


Test Drive

by kougaslover



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Chastity Device, Edging, Enemas, F/M, Inucest, M/M, Multi, Piercings, Racing, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 125,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kougaslover/pseuds/kougaslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recruited to aid Sesshomaru in some tricky business matters, Inuyasha finds himself in a few sticky situations of his own.  Fair Warning, gratuitous and unapologetic car nerdery abounds.  Read at your own risk; I can't be held accountable for any resulting bumps, bruises, oil stained garages, grimy and chipped nails, emptied bank accounts, strained friendships and/or divorces.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter one of Test Drive. This is a re-write of an old story of mine, I actually began updating this to AdultFanFiction and y!Gal and am playing catch up here. Note, this story does contain illegal street racing which I do not condone, seriously, don't do it! Nor do I own Inuyasha or profit from this work of fiction.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, thank you for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha downshifted as he braked late into the corner, hitting the apex as he let the clutch out, getting back on the power early. The car twitched a bit, tail getting light as it pushed towards the outside of the track. Letting it, he kept his foot in and the Honda drifted to the edge of the track, engine churning as he accelerated towards the next corner.

A complex right, the road rose into the bend, before dropping after the apex and going down into another, tighter right at the bottom of the hill. Keeping his foot in it late, Inuyasha got on the brakes late, using the incline to compensate as he trail braked into the turn, reining the speed in to handle the loss of grip from the drop in the road.

Getting back on the power down the hill, the hanyou caught sight of the back of a dark green BMW 328i, a late nineties model by the looks of it. It was a totally stripped racer, all of the interior removed and replaced by a roll cage and a racing bucket and harness. It sat low, sticky rubber wrapped round aftermarket wheels which had been cambered out to aid in cornering.

The body was a number of scrapes and dings, battle scars from numerous amateur racing events undoubtedly. Diving through the next corner, Inuyasha got on the power and let his S2000 close the gap on the Bavarian sports sedan. It was a good match, the stripped BMW was far more uncompromising in terms of suspension and weight, though the Honda was better balanced and its four-cylinder laid down more power than the inline six in the older 3-series.

The BMW held itself in the bends, though each time the course straightened, the Honda’s rev happy engine closed the gap until Inuyasha overtook him on the final corner. Right in time to get back to work. Pulling onto the exit road, Inuyasha pushed the clutch in on his Honda and let it coast back into the staging area.

He pulled to a stop in his parking spot and let the two seat sports car tick itself cool as he got out. Looking over to the entrance road, he saw an old Porsche 911 and a surprisingly nice Alfa 164 sedan rolling out onto the track, and from the exit road saw the BMW he’d overtaken a lap earlier coming off the track. 

It rolled over to a couple of other 3-series, another mid-nineties model in black, an early 2000’s model that was lightly modified, as well as a stock Mazda RX-8. Walking into the main office, Inuyasha clocked in for the day and settled down to some new registrations and paperwork for an upcoming spec Miata race later in the month.

“Morning Inuyasha.”

“Hey Jim, how’s it going?” Inuyasha looked up at his boss, settling in to his paperwork. As much fun as pounding out laps on the track were, there was an epic amount of red tape behind it, especially anytime there were people turning wheels in competition against each other.

Still, it was his dream job though, working on a racetrack. Even a small one that handled track days and amateur racing events rather than Formula One or Indy races, Inuyasha still loved it. It paid something, he got free admission to track days and the odd amateur race, free laps before work whenever he pleased, which in turn also gave him a place to test the various modifications he made to his Honda convertible.

Not a bad gig all in all.

~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~

“You know I love it when you dress like that, so sexy, I ought to bend you over the table right here.”

“Hmm, you know, that is just so much sexier with bits of cheesesteak falling from your mouth.” Kagome giggled as Inuyasha swallowed the next bite of his sandwich.

“You love it.”

“Oh yeah, I’m just dripping with excitement from the incredibly sensual display before me.” The human female whipped back at her hanyou friend, who took another chunk from the collection of bread, meat and cheese.

“Well then, let’s take care of that. Come on, we have enough time to shoot back to the apartment, get a quickie in, and get back.” It was true, they had successfully snuck home for a quick bout of sex on their lunch break more than once, and Inuyasha was certainly not averse to another such endeavor to say the least.

Before Kagome could reply though, both their heads were turned to the noise of a British V12 growling in the afternoon air. From their bench, they saw an Aston Martin DBS Volante pull up in front of the restaurant, the two seat convertible super car glistening in the afternoon light. Clad in a gorgeous dark silver, the eye-catching drop-top proved even more so to Inuyasha when he recognized the man behind the wheel.

“What the fuck…Sesshomaru?”

“Who?” Kagome questioned, as the door opened, a tall, very well dressed demon stepping out. Flawless, creamy pale skin, magenta cheek markings and a dark blue crescent moon centered on his forehead. Silken silver hair cascaded down the male’s back, and the span of his shoulders, his stance, the confident steps he took spoke of the power and prestige he held.

“Kagome, meet my brother, Sesshomaru.”

“Otouto, it is excellent to see you again.”

“You too, though I have to ask, what brings you here? And how did you find me, for that matter?” Inuyasha asked, not sure how his sibling, who spent more time out of the country than in, had found him on a seeming whim while he was sitting eating at a little sandwich shop with his long-time friend.

“I contacted your work, your boss informed me of where he suspected you to be. As for what brings me here, I need to borrow you a few hours, if that is alright with your friend.”

“Ugh, yeah sure. Here, I’ll just meet you back at the house if that’s alright.” Inuyasha handed Kagome the keys to his S2000, standing up from his seat. He wasn’t in a rush to leave his friend, especially with the prospect of quick, hot sex on the horizon; but for Sesshomaru to show up out of the blue asking for his attention something important had to be up.

“Yeah, no problem, see you then. Nice meeting you Sesshomaru.”

“Indeed my dear Kagome. It seems my little brother’s taste in women is far better than his taste in lunch.” Sesshomaru couldn’t help but prod at his sibling, unwilling to resist the opportunity.

“Oh haha.”

Inuyasha shook his head, but nonetheless he finished the last bite of his sandwich and wiped his hands before walking over to the gorgeous British sports car, opening the passenger door and sliding down into the supple leather seat. Sesshomaru got in the driver’s and pressed the clutch in, inserting the special key into its slot.

Not exactly a key, the small, steel and quartz fob slid in its entirety into the center of the dash, Aston’s logo etched beautifully into the quartz which remained visible. The engine’s starter button had a rectangular slot in it, which the pseudo-key was inserted into, and when Sesshomaru pressed the re-assembled button into the dash, the five hundred and ten horsepower V12 engine rumbled into life.

“So aniki, what brings you here on this fine day, run out of companies to take over?” Inuyasha prodded as Sesshomaru pulled out, seamlessly meshing clutch and throttle to roll the sports car from a stop without so much as a single judder through the dark silver beauty.

“Not quite, though my visit does admittedly concern the future of an important merger I have in the works. I have a potential business offer, of sorts, for you little brother.”

“You know I ain’t the nine to five, suit and tie kind of worker Sess. Speaking of which, do I need to call my boss, or did you make him an offer he couldn’t refuse concerning my newly extended lunch break?”

“Indeed you are not otouto, but what I have in mind is far more… informal than business meetings and hostile takeovers. I figured we could discuss it over lunch, I’m staying in town for a few days and the hotel has a phenomenal restaurant. As for your boss, he is just fine; I made sure he was compensated for the loss of your workplace… talents.”

“Hmm, sounds fair enough, do I need to run home to change first?” Inuyasha was in a T-shirt, some old jeans, and his favorite pair of driving sneakers.

“No, we’ll stop on the way; I would feel rude showing up entirely empty handed.”

“Eh, I’ll max your credit cards if you so insist.”

“Max them? You assume they have limits.” Sesshomaru prodded his little brother as he approached the freeway, turning onto and accelerating up the on-ramp.

“Oh haha.”

“So, how have you been little brother? Work going well at the track?”

“I’m fine, and yeah, work’s been great. Might not pay to the degree of getting on the Forbes list, but I like it.”

It was true, while Sesshomaru’s business career had proven far more lucrative, Inuyasha did enjoy his more relaxed lifestyle. His job as a general manager of sorts at the local racetrack, overseeing day to day activities, organizing track days and amateur racings events and such; didn’t pay phenomenally well, but it paid enough.

It did give him enough to pay the bills, half the rent on the modest but nice apartment he shared with Kagome, and a couple bucks to sock away. And, thanks to the specially setup trust fund their shared father had laid out for his two sons, Inuyasha’s salary netted him plenty to spend on modifying his beloved Honda.

To encourage his sons to work for themselves, Inutaisho had set them both up with solid trust funds, but with a catch. They only earned access to the money in lockstep with what they earned, dollar for dollar with their salaries. For Inuyasha, it meant he earned enough of it each year to indulge his car obsession, for Sesshomaru it meant he’d already earned the entirety of his money and had continued to earn millions more on his own.

~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru pulled to a stop outside one of the city’s numerous tailors, one he himself had frequented a few times. Setting the car in first, Sesshomaru shut the motor down and pulled the handbrake, letting his foot off the clutch. Relaxing back in his seat, and losing his belt, he produced his wallet and pulled one of his credit cards, handing it to his baby brother.

“Well thanks so much. This place we’re going ain’t too stick-in-the-ass is it?”

“Such an expansive and beautiful vocabulary you have otouto. But no, the restaurant is not exceptionally formal, a nice jacket would suffice.”

“Noted, be right back.”

Sesshomaru rested in his seat as Inuyasha went into the store. Walking in, the hanyou perused the store a moment before making a few choices. A nice shirt, a very nice, and rather expensive, sport coat, and a new pair of dress shoes were quickly donned by the dog-eared male.

A new belt, and a watch followed, and with a quick swipe of his brother’s black card, Inuyasha was walking back out to the parked Aston. As he got back in the passenger seat, Sesshomaru had to admit the hanyou knew how to clean up. Retaining his well-worn jeans, but exchanging his shirt for a nice V-neck in white and a beautiful deep gray jacket, belt, shoes, and watch to match; Inuyasha looked the perfect blend of dress and casual.

“Well thanks for the presents Sesshomaru, you shouldn’t have.” Inuyasha cheekily replied as he threw his belt on, relaxing back into the seat as Sesshomaru started the DBS again and pulled off from the curb.

“Hmm, at least you seem capable of wearing them well enough little brother.” Sesshomaru smirked at his little brother, knowing the pup had just dropped a couple thousand in the expensive but quality store.

“So, when did you get this beast?”

“A few months ago, how is your Honda coming along?”

“Just fine thanks, I’m actually waiting for my vacation to come up so I can pull the motor and install the supercharger kit I’ve built up for it. I already have the car on better coil overs, beefier anti-roll bars, the rotors, pads, and fluid are all done, and it has some serious rubber under it. With the extra power it should be one nasty little rice rocket, probably even enough to knock this thing off.” Inuyasha teased as Sesshomaru pulled away from a red light.

“Hmm, perhaps, if the gearbox were to go and I couldn’t get it out of second gear.”

“Oh you’d need more than second to take my S2000 down, at least once it’s gotten the forced induction it deserves.”

“Doubtful. Nothing against the Honda, they are brilliant to drive, but that motor churns what, two-hundred and forty or so horsepower? Good, especially for a car that size, but the V12 in this pushes five hundred and ten, and with plenty of torque down low.”

“It made two forty stock, I’ll give you that. But right now, with an intake, exhaust, a piggy-backed ECU mine is pushing about two seventy. With the supercharger and intercooler, upgraded injectors, and new forged pistons and rods; I should be able to tune it to an easy three fifty, and that’s talking reliable power.

That, in a lighter body with a suspension setup I’ve dialed in on the track; I could take this thing.”

“Well, should you ever actually get the kit fitted; we might have to go title for title.”

“Yeah, but what would I do with this thing, I already own a convertible?” Inuyasha prodded as Sesshomaru drove along.

“True, but not one of these.” 

“Fair enough, though who wants an off-the-rack sports car when you can build something all your own?”

“Are you insinuating that I cannot work on my own vehicles otouto?”

“No, you just don’t exactly seem the grease under the fingernails type aniki.”

“Then it would seem we have some catching up to do. I assure you little brother, I’m no stranger to restoring and modifying my own vehicles.”

“Oh really? I have to say I’d pay to see you up to your elbows in gear lube.” It slipped from the hanyou’s lips before he realized just what he’d said.

“I never knew you thought of me that way, baby brother.” Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled into the driveway of the hotel he was staying in, pulling to a stop outside the front door.

Getting out, he nodded to the valet and escorted his red-faced sibling inside. Walking through the marble floored lobby, he lead Inuyasha to the side, down a hallway to the quiet, cool, dim space of the hotel’s small restaurant. Settling into a booth in the corner of the intimate space, the two ordered drinks and perused the menu a moment before ordering a bite to eat.

“A ten ounce filet, did you not just consume an entire cheesesteak?” Sesshomaru asked with amusement, his sibling having ordered the largest filet on their menu, along with a couple of sides.

“Hey, I have a big appetite.”

“Apparently so, though I must say I’m staggered by the amount of meat you can take in.” Inuyasha nearly choked on his gin and tonic at that one, hardly believing that his brother had just made such an overtly sexual joke.

“Anyway, before our puns can get too vulgar, what exactly did you bring me all the way here for, other than to verbally molest me?”

“Well, I may have something of a business proposition for you. Is your passport up to date?”

“Ugh, yeah, it is, why?”

“My business proposition will require travel outside the country. It also will involve a decent bit of time, I spoke briefly with your employer when I contacted him, but I need to know if you are alright with spending what could be several months in other countries.”

“I suppose so, getting that time off from work would be a bitch, I only get a few weeks a year off and I did have my Honda in mind. What all would this work entail for that matter?”

“Your employer will not be an issue, you would just need to sort things out regarding your residence, and I’m assuming your girlfriend. As for the work, it would be generally a few hours a week, and the rest of your time to your leisure in five-star accommodations, top notch food and drink, entertainment, beautiful scenery, etcetera.”

“My employer won’t be an issue? You didn’t make him an offer he can’t refuse, did you Sess?” 

“No, I simply informed him that I may be requiring your time for a while, and that I would reasonably compensate him employing a stand in for you while you are absent. And of course, I will compensate you for doing so, if you choose to, and if you are suitable for the job. Do you think you will be able to handle your affairs with your residence and with Kagome?”

“The lease is already paid in full for the next year, and Kagome’s no problem. We’re not actually dating, more friends, or friends with benefits I suppose. She travels for work all the time anyway, so it’s not like we’d be seeing much less of each other than we already do.”

“Excellent, then you are free to join me.”

“Alright suppose I am, in that case what’s the pay, and for that matter what are you paying me to do, if you decide to pay me to do it, or whatever.” Inuyasha questioned as their food arrived and he began to tear into the perfectly seasoned, epically tender cut of meat he’d ordered.

“I’ll pay you double your year’s salary upfront for joining me, with bonuses or profit sharing if you will for good performance. The work entailed is something I’ll fill you in on should I find you acceptable for what I require. Not that I wish to be discreet with you otouto, but the groups involved demand a level of restraint.”

“Fair enough I suppose.”

The two enjoyed their meal, and a few drinks over the course of an hour or so. Once finished, Sesshomaru billed their meal to his room and they left, returning to the front. The valet brought his Aston around, though after tipping the human Sesshomaru got in the passenger seat, prompting Inuyasha to get behind the wheel.

“Head for the freeway.”

“Ugh, alright.”

Inuyasha did as instructed while Sesshomaru messaged someone on his smart phone. Headed for the nearest on ramp, Inuyasha got his bearings in regards to the DBS Volante. It was a properly great car, while it had some of the cowl shake convertibles were prone to, and the ride was a bit stiff for the city streets, the car was just brilliance.

The pedal feel was excellent, the steering nicely weighted, and the interior an utterly excellent place to be with its soft leather and wood trim. The rumble from the V12 under hood was pornographic, constantly tempting the hanyou to bury his right foot in the Aston’s soft carpet.

Coming to the freeway on-ramp, a concrete strip that made a sharp left and then rose to meet the raised road surface, Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru disable the traction control as the hanyou shifted into second, turning to the left and letting the clutch out with some throttle. Sure enough, nearly six liters of British displacement beat the traction of the rear tires, and the DBS slid round the corner in a contained but still glorious power slide.

Inuyasha straightened the car out and throttled it up the ramp, letting it rev up a ways before shifting into third, roaring onto the freeway at nearly a hundred. Shifting up as he settled the car out, Inuyasha couldn’t help the grin that stretched across his face as he relaxed back in his seat. Though, the grin only got bigger as they came across the next on-ramp, to see a copper colored Chevy Corvette Z51 entering the freeway.

Inuyasha looked over at the Vette as it pulled alongside, sitting even with the Aston Martin, prompting the hanyou to look to his brother. It was Sesshomaru’s car after all.

“Dust him.”


	2. Show and Tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter two of Test Drive! This go round about three tons of old Britain races a mid-life crisis, enjoy :P
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, please read and review!

"Dust him."

Inuyasha pushed the clutch in, pulled out of sixth and dropped into fourth. As he let the clutch out and put his right foot to the carpet as he heard the Corvette do the same. His reward was the needle on the tach jumping up and the roar of the V12 building into a thunderous crescendo as the car surged forward.

The Corvette’s six point two liter V8 wound up as well and both shot forward, eating up the small gap in traffic they had, forcing Inuyasha to swerve left into the outmost lane to pass a slower moving SUV, the Vette going right through the wide shoulder. Almost immediately, a Prius forced Inuyasha back into the lane to pass it as he shifted up into fifth, the DBS screaming into the triple digits.

It was an interesting match-up; the DBS had more power, five hundred and ten to the Corvette’s four hundred and forty six. The Corvette was lighter though, tipping the scales at roughly thirty three hundred pounds with a full tank of gas while the luxurious Aston, despite boat loads of lightweight aluminum and carbon fiber, weighed in at a bit over thirty seven hundred pounds.

Both were front-engine, both rear wheel drive, the Corvette had a slightly higher displacement but the Aston had more cylinders and made more power. One thing the Chevy did lack however, was a certain hanyou behind the wheel, dodging through the traffic and putting the power down with precision that would make even Sesshomaru proud.

“Fuck yeah, keep up bitch.” Inuyasha swerved right across two lanes, going right around a semi rig to avoid vehicles in the left lanes. The Vette had gone left and had needed to slow to get past through the narrower shoulder there, the wide sports car barely making it through the gap between minivan and concrete barrier.

Weaving through a few more cars, Inuyasha found a gap, several hundred feet of lane unoccupied by those unable to grasp the concept of “slower traffic keep right”. Riding fourth to the red line, he shifted into fifth and let the British bull dog do what it did best; grand touring. The Corvette was a good sports car, as was the Aston, but the Aston was truly a brilliant GT car. Meant for long, high speed cruising for pounding away hundreds of miles of freeway at triple digit speeds with the utmost composure.

And with the flotsam of other motorists out of his way, Inuyasha took full advantage. Improved aerodynamics over the already impressive DB9, and the undeniable or power of five hundred and ten thoroughbreds, Inuyasha drew a lead on the copper colored Chevy that it couldn’t hope to close. Of course, the beauty of the DBS doing what it was made to do couldn’t be enjoyed by other motorists, especially not by the semi that pulled out in front of the angry dark grey convertible bearing down on it.

“Asshole!” Inuyasha made to swerve right, occupying the space it had taken as he began to brake, but Sesshomaru interrupted him.

“Pass left.”

“You’re fucking nuts!”

The left shoulder was narrower than the lanes, narrower than the right shoulder, and it would be a tight squeeze passing the eighteen wheeler without scraping the concrete wall, though what really made Sesshomaru a bit deranged in Inuyasha’s opinion was the fact that the shoulder was mere feet from disappearance; a short bridge section lay just ahead, and the shoulders on either side of the highway were terminated by concrete barriers and steel beams.

Nevertheless, Inuyasha obliged and pushed the right pedal to the floor, twitching the wheel left so that he barely missed the semi, the wide grand tourer passing between the vehicle and the barrier with inches to spare on either side. Inuyasha made it past the truck, past an SUV that had pulled in front of the truck, and reoccupied the left lane just in time to miss totaling the DBS, and both the brother’s good looks, on the walls of the bridge.

“Excellent job otouto, I must say I didn’t anticipate that much of a lead on the Corvette.”

“Didn’t anticipate? So that really was setup by you.” Inuyasha shouted lightly over the roar of wind pummeling into the cabin where the canvas roof was supposed to be.

“Indeed, call it an interview if you will. Now, I would highly suggest you back it down to reasonably legal speeds and hop off at the next exit. I have a nice little bar I want you to drive us to, we have some important business to discuss.”

“Wow, you really are fucking insane, who’d have thought my frigid big brother was so off the reservation.” Inuyasha laughed at his older brother’s expense as he shifted up into sixth gear and let off the gas entirely, letting the motor and the gearing wind the car down to a less conspicuous speed.

“You were the one racing a Corvette in broad daylight in a stolen Aston Martin.”

“You fucking stole this thing!” Inuyasha’s eyes bugged out of his head, though as he saw Sesshomaru’s mouth crack ever so slightly into a smirk, he sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh fuck you, you stupid bastard.”

“It seems I am not the uptight one little brother, you need to relax, all that stress is going to kill you.” Sesshomaru prodded as he selected the destination he wanted on the car’s navigation, activating the guidance and relaxing back into the passenger seat.

“So, what’s all this business about anyway, and how on earth did I pass by beating a mid-life crisis? This does mean I passed, right?” Inuyasha asked as he guided the DBS off the highway, following the highlighted route on the screen as it directed him to make a left turn at the bottom of the ramp.

“We will talk about it in a minute, and yes you did pass. And you will soon see how beating the Corvette shows you have what I am looking for. For now, you just keep your eyes on the road.”

Inuyasha muttered under his breath at the other inu youkai, but followed the GPS’ guidance nonetheless, arriving at the bar Sesshomaru had selected in good time. It was a very nice place, quiet and clean, very high end wine, beer, and liquor on display behind the old, polished wood bar. Sesshomaru requested them a quiet little table in the back, away from the small number of other patrons and they ordered drinks.

“Let’s get down to business Inuyasha. First things first, what I intend to share with you, is between you and I, and you and I alone. Whether you accept my offer or not, you don’t say a word to anyone else about what we discuss, agreed?”

“Yeah, sure.”

“I’m serious about this hanyou. Now, the reason I’m here is that I’m a member of an exclusive little club that deals in competitive motorsport. We compete with some of the finest vehicles in the world, in some of the most exotic locations, and we wager some especially substantial amounts on the outcomes of our events.

And as I imagine you can figure out from your encounter with the Corvette, most of our races are not confined to tracks and drag strips, nor are our organization’s activities appreciated by law enforcement, to say the least.”

“You’re a street racer? You’ve got to be shitting me, you, cruising around at night dragging every stop light in sight. It’s like I don’t even know you aniki.”

“Funny hanyou, but my predicament is rather serious. You see, I had the misfortune of being involved in a particularly good accident a couple of months ago, during one of the club’s events. Another competitor collided with me, and sent me sliding into the barrier of a Los Angeles freeway. And for that matter, into a squad car that was sitting in a speed trap at the side of the freeway.

Now, I escaped any formal charges, but the authorities did try to press me for information, trying to get a handle on who’s responsible for our little meetings so to speak. The club has been kept a close secret, and from what I gathered they have no clue as to who’s involved, how it operates, or any of the goings on in our little group. Nor really, any idea of the scale of our club, only that there is something more than impromptu drag races happening on their streets.

While the police I have little worry of, they have no real reliable evidence to push me around with, I do have to worry about an important business merger I am working on. My corporation is looking to merge with, overtake truly, one of our biggest competitors and doing so will secure my corporation’s future for years to come.

Losing this deal would cost my company hundreds of millions in potential profit lost, it would be a massive blow and it simply cannot happen. While the business end of it is good, I fear nervousness on their part will drive them away if anything should appear to be less than on the level. The police knocking on my door with a search warrant for example, would be more than enough.”

“So why not just stop racing a while then?”

“That’s just the issue; I simply cannot justify the risk of participating in person, and risk meeting with law enforcement once more. The problem is, I have already entered into and wagered on a large number of races. The entrance fee, and any additional bet on top of it, is non-refundable. Were I to simply back out of the races, I would be forfeiting a ruinously large amount of money. Not that I cannot afford it, but I have too significant an amount of my net worth invested in the coming events, or test drives as we refer to them, not to participate.”

“Except you can’t because it’s too risky.”

“Precisely. As I imagine you may have gathered from all this, I can however have a driver in my place, participating at my cost, and utilizing my vehicles if I so choose.”

“And you thought of your little brother, how sweet.”

“Well, you’ve worked at a track long enough; a trick or two should’ve found its way through your thick skull by now. I know of a number of professional drivers I could employ to participate for me, but I would prefer not to consult an outsider for assistance, and so yes, I would like you to race for me in the next several months.”

“Alright, now, this is basically all going to be illegal-street racing in very loud, conspicuous, expensive, and unique vehicles that could be easily spotted by police, and during daylight hours to boot?”

“For the most part yes. We do have some events on actual tracks or off-road, and some at night, but yes most take place on the road, in broad daylight. Adds to the thrill and the difficulty.”

“Fair enough, what kind of competition is there?”

“Some of the best in the world. While we entertain some drivers with more money than talent, expect top notch drivers, most with first rate training, racing licenses, and of course some of the greatest vehicles in the world. And the determination to win that comes with betting great sums of money, jewelry, stocks, rare cars, art, etc. on yourself.”

“And you said this takes place over months, in multiple locations?”

“Indeed, you will be making full use of your passport, rest assured.”

“Well, it’s a lot to consider Sess. I mean, I’ll need to miss a lot of time at work, clear it with Kagome, and the potential to lose you a shit ton of money isn’t that appealing.”

“Like I said, I have others in mind, I offered this to you first because I would like you be my driver. If you cannot do so, I certainly cannot hold it against you. Though I can clear everything with your work, help with Kagome if need be, and I will make it worth your while. As for my money, it is essentially lost at this point, so every good performance on your part is essentially a win for me.”

“Alright, say I agree to it, what kind of compensation am I looking at exactly? I don’t want to wind up arrested or out of a job for peanuts, not that I don’t value helping my big brother.” Inuyasha smirked as he sipped at his beer.

“Oh have no fears about compensation otouto. First, as I said I’ll pay you double your year’s salary simply to participate in the first race for me, regardless of how long you stay on board or how well you do. When you are with me, you’ll essentially work an hour or two a week at most and spend the rest of your time in gorgeous locations around the world, in top notch accommodations, excellent food, drink, etc.

When you are working for me, you’ll be piloting some of the finest vehicles in the world, of all manner of origin and type. You’ll be racing against more of the same, and in some of the most exotic locations on earth. Think, racing a Pagani Zonda F through the winding, twisting roads around Monaco for example. Picturesque as it sounds, experiencing it is simply breath taking.

As for monetarily, you will be rewarded by performance. With few exceptions, our races pay to the top three. Fourth or worse and you will not receive monetary compensation, and I have lost the money wagered on the event. Third place refunds the entry fee, I will give you ten percent of the wager as payment for achieving it.

Second place receives a small purse over the entry fee, roughly a third or so of the pot in total. First place takes the lion’s share, generally at least half of the total wager, and any non-monetary prizes; jewelry, artwork, cars, etc. Any second or first place finishes, the money I’m in the black on I will split with you fifty –fifty. Any non-monetary items you win I will pay you half the value of, though for good performance I will occasionally gift you some of the spoils.”

“You said there were cars wagered, what if I win a race one has been bet on and want to keep it?”

“Well, the cars that come up are often very rare, valuable, collectible pieces. Some are especially rare or prized, at least to me, and I will be keeping them should you win. How about this, if you are doing well, and you win a car that does not have significant importance to me, you may have it as reward for your performance.”

“Alright, though I don’t want hear about how significantly important you find every slightly dented, used Chevy Malibu I win.”

“Worry not otouto. While the cars that come up are almost always extremely valuable, often they are cars I already own, or do not particularly care to fill my garage with. I do not mean significant importance to signal monetary value, only vehicles that I cannot otherwise obtain for my own collection.

Should a Shelby Daytona Coupe be wagered, do not expect to see it parked next to your S2000 any time soon. But a Veyron, or a Zonda F, or a 911 GT3 RS for example, vehicles I already own, you may have your pick.”

“In that case, I’ll do it. Though, has a 911 GT3 RS really come up as someone’s bet?”

“They have, in fact I used that as an example as a new GT3 RS 4.0 has been staked as part of one racer’s entry fee for the upcoming race.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, I fucking adore that car.”

“Win next week and it’s yours otouto.”

“Hell yeah, fuck how am I going to explain this to Kagome?”

“Tell her you are going to be busy assisting me in some business ventures over the next few months. I will go with you to help smooth things over. Speaking of which, our flight is scheduled for tonight, so we best return to your apartment now, you need to pack.”

“Tonight, you’re not exactly one for a heads-up are you?”

“Hmm, time is of the essence hanyou, it is not exactly like you need to bring much. Your passport, a change of clothes till we can take you shopping, and whatever personal effects you require will do.”

“Alright then, I just hope Kagome takes this one in stride.”

~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Kagome moaned lightly as her finger flicked over her clit, hand trailing down just slightly to thrust the blue vibrator in her just a bit deeper in. In her rear, a slender, vibrating plug was matching the toy in her core, the human arousing herself for her insatiable hanyou friend.

As she heard the key turn in the deadbolt, Kagome rolled from her back onto her hands and knees, nude on their couch, her round ass and naked sex parallel to the front door of their apartment. Arching her back slightly as the twin vibrations rolled through her, Kagome moaned lightly with arousal as the door opened.

Looking back over her shoulder, she gave the most lustful, sultry gaze at the male that stepped inside. Although, a look of shock and terror replaced it almost immediately when she realized it had not been a male that had entered, but two.


	3. Backseat Driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, thanks to the one mystery guest who left a thumbs up! Hope you're all enjoying the story so far, now have some Sesshomaru being a dick :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

“Oh, fuck, oh hell no!” Kagome mumbled as she sat up, turning from the door as her face flushed an angry red with her unending embarrassment. Grasping for a blanket that rested across the top of the couch, she pulled it over her bare shoulders, head dropping as she realized that both vibrators were still running, doubtlessly audible to her hanyou friend’s full demon brother.

“Shit Kagome I’m so sorry I didn’t even think to tell you I was bringing company.” Inuyasha rushed in, stunned speechless for several seconds at the sight of his alluring human companion and the fact that she was presenting herself in such a manner, albeit accidentally, to his sibling.

“Oh damn it, this is so embarrassing. I seriously didn’t know you were going to be here.”

“Please my dear, relax. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.”

“Nothing to be embarrassed about, wow, Inuyasha you never told me your brother was insane.”

“Do settle down ningen. You were preparing yourself for your alpha, for my baby brother. That is highly respected in inu youkai, prized, and there is no denying you make for a truly beautiful sight.”

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Please, sit back down, there is something Inuyasha and I need to discuss with you.”

“Give me a minute to get dressed, I’ll be right there.”

“No need, please, stay. I quite enjoy seeing my otouto’s woman in such an alluring state. ” Sesshomaru slipped the blanket from her shoulders, dropping Kagome’s arms to her sides, before sitting down in the old, comfortable love seat that sat to the side of the couch. Sesshomaru noticed that the vibrator in her dripping womanhood was controlled by remote, said remote sitting next to her on the couch. Leaning over, he snatched it before she could stop him and relaxed back into the loveseat, turning the vibration up a notch or two.

“Damn dog demons.” Kagome felt the uptick of vibrations in her core, and glared at Inuyasha’s sibling as his oh so perfect lips cracked upwards in a slight smile. The smug bastard continued to eye her a minute as Kagome shifted on her spot on the couch, favoring the slender yet still intrusive plug in her rear.

“We merely appreciate beauty when we see it. Now, I have an important bit of consulting work I require Inuyasha to assist me with, and it will require him to travel with me for a while, mostly outside the country.”

“Ugh, that’s fine and all give me a minute to go get dressed and we can talk about this.”

“No need, please. Now, I will likely require my baby brother, who should begin packing by the way, for several months’ time. Due to the nature of the consulting work, and our locations, he may not be able to contact you often, at least not reliably so. But, I will make sure he gets in touch from time to time, and he will be suitably financially compensated for his time.”

“Wait, packing, you guys are leaving now?” Kagome attempted to stand again, but the vibrator being raised another notch by Sesshomaru kept her on the couch, glaring at him.

“Indeed, I have some pressing business that cannot be delayed, and I require my brother’s help with it. I apologize for showing up so unexpectedly, and with such a narrow timeframe, but it could not be helped.”

“Ugh, alright I guess. What do you think of this Inuyasha?” Kagome called out to her roommate, who had escaped to the bedroom, grabbing an overnight bag and throwing a couple changes of clothing into it.

“It sounds pretty good, I mean, I hate to be away from you, but it sounds financially rewarding enough for the work involved.”

“I…I guess so, alright sure, now give me a minute please.” Kagome stood and all but ran for their bedroom, glaring daggers at her friend, who was currently fishing out his passport from the nightstand.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha relaxed into his seat as he heard the props start to turn up. The gentle swell of acceleration caressed him as the Airbus picked up speed, Inuyasha relaxing into the soft leather seat as the massive turbines spooled up to full thrust.

Soon enough, the nose of the massive A380 jet tipped up and the aluminum skinned monstrosity rose gracefully into the sky. The climb took a few minutes, and after a fairly steep bank to turn them in the right direction, the ultra-luxurious jet leveled out, cruising towards Nice, France.

“Champagne, gentlemen?”

“That would be excellent, thank you.” The two inu gladly accepted a couple of flutes of champagne from the stewardess, relaxing into their seats as the Airbus headed for the Cote d’Azur airport in France.

“I still cannot believe that happened.” Inuyasha mused as the events just a couple hours prior replayed through his head. He wasn’t sure which amazed him more, Sesshomaru seeing his friend nude and pleasuring herself, or Kagome actually agreeing to his taking off on business out of the blue.

“It was lucky in a way, certainly made your ningen more agreeable.” Sesshomaru quipped before tipping the flute back, sipping at the crisp champagne. It had been an advantage, catching his brother’s partner in such a state had caught her off guard, and quick to agree with his plans in order to get out of the situation.

“I should be angry at you for that you know.” Inuyasha scowled lightly, sipping at his own champagne.

“For what, other than unintentionally cock blocking you, for which I do apologize.” Inuyasha nearly choked at that, not realizing “cock blocking” was even in his proper, eloquent, reserved older brother’s vocabulary.

“Well…you did humiliate my best friend, and proceeded to put her on the spot and eye her up.”

“As well I should, as your aniki, which you know very well. And I must say she is certainly a very attractive ningen, as I was keen to point out to her. I fail to see what she had to be embarrassed about.”

“Oh whatever. You know, not that the accommodations aren’t very, very nice; but I have to say I’m a bit surprised you don’t have your own jet by now.” Inuyasha prodded lightly, accepting a refill from the stewardess as she came by again.

“Oh I do otouto, quite a few aircraft in fact. My personal jet is due for routine inspection, flying it to get you and turn round would have over-clocked it. The company jet I had sent to shuttle a few of my future business partners.” Language Inuyasha immediately recognized to actually mean business subordinates.

“The other aircraft I own are either unsuitable for non-stop intercontinental travel or are far less opulent than simply calling Air France for two first class tickets.”

“Fair enough.” Inuyasha laughed, sipping at his champagne once more as he reclined the luxurious seat back, the soft thrum of the engines lulling him into a relaxed, lethargic mood.

~~~~~~Nice, France~~~~~~

Inuyasha yawned lightly, slinging his bag over his shoulder as he followed Sesshomaru out the arrival terminal of the Cote d’Azur airport. They’d flown out of U.S. Eastern time at around eight, and after an eight hour flight and the six hour jump forward to Central European they were walking out to a beautiful, sunny morning.

“Here we are.” The dog demon walked towards a suit clad ningen, standing beside his gray and black Rolls Royce Phantom. The driver opened the door for him, and Sesshomaru ushered his sibling inside before walking round and slipping into the other rear seat himself. As the driver placed himself behind the wood inlaid wheel, Sesshomaru opened the in car refrigerator, withdrawing a bottle of champagne, tipping open the drinks cabinet above it and retrieving two glasses.

“Well, don’t you just know how to knock a girl off her feet.” Inuyasha cracked as he was handed a glass of excellent vintage champagne, their glasses meeting a soft clink before they were both tipped back.

“It must be said you are certainly cleverer than you look little brother, thankfully. Now, it is roughly ten a.m. we are less than fifteen miles from Monaco, and I know of a great restaurant right on the waterfront. Any objections to catching breakfast?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Sesshomaru informed his driver of their destination and relaxed back into the seat as they pulled out of the airport and headed from Nice into Monaco. It was a fairly short ride to get to Monte Carlo itself, and a rather nice one at that. The highway was smooth and gradually meandering, littered with numerous beautiful tunnels to boot. The Rolls was a great compliment to it as well; the big Phantom just glided along almost soundlessly, whisper quiet complementing flawless leather and soft wool carpets.

“Wow, I have to say this is a legitimately great car. I mean, with BMW owning them I kind of figured these were just a hopped up 7-series underneath but this is impressive.”

“Indeed, they are a proper Rolls-Royce are they not? It is incredibly comfortable, quiet, steeped in luxurious materials and built with that traditional excruciating attention to detail. While I do prefer very hard core, stripped out vehicles for proper driving, this is incredibly accommodating when it comes to being transported from one location to another.”

Inuyasha nodded in agreement as the Phantom glided into the Tunnel de Monaco, rolling along through the underground structure. As the overhead lights flashed by, the big Roller flew through the tunnel, quickly eating up the miles from Nice to Monaco. 

“Tons of rear leg room too, staggering really."

“True, especially with the lambs wool carpets it is a very nice spot for someone to kneel.”

Inuyasha nearly choked on his champagne at that, Sesshomaru’s driver chuckling quietly to himself at the comment. Sesshomaru merely smiled and sipped at his own glass, watching the city roll by as the driver pulled off the highway and into the city proper. The driver threaded the big sedan through Monaco’s streets, quickly reaching the waterfront.

Pulling up to a café directly overlooking the harbor, the marina sheltering a variety of super yachts, speed boats, sail boats and various other pleasure craft. Getting out, Inuyasha looked at the road running along the harbor, a sense of déjà vu overwhelming him though he hadn’t been to Monaco. He realized what it was however and struggled to contain his excitement.

“That’s the Monaco GP course right there isn’t it, this is the harbor.”

“Correct otouto.”

“Then that, that’s Rascasse right over there.”

“Right once again.”

“Fucking A, we’re having breakfast on the best Formula One track in the world.”

“You should see it once the Grand Prix is actually on here. For one, the harbor is full to bursting. And with the course built early, those of us invested with the race’s organizers can occasionally sneak on for a few laps round the track.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me, you can actually drive it?”

“I can, you can if you’d care to.”

“Does a bear shit in the woods?”

“Eloquent baby brother.” Sesshomaru spoke as they entered the small café and got a table on the balcony looking out onto the water. They ordered and continued discussing the Grand Prix as their food was prepared. A nice breakfast, several mimosas, and the soft warm breeze coming off the harbor later and they got back in the Phantom, headed for the hotel and a few hours of sleep.

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha’s phone started buzzing away as the alarm he’d set was tripped. Yawning as he stretched his form out, Inuyasha grabbed the phone from his nightstand and turned the alarm off. Sitting up, he blinked a couple of times and slid out of bed. His room in the executive suite Sesshomaru had reserved was still dim, heavy shades drawn to block out the warm afternoon sun.

The clothes he’d worn were tossed together by the foot of the bed, the half demon strolling into the attached shower and turning the water on. Showering, the hanyou felt himself perk up, his nap having fought off whatever jet lag had tried to set in upon him. Once finished, Inuyasha dried off and walked back into his room, finding his bag and pulling out a change of clothes.

Dark red briefs, a comfortable but good looking pair of jeans, and a light button down shirt went on, as did his favorite pair of driving shoes. Lacing them up, the hanyou slipped his phone and wallet into his pockets, threw his watch on, and brushed his hair out before walking into the living space of the suite.

“It’s about that time eh?”

“Indeed, I have a garage a few miles from here. I have a meeting to attend in the meantime; it should not be too long. My driver will take you to the garage, when you are done simply return there, I will have another vehicle readied for you to pick me up from my meeting when you are done. I figure once our evening is free you and I might hit the casinos perhaps.”

“Why not, if this gig is as lucrative as you say I’m gonna be accruing quite a bit of spending cash in the next hour or so.”

“I certainly hope so otouto, though all kidding aside this will not be an easy task. The race is challenging, comprised of both a tight, demanding road course, and a dirt and gravel section. And, you’re going to be against some of the club’s most elite drivers. While winning is what they are all going to strive for above all, with you being a novice and my stand in expect it to feel like it’s nine against one. Nine extremely competitive, extremely talented drivers who do not enjoy losing, especially not to someone who’s just strolled into the club out of the blue.”

“Thanks for the heads up. So, what’ll I be driving for the day, and for that matter, what will they?” Inuyasha asked, interest piqued.

“Today you shall be piloting a 1989 BMW 325i Convertible.”

“Funny.”

“It wasn’t a joke little brother.”

“Yeah, haha, seriously though.”

“I’m being quite serious.”

“I’m really, honestly driving an E30 convertible?” Inuyasha asked, referencing the model designation of that design of 3-series.

“Indeed, you all will.”

“Ten 3-series convertibles racing each other? I’ve seen more prestigious, classier events organized at a burger joint parking lot.”

“Oh fear not otouto, this is not the standard caliber of vehicle you’ll be using. This is the first race of the season, and it has become custom for the first to be something…unusual, something to shake things up and provide a bit of humor and fun. This year the E30 convertible was nominated and won, so it will be a mixture of 318i’s, 325i’s, and M3 convertibles.”

“Alright, fair enough. Though if M3’s were acceptable, why am I running the 325i? I mean, the inline six is good, but that four banger in the M3 was more powerful, and it was stiffer, and had better brakes.”

“Valid point, though I assure you this is no standard 325i. A variety of modifications are allowed, and I’ve taken full advantage. The 2.5 has been swapped for a built version of the 2.8 liter, along with a stronger clutch, limited slip diff, modified struts, bump stops, anti-roll bars, as well as a brake upgrade and stickier rubber.”

“Sounds good I suppose. One thing though, have you set the suspension up and tested it? Those things were tail happy to begin with, and I’ve experienced first-hand what a poorly installed set of lowering springs can turn them into.”

“Indeed, I’ve actually experienced that myself. They can be rabidly oversteer prone if done wrong, though fear not this one is dialed in properly. Its handling is more neutral than that of the standard car, and the power that inline six has to give is more than enough to threaten anything the other competitors have under hood.

All you really need fear is the other drivers. As this is the initial race of the season, it is a special event. It is invitation only, to the top ten drivers of the previous season. As such, the wager is doubled, and the point reward for this is doubled as well. In addition, it is custom for the winner of the last season to post a car they competed or won with or value as a prize for first place in this race, thus the GT3 RS 4.0 wagered today.”

“Got ya.”

“Good. Now, we had better get a move on otouto, wouldn’t want you late for your first event.” Sesshomaru guided his sibling out of the suite, the two riding the elevator down and exiting the building, the dog demon’s driver waiting for them out front. As the chauffer drove them to Sesshomaru’s private garage in the foot hills of Monaco, Inuyasha saw his sibling produce a small GPS from his pocket, handing it to him.

“The layout of the course, it tracks your progress as well, marks when you finished. The route back to the garage is in there as well, as is the route to my meeting. I should be done by time you are finished and drive down to pick me up.”

“Fair enough, though don’t expect me wear a hat and get the door for you.”

“Oh no, I know you to be far too uncouth for such civility otouto.” Sesshomaru shot back effortlessly, a certain upraised digit on the hanyou’s hand his reward.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

“Wow, I’m impressed, this is actually pretty nice.”

It was bright silver in color, silver BBS wheels at all four corners and sitting low and even, Sesshomaru’s 325i did look the part. And as Inuyasha slid behind the wheel and fired it into life, the growl emanating from the modified straight six inspired quite a bit of confidence in the previously doubtful hanyou.

“Best of luck otouto. And, do keep in mind, while I don’t want you writing off my cars at every turn, if someone tries to shove you around do not hesitate to shove back. This is extremely competitive racing.”

“Got ya, so anything else I need to know or am I good?”

“I suppose that should be it. Best of luck to you otouto, I hope to soon hear you’ve recouped some of my money.” Sesshomaru smirked as he got back in the Phantom.

“Yeah, yeah.”


	4. Hit The Ground Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to chapter four. Fair warning, there is gratuitous car nerdery this chapter, normal service will be resumed next chapter if it isn't your thing.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

As the GPS’ counter hit zero, Inuyasha dumped the clutch and with a shriek from the German six cylinder and a roar from the rear tires, his BMW jumped from the line. He’d gotten pole position, a white 325i with gold BBS mags, and a green, blue and red stripe across its hood and fender next to him. Behind them, eight more of the four seat convertibles, a mix of M3, 325i, and 318i were in immediate pursuit.

Inuyasha watched the revs climb, the rear tires hooking up and shunting the rag-top German forward towards the road. Shoving the clutch in, his left hand grabbed the shifter, quite unnaturally, and dropped the 3-series into second gear. Letting the clutch out with plenty of throttle, he pulled a slight lead on the white Bavarian next to him, the wolf demon behind the wheel shifting almost in time with him.

To Inuyasha’s surprise though, they weren’t exactly leaving the pack behind. Behind him, there was a purple 325i with white O.Z. Racing mags, behind the wolf a red M3 with black mags, both right on their tails. A dark gray 328i and a black M3 with later M3 mags, followed them. Seventh and eighth were occupied by a white 318i with black aftermarket mags and a silver 325i with silver mags and blacked out trim. Ninth and tenth, for the moment, belonged to a green 325i with BBS wheels and an M3 painted in a deep magenta color, bright alloys accentuating its dark color.

Fumbling with the shifter once more, having never driven right hand drive prior, Inuyasha got the three into third as their little off-shoot road merged with the actual roadway, a winding, meandering piece of asphalt that wormed through the mountains of Monaco.

Off the slip road, Inuyasha pushed it into fourth as he went left past an oncoming car, then right to overtake a car in front of him. As he did, the white BMW tucked in behind him, following him as he dipped into a right hander, the road dipping down into the apex. Keeping his foot down through the fast bend, Inuyasha stayed on the throttle as the road straightened, only to begin braking very hard for a left hairpin.

Pushing the clutch in, Inuyasha pushed it out of fourth and tried to grab second as he slowed, but in his haste, and unfamiliar with shifting with his left hand, banged it against the gate into reverse. Grabbing the handbrake, Inuyasha give it a quick tug, inducing a bit of oversteer and rotating the BMW round the corner. His second attempt got the cog he was looking for, and the 325i started to accelerate, though the handbrake turn to compensate for his lack of engine braking had scrubbed off a good bit of speed.

The missed gearshift had been bad as well, slowing his return onto the power, and the entire ordeal having kept him from keeping the revs up, thus reducing the ferocity with which the small convertible began to build speed once again. Thus, the white 325i and the purple 325i both slipped past, though Inuyasha managed to hold back the red M3 that had nearly caught him up.

Gaining speed once more, Inuyasha ran second gear up to redline and banged it into third gear, using the modified six cylinder’s surprisingly ferocious power to stop the two ahead of him from gaining any ground. Thankfully he had time; there was about two miles of meandering asphalt before a roughly mile and a half dirt section, with another mile and a half of road to the finish.

It wasn’t going to be easy though, the two cars in front of him were hauling, and the seven behind him weren’t exactly sandbagging it either. While the traffic was light, there was some traffic, which was a variable Inuyasha couldn’t rely on one way or the other. The course itself was an issue as well; the road was beautifully maintained but it was narrow in sections, and carved into the mountains, with sharp stone rock faces bordering one side for much of the course.

The open edges weren’t much better; low rock ledges for guardrails, and steep, long falls awaiting if one were to go over. There were some gravel patches that bordered the road in certain places, but they weren’t common enough to rely on, and in some areas were more likely to get Inuyasha in an ambulance than around a competitor.

But, such thoughts were a speck of dust in the back of the hanyou’s head as he kept his right foot down, hanging with the two convertibles ahead of him. As the road fell right and then back left, Inuyasha hugged the edges of the road, putting his car right on the apex of both corners. The other two were still ahead, following a similar line, but the ferocious modified inline six in Sesshomaru’s BMW was pulling hard, not letting them pull out any sort of a lead.

The road started to rise as it went further left, a high speed sweeping corner allowing Inuyasha to keep his foot in it as he ran right up against the sheer rock on the left hand side of the road. Chasing the purple 3-series, Inuyasha kept his foot in hard, willing the tires to hang on as the 325i closed the gap slowly.

“Come on damn it, slip up for me, just once.”

Inuyasha talked more to himself than anyone else as the road straightened briefly, dropping down into a tight right hander ahead. Relying on the car’s excellent brakes, the hanyou tried to out brake the purple Beemer, only partially successful. He got alongside the red head in the purple convertible, but she hadn’t slowed early enough for him to get by before the turn, and she had the outside line going into the corner, which meant he couldn’t outgun her there either.

Even into the corner, Inuyasha was closer to the apex but his tighter line meant he had to slow further and had to wait longer to get back on the power, meaning the purple 3-series was still ahead out of the bend, just. Another, sweeping right into sweeping left lay ahead, allowing Inuyasha to stay close though there wasn’t enough of a power gap for him to pull ahead on the more open  
sections.

There was however, a much tighter, more technical S-section at the end of the left sweeper. A right hand turn with a tightening radius, into a sharp left hairpin, a tight but widening right hairpin into a left hand sweeper. Being a bit of a hooligan at times, Inuyasha saw his chance to employ a bit of tire smoking action to his advantage as they slowed for the first right hander.

Braking and turning in, Inuyasha was right behind the purple 3-series as they neared the right edge of the road. As the 325i ahead of him modulated the throttle, feathering it to keep traction as the turn tightened further, Inuyasha dabbed the brake and stabbed the throttle, kicking the rear end out a bit. Aiming the car with his power slide, Inuyasha feathered the throttle, losing a bit of ground to the car ahead, but setting his next turn up brilliantly.

Letting the tires hook up once more, Inuyasha had the car pointed so that he had a straight line with the right edge of the road going into the left hand turn while the purple 3-series had drifted wide to the left, requiring the red head behind the wheel to slow further for the poor angle she’d have to take the left hand turn at.

Gassing it, Inuyasha pounced, hugging the right side of the road, pushing the second place driver out, and braking hard as he crossed left into the apex of the left hand turn. The other driver had no choice but to slow enough for him to pass, and the hanyou climbed from third to second as he aimed for the next hairpin.

The white 325i was now ahead of him, and booking it as the driver got a perfect line through the slightly wider right hand turn. Modulating the throttle perfectly, he didn’t allow Inuyasha to gain any ground as he came out of the corner and powered into the left hand sweeper. Inuyasha was a few car lengths behind, but the first tarmac section was nearly at its end.

“Alright buddy, let’s see how you handle dirt.”

The left hand sweeper barely straightened before they had to make a tight, right angle turn onto a dirt path that rose up between the rock walls that bordered the road. Using a tweak of the handbrake, Inuyasha rotated the tail happy BMW onto the dirt as the white convertible ahead of him did the same. This was the x-factor of the race, the spot where Inuyasha could get ahead and pull a lead, or smack up Sesshomaru’s car and come dead last. Given his experience with dirt and gravel and snow, and his ownership of more than one rally bred WRX, he was counting on the former.

The path wound right, left, slightly right, then a short straight before an S-bend. The left and right hairpins were Inuyasha’s ace in the hole, the hanyou counting on a couple of quick Scandinavian flicks to get him back in the lead. The dog flicked the car right before dabbing the brake and flicking it back left, sliding the back end out in a proven rally technique, pointing the car the way it needed to go and gassing it so that it would slide round the corner and be off in the right direction instead of babying it through the corner only to be going way wide.

Unfortunately, the black haired male in the white BMW in front of him was aware of the same technique. It was quite a beautiful sight, the two 325i’s drifting round the corner, both kicking dirt as they moved side by side through the left, then the right hairpin. But, it didn’t afford Inuyasha any advantage, his opponent had handled the bends too well.

“Fuck, come on!”

The path wound right, twitched left, straightened, then turned left again. Inuyasha had tightened it up a bit, drawing the white one in a car length and a half, though even a dead accurate slide through the final left hand corner couldn’t win him the lead on dirt. There was however, one final chance, another mile and a half of tarmac, which was coming up as the dirt path descended to meet another of the mountain roads which had bent left with the dirt road above it.

The two convertibles were close on each other, the purple 3-series still threateningly large in Inuyasha’s rearview as well, as they turned into a long right hander, really two bends together which straightened out onto a stunning view of a rather sheer drop. The road then had three tight hairpins, a left, right, and left, each tighter than the last. They cut down the sheer face of the mountain before the road continued down a flatter section.

It was possibly Inuyasha’s best and likely only remaining chance for gold on his first day out; the tight corners offered him the chance to out brake his competitor and squeeze ahead. That said though, they were also fraught with risk; the brakes were holding well, but fade in one of the corners would be lethal, and with the speed they’d be getting on the downhill straights between the hairpins, braking points were essential, a few feet too late and Inuyasha’s first race was over in spectacular fashion.

Bombing into the first and widest corner, Inuyasha stayed tight on the white BMW’s tail, taking the same, perfect line through the left hander. Coming out, Inuyasha revved the hell out of the inline six, using every last rev he could get from it, ramming each gear change through fast as he could. He went right as the white convertible drifted left, and Inuyasha drew his front fender alongside the other’s rear.

He kept his foot in hard as they got dangerously close to the corner, waiting to see the white four seat rag top start to slow. It was a duel between the two, who had the brassier set of balls really, and by the skin of his teeth Inuyasha won. The white BMW hit the brakes hard, half a second later Inuyasha did the same. It wasn’t much but it was enough; the half second on the throttle while the white car was slowing brought him alongside and his hard braking coming a half second later nudged him ahead.

Nudging the other BMW far left, Inuyasha kept braking hard as he could, downshifting and cutting the wheel hard as it dove into the right hand bend, trail braking into the corner then feathering the gas, trying to hold his barely there lead without scrubbing the car out to understeer. 

“Hell yeah!”

It worked, and Inuyasha got it straightened out and mashed the throttle, holding his lead as he accelerated away. He actually drew a car length before braking for the tightest of the hairpins, hanging on through the corner and accelerating away into a much more open right hander, missing a lorry that was coming at them through the bend.

As the road straightened out, he floored it, dodging a couple of small French hatchbacks as the road meandered right then left, before dipping into a tighter right bend and down into a tunnel. The nicely illuminated tunnel dropped left several hundred feet, the sound of the modified inline six screaming against the tunnel walls and into the open cabin of the 325i giving Inuyasha the aural sensation to accompany the breath taking excitement of the race.

Coming out of the tunnel, two and a half car lengths ahead, he slowed into a tight left hand, diving from the right side of the road, nearly clipping an oncoming 5-series, as he dove into the apex and came out into a right hander that tightened up. There was only one more corner, a sweeping left hander, that dropped them into a small town that was actually right below the slip road they’d started from, the finish line just a few hundred feet away.

Dodging a couple of Citroens in his way, Inuyasha held the lead, keeping the competitors at bay as he came to the bottom of the phenomenal mountain road and crossed the finish line, in first. On his first day out, in a right hand drive car he’d never seen before, in a country he’d never actually been to before.

“Fuck yeah!”

~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled the 3-series into the garage, the car cooling on the more relaxed drive back. Pulling in, he saw the open spot he’d left and backed in, letting the car cool a moment as he put the top up before turning it off, the motor ticking and popping as it cooled from its hard run. As he got out he was alone, a number of other cars sitting covered, all but one, Sesshomaru expecting him to pick him up in it.

But, there was just no way. 

No way he expected Inuyasha to drive it.

Alone, unaccompanied, unchaperoned.

There was just no way.


	5. Pent Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter five. Hope you all enjoy, thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

It was just…breathtaking. Pictures online, in magazines, on TV, they were all well and good. But in the genuine, it was just…staggering. Utterly perfect, gorgeous lines, beautiful curves, a subtle hood scoop, trimmed in bright work, thin bumpers and flawless wire wheels. The top was down, cream leather inside, deep blue paint swathing the gorgeous panels.

It was quite simply, the Ferrari 250 California. Actually, it wasn’t that simple; it was truly a 1961 Ferrari 250 GT Spider California Short Wheel Base, as it was known by the good people at Maranello, Italy. A gorgeous, rare, expensive sports car when new; it had become the ultimate collector’s Ferrari, now worth millions of dollars at auction.

And Inuyasha was supposed to drive it.

Shaking hands reached for the door as he looked around, not sure if this was a joke or not. Finding no one around, he popped the door open, sliding ever so carefully into the leather seat. Pulling it shut, he saw the key hanging from the ignition, and with more trepidation than he would care to admit he pushed the clutch pedal in.

It wasn’t that Inuyasha really cared about money or an item’s price tag; he was from money, and honestly could give a fuck less about what someone paid for what. Rarity and badges really didn’t faze him either, he’d driven his share of exotics and luxury vehicles, and his own he bought for the way they made him feel, not the message they sent to everyone else.

But this, this was the daddy of Ferrari’s. One of the single most iconic, beautiful, and enjoyable cars ever to come from Italia. It was a piece of art, a hand forged metal sculpture of automotive brilliance, insanely expensive to own because it was an insanely beautiful machine.

With a still shaking hand, he turned the key, and hit the starter. A few seconds later, the 2.9 liter V12, a brilliant, small displacement motor that churned out a fast revving, smooth 276 horsepower fired to life. It was a phenomenal engine for its time, and even in the present the noise it made as it fired up and warmed nearly had Inuyasha completing in his jeans.

“Holy shit, this is insanity.” Letting it warm, Inuyasha played with the gearbox a minute before releasing the handbrake, slotting the four speed manual into first gear. With a held breath, he eased the clutch out with a dust of throttle and the fifty year old Ferrari rolled from its spot, Inuyasha tilling the massive wheel to point it to the garage door. 

Rolling it out into the daylight, Inuyasha got out and closed the garage up tight, then slipped back in. Pulling out onto the road, Inuyasha shifted into second with a bit of throttle, matching the revs to get a smooth, seamless gear change in the notchy, long throw gearbox. Easing the clutch out, Inuyasha couldn’t resist rolling his right foot down a bit harder on the gas.

With a symphony from the small displacement V12 under the hood, the car set back on the rear suspension and accelerated, the beautiful hood rising at it took off, the roar of the engine encroaching into the cabin simply breathtaking. Suddenly, the fact that similar examples of this same car had sold at auction for nearly eleven million U.S. dollars almost started to make sense.

Shifting up into third, Inuyasha accelerated down the road as it wound lightly back towards Monaco proper. As a tight set of hairpins came up, Inuyasha slowed with nineteen-sixty’s drum brakes, downshifting into second as he turned right into the corner. Letting the clutch out with a bit of throttle, the skinny rear tires chirped and broke loose, the back end sliding round just a touch as Inuyasha guided it out of the right hander and through the next left hander.

Driving it was just sublime; it was a true product of the sixties, it had drum brakes, heavy steering, a heavy clutch and the shifter throws were nice and long. It had pronounced cowl shake as a result of being a convertible, turn in was a bit off compared to something like his modern S2000, seating was a bit cramped, and the massive wheel was in his thighs constantly.

Yet, it was perfect. The cowl shake and easily perturbed suspension made it feel lively and connected, the hefty steering made the wheel feel so connected to the bias ply tires up front, the long throws in the shifter were just a treat, and the noise from that V12 up front was just mind bending.

It wasn’t a performance car by modern standards, it wasn’t fast, it wasn’t tight as a drum and the suspension, brakes and tires were archaic by modern standards. But it was all character, all soul, pure pantomime. It was in short, utterly brilliant.

The little mobile GPS he’d gotten from Sess got him to his destination quickly enough, too fast really, and sooner than he’d have liked he was pulling up the front drive of a very upscale hotel, it’s office room the spot of Sesshomaru’s business meeting.

The timing was perfect though, and sure enough right as he pulled up, he saw Sesshomaru striding out, clad in what was certainly a custom tailored suit, leather briefcase in hand. Walking to him, Sesshomaru produced a pair of sunglasses, popping the door open and sliding into the passenger seat.

“Afternoon otouto, how has your day been going?” Sesshomaru hadn’t been able to get information about the race during his meeting, and so was still in the dark about the result of the first race of the season.

“Eh you know, it was alright. Couple of them almost had me, but I worked it out.”

“You won?” Sesshomaru asked, mildly amazed if so. He was confident in his brother, and had been optimistic, but he was up against nine of the club’s most elite drivers.

“I did. I will say, there are some damn good drivers, but I edged them out.”

“Phenomenal job little brother, I must say, I had high hopes for you but did not expect a first place finish. There are indeed some extremely strong competitors aren’t there?”

“Yeah. I was actually amazed, I was in second when we turned onto the dirt section and while I kept with the guy in first, I couldn’t get ahead. And I’m good on dirt, really good not to pat myself on the back, but he was right ahead of me the whole time.”

“Indeed, these are world class competitors. Excellent job otouto.”

“Thanks, though I have to say, thanks for this. I was just about in shock when I saw it sitting in the garage.” Sesshomaru chuckled at that, pleased to see his brother was enjoying the rare and nearly priceless Ferrari.

“Not a problem, I figured you would enjoy it.”

“Indeed. Though I do have to ask, which one of them do I see about my 911?”

At that, Sesshomaru popped open his briefcase, sliding a folded piece of paper from inside as his brother came to a stop at a red light. Taking it, Inuyasha unfolded it to see it was a title, Sesshomaru’s name on it, a Porsche 911 GT3 RS 4.0 listed.

“It’s your car?”

“No, it’s yours.”

“Damn, thanks Sess. Though why, I mean, I thought you said it was put up as a wager for the race?”

“It was. In our little race of champions so to speak, it has become customary for the last year’s champion to put up a valuable, rare, or successfully campaigned car as reward for the first race of the season.”

“So you’re pretty good at this then?”

“Indeed, you’ve got some shoes to fill little brother, though it seems you’re up to the task. Now, we should get you some new clothing, seeing as you didn’t come with much. There is an excellent tailor I know of a few miles up.”

“Fair enough.”

~~~~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha slipped his briefs off, setting them with every other last stitch of clothing he’d had on a small table in the warm, comfortable room he’d been directed to. The cute, fairly busty, middle aged French woman who owned the store picked them up and slipped away with them, taking them back into her walled off workspace.

“I think you just got me robbed Sess.” Inuyasha joked as the woman absconded with his clothing, the hanyou standing in the center of the room bare whilst his sibling sat in a luxurious, comfortable arm chair against one of the walls still fully dressed in his suit which had in fact come from the very same seamstress.

“If so, the results are not disagreeable.” Sesshomaru had to say, he was truly enjoying the view. Inuyasha was gorgeous there was no denying it; fluffy dog ears, pale silver hair cascading down his back and framing his angular and beautiful features not to mention those piercing amber eyes which matched his own.

Of course, further down there was all his lean muscles, the hanyou’s shorter stature giving his similar build a slightly stockier appearance than Sesshomaru’s own body. His pert nipples were pierced, much to Sesshomaru’s pleasant surprise, a short silver bar through each. Further still and a trail of silver ran to his furry nest of pubic hair.

His cock was surprisingly close to Sesshomaru’s own, the older full inu still had him by a good margin but the hanyou’s flaccid organ hung quite nicely. He had a long foreskin hiding a silver ring through his PA piercing, once again surprising Sesshomaru with their resemblance. And his full balls hung perfectly from his body, hiding his perineum piercing and its small ring from view.

“Hmm, hours and hours cramped up on a plane, stuffed in the back of a car for a while more all so I can earn you more money. And the thanks I get is you ogling my nude form.”

“Don’t you mean hours in exceptional first-class accommodations drinking gin and tonics, a few minutes in the back of a Rolls Phantom, five-star breakfast, and winning a brilliant 911 while getting to drive a very nicely modified 325i. You’re right baby brother, let me avert my eyes.”

Inuyasha made a face at his sibling as the tailor returned to him, measuring tape in hand. Taking liberty with his bare frame, she took measurement after measurement of the hanyou’s frame. Including, in Inuyasha’s opinion, a rather excessive number of measurements of his family jewels, noting his size, length, girth, how he hung, the way his balls sat. She even obsessed over the shape and size of his rear, the way his muscular though still smooth ass curved from his back and met the top of his thighs.

Eventually though, the admittedly attractive woman had every measurement, observation, and notation she could think of jotted down on her notepad, the hanyou covered from head to toe. Picking up a number of fabrics in different colors, she then began to hold them up against different areas of his body. She jotted down his hair color, eye color, skin color; using her trained eye to judge what colors and materials were complementing him and which to avoid.

“Monsieur Takahashi, what all was it you wish produced for your brother?” The human addressed the older of the two, getting a glance from the younger.

“A bit of everything if you will. I had to pull my sibling away from home without much notice and he was not able to pack much of anything. We will be traveling a good deal, so he will need the full spectrum of summer to winter attire. Some very casual outfits, swimwear, jeans, full suits, the lot. He will also require underwear, shoes, etc. I trust the decisions to your trained eye.”

“Thank you sir. Is there anything you would require while you are here?”

“Actually, I think I do. I’m thinking a new suit or two, something a bit lighter than my usual fair. And some new swimwear would be good as well.”

“Excellent, if you would just disrobe, I would like to get an update on your measurements just to be sure.”

“Certainly.”

As Sesshomaru stripped, hanging his clothing on a rack thoughtfully provided nearby, Inuyasha did have to admit his brother was fucking gorgeous. His torso and arms were perfectly sculpted, just a bit lean, but densely packed with muscle, thick in all the right places without looking a meathead at all. He was surprised to see that like his own, his sibling’s nipples sported short bars through them horizontally, though his were a gold that matched his eyes near perfectly.

Further, beneath his clearly defined abs, more of the magenta stripes that graced his wrists wrapped his waist, leading a trail down to his groin. Where, though Inuyasha wasn’t likely to admit it, there hung a cock even thicker and longer than his own impressive endowment. Surprisingly, to Inuyasha at least, there was a ring visible from beneath Sesshomaru’s foreskin as well, gold like his nipple piercings.

“Didn’t take you for one to like piercings.”

“It seems there’s much you stand to learn about your aniki, little brother.” Inuyasha got the veiled jest aimed at him, both of their organs hanging free, and flipped his sibling the bird whilst the seamstress’ back was turned.

“Here’s your chart Monsieur Takahashi, let me just confirm your measurements and I can set to work.”

“That would be excellent.”

“I almost forget to ask, did you want all of your sibling’s clothes tailored to how he stands now, or would you like some tailored to accommodate some of your other preferences?”

“Preferences?” Inuyasha questioned, brows furrowing slightly at what Sesshomaru’s ‘preferences’ might be regarding the way he was dressed.”

“I had not even thought about that, but yes, you might as well. Never know when it might come in handy.”

“Preferences?” Inuyasha reiterated, though Sesshomaru shrugged him off once again as the tailor confirmed his measurements, finding them to be the same as she’d previously recorded. Taking down what he wanted, she marked it off on her notepad, crossing off a couple of things she’d produced for him before.

“Care for the suits tailored to you as you are now, or would you like any special arrangements?”

“As I am now is fine.”

“Excellent. Does your sibling require a change of clothes now?”

“Yes he would, something just a bit formal would be good.”

“Right away.”

“Oh, and if you would, I’d like a matching set of jewelry for him, the silver is nice, but I think gold is a better match.”

“Indeed, monsieur.”

“You know, you could ask my opinion of all this at some point.” Inuyasha commented to his sibling as the older dog began to dress once more, the hanyou still stripped, his clothes having been confiscated.

“Not needed, I can speak from experience that her fashion sense is superior to yours otouto.”

“Here we are Monsieur Takahashi, do you find these acceptable for your sibling until I can finish his clothing?” If Inuyasha didn’t know better, he’d suspect the woman thought him to be Sesshomaru’s mate by the way she addressed only the older, full inu alpha male.

“They would be perfect.”

“Concerning his piercings, these underwear are not quite generous enough for his...size. Would it be acceptable to tuck him with his piercings?”

“That would be fine.”

“Tuck me?”

Before Inuyasha could do much protesting, he had his standard PA and perineum piercings removed, and a gold ring with what appeared to be some sort of diamond clasp was threaded through the head of his thick member. His cock was pulled back, the ring threaded through the piercing behind his balls, and then a special tool clasped the diamond section into the opening in the ring, completing it.

“There we are, now you can dress.”

Inuyasha was a bit stunned, his cock pinned back between his legs. But, not wanting to reveal the thickening in his member he slipped the soft almost silky briefs on. He saw they indeed were snug to his tucked cock, displaying a bulge that seriously downplayed what he actually had to offer. A well-tailored set of jeans went on next, a bit snug around his ass, but not bad at all.

His nipple piercings were replaced, then a comfortable button down shirt and a light gray sport jacket slipped on his frame. His watch, a great set of socks and some very comfortable dress boots went on along with a new belt and he was surprised to say he really did look good. The materials were all excellent as was the tailoring; the clothes that weren’t even specifically for him were incredibly comfortable and fit excellently.

He did look good too, just formal enough without discomfort or looking stuck up at all. The colors were great, complementing his hair and eyes and his tan skin. It was perfect for a nice evening out on the French Riviera, even if his cock was pinned back between his legs.

“Beautiful work as always my dear, you never fail to impress.” Sesshomaru complimented his tailor as she collected her tapes, notepads, and organized them in her workspace once more.

“Your flatter me Monsieur. I should have most of both of your item’s ready within the week, here are a few odd items that should fit him in the meantime.”

Sesshomaru thanked her again and rang up their purchases for the time being. Back in the car, Inuyasha in the passenger seat this time, they headed off towards the Monte Carlo Casino. Actually retracing the grand prix circuit to a degree, the Casino itself located on one of the turns, Sesshomaru navigated the light traffic with a relaxed but quick pace, working the Ferrari V12 between the lights.

He made quick time and soon enough was pulling up to the Casino. Sesshomaru pulled into the lobby of the casino, the two siblings getting out and walking inside as the valet gingerly moved the Ferrari to a spot right out front. Inside Sesshomaru walked to the counter and gave them his account information.

"Ah, Mr. Takahashi welcome back to our casino. Are you interested in buying chips now or shall I open your credit line for you again?"

"I'll take my credit line if you would I'm not carrying much cash on me."

"Certainly sir, can I interest you in a private room?"

Sesshomaru mulled it over a minute. He had planned only on playing with his sibling at the tables but he might as well, it seemed Inuyasha was his good luck charm after all.

"That would be excellent thank you."

The woman working the counter continued typing a few things into the computer and a minute or so later one of the casino managers approached the two inu youkai as the clerk opened their credit line.

"Alright Mr. Takahashi your credit line is open would you like chips or would you prefer markers?"

"I'll just take markers for now thank you"

"Mr. Takahashi thank you for visiting us once again, I see you've brought company with you."

"My younger brother, Inuyasha."

"Pleasure to meet you, we hope you enjoy your time here with us. Now whenever you're ready your table is ready back in private room three. Can I get you two anything to eat or drink?"

"Yes, two gin and tonics if you would."

"Excellent, I'll be right back gentlemen."

The two inu entered the casino's private room and were greeted by a dealer and a manager waiting for them. Sitting down at the table, Sesshomaru accepted a marker from the manager and produced a pen.

"Your game of choice Mr. Takahashi?" The dealer asked, unsure of what to deal or how many cards to use.

"Let's keep it simple, single card, high draw house wins a tie. One million dollars."

Sesshomaru handed the paper to the manager, who dutifully signed it as Inuyasha brought his eyebrow back down into place.

"How many cards would you like buried sir?"

"Three."

The dealer drew three cards from the sorted and set them aside, then drew a fourth and dealt it face down to Sesshomaru. He drew a fifth and flipped it over, a Jack of spades showing. Sesshomaru gently tipped his own card over and let a small smile to loiter on his face at the King of diamonds underneath.

"Congratulations sir."

"Thank you it would appear my little brother truly is lucky."

"For you at least."

Picking up his gin and tonic Sesshomaru sipped at it before turning to the floor manager.

"I'd like to pay that marker off now, also if you could take my winnings. You can deposit half into the account I have linked to the casino, I'll take the other half in chips."

"Right away sir."

Sesshomaru relaxed back in his seat while Inuyasha continued to stand, taking a large sip of his drink. He was honestly a bit in shock, partially unable to believe his sibling had bet a million on a small card game, more surprised that he'd won.

"Would you care to take a walk otouto, perhaps get a bite to eat before we play a few table games?"

"Sure, I'm dying to try some proper Stocafi.” Inuyasha responded, eager to try the cod and thick red sauce dish local to Monaco.

“You’re in luck, I know a great little place right around the corner.”

~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~

Back at the hotel, Inuyasha strolled into his room and slipped out of his jacket, hanging it up neatly. The rest of his clothes followed and the hanyou was ready for a quick shower and a nice rest. The jet lag was starting to catch him a bit, and a good sleep to rest and adjust to the time zone was definitely in order.

Not to mention, a good wank was also in order. He’d been ready to have Kagome a continent ago, especially after seeing her ready for him. That had been blocked by Sesshomaru, then he’d spent eight hours on a plane, many more with Sesshomaru in Monaco, the race, then the tailor and a very nice night out at the casinos. Hell, as many gorgeous women as there were around, he was definitely ready to have a quick orgasm. 

Though, as he stepped into the shower and began to fumble with the stupid ring he had in his piercings, he found a problem. His normal rings were captive ball piercings, tight but he could get the ball in and out by hand. This one was clasped in some way, the tool used to put it in seemed the way to unlock it and remove it. As his member chubbed up Inuyasha realized he couldn’t get it un-pinned from behind his balls.

“SESSHOMARU!”


	6. Frustration...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter six of Test Drive, hope you all enjoy. This one is fairly Inu/Sess based, though fair warning the next is more gratuitous car nerdery.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

“Yes little brother?” Sesshomaru strode into Inuyasha’s room from his own, having stripped down for bed.

“That damn wench fucked with my piercings, it won’t come out!”

“Really, let me have a look.”

Sesshomaru saw his nude sibling in the bathroom, fiddling with the ring between his legs. Turning him round, Sesshomaru crouched down and had to ignore the stiffening in his groin at the sight. Inuyasha did look especially good at this angle, the hanyou’s thick cock pulled back behind his full balls and pinned to his taint, his pink little hole just above.

Taking a look at the gold ring through his two piercings, and the diamond stud filling the gap in the ring, Sesshomaru found the source of Inuyasha’s concern. Normally the hanyou like himself used a captive ball ring, which was pressed into the gap of its ring, a space just smaller than the ball’s diameter, the tension on it holding the ring and bead together.

The diamond fixture in this ring however, wasn’t strictly a captive ball. There was a mechanism in the bead that the tailor’s tool had operated. The ball was pinned to the ends of the ring, and Sesshomaru could see little metal studs going from ring to the bead. The mechanism was tiny, and the pins used weren’t something Sesshomaru figured could be operated with anything around the suite.

“Had a look yet?” Inuyasha wanted Sesshomaru’s face away from him before his imprisoned cock chubbed up again.

“I have, it appears this captive bead is particularly captive little brother. No wonder it cost so much.”

“Haha, you want to get it off me now?”

“I’m afraid I can’t help with that otouto, the mechanism seems to be operated by a set of pins. I imagine we need the tool used to install it to remove it.”

“Well, let’s go then.”

“You imagine she is still open at this time of night just to free your cock?”

“Fuck. Hell with it then, where can I find a set of tin snips or some good pliers at this time of night?”

“With how much that ring cost? Don’t even think about it otouto.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Not at all. I paid for the ring, it’s not hurting you, leave it alone.”

“No I’m not leaving it alone! I want my cock out from between my legs.”

“And the reason that must happen tonight is?”

“Because I want to fucking jack off! You stopped me from having passionate, hot sex with my beautiful roommate and I haven’t exactly had any private time since.”

“Unfortunate, but don’t you dare damage my ring.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake! You know what, fine, how much for it, I’ll fucking buy it if it makes you feel better.”

“Not for sale. Good night hanyou.”

“What? Where the hell are you going?” The hanyou asked, fuming as his equally nude, though unfettered sibling turned to walk out.

“I’m going to bed, to…as you put it ‘fucking jack off’. See you in the morning.” Sesshomaru tormented his sibling, stroking his free cock to hardness in view of his sibling, seeing the hanyou’s organ straining against its restraint.

Inuyasha was utterly speechless as his brother walked away, his flesh suddenly aching for release.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat fuming over a cup of coffee when his sibling joined him in the morning, both as nude as they’d been the evening before. Sesshomaru had made quite good on his declaration, and Inuyasha had scented his arousal, and his release, through the night, the uncomfortably good scent now reaching him easily with the other dog’s bedroom door opened.

“Morning otouto.”

“I hate you, you know that.”

“What’s wrong otouto, not sleep well? I must say, I had a phenomenal rest.”

“You really are an intolerable asshole.”

“So very satiated and relaxed, utterly unwound.”

“A truly despicable, awful excuse for a person.”

“You really dislike the ring don’t you?”

“Take it the fuck off. Please.” Inuyasha was off his seat and bent over in front of Sesshomaru, the ring and his constrained cock on display for his older brother. Sesshomaru didn’t remove it, deciding instead to ease his sibling’s foreskin back and rub softly at the well fettered head underneath.

“All in good time pup. Remember, your underwear isn’t ready yet, and the one’s she gave you fit better with you this way. Yours will be done in good time, have no worry.”

“Sess please, take it off.” Inuyasha was a bit confused by the sweet gesture on Sesshomaru’s part, rubbing his exposed though thoroughly trapped crown. They’d never been together, hadn’t actually been all that close in their younger years, but they were both adult inu males, and there was no denying they found each other attractive.

“You’ll survive Inuyasha. Now, go shower and dress, you have another race later today. I think you’re really going to like this one.”

“I’d really like it if you took this awful ring off.”

At that, Sesshomaru grasped Inuyasha by his chin, leaning close and breathing lightly into his ear as he spoke.

“That’s enough pup. It comes off when it comes off. Touch the ring, mention the ring, complain about the ring, try and break the ring or get it off behind my back; and you’re in big trouble. I paid for it, it’s on, it’s meant to help you fit your new underwear, and it’s staying.”

Inuyasha’s ears tucked back a bit, and his cock chubbed up something fierce, tugging against his ring once again. He wanted to fight, to argue with his sibling but the older brother had let his youkai out a bit as he spoke. Feeling a proper alpha male, an inu that could actually dominate him and that happened to be standing right in front of him; Inuyasha backed down and resigned himself to his unexpected denial.

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

“Alright, ready otouto?”

“As I’ll ever be.” Inuyasha didn’t want to mention the ring, even though it was still there, still annoying him. Following his sibling down to the lobby and out to the front circle. There, Sesshomaru’s driver was waiting, this time with a much more sedate, though still very nice, maroon Citroen C6. The full size, V6 powered, front wheel drive French sedan was certainly an interesting looking car.

It had a sloped front end with angular corners. The body swept back then ended abruptly in an almost vertical trunk and rear bumper. In true Citroen fashion, it did have a bit of madness with a concave rear windshield, as well as a steering wheel in which the center stayed in place while the actual wheel was all that turned.

Slipping into the back, the two relaxed as the large, comfortable French sedan was driven towards the garage once more. The quick trip was uneventful and soon enough they were pulling into the garage, Sesshomaru leading Inuyasha inside once more. Inside, it was a Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster that was readied for the hanyou.

“Holy hell, this a Cinque isn’t it?”

“Observant little brother. It is a Cinque, one of five Roadsters, the only built with a regular manual as opposed to the sequential gearbox. Today you are racing all open top supercars, once again through the mountain roads. Though of course, this time there won’t be a dirt section.”

“Yeah, can’t imagine that’d go over well with million dollar cars with no ground clearance.”

“Indeed. Be careful though, this road is a bit busier, and features more blind corners. That said, it is very beautiful, and quite a great drive, and of course you’ll have the Zonda working for you. Oh, and, do make sure to enjoy the tunnel, it is quite…entertaining, especially with the roof off.”

“Haha, shit this does have the AMG V12 doesn’t it?”

“Indeed, further tuned in Cinque trim for six hundred and sixty nine horsepower. Quite the symphony when you get on it.”

“I can imagine.”

“Best of luck otouto, though again do be careful. The competition is just as stiff, and you’re in proper super cars this go round.”

“Don’t worry; I won’t smack your priceless Pagani up.”

“I would hope not, I’d be a shame if the tool for that ring were to be lost.”

Inuyasha whimpered at that, cock tugging at its restraint once more as Sesshomaru turned and exited the garage. Getting behind the wheel, Inuyasha started the Pagani and felt as much as heard the Mercedes-AMG built V12 fire into life behind his head. The mid-mounted German power plant responsible for moving the Italian supercar was a phenomenal engine, and paired with the stiff, light, “carbo-titanium” chassis it was a screamer of a car.

Sliding it into first, Inuyasha let out a light breath as a big stupid grin made its way across his face. He’d been downplaying it for Sesshomaru, but he was truly excited about this. He’d always wanted to drive a Pagani Zonda, they’d just seemed the craziest, most demanding, most exciting of the supercars since they’d come out. And now he was getting to drive one of the single best examples that would ever be made.


	7. Smoking Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter seven, in this one Inuyasha goes for a drive and Kouga does some ogling. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Pulling up to the start line, on the actual road, Inuyasha realized just how lucrative a bunch this little racing league was. The Zonda Cinque Roadster he drove was one of five, number one in fact, a final edition of an already exclusive supercar. Yet, as he pulled to a stop, he was a few places ahead of an identically painted, identically flared and winged and scooped Pagani Zonda Cinque Roadster. Did he mention they cost about two million U.S. a piece?

“Alright, this is gonna be a bit harder than I reckoned, let’s just hope that sequential box is nothing to write home about.” 

That was Inuyasha’s one potential car-based advantage (or disadvantage); the sequential gearbox shifted lightning fast, but it didn’t allow for direct rowing of the gears like a regular manual. It would require a hell of a lot of effort on Inuyasha’s part, but if he was spot on he might be able to milk that advantage in the tight corners, getting down multiple gears faster than the sequential driver could downshift through the gears in… sequence.

The other competition wasn’t calming him either. Next to him there was a Koenigsegg CCX, the silver two seater packed a tremendous seven hundred and ninety five horsepower, eclipsing any other car in the race. Though that said, it was also the twitchiest and had the least down force, its body designed for top speed not grip in the corners.

Two Lamborghini’s were directly behind them; two rare, expensive, fast, four-wheel drive Lambo’s to be precise. On the left, a Murceilago LP650-4 Roadster, a six hundred and fifty horsepower, drop top version of the hot version of the already fast Murceilago. On the right, essentially the same car in a different body, the Reventon Roadster pulled up. Styled after the F-22 Raptor fighter jet, the angular matte gray two seater was one of fifteen and packed all the performance of the gray and orange Murceilago.

Behind them, a Ferrari F430 Scuderia Spider 16M occupied fifth place. While it packed a relatively lighter five hundred and three horsepower, it was also much lighter than the Lambo’s and had razor sharp handling and response. Next to it was an Audi R8 5.2 Spyder, the German’s Lamborghini derived V10 developing five hundred and fifty two horsepower channeled through four wheel drive.

The other Pagani occupied seventh place. On the right, the Dutch Spyker C8 Spyder T was arguably the prettiest of the group, though a bit outgunned potentially. It used an Audi twin turbo V8 for over five hundred horsepower, but being rear wheel drive unlike the Lambo’s and the Audi and lacking the finesse of the Ferrari and Pagani’s the driver was in for a workout if he wanted to win.

Ninth place was occupied by an odd vehicle of sorts, a Porsche 911 Turbo S Cabriolet. It was a fast car; five hundred and thirty horsepower, PDK semi-automatic gearbox, and four wheel drive packaged in a great chassis. Yet, it was actually really an awful 911, defying everything that actually made a 911 a 911. But, sacrilegious or not, it wasn’t a vehicle to be messed with.

Nor for that matter, was vehicle number ten, a Maserati MC12. Essentially a targa roof, more aerodynamic Ferrari Enzo, the MC12 was proper super car royalty. A six hundred and twenty horsepower V12, semi-auto gearbox, and a low curb weight added up to an extremely demanding, viciously fast Italian supercar. Inuyasha knew for a fact that it would be trouble, if the driver could keep hold of it, and keep the extremely long, extremely wide car on the road, he’d have a chore keeping the Maserati at bay.

Staged, they revved up as a flagman came up to the front, standing off to the side of the road. As he waved them off, Inuyasha dumped the clutch and heard the driver of the Koenigsegg do the same. The two fought for traction, fat rear tires smoking off the line as they surged forward.

Behind them, the big Lamborghini’s launched as well, four wheel drive getting them off the line with much less drama, though the extra weight was becoming apparent as the Italian and Dutch supercars began to surge forward. Behind them, the Lamborghini’s were falling back just a bit, while the MC12 and Zonda number two both started to gain ground fast.

The Spyker and Porsche were bringing up the rear, the Ferrari and Audi in seventh and eighth respectively. The Ferrari stood a good chance of gaining ground though as the road curved left in a high speed bank, but then almost immediately rolled into a series of very tight hairpins, where the light, razor sharp Scuderia was most at home.

Though that said, the Pagani was also quite light, for a V12 supercar, and had sharp handling and tons of grip. With more power and fewer electronic nannies, it was more of a handful, but the chassis design was excellent and the hanyou behind the wheel was more than capable. Reaching the first right hand turn, Inuyasha took the inside line and edged the CCX out through the corner.

Bullying the other driver into falling back a bit as he turned hard to the left, sweeping the apex of the corner, Inuyasha saw the other Pagani had gained huge ground, pulling alongside the third place Murceilago as they reached the truly sharp corners. The Maserati was right behind them, the Ferrari pulling a lead on the two Germans whilst the Dutch supercar had dropped back a bit.

The Koenigsegg was likely Inuyasha’s biggest worry. While it had a V8 to his V12, it was twin supercharged and spooled up seven hundred and ninety five horsepower, nearly a hundred and thirty more than the screamer Pagani, nearly three hundred up on the least powerful F430. It could dispatch any of them in a straight line, packing a top speed of around two hundred and forty five miles an hour while the others fought to crack two hundred.

But, but, the Koenigsegg was slippery. The Pagani had wings, ducts, spoilers, diffusers, and splitters. All these shouty, angular bits on, in, and underneath the body used the air rushing over to crush it to the ground, forcing the tires against pavement to generate traction. The Koenigsegg was designed for top speed, the body smooth and slippery, letting air whip over it with almost no disturbance. Great for hitting 245, not so great in the corners, where the lack of down force made the most powerful car of the group extremely twitchy when pressed on.

In the tight bends, the Pagani would be a handful, the CCX would a monster. At least, that was Inuyasha’s hope as the road dipped hard right once more, hugging the rock wall that threatened to rip the hyper car to shreds if Inuyasha so much as missed a single step. It was fairly tight, but not so much that Inuyasha lifted, keeping his foot planted as the big tires fought for grip, coming up out of the bend as he shifted up into third right at the redline.

Like many of Europe’s mountainous roads, this particular stretch featured a series of tight switchbacks carved into the side of the mountain, the pavement winding back and forth down the same slope, several hundred feet of elevation change that Inuyasha would have to bomb down in the exceptionally over powered Pagani, each downhill straight capped with a tight, extremely low speed hairpin and a very fast trip to the bottom for any miscalculations.

“Alright brakes, no fade damnit!”

Inuyasha downshifted as he slammed on the brakes, going as far right as possible before swinging left , diving into the tight hairpin and dropping into the straight section. Then, it was a full throttle blast; second gear to the redline, snap into third, pedal down, then clutch in and brake hard for the right hander fast approaching.

Behind him, the Koenigsegg was breathing down his neck, though the second hairpin helped somewhat. Making the right, it was full throttle all the way to redline, into third, some more power than full braking once again into the upcoming left. Here, the Koenigsegg was struggling a bit; it had power in spades, its acceleration down the straights was definitely better than the Zonda.

The Zonda however was winning it in the corners however. For one, it was lighter than the Koenigsegg by nearly two hundred pounds and combined with its down force could brake harder and later for the hairpins. In the bends, Inuyasha’s sensitive foot and its grip kept it smooth through the bend and back on the power earlier. So coming out of the corners Inuyasha could get harder on the power earlier than the Koenigsegg, minimizing the damage it could do once the road straightened out.

One more right hander came up fast, then the road dropped into a gentler right bend, following the curve of the mountain. The road wound back and forth a bit, meandering through rocks and outcroppings in the landscape without a serious hard corner. There was however, a lot of elevation change, dips and rises all through the road surface.

This was playing to Inuyasha’s advantage well, very well. With its ridiculous wings and scoops and such the Zonda was still a handful, still twitchy over the rises, but glued to the ground well  
enough that Inuyasha could unleash the Mercedes AMG V12 in very good measure. The Koenigsegg had been up his ass and was still flying, though now it was in more of a literal sense, the slippery Swede twitching and going very light over the disturbances in the road, the back end always threatening mutiny if there was just one overzealous blip of the throttle.

It had actually allowed the other Pagani to get right behind, though on the particularly tight bit of road overtake wasn’t likely. The Maserati MC-12 had also closed up, and was fighting the other Pagani for third. Behind them, a minor miracle had happened, the Spyker had caught out the Audi, both Lambo’s, and even the razor sharp Ferrari, claiming fifth tentatively. The tight switchbacks and some damn fine driving had edged it past the three four wheel drive competitors, and its power advantage and some serious finesse had gotten it past the F430 Scuderia Spider 16M.

The road continued on in the same sense for a half mile until there came a tight S-bend, where the Maserati struck at the other Pagani in the race. The sequential boxed Zonda was downshifting when a vicious crunch was heard, the downshift grinding a gear pretty badly. The Maserati struck, the MC-12 braking late and slipping ahead into the corners.

Inuyasha did manage to stay ahead of the Koenigsegg though, which still occupied second, the other Zonda dropping back to fourth. The road actually rose a bit at that point, winding up to the right then back left where a tunnel appeared. The other end of the tunnel was the finish line, a fitting end for roofless supercars.

At the mouth of the tunnel, dodging a few cars which had thankfully been absent earlier on the road, before it merged with the larger road they were on which entered the tunnel, Inuyasha braked to avoid a semi-rig and downshifted to second. Behind him, the Koenigsegg slowed a bit and he heard the revs drop as the driver pushed the clutch in and changed gear.

Inuyasha dumped the clutch in second, the Koenigsegg as well, the Maserati blipped down in the semi-auto gearbox, the other Pagani driver grabbed at the sequential lever, and the Spyker C8 T shifted down to second as well. Two Mercedes-AMG V12’s, a Ferrari derived V12, a twin-supercharged V8, and a twin turbo charged V8 all spooled up together, and Inuyasha nearly came.

It was like being chased by banshees, two shrieking V12’s, a burly V8 with two superchargers whining on, and an Audi derived V8 rumbling with two turbos sucking in air all echoed off the walls of the tunnel in a brilliant symphony of horsepower.

Inuyasha waved around cars and scooters and semi-rigs, other drivers scurrying from the way of the viciously loud and fast supercars. The noise only got better as a Ferrari V8, two Lamborghini V12’s with roots back to the sixties, a twin turbo V10, and a twin turbo Boxer six joined in, all ten supercars in the tunnel at once.

The Koenigsegg was weaving through the same traffic Inuyasha was, but at the end, within a few hundred feet of the end it lightened up a bit. Powering past a small French hatchback Inuyasha pushed the right pedal through the floor, blasting through upshifts as the Koenigsegg’s incredible power came into full effect.

It drew the gap up incredibly quick as the twin supercharged V8 came into its own, pure power in a straight line. But, just barely, the Pagani held its lead as they crossed back into the sunlight once more, erupting from the tunnel in a roar of power. Braking as he let the motor run down, Inuyasha turned the wheel right then hard left, powering it into the sweeping left hand corner outside the  
tunnel. The fat tires erupted in smoke as Inuyasha drifted the Pagani round in a pseudo victory lap.

Behind him, the Koenigsegg did the same, back end kicking out and tires erupting into smoke. The Maserati and the other Pagani peeled off, taking a road to the right, while the Spyker joined in the smoking section. The Ferrari went right, the two Lambo’s following the road, without the sideways action, the last place Audi and Porsche going off to the right as well.

“Fuck yeah, two for two baby! Damn this is a good car, great fucking car.” Inuyasha praised his now beloved Pagani, slightly worried as he smelled, and then immediately saw, the big haze of clutch smoke wafting from the back of the car. The Koenigsegg was running pretty hot itself, though followed him as the others diverted off different side roads, headed back for their respective garages or parking spots.

Pulling past the Pagani, the driver of the Koenigsegg indicated then pulled onto a dirt section that bordered the road. Inuyasha followed him as the Swedish supercar slid to a stop, the hanyou doing the same. Pulling alongside the CCX, Inuyasha looked into the other roofless supercar to see what appeared to be a male wolf demon, long black hair tied back into a ponytail.

“Well, well two for two. You’re one hell of a stand in…”

“Inuyasha, and you are?”

“Kouga Kamuto, pleasure to meet you Inuyasha. Well, not too much of a pleasure, you’ve had my first place victories twice now.”

“Your first place victories? Second place seems to fit you just fine.” Inuyasha smirked, keeping his composure though the knowledge that the ookami had been the driver of the white 3-series was a bit unsettling. It just showed the level of driving talent he had, he’d barely gotten ahead with the BMW, Kouga had held him on dirt beautifully. And he’d barely held him back with that Koenigsegg, the wolf having controlled the monster excellently.

“Cute, fast, and clever. You’re the whole package pup.”

“Oh haha, you just enjoy the sight of taillights ookami.”

“Hey, I’ll stare at your ass anytime. Best of luck Inuyasha, I’ll see you soon pup.” Kouga grinned before pulling back onto the road the way they’d come, tires kicking up a mountain of dust as he  
took off with a heavy foot. Inuyasha shook his head before pulling off, headed the way they’d been driving, headed back to the garage.

He made good time, despite driving a bit carefully, letting the well worked Pagani cool. Pulling back into the garage, Inuyasha pulled the Zonda into its spot, the smell of burnt rubber and roasted clutch wafting off the Italian super car as the hanyou exited the garage and got back in the big Citroen he’d arrived in, the driver pulling away and taking him back to Sesshomaru’s hotel room.

“Ah, well that was a great outing.” Inuyasha spoke to himself as he relaxed back into the comfortable French sedan, watching the beautiful scenery roll by.


	8. Hat Trick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter eight, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

“I must say otouto, you’ve blown my expectations right out the window. Two for two, and once again amongst the top ten. Excellent work baby brother.”

“Thanks…I guess. I met one of the competitors by the way, Kamuto was it.”

“Hmm, Kouga, he is a character. I hope he managed to keep his clothing on long enough to talk to you.”

“Just barely. Can’t lie though, he’s fast as hell. Twitchy as those Koenigsegg’s are he was right on me the entire time, hell if the tunnel at the end was a hundred feet longer he’d have had me. Not to mention how good he was on dirt in the 3-series.”

“Indeed, Kouga is a force to be reckoned with behind the wheel. He may be a careless flirt, walking erection, and stereotypical playboy but he is certainly a damn capable driver. Last season I kept him to second and I must admit that I barely did so; he was extremely close in the final point’s standings.”

“Yeah, I have to say though; I wouldn’t mind that Koenigsegg of his it looks absolutely ballistic.”

“They are, I actually have one. They’re a hell of a handful though, something you want some practice in before taking it to eleven.”

“That said, that Pagani is frankly incredible. I seriously need that car in my life.”

“Keep winning and you’ll be buying your own soon enough.”

“Hell yeah, speaking of which I haven’t even taken the 911 out yet. I haven’t even seen it for that matter.”

“That would be because it isn’t in Monaco; it isn’t actually in France for that matter. Your Porsche is still in Germany, though figure once you get to see it you’ll be just a few minutes from the Nurburgring.”

“Hell yeah. When’s that happening by the way?”

“In a few weeks. You have one more test drive in Monaco, for this round anyway, this being the last of the champions events and then we are off to Spain for a couple of events. I must say, going three for three in the champions events would certainly strike fear in the hearts of the competition, and of course the payoff for double wager races is quite nice.”

“I heard that, so what’s this race entail anyway?”

“I think you’re going to enjoy this one, it’s all sixties supercars.”

“Nice, what am I driving for that, an E-type, maybe an early 911?”

“They’re both in your future, but no; both are excellent sports cars but this group is a bit more substantial. Tomorrow you’ll be driving my Ferrari 365 GTB/4.”

“Your…that’s a Daytona, Sess.”

“Indeed it is otouto.”

“You do know what they go for at auction right?”

“With the restoration quality done on mine, it’s year and mileage, it’s very nearly a half million dollar example.”

“And you want me to drive it competitively.”

“Thrashing the Pagani around wasn’t a problem for you, and that is in reality far rarer than the Daytona, as prized a collectible as it is.”

“True, but that also has modern suspension, a stiff chassis, big brakes, fat sticky tires, etc. The Daytona is a sixties supercar, and all that entails.”

“You’re correct it is much more basic than the Pagani. But I helped in the restoration myself, and I can assure you it all works reliably, and quite well. It’s a handful but it is manageable.”

“Oh great, it’s a prized collectible and you have personal investment in it as well. Thanks for putting me at ease big brother.”

“Did I mention it’s supposed to rain tomorrow?”

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Inuyasha hated Sesshomaru, he really did. Sure enough it was raining, and here he was sitting on another beautiful mountain road behind the wheel of a fifty year old Ferrari. It was utterly gorgeous, Concours quality, a rich blue with black leather inside. The Daytona was flawless, completely unblemished and now he was going to race it; on bias ply tires, and sixties suspension, in the rain.

But, there was a thrill to be had. He was in a Ferrari Daytona, in Monaco, in the wet, about to race a pack of other sixties supercars. A pack which consisted of some very, very big names. To his right, Kouga in his second place spot once more, was piloting a bright green Lamborghini Miura P400S, essentially genesis for the modern supercar. The first mid-engine supercar; packing a transversely mounted V12, at the time world leading top speed, and a gorgeous exterior the Miura was one of the all-time greats.

It did have its problems of course, it was a fifty year old Lamborghini, visibility wasn’t great, the steering and shifter were heavy, and the gas tank was moved to the front of the car. Which sounded fine in practice, except for the V12’s fuel consumption. As each gallon of gasoline became glorious noise and power to the rear wheels, the front end effectively became lighter and lighter; making it more of a handful at speed and more understeer prone and unpredictable in the bends.

Behind Inuyasha, there was another very rare supercar, this one an American. The Ford GT40 Mk. III was a road going version of the Mk. I and Mk. II GT40’s famous for kicking Ferrari around LeMans. It was one of only seven built, though it had to be said it wasn’t really all that the racing versions were. Power was dropped to around three hundred and six horsepower, in line with the other road going supercars but not the LeMans winning GT40’s it was derived from. It also wasn’t as pretty, with the rear extended back a bit to accommodate some luggage, and dual headlamps on the front to make it more useful on the road. It was still a proper supercar though, still damn fast and very competent in the corners.

What was next to the GT40 was a bit of a scare as well, actually a sibling of the Daytona. It was a Ferrari 365 GTC, the smaller version of the Daytona, wearing slimmer, tighter sheet metal over the Daytona’s sleek swept back lines. The Daytona had more power, but the GTC was a bit lighter and very muscular with the V12 stuffed in the front of the gorgeous coupe body.

Another Italian was behind the Ford, a Maserati Ghibli SS, a British TVR Tuscan V8 sitting next to it in sixth place. Seventh belonged to a Bizzarini GT Strada 5300 Coupe, another rare Italian supercar, and an Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale occupied eighth. Ninth was also British, a sleek silver Aston Martin DB6 Vantage and next to it in tenth position was a 69’ Chevy Corvette LZ1, the blue American sports car packing plenty of power though it didn’t have chassis on the competitors.

The flagman came up and Inuyasha revved the Colombo V12 sliding the shifter into first with a nice snick. The Miura revved up as well, Kouga having no intentions of letting him make it a three for three run. As the flag dropped, Inuyasha dumped the clutch of a fifty year old, nearly half million dollar, classic Ferrari. Immediately, the bias-ply tires broke loose as they were put between three hundred and fifty horsepower and the wet pavement they were trying to get to.

The Miura was in the same boat, as were the Ford and the other Ferrari. All of them for that matter were struggling though some careful throttling got all ten off the line, accelerating up to speed on the wet road. Running the V12 through its paces, Inuyasha sucked in a breath at the glorious roar of the four point four liter, especially as it barked through his upshift into second.

The Lamborghini was right alongside, it’s 3.9 liter V12 propelling it along just as well. It was actually more powerful, around three hundred and seventy horse in the P400S trim to the Daytona’s three fifty two. But, the Ferrari was a good two hundred pounds lighter allowing Inuyasha to make more of the power on hand.

Behind them the GT40 and 365 GTC were hanging close. The GT40 was light, barely twenty three hundred pounds, making up for its power deficiency over the Italians. It also had a very good chassis for the time, enough to have sent Ferrari’s incredible 330 P4 racecar home empty handed more than once. A good thing for the Ford driver as the road began its meandering course.

It wasn’t as tight as the others, more winding high speed corners as opposed to a string of sharp hairpins and S-bends that made up the previous races. There was still a tight set of switchbacks, actually the same section they’d driven earlier, though they approached from a different road, joined before the switchbacks, and turned onto another road at the top.

“Come on Ferrari, all you have to do is hold back a Fix Or Repair Daily and a tractor.” Inuyasha joked to himself, chiding the Ford behind him and the Lamborghini to his right respectively. The road meandered quickly towards the switchbacks, and there Inuyasha got a proper taste of the Daytona’s chassis.

Seeing as they were climbing this go round, the acceleration could last longer and the braking didn’t have to be quite so clench worthy for each hairpin. Braking into the first left hander, Inuyasha downshifted and let the clutch out, turning in hard and dabbing the throttle, the Ferrari under steering just a bit before the back end stepped out, tires squealing a bit on the wet pavement.

Behind him, the Lamborghini slid out wide a bit further before hooking up, actually allowing the GT40 to draw alongside Kouga’s Miura. Accelerating up the straight, Inuyasha ran it through second, shifting up into third as the other Ferrari slid very wide, the GTC sliding wide on the wet pavement. Braking into the right hander, it was back down into second, feathering the throttle through the rising corner, and keeping careful control as the Daytona swung round.

The next right and left handers came and went in the same fashion, and as he gained traction and pulled away from the switchbacks Inuyasha risked a quick glance back at the competition. Kouga had held back the GT40, a bad shift from the adapted shift linkage in the Mk. III kept it from out-running the Miura in the tight corners. Though, the TVR had done very well for itself on the switchbacks.

A curb weight of just over two thousand pounds, a short wheelbase, and refined chassis helped the TVR blast up the side of the mountain despite packing only two hundred and seventy horsepower from its Ford 289 V8. It was now in fourth, the other Ferrari behind it with the Alfa and Bizzarini in sixth and seventh. The Maserati had fallen back a bit, with the Corvette in ninth and the beautiful but hefty, not as powerful DB6 bringing up the rear.

It was actually surprisingly dull all things considered; the rain had a lot of the cars off the road. The meandering path had only one tight right hander into a rise which led towards the top of one lower mountain plateau. The positions stayed the same, the sixties supercars all powering hard but no one pressing insanely so considering they were all on bias ply tires in the rain.

Despite some concerns from the cars behind him, Inuyasha held the lead and was happy to see the turnaround, a small circle with a statue at the end of the road. The road terminated into tight packed dirt, a statue at the end of the short dirt path. Swinging the car round the statue in the middle of the dirt circle, Inuyasha let the tail slide out a ways and then caught it, powering back down the mountain.

“Half way there, come on!”

The other cars kept to their lane as Inuyasha thundered down his, the GT40 right on his ass. Kouga’s Lambo had slid a bit wide round the statue and the Ford had snuck past, now chasing Inuyasha down as they bombed back down the mountain. Further back, the other Ferrari slid wide again, and the Alfa and Bizzarini pushed it back into seventh place.

All of a sudden, the race that had actually been a bit… subdued became a whole lot hairier. The wet roads that had been a limiting factor going uphill became an active opponent going downhill; slick tarmac and gravity making pushing the fifty year old supercars a dangerous proposition. 

The meandering bit of road went quickly, the Ferrari getting a bit squirrely but nothing Inuyasha couldn’t handle as they approached the switchbacks once more. Inuyasha had to get his braking perfect, the old supercar wasn’t going to be forgiving if he braked too late. Yet, he also had to push it if he wanted to stay in the lead. The GT40 was lighter and had its engine centered in the middle of the car, not slung over the front wheels like the Ferrari and as such would be able to brake harder and faster.

Taking the first hairpin, Inuyasha dabbed the throttle and got the back end to swing round just a bit, getting him through the corner quickly. The GT40 hung with him, the other driver not taking quite as aggressive a driving style but still right behind him. Kouga was coming back with a vengeance as well, hanging right on the Ford’s ass, not ready to settle for third.

They navigated the aggressive hairpins with thankfully little drama, save the Corvette which spun round the bottom turn, letting the Aston slip by and pretty much ending the race for the Chevy driver. Bombing down the rest of the course, Inuyasha kept the Ford at bay, working the Daytona overtime through the sweeping corners.

“Come on damn it, just a bit more.”

The Ferrari held the lead, though Kouga did strike on the GT40, powering hard into one corner to box the Ford out. Keeping control of ornery Miura, Kouga drew ahead of the GT40 and hung right on Inuyasha’s tail as they crossed the finish line where they’d started earlier.

“Hell yeah!” Inuyasha backed off the throttle, letting the Ferrari coast in gear as he collected his third victory, going three for three in the champion events. Kouga had secured his third silver, not the result he’d hoped for, but still a strong enough start to the season.

Returning to the garage, Inuyasha turned the Daytona off and wiped it down, drying it off after its trip through the wet. The Citroen C6 he’d arrived him, minus the driver, was waiting for him and he slid behind the wheel. Shifting into first, he pulled onto the road in the big French sedan, relaxing into the seat as the V6 under hood wafted him along.

It was actually a very nice luxury barge, great looking with its long and swept face and concave rear window. It was comfortable inside, swathed in cream leather, smart details, and a supremely comfortable ride to boot. Returning to the hotel suite, Inuyasha walked inside to a very, very nice site.

A very nice site indeed.


	9. Rest and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter nine, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha couldn’t deny his brother was seriously fucking attractive. Slipping into their shared suite, the hanyou walked into the spacious sitting room to see his sibling laid out on one of the comfortable couches, a movie on the TV across from him. And it just so happened that Sesshomaru was entirely nude, every inch of his porcelain skin and magenta stripes on display as he lounged comfortably.

“Otouto.”

“Making yourself comfortable there aniki?”

“Indeed. I must say, exceptional job little brother, three victories in as many days.”

“Yeah, I held that wolf back again, though actually he really wasn’t even the biggest worry on this one. Whoever was behind the wheel of the GT40 in that last race was right on me.”

“One of the other wolves, Ayame. She’s also quite the driver isn’t she?”

“Hmm.” Inuyasha’s comment was interrupted by a light knock on the door. Sesshomaru answered, still in his rather casual state of dress to a hotel employee with their room service. The male wheeled in a cart with the spread Sesshomaru had ordered, the human bowing lightly before Sesshomaru tipped him and he left the room.

Popping a bottle of champagne, Sesshomaru poured them a couple of flutes before drawing the lids back on the dishes he’d ordered. A full filet, some breads and fresh cheeses, and a fresh fruit display with fondue weighed the cart down, as did the several bottles of champagne Sesshomaru had selected for them.

“Now, why don’t you get a bit more comfortable otouto and we can enjoy our meal?”

“Don’t you mean naked aniki?”

“Is there a difference?”

They were inu-youkai, they preferred their natural state, something that had always caught him flak from Kagome. So, the hanyou shrugged and slipped out of his clothes, stripping down and leaving the admittedly very comfortable apparel folded up in the corner. His cock still pinned between his legs, Inuyasha joined Sesshomaru on the oh-so-comfortable couch as the older slipped a piece of very rare, very tender meat between his teeth.

“So what, or for that matter where now?”

“Well, we’re off to Spain as I mentioned earlier. Not too far south, just down to Lloret de Mar, an hour or so north of Barcelona.”

“Nice, supposed to be some damn fine roads down there aren’t there?”

“Indeed, very nice, gorgeous scenery to boot. In fact, you can get quite the taste of that yourself tomorrow. If you would, I’d like you to drive a car down there for me while I take care of another meeting.”

“Sure, that’s fine.”

“Excellent, I’ll take care of my meeting tomorrow and fly down tomorrow night. I’m sending my driver to wait on my clients and I’m feeling inclined to something a bit special for my driving in Spain. I was going to have it shipped, but I figure this should be a good reward for your excellent performance.”

“I suppose that depends on the car.”

“Oh you will enjoy this one. It is 67’ Shelby GT350 Convertible. It should be a nice drive for you, it’s about seven hours from here to there. You just take the highway into Spain, and then divert off and follow the coast. There’s a brilliant stretch that leads to Lloret de Mar, one you’ll actually be racing on in a few days, so get a feel for the road and the area.”

“Sounds good to me.”

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Inuyasha slid behind the wheel of the Mustang as he willed his still trapped tumescence to subside. It had been an interesting night, Sesshomaru playing at a subtle seduction of some sort. The hanyou wasn’t entirely sure what his sibling was after, looking perhaps to lay him, keep him as a partner, or maybe he was just truly sadistic and trying to torture him with his arousal.

But, he put those thoughts aside as he started the GT350, the sleek blue Mustang kicking into life with a burst from its Ford 289 V8. After letting it warm, Inuyasha slid the shifter into first and let the clutch out. The other cars had been either left securely covered and locked in the garage, or were being loaded onto a semi-trailer for transport to wherever Sesshomaru planned on using them next.

Navigating through the city of Monaco went well enough, Inuyasha trolling along, sticking to the main roads which moved quickly enough. Soon enough he was outside the city proper and after a few meandering bends the road merged into a large freeway. Rolling along in fourth gear, Inuyasha soon found himself facing the Tunnel de Monaco. 

In his carbureted, tweaked, Shelby tuned small block V8. With no roof keeping his ears from the tailpipes exiting out through the rear bumper.

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Turning off the motorways onto B-roads Inuyasha continued his leisurely pace, using the Mustang’s fourth gear to settle it into a surprisingly nice grand tourer. However, six or so hours in, and after a stop at just about every gas station he’d come across, Inuyasha found himself approaching the road Sesshomaru had told him about. As the road began its series of meandering switchbacks and brilliant corners Inuyasha dropped the car into low gear and laid his right foot heavier on the throttle, the rear tires chirping as the pony car settled back on its rear and surged forward.

It was an old American muscle car, pony car to be precise, and it was a Mustang. But, the lighter 289 in the GT350 gave it more balance than the 428 equipped GT500. It also had a stiffer, better sorted suspension than regular Ford’s, as well as a heavy duty rear axle and a limited slip diff. The tires too, while period correct, where competition grade and fatter, riding on wider Torque Thrust rims lesser Mustang’s didn’t receive.

So, while it was a handful, heavy and tail happy when pushed, it was surprisingly good. And the grunt from the tuned V8, the soundtrack of the small block growling from under hood was enough to make Inuyasha never want to get out of the dark blue, white striped Mustang. Nor ever off the twisting, meandering, utterly glorious stretch of road he was on.

Curve after curve came at him, Inuyasha muscling the Shelby round, working the heavy steering and massaging as much as he could from the relatively small front discs and rear drums. Working the black knob to his right, Inuyasha rowed the four speed box, the 289 V8 revving and barking with each gear change.

It definitely was not the Pagani, it was not either Ferrari, it wasn’t even the 325i. The old Mustang didn’t have the precise steering, the right camber setup, its suspension was outdated and basic even for its time. The chassis was a hack job, a Ford Falcon cut down to size, making it a convertible had done even more to reduce rigidity and strength. The brakes, while discs in the front, were sixties technology and the tires were bias-ply, not modern radials.

Even the motor paled in comparison to the others. From 289 cubic inches, 4.7 liters, the modified Ford small block made about three hundred and six horse power. His S2000, before he’d even lifted the hood, made 240 horsepower from a 2.2 liter four banger. Comparing them in terms of efficiency, power per liter of displacement, it was a massacre. Sixty-five horsepower per liter for the Ford versus a hundred and nine per liter from the Honda.

Yet, despite all these flaws, perhaps because of them, the Mustang was a great deal of fun. The fuel it drank like a man who’d spent weeks in the desert wasn’t being turned into power, so instead it became noise. Glorious, brilliant, addictive noise flying out from the tailpipes as the V8 was thrashed on. 

Even the awful chassis was lovable; it leaned and shuddered with cowl shake and the front under steered around until the rear tires came loose and the back over steered round to try and kill you. But it just made it more rewarding when you kept it together, making the car get round a corner was a victory. And getting it round the corner meant there was another straight section for Inuyasha to rev on that big V8 generating more of that pushrod, carbureted symphony.

Soon enough though, the corners terminated in Lloret De Mar and Inuyasha found the beautiful flat Sesshomaru owned. Turning off onto a soft dirt path, Inuyasha drove up a softly meandering hill to the beautiful pad. The house was beautiful, gorgeous stone work with a beautiful new home built atop it. It was built into a cliff overlooking the coast, beautiful blue sea beneath. The garage was stone structure but the interior was completely modernized, and as Inuyasha backed into the open bay he found the cars were as well.

“Oh, hello.”

It was a four car garage, the Mustang on the far left. The other bays were occupied by an Audi Q7, an Aston Martin DB9 Volante, and a Lamborghini Murcielago Roadster. Shutting the Mustang down, Inuyasha got out and walked inside, finding the modern touches and warm colors to be a very comfortable living space. Walking into the living room, he found one touch that was worth most likely ninety to ninety five percent of the house’s total value. An entire wall was glass, nearly floor to ceiling, and looked out onto the ocean, truly a staggering view.

Walking into Sesshomaru’s office, he found the glass wall continued on across the front of the house, a beautiful mahogany desk facing the beautiful view. Against the back wall, there was a set of hooks, three sets of keys hanging from it, an empty hook awaiting the Mustang’s. Looking at the other three, Inuyasha felt his stomach rumble and decided between German, British, and Italian…by way of German.

It was too nice for the non-convertible Audi SUV, he’d spent six hours and some change in the Ford, and the DB9, the DBS’ more relaxed sibling, was more a long distance GT car. Taking the Lambo’ keys and hanging the Ford’s, Inuyasha went back to the garage and got in the bright white super car. 

Firing the V12 into life, Inuyasha dropped the handbrake and slotted the shifter into first, nearly purring at the precise metal gates of the shifter, which had notchy throws to boot. Letting the clutch out, the V12 let out a nice bark as it rolled out of the garage.

“Oh hell yes!”

Taking off down the hill, Inuyasha guided the four-wheel drive convertible towards the city proper, off in search of a bite to eat and whatever…sights were to be seen.


	10. An Electrifying Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter ten of Test Drive. I hope you all enjoy, it is the momentous occasion of Inuyasha driving his first Alfa Romeo in this fic.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha relaxed back in his rented beach chair, looking out at the gorgeous sea as he sipped at a beer. A phenomenal local stew with beans and pork and seafood; chorizo and bread, phenomenal aged ham, and a brilliant churro or five. And plenty of regional beers from a nearby stand of course. Behind him, the Murcielago sat parked at the edge of the beach, glistening in the fading light with its beautiful contrast, beautiful white paint with black wheels and black leather interior.

Amber eyes followed the curves of some rather appropriately under dressed females as they moved along the beach. For that matter, there were also some rather enticing males as well if the hanyou was honest. He wasn’t one to discriminate after all.

A few beers later, the hanyou wasn’t really susceptible to alcohol at least not in any reasonable dosage, and the sun had fully set. The stars were out in force, and between them and the soft glow of the buildings behind him, the shops and streetlights and headlights of cars passing by; the beach had adopted a soft glow. The breeze still blew ever so gently, warm air wafting along and enveloping the utterly relaxed half demon.

“Such a beautiful town is it not otouto?” Inuyasha turned his head round to see his sibling, dressed down to a pair of jeans and a light white button down shirt, the top three undone for comfort. Beer in hand, the older took a chair next to his sibling, stretching out and admiring the sights and sounds and smells of the gorgeous beach.

“It really is. I blasted down here for a bite to eat hours ago and all of a sudden it was dark and I’m still sitting here. I must say though, I’m surprised to see you here, how’d you find me anyway?”

“Your GPS, it communicates with my phone. I’m glad to see you found the keys to my Lamborghini.”

“Hehe. Cheaper to leave on the street than that Mustang isn’t it?”

“Touché little brother.” Beer bottles clinked together as they relaxed and looked out at the sea once more. After a few minutes, the hanyou looked back and didn’t see another hyper car of some sort and became slightly confused.

“How’d you get here?”

“I’d arranged for a taxi, I simply had him drop me off here. The cars I had moved to this garage should be done by now, and our things should be at the house.”

“Hmm, I do have to give you credit for that; that view is just staggering. How do you go anywhere else?”

“It is difficult; I must say I do love traveling, but the more time I spend here the more I wonder why I don’t spend more time here. Though, there are quite a few places on earth where I find myself thinking the same. I suppose it’s just impossible to spend enough time in all of them to truly appreciate them to their fullest.”

Inuyasha nodded as he sipped at his beverage. The two sat a while longer, polishing off their drinks before Sesshomaru got them another round. Enjoying the night and the crowd that still lingered on the beach, Sesshomaru looked over at his sibling, drinking in his hanyou brother’s enticing features.

“I must say otouto, I have truly enjoyed having you with me the past week or so.”

“Thanks Sess.”

“It is surprising we weren’t closer when you were younger, given how well we’ve been getting on now.”

“Yeah, I guess we just had to evolve a bit. Who knows, maybe it’s a good thing, better we be a bit distant and grow to like each other than have been close and drifted apart.”

“Indeed.” As he surveyed his baby brother once more, Sesshomaru decided he truly wanted the pup for his own. Now it was just a matter of seducing the little pup and figuring out their relationship, especially with the hanyou’s ningen to consider.

“How’d your meeting go by the way?”

“As good as can be expected really; I will have this company, but it is going to take time. The people running it are…timid to say the least. It is amazing they have been so successful, they have some excellent ideas and have done some phenomenal research and development, but their management is so reluctant to pull the trigger on anything it is just unbelievable. I’m fairly certain they’d require three surveys and five separate committees to change the brand of coffee they serve at meetings.”

“Damn, that sounds fucking rough.”

“It is. It has been months, years really if you consider the subtle hints and pressures, to even get them to consider this merger. And it’s going to be months of meetings and negotiations and conferences to iron out every last little detail and to put them at relative ease. But, it will be worth it; with some real leadership at the helm they’re going to be a goldmine, and a huge asset to my corporation.”

“Good for you. I have to ask though, what will you do once you have them? I mean, after all this work, what’s next, another company?”

“At one point it would be, but no. My efforts have paid off well so far, and this I think is the final piece I need in my empire so to speak. With this company as an R&D powerhouse under my corporation’s umbrella, I really think it’ll be a self-sustaining, extremely profitable entity.

I think after I have this company onboard, I’m going to step back, if not retire out right. I’ve got a huge chunk of stock in my corporations, all the businesses owned by it, and I will get a big chunk of this company as well. I’m certainly going to be on the board of directors, a chairman, but I think after this I’m going to turn over active lead to a successor and focus more on living.”

“You’ll certainly be well set to do so from the sound of things.”

“Indeed, I do have very expensive tastes but once this is all settled I’ll be set to indulge them even in retirement.”

“Sounds like you’ve got it all figured out then.” 

‘Not everything, not yet anyhow’ Sesshomaru thought to himself, simply nodding his head in agreement with his sibling. The two polished off their beers, then decided to head back to the house, both ready for a rest after Inuyasha’s day on the road and Sesshomaru’s long meeting and subsequent flight to Spain.

Walking to the Murcielago, Inuyasha offered Sesshomaru the keys but the older demon rebuffed them, sliding into the passenger seat. Inuyasha got behind the wheel and fired it into life once again. Backing out of the spot, he snicked it into first and roared off down the street, headed for Sesshomaru’s gorgeous home.

“So when’s my first race by the way?”

“It’ll be in five days, until then I figure we can see the city, enjoy the beach. While most of your clothes are still being prepared, a couple of your swimsuits are ready.”

“Great. Speaking of which, did you ever get that tool for… you know?” Inuyasha didn’t want to say it; he wasn’t supposed to mention his ring after all.

“What did I say about your ring?”

“Not to mention it.”

“And what did you do?”

“Mentioned it…indirectly.”

Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look, one enough to make the hanyou gulp lightly and keep his gaze focused squarely on the road. The older dog smirked lightly as he considered whether or not to punish his little brother, and what to punish him with when he did.

~~~~~~Five Days Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha shifted lightly in his sleep, curled up on the big bed, his back to Sesshomaru’s front. While there were two other bedrooms, the two inu had been sleeping in the same bed since they’d arrived, enjoying the presence of the other in bed. As he squirmed lightly, Sesshomaru reached round and eased his pup’s foreskin back, rubbing at his brother’s crown once again.

It had been five days of comfort in the sun, relaxing on the beach together, enjoying the food and local beers to great degree. Inuyasha’s clothing hadn’t all arrived yet, the tool mysteriously missing as well, and thus had endured five more days without an orgasm, spending all five days admiring the…sights of the local beach and his brother’s seductive teasing without relief. No wonder he’d mentioned his ring again.

The sleeping hanyou rubbed back against him subconsciously, taking in his brother’s touch. Sesshomaru let his other hand stray down, finding the ginger root in his brother’s anus. He’d mentioned the ring, again, and had been punished…again. A firm spanking, the sting of a ginger root in his hole and a night spent with the root in his tight little anus.

It was really decorative at this point, the ginger’s potency ran out about twenty minutes after insertion, and the residual burn went away soon after. The whittled down root was really just there as a reminder to his pup, and for the older dog to enjoy having something in his little brother’s rear through the night.

“Morning otouto.”

“Morning.”

“Ready for your race today?”

“If I’m able to sit down.”

“Dramatic little hanyou. You are going to have a fight today, it’s a one make race.”

“What exceptional luxury marque is it today? Daihatsu, Isuzu, maybe a Skoda?”

“No, that’s tomorrow. Today you’ll be driving an Alfa, specifically the 8C Competizione.”

“Hell yeah. Against what other Alfa’s?”

“Nine other 8C Competizione’s.”

“That’s just art, or porn.” Inuyasha shuddered lightly as a hand took hold of the knob sticking out of his ass, gently pulling the root out of him before pushing it back in once more. 

“It is which is a good thing because the cars aren’t especially good. The flappy paddle box isn’t very good, the suspension is a too soft for a proper supercar, it’s actually not that good to drive for an Alfa.”

“Way to spoil it for me Sess.” Inuyasha rolled over to face his sibling, scowling lightly as the other’s arms enveloped him once more.

“Just making you aware. And of course, seeing as this is not one of the three Champions races, you aren’t getting first place by default.”

“What position am I going to be starting?”

“Seventh. With a few exceptions most races are organized by randomization. The drivers competing are numbered and put into a number generator, determining the starting grid by chance. So, you will now be far back in the pack, you won’t have any sort of performance advantage, and the car will likely hamper your driving not enhance it.”

“Good. Now when I win they won’t be able to say I had an advantage.”

“Such an optimist little brother. 

~~~~~~An Hour Later~~~~~~

As Inuyasha pulled to a stop in seventh place on this outing, he realized once again what a lucrative bunch this group was. It was a race entirely of one of the prettiest models ever produced by Alfa Romeo, a company known for producing some of the prettiest cars of any manufacturer. Ten 8C Competizione sports cars, in a myriad of colors to boot which was surprising; seasoned customers could special order different colors, but the “lesser” of the five hundred worldwide buyers had only four colors to choose from.

Three of them were represented; a bright “Competizione” red car in first, a black example next to it. Fourth and sixth were occupied by darker “Alfa” red examples, bright yellow being the only factory color not among the ten supercars. The rest of them were in different, but all enticing options.

Third was occupied by a light steel blue example, fifth by a bright white Alfa. Inuyasha’s own example was a brilliantly dark blue, nearly black until the light hit it and reflected the rich color draping the almost pornographic body panels. Eighth was a brilliant warm gray, ninth was also white but packing a single black stripe down the left side of the hood, roof, and trunk. Tenth was a purple example, almost identical to the shade of the 325i convertible he’d raced against his first outing.

“Ayame I’m guessing.” Inuyasha mused to himself as he selected neutral and brought the revs up while engaging launch control. The traction control was off and the couple of odd other settings were at full tilt. He heard the other nine do the same and had to control himself as ten Ferrari/Maserati derived V8’s wound up simultaneously.

As they were waved off, the ten shot off, launch control beating on the clutches but sending all of them flying off with computer controlled wheel spin. Running the engine up to the redline, Inuyasha grabbed at the right paddle, the car grabbing up to second gear. It was going to be hard work to do well in this race; the luxury of pole position was gone, the cars were all the same, and the cars in question were not the sharpest drivers out there.

Working the 4.7 liter motor hard, getting every last rev out of it before changing up, Inuyasha had himself right up behind fifth place. He vastly preferred proper manuals, though he would at least concede the flappy paddle box was fast in a straight line, snapping off changes in milliseconds. He was going to need it though, from what Sesshomaru had told him, and from what he’d heard about the car, in the corners that box could become a proper pain in the ass.

Inuyasha found them all to be a bit dim, not the equal of a driver who knew what they were doing, but the Alfa’s semi auto box was supposedly one of the dimmer examples. If it wouldn’t obey him, wouldn’t downshift on command, wouldn’t let him really rev it hard, getting past the six Alfa’s ahead of him wasn’t going to happen.

As the road began to wind and tighten, Inuyasha began to pounce. Using his left foot for braking, otherwise idle without a clutch pedal, the hanyou hung on the tail of the dark red 8C ahead of him. It and the white example were side by side as they powered through a sweeping right hand turn, the white one to the outside.

The road tucked hard in to the left, and there Inuyasha got his first strike in. Clinging to the right side of the road, Inuyasha managed to get right up behind the dark red Alfa ahead of him. With his dark blue model in the way, the white Alfa had to fall back to prevent taking a terrible line through the corner. The driver got hard on the stoppers and fell in behind Inuyasha as they took the hairpin.

In sixth, Inuyasha held on the red Alfa’s tail as it meandered through two more bends and then into a sharp right hairpin. The chassis’ of the cars weren’t that great as they went left for the hairpin, the road crested and the red Alfa got disturbed. Inuyasha too felt it but had strayed a bit further right and he kept the car composed and on the power. He edged in on the red Alfa and then braked hard into the corner.

He pushed the red Alfa out to a wider line in the corner, costing it time and speed and giving Inuyasha fifth. Controlling the power, he came out of the power, over a crest and down a hill towards a sharp left hander. Right up on the next dark red example, Inuyasha hung with it and tried to overtake with some bravery. Keeping his foot in it, Inuyasha went right far as possible and made the other Alfa brake earlier, falling behind him to get a good line through the tight bend.

Grabbing fourth, he downshifted into the turn and heard the V8 shriek as the rear wheels kicked out, getting a bit sideways through the corner. Chasing third place, a light blue 8C, Inuyasha followed through some meandering corners, keeping his foot down hard. The one ahead was shifting well but was obviously not that familiar with the car or the road. Inuyasha wasn’t familiar with the car, but he’d tried the road once before, and he was a good deal more courageous.

“Come on, let’s go!” Inuyasha hammered on it, taking a courageous line through a shallow bend and pushing the blue Alfa out. He kept his foot in harder and edged ahead, winning a better line through the next bend. That put him right in third, the bright red and black examples left to overtake. Though, he also had competition from the rear; Ayame in her purple example had caught up and overtaken the blue Alfa and was right on his tail.

He really had only a few corners left, the most immediate of which featured a downhill section into a tight right bend. Powering in, he waited till the last second then started braking hard, tugging the down paddle hard…and got nothing.

“You bitch!”

The gearbox finally decided he could have second gear as he turned hard into the corner, and the result was his lack of engine braking meant he had to brake extremely hard into the corner; combined with the drop in revs from the transmission’s stupid nannying the Alfa was struggling out of the corner and the red Alfa kept ahead of him.

The next few corners were no more lucrative, Inuyasha succeeding only in holding back Ayame and retaining third place through the finish. It was a bit of a disappointment, another first would have been damn nice, but the car just wasn’t cooperating and he could only do so much with what he had so to speak.

Still, ten V8 Alfa Romeos racing was if nothing else a beautiful sight, one the hanyou would repeat in a second, even if he had done it pro bono.

~~~~~~One Hour Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha stood on the tips of his toes, hands fidgeting in the cuffs he’d been put in. He was outside Sesshomaru’s house, standing between two posts by the side of the driveway. He was stripped nude, cuffs attached to a chain rig setup between the posts, ratcheted up to leave the hanyou barely able to stand on his toes.

Sesshomaru had put him here and left for twenty minutes or so, returning silently with what he recognized as the tool for his ring. It went in, Sesshomaru cracked the ring open and removed it from his sibling’s member. For the first time in over a week, Inuyasha enjoyed a free uninhibited erection, his cock coming to stand proud, head peeking out from beneath his foreskin.

“I must say otouto, you do have a truly beautiful organ.”

“Thanks…I guess. Care to tell me why I’m cuffed here naked, other than just for your amusement aniki?”

“You are here because I’ve decided to implement a periodic punishment and reward system for your performance. I figure it will help incentivize you throughout the season.”

“Punishment?” Inuyasha fidgeted in his cuffs, slightly perturbed by his sibling’s predatory gaze.

“Punishment for poor race performance, reward for good placement. You need not fear today, you did get my money back, and that third place finish has netted you reward which you will receive shortly. I figure fourth or worse and you will be punished, we will discuss the punishment later.”

“And for my reward?” Inuyasha was still weary, but his cock was rock hard, excited by the thought of a reward after so many days restrained.

“Well, I figure a second place finish will earn you orgasm, first place release from the ring until you finish second or worse. For finishing third, you will receive an edging.”

“An edging?”

“Yes. Essentially, I am going to tease you and pleasure you up to the point of orgasm and stop stimulation before you climax. I’m going to do so multiple times, for as long as I desire. Once I am satisfied you’ve been suitably rewarded, you’ll be iced down and the ring will be re-installed.”

As he spoke, Sesshomaru took hold of Inuyasha’s organ and began stroking lightly, making the bound hanyou writhe lightly.

“So you’re gonna get me hard a while then lock me up?”

“More or less.”

“And that’s reward, sounds like punishment if you ask me.”

“Would you rather just be locked, or would you like big brother to play with your little organ for a while?”

“I…Sess, what is this?”

“What exactly do you mean otouto?”

“I mean, what do you want from me? Do you just get off torturing me like this, do you just want to fuck me a while, or do you mean something serious with all this?”

At that, Sesshomaru leaned in and kissed his younger brother, claiming the pup’s lips with his own. One hand still holding his sibling’s cock, the other came up to hold the back of Inuyasha’s head, hand weaving into the hanyou’s silky hair.

“I want my mate little otouto.”

“Are you serious, Sess?”

“Very Inuyasha, I wish to court my otouto.”

“I…I don’t know what to say, I mean, it’s a lot to take in. If you don’t mind me asking, why do you want me?”

“Why? Because my otouto you are incredibly beautiful, you have a strong personality, you’re rather talented, there’s even a surprising amount of intelligence trapped in that thick skull of yours.”

“Haha, look, why don’t you un-cuff me, I think we should talk about this.”

“We can talk about this, but you aren’t being un-cuffed. Now, what is it that you find so hard to believe? I know we were not that close in your youth, but we have both matured, you especially have grown into a beautiful adult inu. You are a prize, one I would be glad to have.”

“I…that’s really beautiful Sess. Maybe, maybe we could see where it goes, between us I mean.”

“Indeed, though I think for right now we should set about your reward. If you are leery about us together perhaps a bit of a substitution would be more to your taste.” 

Before Inuyasha could question, Sesshomaru was gone. He reappeared minutes later nude, carrying a backpack, folded chair, and cooler. He set the chair and cooler down next to Inuyasha’s posts, facing the beautiful ocean, then opened the bag.

Blindfolding his brother, Sesshomaru produced his toys and set to work. Inuyasha heard a lot of rummaging, then a slippery set of fingers was at his anus, stretching him before a plug was introduced to his entrance. Plug in place, a ring went around his cock and balls, another tightened behind his head, holding his foreskin back. He had to struggle to stay still as a urethral sound went in, something clipped it in place.

Then there was a good deal more rummaging on Sesshomaru’s part, some odd tugging on his new jewelry, then finally the blindfold was removed. Inuyasha found himself still standing cuffed, Sesshomaru sitting down in the chair with a beer, and a bunch of wires going from him to a box next to Sesshomaru’s chair.

“You’ll get periodic breaks from the stimulation, at my discretion. We’re out of earshot of anyone as you know, so feel free to be vocal as you wish otouto.” With that, the box was turned on and randomized, and electricity began to course into the hanyou. Shocks and current into the butt-plug, the sound, and the rings started coming at random, making Inuyasha gasp and squirm in place.

“Damnit Sesshomaru!”


	11. An Electrifying Evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter eleven of Test Drive, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief as Sesshomaru turned the box off, the hanyou coming to rest, his cock still bobbing hard in front of him. The older sipped at his beer, enjoying the view especially when it was accompanied by his needy little brother’s pants and whines. 

“So, is it something you think you would consider otouto, us mating?”

“I…yeah, I think. I mean, you, yeah I could see being with my aniki. I just don’t know about all this, I mean, I’m not exactly about corporate takeovers and business meetings. And for that matter, all this traveling and all. Not that I don’t enjoy it, but I don’t really need all this back and forth, jet-set lifestyle just to keep occupied.”

“That is fair enough. Though truly, I do not travel as such for flash or out of boredom. Some of it is business related, much of it is just an attempt to enjoy as much as possible. The more I’ve traveled the world, the more places I’ve found that make me wonder why I don’t live there full time. Here for example, I could easily spend the rest of my life here, live here in this house, with this group of cars.

But, then, there are dozens of places around the world that are like this. Not like this so much, but similarly brilliant, wonderful places to be. My travel is much of that, it seems there’s just never enough time in the day to enjoy them all to the fullest.”

“That makes sense I suppose, doesn’t entirely explain the bondage rig though.”

“That’s for keeping you occupied pup.” Sesshomaru simply flipped the box back on and relaxed back into the seat as Inuyasha started whimpering and squirming once again. Sipping at his beer, the older dog watched the hanyou squirm and jump lightly as the vibrations moved between the plug, the sound, and the rings.

It hurt, it was annoying, but it was oddly arousing. Inuyasha couldn’t stand still with it, the damn currents rushing through him. But, they were arousing, tormenting his prostate and stimulating his urethra something fierce. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was working; Inuyasha felt an orgasm coming on slow but sure. Sesshomaru though was too good, as he got close again he was given another break.

“Fuck Sesshomaru, leave this shit on or leave it off.”

“That would not be the point of edging at all little brother.”

“Haven’t I endured enough?”

“No, not at all. It’s a beautiful evening, and we have time to spare.”

“Come on, this shit’s horrible.”

“I would disagree with that, it seems to be working perfectly to me.”

“Bastard.”

“Would you prefer otouto, if I took matters into my own hands, so to speak?” Sesshomaru had stepped up to his bound little brother, wrapping an arm around him to feel his lean but well-muscled back.

“If you’re gonna keep doing this to me, might as well actually do some work aniki.”

“If you wish baby brother.” Sesshomaru turned the box off, removed the urethral sound and rings, and unplugged the plug. Taking hold of his brother’s generous endowment, Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss him once more as he began stroking the thick organ, intent on driving his brother delirious with pleasure.

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha, restrained and freshly showered, lay on Sesshomaru’s bed as he saw the older dog finish brushing out his hair and return to the extremely comfortable mattress. Lying beside him, Sesshomaru pulled his brother close, spooning up against the hanyou’s backside.

“You know, there are some things we need to work out, if we’re gonna be in a relationship.”

“Indeed, though I sense you have one rather pressing?”

“Yeah, Kagome. I mean, she’s my best friend Sess, we’ve lived together for years. I can’t exactly just up and say thanks I’m leaving to go fuck my brother on some tropical island somewhere.”

“True, but parting is not necessarily required. We will have to talk to her, but I see no reason why she could not join us here, either full time or periodically.”

“That might work; a lot of loose ends to tie up but it might work.”

“Nothing insurmountable. Now, what would you like to do for the rest of the night?”

“I’d like to cum, but I don’t think that’s happening.”

“No it isn’t otouto.” Sesshomaru spoke as he rubbed his sibling’s side. “Would you like to drive down to the beach or hit the city and get something to eat? Or would you just like to stay here and have your aniki hold you my little brother?”

“That does sound good, but the beach would be nice.”

“It does.” Sesshomaru got up from the bed and moved over to his bureau, opening one of the drawers to retrieve a suit. Sliding the snug, dark blue swimwear up his hips Inuyasha couldn’t help admiring his sibling’s firm, toned rear and the sizeable bulge the speedos were barely containing.

“What car shall we take otouto?”

“The Aston would be nice I suppose, though some swimwear would be nice too.” Inuyasha deadpanned, seeing as everything tailored for him was under lock and key. It had all arrived, and Sesshomaru had promptly had it all put in two heavy chests which he kept padlocked at all times.

“Well it is clothing optional if we’re just staying to the beach.”

“Sess.”

“If you insist.”

Reluctantly, the older inu got his sibling a similar set of swim trunks in dark red, and a white button down shirt to go with them. Throwing a shirt on himself, the dogs got behind the wheel of the Aston Martin, Sesshomaru firing into life and slipping the shifter into first. Rolling the clutch out he fired it down the driveway and onto the road, headed for the beach as the sun slipped beneath the horizon once more.

"You know, would you care for something a bit different?"

"Perhaps, what do you classify as different?"

"There is a phenomenal little restaurant in Tossa de Mar, right up above the beach in the old section of town. It is a short ride and the beach is excellent as well."

"Sure, let's go."

Sesshomaru made a right out of the driveway, peeling up the street as the comfortable British GT accelerated. With the top down the brilliant V12 rumble graced their ears as the older dog wound it through the meandering corners. Working the gearbox out of the bends, Sesshomaru let the clutch out in third and laid his foot heavier on the throttle winding up the pale blue Aston convertible.

"Fuck this car makes a great noise."

"Indeed, I'd say the current crop of Aston's are some of the best sounding cars in the world right now."

"Well, why don't we find out?" 

Inuyasha prodded as Sesshomaru began slowing for a tighter right hand bend. The dog checked the corner and his rearview mirror before smiling, slotting the shifter into second. He turned it, brought the revs up and dumped the clutch. The big rear tires broke loose as the V12 howled and the Aston slid sideways through the corner. Motor churning, tires shrieking, Sesshomaru held the DB9 perfectly through the corner drifting it so it came round the corner pointed dead ahead the way they wanted to go.

Shifting into third the dog demon let the convertible run up a ways as the road lightly meandered to the left. The last few miles rolled by quickly and soon Sesshomaru was guiding the car into the classic, walled town of Tossa de Mar, Spain. He guided the car through the narrow streets a short way before pulling to a stop in a small courtyard, sliding the shifter into first and pulling the handbrake before shutting the car off.

"It is just up a bit this way, the roads are really too narrow the rest of the way to take the car."

"Sounds good. Hey, I just thought of this but ugh, are we gonna be alright dressed like, this?" They were in shirts and what were little more than Speedos after all.

"Certainly, it is a quiet little place, and generally caters to beach goers."

"Fair enough, so what all does this place have good?"

"They have a number of phenomenal tapas to choose from. Their local fish dishes are especially good."

"Sounds good, a break from all the chorizo I've been having is probably a good idea anyway."

Sesshomaru smirked lightly at that, leading his brother to the small restaurant. They got a table inside, ordered a bottle of wine and a number of the tapas, small appetizer like plates. Inuyasha had to admit the place was a damn good pick; the dishes were incredible and the wine went down very well, very, very well. Several bottles and a dozen or so tapas later and the hanyou was quite content, rather ready to stretch out on the beach for a while with a cold beer. He was also quite ready to stroke his dick till he drained every last drop of cum from his body, but that one would have to wait unfortunately.

"Shall we head down to the beach otouto?"

"Let's."

They paid and left, walking the short path back down to the car. There, they were surprised to see a small group hanging around the Aston, admiring the stunning convertible. Gently stepping through them, Sesshomaru slid behind the wheel and fired the six liter to life to their delight. Inuyasha slid into the passenger seat and the older dog backed out, swinging the car round and pulling away with a light blip of the throttle.

"I have to say, this thing isn't exactly discrete, I'm surprised you just leave it out like that with the top down and all." Inuyasha commented as Sesshomaru drove back down and out of the walled in section, headed for the beach.

"Why should I? The alarm was on, and who would harm it here? It is a beautiful car, especially with the roof back people simply love to admire it."

"Not worried someone might admire it enough to peel off in it while you aren't looking?"

"I doubt anyone dumb enough to take a V12 sports car in the middle of a small, walled in town would have the ability to actually take it. And even if they did, I'd have them found and taught the error of their ways in a matter of a few hours."

"Somehow I don't doubt that even a little bit."

Inuyasha prodded his sibling as they wound their way to the waterfront. The trip was just a few minutes and Sesshomaru pulled into a spot facing out onto the beach and the numerous beach goers. They found themselves a cold beverage and took up residence on the A pillar of the DB9, feet resting on the hood as they admired the view. The sun was slowly sinking, the temperature just starting to ease up leaving the beach a warm but very comfortable place to be.

"This really is a beautiful place."

"It truly is. We could live here, or winter here at any rate. Every day on the beach, every night spent fucking to the view of the ocean from the bedroom window."

"Hi there, is that an Aston Martin?" Inuyasha choked back a laugh as Sesshomaru's dirty talk was interrupted by what had to be the most touristy tourist he'd ever seen.

"Indeed it is, a DB9 Volante to be precise."

"Wow, it's beautiful, does it have a V8 under there?" Mr. Fanny-pack inquired with a grin as Sesshomaru kept a cool face.

"A V12 actually, six liter."

"Ho-ho, this baby must get up and go huh?"

"Indeed, given enough running room it'll see the other side of a hundred and eighty."

"Man that's quick, must have put one heck of a hole in the old wallet huh?"

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement, though in truth the Volante's hefty hundred and forty thousand pound price tag wasn't exactly keeping him up nights.

"Mind if I take a picture?"

"Snap away."

The two inu tipped their beers the human's direction as he got a couple shots of the car, and with a wave they were left to their X-rated conversation once more.

"As I was saying, it could be a very nice life for us here. Or perhaps Monaco, or the Italian Riviera. Japan maybe, Tokyo is truly an incredible city, we could winter in Okinawa. The reefs there are truly exceptional, it's a neat seventy degrees almost year round, and the local fish are quite flavorful."

"And what would we fuck to every night there?" Inuyasha teased as he polished off his beer, hopping off the Aston to go get another. Sesshomaru finished his own and slid gracefully from the windshield to follow his sibling. They purchased a couple more and returned to their spot, Inuyasha sliding down to rest his back against the windshield, legs resting on the hood.

"There's always the Caribbean as well, Central or South America perhaps. Almost endless possibility really, no wonder I wind up traveling so much." 

The full youkai joked as they sipped at their beers. They talked about it a bit more, finished their beers, then got back in the car. Sesshomaru driving them back to the house, Inuyasha relaxed once more into the sumptuous leather of the passenger seat, cock straining against his ring once again. It felt like after the edging his dick was just constantly rearing itself up at random times. Of course, the dog demon sitting next to him and the thick bulge in the front of his swimwear might have been contributing to that somewhat, not that Inuyasha would admit to any such nonsense. 

That would just be ridiculous.


	12. Mopar or No Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter twelve of Test Drive. This go round Inuyasha gets to meet some more of the competition, and gets to drive one rather angry Plymouth, hope you all enjoy! I actually wound up re-writing this chapter at the last minute, which I suppose has made this a rather Inception-like chapter, being a re-write inside of a re-write. I suppose if I was to ever go back and modify this I'd have to cut a royalty check to Leonardo DiCaprio :P
> 
> This chapter does come courtesy of Steve Strope, and his company Pure Vision Design. If you haven't seen their work, give them a look, their stuff is just incredible. I've had a number of muscle cars in my life and while there's a spot in my heart for a pushrod V8, my heart is definitely in traditional sports car territory. Their stuff though is just awesome; sleek, clean, and absolutely worked under the hood. Nearly stock outside, totally rebuilt on the inside, which is just speaking my language through and through.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy, please read and review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

“Otouto, I have to ask would you be interested in a side race of sorts?” Sesshomaru inquired from his beach chair as he idly spun his beer on its arm.

“A side race?”

“One of the other club members has expressed interest in a wager between him and I. I believe he feels as you are acting as my stand in, now would be a good time to challenge me. Showing him wrong would certainly help to further your place in our little club.”

“Yeah, I guess so, what exactly is the wager?”

“There is the tricky part. As it is a one on one, there is no placing in these private races. Second is the first loser, and losing one such race would not be good. Generally, private wagers have higher stakes than the regular races, either larger cash prizes, or some sort of valuable possession wagered on the outcome.

In this particular instance, it is car for car, specifically custom built Mopar’s. The challenger, Michael, is an American born businessman and his passion is in muscle cars. He is also very much one who enjoys taking trophies for his victories, thus his passion for private wagers. His favorite car is a ’70 Dodge Charger, heavily modified and when it comes to the quarter mile I don’t believe it has ever been shown a set of tail lights.”

“Alright, he’s too fast for you so you send me after him?” Inuyasha prodded as they sat together on the beach.

“I’ve never met him in a drag race, nor in the Charger, which he generally keeps only to those races which consist entirely of a straight line. For this race however, he has conceded to a proper road course, though that is not all that much of a handicap. It is classic Detroit iron, but the suspension and brakes are thoroughly modernized and the tires he runs are modern radials, slicks at that.

However, you will be driving an excellent car. I do not know if you are much of a muscle car fan baby brother, but have you heard of the “Hammer” Plymouth Roadrunner?”

“Fuck yeah I have.”

“Good, you’ll be driving it.”

“Oh hell yeah.”

“Indeed. Like I said, our fellow competitor Michael is one for trophies, especially of the American muscle variety. While I am not a massive muscle car fan, I do have quite the fondness for the Pure Vision Design cars, of which the Hammer is one.”

“Yeah, their stuff is incredible. I’ve actually seen a couple of their cars at the track, and they weren’t struggling that’s for sure.”

“Of that I have no doubt. I have amassed a number of their cars for myself, mostly their Mopar offerings. The Hammer, a Chrysler Newport, a couple of Cuda’s, several Charger’s, Challenger’s, GTX’s, etc. Our friend shares an interest in their offerings, and has a smattering of their cars as well including a couple of particularly noteworthy one offs.”

“Which ones?”

“Most notably he owns the Challenger X and the Dust-Ya.” Heavily modified versions of a 72’ Dodge Challenger and a 71’ Plymouth Duster respectively. “He also owns a number of GM and Ford products that have been given the same treatment, it is those two that I am especially interested in. He happens to be quite interested in the Hammer, and in my ‘Nascar Charger’ of their building as well.”

“So you bet them against each other?”

“Exactly, his Challenger and Duster against my Road Runner and Charger. If you are interested little brother.”

“Hmm, perhaps. Though, what do I stand to win for risking two very expensive, one off custom creations for you?”

“What would you like baby brother?”

“The Nascar Charger. I win you two, give me one.”

“Not happening, that’s one of my personal favorites. How about this, you win, I’ll commission you a car with them. Whatever car you want, whatever options, colors, entirely your choice.”

“Fine, and I want this ring off, for good.”

“I’ll take it off and leave it off.”

“Alright then, when are we racing?”

“It’ll be tomorrow, in Portugal.”

“Portugal, why?”

“He owns a small estate there, in the central region of the country. The road is one that runs through the region, right past his front door. There is the added danger, he does know the road well, and will have practiced it thoroughly.”

“Sounds like I’m walking into an ambush. A car that’s never lost on a road the driver can practice twenty four seven while I’m traveling to another country with a car I’ve never driven before on a road I’ve never driven before.”

“Indeed. Your lingering amateur status may be his reason for the wager but he is still not taking chances. Michael truly prizes the cars, despite his desperate desire for mine; he would only risk it if he thought losing was all but impossible. It is a tall order otouto; I would certainly not hold it against you to say no.”

“Fuck that, I want my own Charger. Or maybe a 66’ GTO, or a Torino, or a GTX for that matter.”

“That’s my baby brother.”

~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~

The big Russian plane set down with a light shudder, motors winding up as they were throttled in reverse to slow it to a stop. As the transporter taxied to its resting place, Inuyasha unbuckled his seat belt and approached the Hammer. Unstrapping it once the plane had fully stopped , he got in and fired it to life as the rear door began to drop.

As the door turned ramp found the ground, Inuyasha slotted the four speed manual into first, dropped the handbrake, and rolled the heavy clutch out to ease the big Plymouth out the back of the plane. It met the ground and Inuyasha buried his right foot, turning the rear slicks into smoke. He followed his GPS as it guided him to his destination.

It was a short drive but enough to get acquainted with the beast. And it was a beast; the Hammer packed more than seven hundred horsepower routed through a four speed manual. It was lighter than a normal Roadrunner too, pushing its power to weight ratio even higher.

Thankfully, in keeping with Pure Vision’s modus operandi its sixties sheet metal wasn’t representative of what was underneath. The motor itself wasn’t a HEMI, but a lighter Mopar wedge motor, helping to reduce the weight and balance the weight distribution. The suspension too, was drastically altered.

It had modernized underpinnings, both lighter and far more adept at taking corners than torsion bars and leaf springs. The lighter rims were wrapped in modern, fat, slick tires which afforded plenty of grip. Hidden behind those wheels were massive disc brakes replacing drums, ensuring the car could be slowed as quickly as it accelerated.

All of that was good, as the other car in the race wasn’t exactly sluggish. It was waiting for him, lined up on the road. A 1970 Dodge Charger, one of the single greatest muscle cars of all time. And the driver, Michael, his example was particularly inviting.

Inuyasha didn’t know what had been done under hood, but he could hear it was a lot. It burbled at idle, a bit rough but the sort of rough that came from a car with a very aggressive cam setup, not one that was merely out of tune. When the human revved it a bit to keep it calm, the noise was one of power, eight massive cylinders firing in perfect, aggressive harmony.

It sat a bit lower than stock, no doubt the modernized underpinnings replacing leaf springs and torsion bars as in the Hammer. Aftermarket mags were wrapped in semi-slick tires, big disc brakes hidden behind them. Doubtless, if the rest of the car had that much work in, the trans and clutch were strengthened, the chassis was stiffened, and any weight that could be shed had been.

“Alright, you’re aware of the wager?”

“More or less. Something like… I give you a tour around, you tag along best you can, and give me the titles to a couple of Mopar’s?

“Something like that, though I think it ends with me driving off with that Roadrunner.” The human revved the V8 again, sliding the shifter into first.

“Ready to go?”

“Let’s do it.” Michael waved forward his friend, another of the competitors, and a flag was raised. Inuyasha brought the revs up and the human did the same. As the flag dropped they both dumped their clutches, and the two launched in a haze of tire smoke.

Two big Mopar V8’s roared as they launched from the start line. Inuyasha’s launch was good, though Michael’s was arguably even better. They both quickly hooked up and shifted into second, tires chirping as they let the clutches out in gear. The GTX was lighter, but the Charger had even more power than the Hammer.

The Charger drew a short lead as they approached the first bend, a sweeping right hander. They both took a clean line through it and the tighter left hander that followed. The road then straightened for a ways, giving them both a chance to exercise their gratuitous horsepower. Another right and left followed by a tight right bend had them bearing down on a two lane bridge crossing a small river.

There was some traffic on the bridge, which worked to Inuyasha’s advantage as his opponent was forced to slow for a couple of cars in the way. They swerved round the traffic and both were accelerating hard to the other end of the bridge. Getting hard on the brakes they made the tight right hander on the other side, accelerating down the street on the other side of the river.

The road wound away from the river a bit and then returned to border it before they both locked the brakes up and made an extremely tight left hander onto a bordering road. They accelerated down it as the road threw them for a couple of tight right handers, Inuyasha hanging with the black Charger as best he could.

“Come on, slip up for me just a bit.”

Inuyasha was hanging in well but was finding it very hard to gain ground on the Charger. It didn’t help that the section of road they were on featured a majority of fast sweepers and mostly straight sections, playing to the Charger’s slight power advantage.

Within a couple of miles though that advantage dried up; the road began to tighten dramatically and soon they were mired in tight hairpins, crests and dips, and some challenging switchbacks. It was there that Inuyasha struck. The Charger was good but it was a bit heavier than the Hammer, and it wasn’t as evenly balanced either. In the bends it was far better than any muscle car had a right to be but the Hammer was better still.

Designed with road racing and the occasional autocross in mind, the Plymouth was much more agile than its size and appearance would suggest and Inuyasha quickly obliterated the lead Michael had developed in the fast sections.

As the road dipped into a tight left hander to switchback to the right; Inuyasha struck. He turned tight and braked hard into the left hander, then switched back hard to the right and got on the power earlier. He nosed in on Michael’s line as he drifted to the outside of the corner, and with a better line and more traction Inuyasha accelerated out of the corner harder.

He pushed Michael out and got the better line through the next left hander, drawing ahead of the Charger as the road continued to wind its way through the forested area. The road continued for a couple miles further before it terminated in another road, the same they’d turned off of miles earlier. With a dab of the handbrake Inuyasha slid hard to the right, rejoining the main road in a burst of tire smoke and a roaring V8 soundtrack.

“Come on, fall back damnit!”

Inuyasha had to admit, the human was good, really good. The Charger he drove was violently fast too, vicious in a straight line. Thankfully the next two miles were still fairly sharp bends, fast but not quite sweepers where the Charger could reduce Inuyasha’s lead.

The half-demon held his lead until they approached a long straight section of the road which ended in the section where they’d made their hard left onto the back road. Inuyasha kept his foot in it hard, working the Hammer for all it was worth. Michael was drawing back in though, raw power shifting the advantage back in the straight line.

Inuyasha retained the lead but just, using every ounce of the Hammer’s power and the traffic where he could to hold the Charger back and thankfully they were then making a hard left onto another bridge, headed towards the start line where their race had begun. On the bridge Inuyasha ran it hard as he could, weaving between cars and using the scraps of the shoulders to stay flat and keep Michael in his dust.

The slightly more precise Plymouth gave him the advantage in the traffic laden area and he managed to not concede first place. On the other side of the bridge, they had a choice. They could go left, make a right, follow a slightly meandering street which returned them to the street they started on and lead them to the start/finish line. They could also go right, which was heading directly to the finish line but meandered further right back towards the water before returning to the main road and the finish line as well.

Inuyasha went left and Michael went right, adding a bit of tension to the end of the race. Making the left, Inuyasha floored it, ran into the left lane and then cut the wheel hard, swinging the car round onto the side street. He floored it up the street, dodging across the side streets as it clipped to the left a couple of times. The road itself rejoined another side street, which itself rejoined the main road. However, the corner of the adjacent side street and main road was all gravel, and lined up with the street Inuyasha was on.

Foot planted on the gas he soared across the street, narrowly missing a semi-trailer and tearing across the gravel path. He flew back onto the main road and shifted into fourth as he aimed at the finish line, desperately hoping not to see a Charger swing out of the side street ahead of him.

It did.

“Shit!”

The Charger swung left around another car and dodged one turning onto the side street, Michael fighting for control as it drifted hard, tail swinging out into the street. He recovered it in a cloud of smoke and planted his foot as he guided it to the finish line just feet ahead of him.

Right in time to see a gray blur nose past him as Inuyasha crossed the finish line doing triple digits. Slowing hard Inuyasha swung the car round and approached the Charger which had stopped at their agreed start/finish line, a new Range Rover by the side of the road as well.

“FUCK! I want another shot at that, I got fucked by that car and you know it!”

“What? Hell no, a bet’s a bet and you lost.”

“Fuck off, you got a lucky fucking break!”

“Not to interject, but I was watching the finish line and I distinctly saw the Plymouth cross first. Now our bets are winner take all, are they not?”

“Yeah but I was winning right to the…”

“Our are bets winner take all or are they not? This is open street racing, no excuses, no exceptions.”

“Fuck, don’t get too used to my cars, they won’t be yours for long.” Michael roared off in a cloud of wheel spin, leaving Inuyasha with the human female who’d been scouting the finish line.

“He’s a charmer.”

“Quite the gracious loser. I’m Tatiana, Ling, you are Sesshomaru’s stand in I presume?”

“That would be, I’m Inuyasha, Takahashi.”

“Pleasure to meet you, it’s nice to see Sesshomaru has picked a replacement suitable of being his stand in.”

“You’re a competitor as well, Tatiana?”

“Indeed, and feel free to call me Ling if you prefer, everyone does. For these bets it’s generally considered a good thing to have another competitor mediate when possible, for obvious reasons. Congratulations Inuyasha, I’ll be seeing you soon I hope.”

The rather attractive, platinum blonde slipped behind the wheel of her Land Rover and rolled off, leaving Inuyasha to the Hammer and his victory. Getting back behind the wheel, he put the car in gear and took off before the cops showed up.

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha slid to a stop in the monstrous Hammer outside Sesshomaru’s garage, the older waiting for him in the Audi Q7. The Plymouth was parked inside, the garage locked up, and Inuyasha slid into the passenger seat of the big Audi as Sesshomaru started the massive diesel beneath the hood.

“I am going to jerk off so many times tonight.”

“Are you now?”

“Oh yeah, maybe once for every day you kept this stupid ring on.”

“If you say so.” Sesshomaru slid the V12 diesel into drive and pulled off, accelerating onto the street back towards the house. Relaxing back into the comfortable seat, Inuyasha stretched his limbs out, grateful for the luxurious SUV after the metal folding seat in the transport plane.

“I have to say, that Charger is freakish.”

“Indeed, it is quite the machine, I wouldn’t mind taking it for a trophy.”

“I would love to see that. He was out of his mind at the loss of his two collectors, I think he’d have an aneurism if he bet that Charger and lost.”

“Very true, now what are you interested in for dinner?”

“My cock and my right hand.”

“Funny hanyou, seriously though. Something from the beach vendors, some nice seafood a bit further up the coast, or a sit down dinner in the city proper?”

“I wasn’t joking I want to cum Sess.”

“That can wait Inuyasha. You’ve won me two brilliant cars, this deserves celebration. We’re going out, having a nice dinner, seeing the sites, enjoying some entertainment.”

“Do we have to?”

“Yes Inuyasha.”

“Damn it.”

The hanyou wanted to protest but knew it was futile as the dog guided them towards the city proper. They made their way through the evening traffic flow and within decent time Sesshomaru was pulling into a beautiful, upscale restaurant of some manner. They parked out front and walked in, getting a table and ordering drinks, a phenomenal pinot noir of Sesshomaru’s choosing.

They ordered their meal and relaxed into the comfortable seating, enjoying the quiet, upscale ambiance of the place. Sesshomaru sipped at his wine while Inuyasha kicked the glass back in a couple of gulps, though it was out of contempt for Sesshomaru rather than the wine, which was delicious.

“Well I must say otouto, you truly have done remarkably well thus far. Four victories, and nothing less than a podium finish. I truly am proud of you little brother.”

“Thanks, guess giving away six figure cars is a pretty good motivator.” Inuyasha joked as he took another sip of his wine, refilling their glasses afterwards.

“You’ve earned them. Spoils of victory aside, have you enjoyed it so far, competing?”

“Yeah, I have, quite a lot actually. The drivers are undeniably good, and the cars are spectacular.”

“Indeed, and it’s just getting started. As the season heats up there will be more and more intense racing, in more challenging environments. There will also be different match ups, certain super cars, rivals, muscle cars, hot hatchbacks. There are also the ‘Race of Champeons’ races to look forward to.”

“The what?”

“The Race of Champeons. Essentially, they are races we in the club devised for a bit of a laugh between the seriousness of our regular race season. They count towards the points standing but generally not by much. They are wagered on and in some cases collective prizes are put up, but they are meant more as a break from the real action.

They are essentially races involving one make or one group of similar cars, and the focus is on terrible vehicles. Take an unsporting, dull car and race a pack of them. Things like the diesel BMW 1-series, the Nissan Micra Cabriolet, the Hummer H2, or a Chevy Aveo. We generally race a pack of one such make, unmodified, often in a smaller circuit or sprint type event.”

“That actually does sound fun.”

“It is, they are actually catching on fast in the club. Those and our newly formed Auction House Races.”

“Go on.”

“I actually get to take partial credit for this one, along with Kouga and a couple of others you’ll be meeting soon. The idea is that everyone competing in the upcoming race attends the same car auction, mostly used car auctions, a few hours or days before. There, they have a pre agreed upon amount of money which they must use to bid on and win a car.

Everyone bids for and wins the best vehicle they can lay their hands on, or face disqualification, and then the newly purchased cars are raced. No modifications, no servicing, its turn-key and race. To spice some of them up the actual race type and layout aren’t specified until after the auction so the participants have to tailor their purchase to what they think it will be, or to what vehicle best suits their driving style.

Additionally, as many of the used car and sheriff sale auctions only give you a basic crib sheet of the cars for sale there is no real way of ascertaining just how clean your vehicle is, which is another factor. Especially with more optimistic choices, the chance of getting burned is always present.”

“You say that like you know it firsthand.”

“I do. In the first such race we did, in America, I purchased a very clean Integra GS-R from a sheriff’s sale auction. It was silver, sixty thousand miles on the odometer, and was a theft recovery. Of course, what I didn’t realize until after I’d bought it was that the shop that replaced everything stolen had went cheap on it for auction.

I had bought a GS-R that had the interior, motor, transmission, and suspension of a base model LS swapped in after the originals were all stolen. Needless to say, Kouga had an excellent laugh when he found the car I’d outbid him on was thirty horsepower down and had softer suspension than it should have. Of course, that laughter went away when the Starion he’d ended up with stopped making any boost five minutes after he got behind the wheel.”

“Haha, okay that sounds like a hell of a lot of fun.”

“It is, sort of combines racing and gambling together. Tough too, between the competitors and the other auction goers the budget can make getting some of the more sporting vehicles a precarious situation. There develops a struggle between trying and getting a vehicle fast so that you don’t get caught out, and waiting for the vehicle you want most when there stands a good chance you won’t get it.”

“And of course not getting a totally caned machine if you wait for the sports car you want. I actually sympathize with that one; one of my buddies made the mistake of buying a Supra from auction essentially sight unseen. He won it, at ridiculous cost, and immediately got burned.

Whoever had it before him lost the head gasket as Supras are wont to do, and had decided to just pull the functioning turbos and sell them, swapping a set of junk ones for sale. They were cooked, the motor was trash, and we found out later it was originally an automatic with a manual swap and a bad one at that. They’d diced the under tray for no reason, made a rat’s nest of the wiring, it was awful.”

“Hmm, I can imagine.”

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru pulled the Audi into its appropriate garage bay and moved the selector into park, shutting the oversized diesel off for the night. Getting out, the two inu walked inside and Sesshomaru began to strip his little brother, earning him a glance from his sibling.

“Just getting you ready for the ring’s removal baby brother.”

“Hell yeah.”

Inuyasha was stripped and led into Sesshomaru’s bedroom. There, he was laid back against the bed and with a quick motion, the younger inu found his sibling had cuffed his hands through the headboard. Tugging at them lightly, Inuyasha took a second to wonder where he’d even gotten them from whilst Sesshomaru true to his word grabbed the removal tool and pried the ring open, removing it from Inuyasha’s piercings.

Almost immediately Inuyasha’s member sprung to life, happy to be out of its restraint once more. Sesshomaru set the tool down with the cuff keys on his nightstand, then turned over to Inuyasha to give the thick member between his legs a few loving strokes. Then, it was off with his own clothing, and the older slid the light covers over them both, sliding up against his younger brother for the night.

“Sesshomaru, what the fuck!”

“What is it now otouto?”

“My hands, can you please un-cuff them now?”

“It is time for bed otouto you can have them un-cuffed tomorrow.”

“But my cock, come the hell on you tease!”

“I told you I would remove the ring and I did. I have held up my end of the bargain perfectly. Now, it is time for sleep and that is not going to happen with you stroking yourself into a coma and ruining my sheets. So just ignore it and try to get some rest baby brother as you are not getting freed tonight.”

“You really are a colossal ass you know that?”


	13. Perks of the Job...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter thirteen of Test Drive, hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke to a phenomenal warmth around a particularly intimate area of his person. Looking down, he saw a sight that threatened to make him faint; Sesshomaru’s mouth wrapped round his cock, the older dog’s tongue lathing over his head. Tugging at his cuffs, the hanyou moaned lightly as Sesshomaru looked up at him, lips sliding from his sibling’s thick cock.

“Morning otouto.”

“Aniki. You’re really, seriously sucking me off.”

“I am little brother, you have earned it. You’ve been a good pup, enduring that ring for me, and I reward good behavior otouto.”

Sesshomaru may have been a top, but he was nonetheless a perfectionist. And giving head was no exception, he was the best Inuyasha had ever had. Hands fidgeting in the cuffs, the hanyou squirmed and fidgeted as he was brought closer and closer to orgasm. It didn’t take very long after two weeks without and soon enough Inuyasha was at his peak.

Ironically, he almost didn’t want to finish so soon. After so long denied, the feel of a warm mouth on his shaft was just brilliant. It was like denial had set all his nerve endings on overdrive, and the combination of that with Sesshomaru’s skill meant he was just in heaven. But, finish he did and with a loud moan Sesshomaru’s mouth was graced with jet after warm salty jet of his brother’s essence.

Letting his brother finish, Sesshomaru pulled off the hanyou and moved up, leaning in to kiss him. Their mouths entwined and Inuyasha was given a mouthful of his own semen, which he obediently swallowed in his post orgasmic haze. They embraced for a moment before Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, arms bracing himself above his hanyou brother.

“That was incredible.”

“Glad you enjoyed it otouto. I figured I owed you a proper wake up after you’ve been so good. That and I reckoned you could use a nice, stress free morning before today’s race.”

“That bad?”

“It will be a tough one, all modern supercars. This one is a very open field, no price limit or power restrictions, only the provisions that the cars remain stock and that the field is limited to two door hardtops for this outing. It will be a hell of a field you’ll be competing against.”

“What will I be driving then?” Inuyasha asked, fidgeting lightly with the cuffs once again as he lay in bed with his sibling.

“Well, given the course’s tight, winding nature I selected an Ascari A10 for you. It’s a handful, but it is extremely poised in the corners, has a lot of down force, and it’s acceleration out of the bends is top notch. You will require it as unfortunately, you drew for last place in the starting order.”

“Fuck, hopefully that thing is as savage as you seem to think.” 

Inuyasha knew though that they were. Ascari might be a tiny British manufacturer producing only one variant of car, but they weren’t exactly making a hash of it. The A10 was the barely road legal version of their successful KZ-1 race car, conceived by a Formula-One level designer, and powered by the same BMW V8 that powered the old M5. In Ascari’s hands, the Bavarian eight cylinder was tuned to a full six hundred and twenty five horsepower, and was only working against twenty eight hundred pounds of car.

“Hmm, it’s become one of my personal favorites. It’s a bit tail happy if mishandled and the suspension is rock hard, but it grips so well in the bends, it’s savage coming out of the corners, and the noise of that modified M5 motor is just one of the greats.”

“Hell yeah. Now, how about you un-cuff me so I can go give it a listen?”

“The race isn’t for a few hours yet, no reason to rush.” Sesshomaru smirked as he slid back up against his sibling, wrapping an arm round the bound demon’s torso. Inuyasha just huffed lightly at that, relaxing back against the bed.

~~~~~~Later That Day~~~~~~

Inuyasha wished he’d just stayed in bed. The pack of supercars in front, and they were all in front him, were just over the top. The open top race had been serious, full of hyper rare, high powered super cars. This was arguably even worse.

Right up front, no getting around it, quite literally with its ass big enough for a rap video…there was a Bugatti Veyron. The daddy of hyper cars, the multi-million dollar, sixteen cylinder, quad turbo, four wheel drive, fastest production car in the world. Well, technically third fastest, behind the Shelby Ultimate Aero and the further tweaked Veyron SS, but it had been by far the fastest when it debuted just a few short years ago.

Next to it sat another not so nice threat, the Pagani Huayra. The second model of car developed by the makers of the phenomenal Zonda, the hard to pronounce Huayra was powered like its predecessor by an AMG-Mercedes V12, this time mated to two turbos. That was good for seven hundred and twenty German horsepower, the best kind of horsepower, in a car that weighed barely more than three thousand pounds.

Behind them, the newest hyper Lambo the Aventador occupied third place with six hundred and ninety horsepower mounted behind the driver and powering all four wheels. In fourth, Nissan’s hyper-nerd GT-R Spec-Vwas the underdog of sorts, though it was a proper giant killer with its computer controlled four wheel drive and twin turbo inline six.

Fifth seemed to belong to Kouga as the Koenigsegg CCX occupying it was strangely familiar. Sixth was the newest British supercar, the McLaren MP4-12C. Another techie, the McLaren was a twin turbo V8 with an intelligent traction control system designed to help put its power down more efficiently as well as an electronically controlled suspension system, where the struts were linked only by wire thus making them the first truly independent suspension setup.

Seventh was occupied by the Ferrari 458 Italia, Ferrari’s newest mid-engine V8 sports car. Eighth was occupied by a Gumpert Apollo S, a decidedly unsexy name for one very fast supercar. A German marque, the Apollo packed a twin-turbo Audi V8 and enough down force to quite literally drive upside down at high enough speeds.

Ninth belonged to the outgoing Lamborghini, the Murcielago LP670-4 SV, the lightened, more powerful version of the already potent Murcielago. Tenth was taken by a slightly aged but still potent hyper car, the Ferrari Enzo. Also known as the F60, the Enzo was a proper V12, mid-engine supercar named for Enzo Ferrari, the founder and head of…Ferrari.

Next to Inuyasha there was a Maserati MC12, the Enzo in drag essentially. Most likely, it was the same Inuyasha had competed against in Monaco, though he couldn’t be sure. As the flagman raised his flag, Inuyasha sucked in a breath and revved the Ascari’s beastly V8. 

He wouldn’t exactly pick himself to win this one, that’s for sure. He stood a chance, but he’d be working harder than just about anyone in the field. The other cars had advanced traction control, ABS, many had four wheel drive, and most had paddle shifted gearboxes.

The Ascari had no driving aids, no ABS, rear wheel drive and a six-speed manual. That meant that every driver input he gave would have to be perfect, there was no electronic safety net. But, it also meant there was nothing holding him back. The Ascari’s naturally aspirated engine kicked out six hundred and twenty five horsepower and with no turbo lag to be concerned with.

It was lighter than most of them too, and it was harder sprung and had better aerodynamics. That all meant that if controlled properly, he could get through the corners faster than most, but he was also more likely to end up backwards in a tree as well.

“Alright, focus damnit.”

The flag dropped and clutches were engaged hard as launch control systems did their work for some and left feet did their work for others. The Pagani skyrocketed forward as the Veyron locked up all four wheels and moved from the line. Within seconds though, the Veyron was catching the Huayra as its thousand horsepower came into play.

Inuyasha’s only chance against that monster came in the form of weight. It killed handling, slaughtered traction, hampered acceleration, and massacred braking. In anything but a straight line it was the worst performance killer going. Thankfully for Inuyasha, one of the many things the Veyron had in spades was weight.

Four turbos, sixteen cylinders, four wheel drive, monster tires, and ten radiators added up to a two seat coupe that weighed over two tons. Thus, its power to weight ratio wasn’t as brilliant as its thousand horsepower would suggest and in the bends it actually struggled to lay down a really, properly fast time. And while in a straight line the Veyron could slaughter every other car present, there weren’t any of them to be found in the course of the race.

The others would be hard work though. The Pagani was closer to his end of the scale in terms of driver aid, but it was still brilliantly balanced and had a sequential gearbox to make things easier. The Maserati next to him was also a handful, twitchier and more demanding than the Enzo it was based upon, but most of the others were relatively easy.

The Enzo, McLaren, 458 Italia, and Gumpert were all two wheel drive but all featured semi-auto or sequential gearboxes and advanced traction control systems to make them easy to manage and easy to drive hard. The Koenigsegg on the other hand matched Inuyasha’s Ascari in difficulty with its demanding chassis, proper manual, and huge amount of power exiting the rear wheels only.

The others were all four wheel drive, and all featured flappy paddle gearboxes and complex traction control systems. The Aventador, GT-R, and Murcielago all were relatively easy; the Murcielago was big and hefty and could be a handful but the four wheel drive always made it manageable. And the other two just came off as…tame.

Nothing was tame about the Ascari however as Inuyasha accelerated from the line, Bavarian V8 screaming as it reached for its rev limiter. Slamming into second, Inuyasha felt the tires hook up hard and the bright yellow Brit started to pull ahead of the Maserati, closing in on its cousin the Enzo. The start of the race was the only straight section and Inuyasha made the most of it, bull dozing past the Enzo, which was showing signs of a knackered clutch after using its launch control.

The Murcielago fell by the wayside as well as Inuyasha shifted up into third, chasing down the 458 Italia with pure power and lower weight. Into fourth and he squeezed past, though the Gumpert pulled away from the Ferrari as well and they were braking hard into the first bend. In eighth place after just a few seconds, Inuyasha turned hard into the bend, downshifting and getting close to the Apollo.

“Come on baby, come on.”

The road wound hard left and then through two rights before meandering through a couple of cresting bends. In the crests Inuyasha kept his foot in it and struck on the Gumpert, getting past as the apparently poorly setup Gumpert became badly disturbed on the bumpy section of road.

“Yeah, gimme it! That’s why you don’t fuck with your own adjustable suspension.”

Buoyed by success, Inuyasha pursued sixth place and the McLaren currently in it. The McLaren currently fighting for fifth with the Nissan, the GT-R’s all-wheel drive and torque vectoring computers committing hate crimes against the bends in the road as the less powerful coupe fought to hold its position.

Though, Inuyasha got a piece of luck as their duel came to a, nearly, violent end. Traction control or not, the two tried to occupy the same space in the same left hand corner and both chickened out at the last second. The McLaren braked hard left, then right to avoid the GT-R which served to spin the British supercar round. The GT-R went left, then right to avoid being hit by the McLaren, sending it wide into a gravel patch on the outside of the corner.

Missing the McLaren by inches Inuyasha dove hard into the corner, downshifting and getting hard on the power at the exit as the GT-R drifted through the gravel in a great looking but relatively slow display. The GT-R was close but it was undeniably behind as Inuyasha came out of the corner, hard on the throttle into the next right hand bend.

The Aventador was next in line to be hit by the Ascari. The Lamborghini had him on power, but also weighed a good deal more. It was an interesting fight between them then; the Ascari with its two wheel drive and low weight could get out of the corners fast if Inuyasha modulated the throttle right. The Lamborghini had more grip into and through the corners thanks to all-wheel drive and traction control.

Thankfully, it seemed corner exit beat corner entry as Inuyasha hung right on the Lambo’s tail, getting through the corners faster than the slightly tamed V12 Lamborghini. They came into an S-bend that then entered a hard left hander and Inuyasha struck. As the road wound right, he strayed harder left and nudged in, braking late on the Lambo and taking a hard inside line, forcing them both out.

He got more power down faster and nudged ahead, now chasing down the almighty Veyron. It had actually fallen back to the Pagani and the Koenigsegg, and surprisingly to the Ascari as well. In the tight bends, the Veyron clung hard to the road with its massive tires and four wheel drive. But, fast as it could accelerate, acceleration out of the bends wasn’t its strong suit. It’s sheer weight and size, combined with the faint traces of turbo lag from the four mammoth turbos, meant it had to pick up its skirts to a degree before really starting to shift.

“Come on, come on you overgrown Volkswagen get out of my way!”

Inuyasha used the Ascari’s athleticism and found a gap out of one of the tighter bends, nudging past the leviathan of a Veyron. That left only the two worst, the brand new, AMG powered Pagani and the twin-supercharged Koenigsegg. Inuyasha simply outdrove the Pagani, using his slight weight advantage and slightly stiffer suspension to gain on it inch by inch.

Pressuring the driver, Inuyasha hung on him until he slipped, sliding a bit wide and scrubbing too much speed through a corner. He pulled ahead and chased down the Koenigsegg, intent on taking victory out from under Kouga. Kouga had him on power, easily; but the Koenigsegg was big and viciously tail happy, and that struck.

Inuyasha hung on him through the last few corners and at the very last, a tight right hairpin into a short sprint to the finish, the dam broke. In trying to shake Inuyasha, Kouga had come in too hot, with too many revs, and the big rear tires broke loose, making him fight to correct it. Inuyasha turned tighter and got on the power as he struggled to hook up the Koenigsegg.

They both accelerated to the finish, Inuyasha starting ahead but Kouga accelerating harder once getting grip. It was within feet, but it was the bright yellow Ascari that crossed the line in first, the CCX less than a car length behind. 

“YES!!!!! FUCK YEAH!!!!!”

Inuyasha had a big, stupid grin the entire drive back to the garage. The Ascari was excellent, a vicious animal of a car and one he couldn’t wait to drive again. And fuck whatever they could think to say about him; he’d won all three Champions races, he’d beaten a crazy fast Charger head to head, and he’d won from the back in a race against the latest and greatest supercars in a small British start up.

“Hmm, what’s this?” Inuyasha pulled into the garage and parked the Ascari with the Alfa 8C and the Hammer. Outside however Sesshomaru was waiting for him with his Shelby convertible, Inuyasha sliding into the passenger seat after locking the garage.

“Hello otouto, how did things go?” Sesshomaru asked as he pulled onto the road and accelerated a bit before shifting up into second.

“Eh, alright, it took till the end but I managed to eek out first place.”

“You won?”

“You’re surprised?”

“On that road, starting in twelfth, I am. Damn fine work otouto.”

“Eh, it was mostly the car.”

“I doubt that. The Ascari is brilliant, but you weren’t exactly up against a Yugo and a Prius. Taking down the Veyron, the new Pagani, Kouga in his favored Koenigsegg, that’s impressive. Even the GT-R is a feat, especially on such a road. I’m no fan of its over-technological nature and flappy paddle gearbox, but that is one extremely fast Datsun, especially in the bends.”

“Yeah they are. I actually lucked out there, the McLaren and the GT-R essentially knocked each other out, the McLaren spinning in front of me and the GT-R sliding off the road. Seeing as I only got Kouga on the last corner, without that I probably would have been settling for second or third.”

“Still remarkable, this is cause for celebration otouto.”

“Eh, if you’re buying.”

“Truly, you have pulled off a major upset today. It is an excellent note on which to end your current stay in Lloret de Mar.”

“It is huh, where am I off to next?”

“Tomorrow morning you’ll be catching a flight to Mallorca for a couple of days. I’ve arranged a seaplane to take you there, you’ll stay in my home on the island.”

Sesshomaru guided them into town in the small-block Ford convertible. He made a beeline for one of his favorite, more upscale restaurants in town and pulled in, the valet torn between the generous tip he got and the monstrous car he got to drive. Inside they got a table and Sesshomaru ordered their best champagne to Inuyasha’s amusement, though he didn’t protest to a glass of the fine vintage.

“Salute little brother, exceptional job so far, far better than I could have dreamed of.”

“Thanks Sess, keep the great cars coming and I’ll try and keep up the work ethic.” Inuyasha joked as he sipped at his drink.

“That won’t be a problem otouto. Not in Mallorca at any rate.”

“Very nice, how many houses do you have anyway? Or in Spain for that matter?” Inuyasha eyed Sesshomaru curiously. He knew the house in Lloret de Mar was seven figures, easily, and most likely in pounds as well as dollars. If he had homes in beach areas like Lloret and the island of Mallorca, he almost assuredly had them in the major cities like Barcelona and Madrid as well.

“Enough, there are perks to owning your own company. The number of rather astute investment properties in company holding for example.”

“You bankrolled them with company money?”

“Not company money, mine. My company itself is still entirely private, aspects of the corporation are publically traded but my core company is still entirely my own and I dictate how the profits are best utilized. And truly, it isn’t just self-indulgence on my part; several properties I purchased in this vein have been sold to legitimate profit.”

“Even in being a complete playboy you manage to further your business interests. Only my aniki.”

“And only my otouto could take cheap shots at the man paying him millions to tour the world.”

“It’s been mostly Europe so far, only one of seven continents, and you haven’t paid me millions unless you’re counting in yuan or dong.”

“I was thinking more in British pounds, and I haven’t paid you millions yet though I’m fairly sure you’ve cracked the seven figure mark already. And we haven’t even left Europe yet.”

“I’ll drink to that.” Inuyasha knocked glasses with his sibling as their meal arrived, the two sipping at their champagne once more. The half-demon had been skeptical at first, but he was truly glad he’d come along for the ride. It was nice getting to spend time with his sibling, the cars were pretty damn brilliant, and the money wasn’t half bad either.

Now if only he could get a repeat performance of the morning…


	14. Bull Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter fourteen of Test Drive I hope you all enjoy. If you have any suggestions or requests for future chapters feel free to drop me a line!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha relaxed back in the seat of the sea plane, glancing down at the beautiful sea as the big propeller engines hummed along. After a few minutes, he popped the cooler by his feet and pulled out one of the many cold local beers he’d iced up before the plane set off from the small airstrip and away from Spain.

“Hey can you crack me one of them?”

“Sure thing.”

He wasn’t sure how wise it was for the pilot to drink but fuck it, he’d done a fine job so far and it was nice out. Clinking bottles together, they both took a sip and relaxed, the plane settling on course in the warm, fine afternoon. It would be a couple hours yet but it should be an easy flight, at least Inuyasha hoped so.

Relaxing, Inuyasha looked out onto the gorgeous water below, soon lulling off into a light doze. The flight breezed past and before he knew it Inuyasha felt the plane start to descend, drawing down on the bright blue water. The waves were calm and with a graceful descent the plane lightly skipped over a few and settled onto the surface, slowing as they approached a small Marina.

“Well, welcome to Mallorca Mr. Takahashi.”

“Nice to be here, you know where we can get a decent bite to eat?”

“Oh yeah, there’s a place up the road that does meat roasts on charcoal phenomenally well. Their pork sandwiches are to die for, great fruit appetizers too.”

“Sounds good to me. And well, well, thank you Sesshomaru.” Sitting on the dock was the car Sesshomaru had arranged for him. A 1967 Porsche 911 Targa, dark blue with beautiful stainless Fuchs alloys matching the alloy band wrapped round the B-pillar. Getting behind the wheel, Inuyasha fired the air cooled six-cylinder as the pilot got in the passenger seat.

“Just bust a right out of here and have at it. The stop is maybe five miles up, on the right.”

Inuyasha snicked the shifter into first gear, dropping the handbrake, and eased the clutch out rolling the sports car from a stop. Accelerating up the dock, he shifted into second and made the right onto the road, accelerating a ways before shifting into third. The air cooled boxer-six made a brilliant noise as he revved it through third and skipped fourth and into fifth, slotting it up into the final gear and easing the clutch out.

“Man, this thing is phenomenal.” The pilot praised as he relaxed into the passenger seat of the well-built, though sparse German interior. Five miles came up on them quick and they pulled off the road into the parking lot of the roadside stop. Stopping, Inuyasha slid the shifter into first, pulled the handbrake, and shut the engine off before getting out.

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha followed the GPS Sesshomaru had given him and found the small but very nice home Sesshomaru had. Unsurprisingly, it was right on the beach, a small two bedroom house with a three car garage, oversized deck with grill, and freakish view to boot. Opening the garage doors, he found the open space and backed the 911 in, surprised at the other two vehicles present.

A dark gray Alfa Romeo 166 occupied one, while a modified first generation Ford Bronco occupied another. The Alfa was a V6 model, loaded with options, while the Bronco was lifted with aftermarket wheels and tires, lights, bull bars, and additional gas cans and spare tires. It was a nice triplet of vehicles, a brilliant sport sedan, a beefy off-roader, and a perfect open top sports car.

“Hey Sess, how’s it going?” Inuyasha’s cell phone had rang, Sesshomaru calling him from a meeting he’d flown to Brussels for.

“It’s going, painfully slowly, but it’s going. I trust your flight went well little brother?”

“It went great actually, to be honest I kind of dozed off through half of it. I have to say, the 911 was a nice touch aniki.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. It’s a favorite of mine, especially around the island where you can actually stretch its legs.”

“Hell yeah. Speaking of stretching legs, what’s the first race here?”

“You’ll have two races on the island, at least for now. The first is a three stage event, comprised of sections of the Mallorca classic car rally course. You will be competing in cumulative timed events on the roads, lowest time wins of course.

The second race is a simulated rally stage using nineties WRC cars and will be part tarmac, part sand and dirt as you wind through a section of beach and inland areas. Again it will be timed, though in the latter case it will be a single stage.”

“Fucking right, what cars will I be using for those?”

“For the first race which is comprised entirely of Lamborghini Gallardo’s, it’ll be the Gallardo Balboni and for the rally stage you will use a 1998 Subaru Impreza WRC car.”

That was a nice pairing of vehicles. The Gallardo Balboni was the purist, demanding version of the regularly safe guarded Gallardo. The Balboni, named for Lamborghini’s test driver Valentino Balboni, mated the five hundred and fifty horsepower V10 to rear wheel drive, unlike the standard four wheel drive Gallardo. 

In the Subaru’s case, the Impreza WRX STi WRC car was a turbo charged, all-wheel drive monster. The two liter boxer four cylinder received a massive turbo, routed through a five speed manual through all four wheels. It had exceptional suspension travel, enhanced brakes, and knobby tires to keep it moving on dirt, mud, snow, or gravel.

“Fuck me, two of my dream cars on the same island.”

“It won’t just be the same island little brother, but the same day as well. You’ll race the Gallardo early tomorrow, the Subaru in the afternoon, and catch the last flight out. It will be a short, but hopefully successful day in Mallorca and if all goes as planned we’ll be having dinner together in Morocco tomorrow night.”

“Morocco?”

“Indeed, I know a great little place in Tangier, right on the water. Some intense racing as well, a lot of rally stages that mimic the classic WRC course. But, we will get to that soon otouto. I have to get back to this meeting, I will talk to you soon.”

“Sounds good, bye.” Inuyasha hung up the phone and picked up his cooler, which was restocked with beer, and walked out onto the beach, setting out one of the chairs stored inside and taking up residence on his back above the warm sand. It was a beautiful evening, might as well enjoy it.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen, putting a pot of water on and pouring some coffee grounds into the press he found on the counter. Rubbing his eyes, the hanyou stretched his lean frame out and waited impatiently for the water to come to a boil. Eventually it did and he poured the steaming liquid into the press, straining the grinds to the bottom a minute later.

Pouring himself a cup, Inuyasha sipped at it, letting it cool a bit before outright gulping it down. The anti-morning person found his way through a shower, dressed, and scarfed down a light breakfast before heading out to the garage.

Picking the Alfa, he fired the 166 to life and dropped the handbrake, easing the clutch out and rolling from the garage before getting out and shutting it behind him. He got in the Alfa and pulled off, headed for the small garage Sesshomaru owned off site. It was likely a good thing the garage was removed from his house and was in fact at the end of a fairly long gravel path off the road and through some woods; the small Spanish island could only host so many gray Lamborghini’s after all.

Though, it was a hell of a gray Lamborghini as Inuyasha found out. Pulling the Alfa round the back of the small mortar-constructed building, Inuyasha locked the Italian four door and got behind the wheel of an Italian two-door. Firing the Gallardo Balboni to life, Inuyasha couldn’t resist revving the Audi derived V10 once, hearing it roar.

Pulling out of the garage he eased it down the gravel path, warming the gearbox gently and keeping the rare sports car’s paint fully intact. On the road, he let the V10 run, working the six-speed manual as the rear wheels thrust the car forward with a ferocity and feel the standard four-wheel drive Gallardo’s just couldn’t quite capture.

With a quick jaunt over some highway sections, Inuyasha found himself pulling off onto a runoff section built into one of the smaller roads. The emergency turn-off rose and then crested, where a pack of eleven other Gallardo’s were waiting.

“Hey there puppy.” Kouga was waiting for him by the side of his Gallardo, a Performante special edition. The special edition was a Spyder tuned for five hundred and seventy horsepower and had the standard four wheel drive. Paired up with special body touches, a small spoiler, bespoke wheels, and a white paintjob with two thin black stripes running the length of the car.

“Puppy?” Inuyasha growled as he got from behind the wheel of his own Lambo. Around him were a number of other cars and their drivers. Directly next to him was a first generation Gallardo Superleggera, a fairly young kitsune standing next to it, the pearlescent orange paint surprisingly similar to his hair and tail.

“Don’t concern yourself with the wolf, he’d hit on a brick wall if it’d answer him.”

“Oh Shippo, no need to be cross just because I’m not into minors. You’ll turn eighteen one of these days kit.” Shippo was well over the age of consent of course, but it didn’t stop him ribbing.

“Now you see what I put up with. So many boys arguing amongst themselves, nice to see a man come among us for once.” A rather curvaceous, red headed ookami approached him, Ayame no doubt.

“And you must be Ayame.”

“Indeed, and you sweetheart?”

“Inuyasha, Takahashi. I take it that one’s yours?” Inuyasha asked, pointing towards the Gallardo LP560-4 Spyder painted a deep purple.

“What can I say, I like purple. Pretty much everything purple, like say, you. I bet your head gets nice and purple when you’re hard, doesn’t it.”

“Excuse me; I was hitting on him first.” Kouga butted in, getting a face from Ayame.

“Shall we race, or are you all going to give him your attention all day? You’ve certainly given him enough of your money.” Another of the group commented, getting behind the wheel of his own Gallardo Superleggera.

“Eh, I’ll take his money if he wants to lose it so bad.” Shippo joked, moving to his first generation Superleggera.

“In that first generation model?”

“What, like I’m going to buy another over-priced Audi just for this race?” Shippo prodded, not the biggest fan of the post takeover Lamborghini’s. After being purchased by the German company, Lamborghini had indeed adopted a lot of Audi’s high performance components and engineering know-how. They were indeed faster, easier, more reliable than ever before but in all the German engineering and four-wheel drive the current Lamborghini’s had lost a bit of that ludicrousness that made them Lambo’s in the first place.

“Touché.” Kouga got behind the wheel of his own high dollar Audi, firing the V10 back to life as the flagman approached.

“Takahashi you’re up first.”

Inuyasha lined up and was given a countdown. At zero, the flag dropped and he dumped the clutch, taking off in a blast of tire smoke and some gravel. Revving to its stratospheric eighty five hundred rpm rev limit, Inuyasha slammed it into second and planted his right foot. As he stormed down the ramp back towards the road, Inuyasha got a fine appreciation for the powerful V10 in the lightened Gallardo.

A SEAT passenger car was in the lane, doing fifty or so while Inuyasha accelerated. In the short few hundred feet Inuyasha matched the car’s speed, outpaced it and caught up. With few feet left he overtook in third and merged in ahead of the five door hatchback.

“Damn, he’s got balls no arguing that.” Kouga praised the hanyou’s courage as another of the drivers, piloting a Gallardo Super Trofeo, lined up. It was actually a version of the Balboni, meant for the Hong Kong market. It was the same engine setup and rear wheel drive, but lacked the white and gold stripe came only with the E-Gear transmission.

It too launched a short while after, accelerating down to the road and tearing towards the end of the first stage. A Gallardo Bicolore was next, the orange and black two tone version taking off, four wheel drive giving it more traction off the line though adding to the weight.

Ayame and Shippo were next in line respectively, both roaring off towards the finish line. Between them and Kouga, six more Gallardo’s were set off in thirty second intervals. First generation Nera and SE models followed Shippo, the two special models essentially just tweaked first generation cars but still proper sports cars and still a threat.

Behind them, the rest were all second generation Gallardo’s, and all special editions. Another Balboni, this one in lime green with E-gear, a Chinese market Noctis edition, a white and red Bianco Rosso edition meant for the Japanese market thus the white and red color, and behind it a Chinese market Gold edition.

Finally it was Kouga’s turn in his Performante, the most hardcore open top Gallardo on offer. He had the most aggressive engine tune, putting out five hundred and sixty two horsepower, though it was heftier being a convertible. It was a four-wheel drive variant to boot, though he did have a proper manual over the E-Gear, and he was making the most of it.

Diving by pedestrian vehicles Kouga hammered through every apex, flooring it through the straights. He used every inch of grip the four wheel drive system had to offer, torturing the ultra-high performance tires at each corner. 

He was on full attack, ready to earn a few victories after Inuyasha’s storming the beginning of the series. And he liked Mallorca, liked the classic car rally the race was taken from, and he liked the car. It wasn’t a properly hairy Lamborghini like the classics, but what it lacked in pantomime it made up for in ability. In being put through Audi’s finishing school Lamborghini had developed the Gallardo, especially the fully realized Performante, into a properly fast, competent driver.

And it paid off, by time they finished the first stage, a bit over five miles Kouga had found himself right on the bumper of the Gold edition that had started ahead of him. Seeing as they were working with thirty second intervals, that was a lot. It didn’t sound like much, but in racing terms it was an ice age, especially with two cars so evenly matched by virtue of being nearly identical.

“YES!!!”


	15. Playing in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter fifteen of Test Drive, hope you all enjoy. For those who aren't rally fans, the two driver's mentioned are Colin McRae and Tommi Makinen. McRae was a driver first of rear wheel drive Ford Escorts, and then numerous Subaru's through the nineties and two thousands while Makinen was a driver for Mitsubishi during the same period. Amongst rallying fans and tuners this is a big rivalry, Subaru's Impreza STi versus Mitsubishi's Lancer Evo.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

The second stage didn’t do Inuyasha much better. He’d placed third in the first stage, seconds off of Kouga’s blistering time and a few tenths behind Ayame who’d earned second. Shippo had finished right on him as well, though in Inuyasha’s defense Shippo had caught a bit of a light patch in the traffic whilst Inuyasha had done a bit more weaving to get to the end of the course.

The drive to the next stage was a few miles inland, bringing them to a tighter course with less traffic though more hairpins, crests, and blind corners. It was also longer, about nine miles of road start to finish. Inuyasha had gotten a proper feel for the electrifying Balboni, and was now ready to make up for lost time.

And… he didn’t.

He beat Ayame, taking over second place. He had driven hard as hell, barely off the mark for first. The driver of the Bianco Rosso had pushed hard for a third place finish on the stage, Ayame having finished fourth, holding her third place overall standing. Shippo had fallen back a bit and was a couple tenths from giving up fifth place to the Super Trofeo Gallardo.

Kouga though had been vicious. Inuyasha had drawn big on Ayame and had really pushed it, but Kouga had still drawn on him. It hadn’t been by much, but Kouga was still going into the final stage with two firsts and almost guaranteed victory so long as he didn’t spin or park his car in a tree.

Inuyasha did get an interesting surprise though; there was a collective prize up for the victor of the third stage. It was…predictably, a Gallardo, but possibly the best version made. The Gallardo Tricolore, a Balboni with a special Italian flag paint scheme.

Painted bright white, the special, special edition feature a green white and red stripe running the left side of the car, with the same stripe even duplicated in the driver’s seat. It was utterly beautiful, and Inuyasha was determined to own it.

Finally he was lined up for the final stage and when the flag dropped he went for it. Running each shift all the way to redline, braking late as he dared on the roads he wasn’t very familiar with, hitting each apex tight as he possibly could. Inuyasha absolutely devoured the eight mile stretch of road and was over the finish line in short minutes.

Inuyasha silently thanked Sesshomaru for ticking off the ceramic brake option as he pulled it down hard from triple digits, the fade free stoppers hauling the Gallardo to a very fast stop. Pulling over, he let the Balboni to hiss and tick itself cool as he went over to the club employed timer.

“That was damn fast, I think it might have been a record.”

“Fucking right.”

Sure enough, as the other competitors crossed the line, Inuyasha moved further and further up the potential leaderboard, each car finishing behind him. Ten Gallardo’s crossed the finish line after him and all ten were behind him, and then Kouga finished.

“Shit, I can’t believe that.”

“Believe what?”

“Well, you might have held the record for the shortest time ever. Kouga beat you by half a second.”

“FUCK!!!”

~~~~~~Two Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled onto the soft dirt path, rolling up to see the other competitors already lined up. They were just going in order of arrival, and Inuyasha found himself right behind Kouga. It was actually almost poetic, Subaru and Mitsubishi had been a longtime WRC rivalry, and Inuyasha was driving one of the best Impreza rally cars ever made.

Kouga happened to own one of the best Evo rally cars ever made. The 1999 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VI rally car, one of the best of the breed. Ahead of them, there was a very nice collection of nineties vintage Group A rally cars.

Up in front there was an earlier Impreza WRC car, followed by a Peugeot 306 Maxi and a Ford Focus RS Cosworth after that. Toyota Celica GT-Four ST 165 rally cars occupied fourth and fifth, and a Volkswagen Golf Rallye G60 took sixth. Seventh belonged to another German, a WRC prepped BMW M3 and eighth by the French Citroen Xsara F2. Ninth was occupied by a suspiciously purple Toyota Corolla WRC, leaving Kouga and Inuyasha to tenth and eleventh.

“Hi there pup.”

“Hi yourself.”

“Still a bit sore about earlier?”

“I wanted that Tricolore.”

“Really, didn’t take you for a Gallardo fanatic.”

“Well, regular Gallardo’s I really don’t care about. But that one’s a special case. I mean, the Balboni and it’s 550-2 designation is the first rear-drive Lamborghini in fifteen years. And it’s probably going to be the last two-wheel drive, and indeed one of the last period, Lamborghini’s offered with a proper manual. It is a proper Lamborghini, and in the Tricolore it happens to be dressed beautifully as well.”

“True enough, it is far livelier than the standard Gallardo. You know…you really want it?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Care to make a bet on it?”

“Betting on?”

“This rally stage, you and me. Regardless of overall finish, whichever of us finishes in the shorter time wins. You win, the Tricolore is yours. I win, and I get you little pup, for a night anyway.”

“I’m not going to be here for another night, ookami.”

“A few hours then. Or a broom closet and fifteen minutes if you’re really that strapped for time.”

Inuyasha couldn’t help the chuckle that came from him at the wolf’s joking. It was really a win win for him; he wanted the Lamborghini bad, and worst case he got to sample what was in Kouga’s well-tailored jeans. Though he had a thought that could safeguard his chances all the same.

“Alright, you’re on, on one condition. If I lose, but only to you, you can have your fifteen minutes and I still get the car.”

“You’re a clever one little pup. Deal.”

Inuyasha shook the wolf’s hand before getting behind the wheel of Sesshomaru’s Impreza. This would be easy, the Tricolore was essentially his, and worst case he would have his rear filled with a bit of wolf cum. That train of thought was interrupted though when the twelfth car arrived, the one vehicle Inuyasha had not wanted to see and had thought he was safe from.

It was from a company most Americans weren’t even aware of, and most who were knew them only for their quality control PR nightmares. Yet, they produced a string of the best rally cars on earth. Subaru and Ford were tied with three manufacturer’s titles each, Mitsubishi holding one. The company responsible for what was behind him…they’d won seven. Three of them on the trot, with one car.

It was…the Lancia Delta Integrale. A little Italian car maker, Lancia had treated their little five door hatchback Delta to a turbocharged four cylinder and four-wheel drive, and all of Lancia’s rally know how. If there was any car that could truly bloody the Impreza, it was the Delta. Suddenly, Inuyasha’s ownership of a new Lambo seemed distant at best and his ass seemed to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

“Alright, no, settle the fuck down. Dirt’s my element, Subaru’s are my element, this is the Subaru to have. I’ve got it all, turbo, proper manual, all-wheel drive. This is a fucking dream right here, a proper WRC Impreza. Fuck, for all I know McRae’s been in this seat.”

Inuyasha calmed himself as the others were flagged forward in a staggered start, rocketing forward down the dirt path. Turbo-charged, two liter engines barked and roared as the hatchbacks and compact sedans each took their turn at a full throttle launch. Before he knew it, he saw what well may have been Tommi Makinen’s Evo launch from the stop.

Kouga was given thirty seconds, disappearing around the first bend in a four wheel drift and a lot of dust, and then the flag dropped on the blue Subaru. Inuyasha let out a held breath as he sidestepped the clutch, all four wheels spinning as the Impreza struggled for traction.

Shifting into second he went right for the first left hand corner. Flicking the wheel right, he turned back left and the car slid into a smooth, controlled drift round the corner, facing the car the way he needed to go and driving it through the corner with plenty of throttle. It was funny; taking a corner sideways on pavement was generally the best looking but slowest way of getting round it. On dirt and gravel, going round the corners sideways was often the fastest, turning the car sideways at speed and using the throttle to push the car the way it was facing.

The next mile or so was a series of light bends and small crests, Inuyasha hammering on it and using the entire path, clipping the edges of bends and apexes. He drew as much room as possible on the Delta and pulled as close as possible to the Evo, holding nothing back.

On the road, he had to be careful round blind corners; going into the other lane could be lethal if he couldn’t see what was in it. Here, there was no traffic, just dirt and a car built to master it. Inuyasha kept his foot down hard, working the gearbox, swinging the car back and forth, using the weight to change the car’s direction the way he wanted.

The course was about seven miles of dirt and gravel, about a mile of tarmac, a short sprint up the beach, through another dirt section to the finish. Inuyasha ate up the miles, the threat of the Lancia like a boogeyman stalking him, the Italian hatchback behind him somewhere, waiting for him to slip up.

But slip up he didn’t, tearing across the dirt. In true rally fashion, he kept the Impreza at triple digit speeds, usually sideways, the entire seven miles and soon was making the hard right onto pavement. The car still had its dirt tires and so even with the four wheel drive wasn’t all that grippy, making them work very hard for traction.

“Come on baby, come on.” Inuyasha had to say, he was in his glory. Even if his ass was about to be pounded, he honestly didn’t care in the wake of driving a car he’d idolized since first seeing it tearing about backwoods the world over. Weaving past a few cars, Inuyasha saw he’d definitely drawn closer to Kouga, they were no longer anywhere near thirty seconds apart.

As they raced onto the sand, Inuyasha stayed low in the gear, using revs and momentum to keep the car moving forward and fast. Steering with the continuous little slides and slippage on the soft sand Inuyasha kept calm and didn’t let himself lose control, not when he was so close.

The same couldn’t be said for one of the Toyota Celica’s which was sitting in the sand facing the way it came, the driver having spun it on the especially slippery surface. Inuyasha kept control though and they were back onto the dirt, tearing through a wooded patch and through a couple of quick bends.

“Oh fuck me!”

The path rose and crested, quite fitting for the end of a rally stage. He kept his foot down took the crest at triple digits, the Impreza going airborne and crossing the line before coming back down, shimmying as it touched back down to Earth. Slowing, Inuyasha pulled to the side and waited, counting seconds as the Delta approached, finally crossing the line in similarly airborne manner.

“Alright, fuck, what were the times?” Most of the others were dispersing, having finished too low. A couple were waiting, tentatively in the money pending the last three drivers. As the times were verified and read to them, Inuyasha let out a massive sigh of relief and began to laugh.

“Hell yes, yes, ah!” Inuyasha celebrated his victory over not just Kouga, but the entire pack. He’d beaten the Delta, by a good margin, as had Kouga though only by a couple tenths of a second. As it turned out it was Shippo who owned the Lancia, happy enough to have gotten a third place finish.

“Well well, I guess I’ll have to get you another time pup. The car’s apparently still in Italy, they’ll have you sign for it.” Kouga gave Inuyasha a slip from the club to take delivery of the Lamborghini he’d won, which he graciously accepted somehow.

“Well thank you ookami. Better luck next time eh?”

“Can’t wait for it pup.” Kouga leaned in and kissed Inuyasha, claiming the hanyou in at least one way.

~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~

After returning the Impreza to the garage and giving it a wipe down, Inuyasha had gotten a taxi back to the plane and they’d set off for Morocco. It was a long flight by the prop plane but with the time zone shift it was still early enough by time they set down in the harbor, idling to a stop at the docks. Inuyasha was surprisingly happy to see Sesshomaru standing there waiting for him.

He’d actually had a strangely perturbed sleep he night they’d been apart. Inu did enjoy the company of others, of a pack, and after a week or so of sleeping next to another inu and his brother no less it felt wrong to do so without him. 

“Otouto, I hear you had a rather lucrative day.”

“Yeah, one second and one first place finish. And I won a pretty damn nice Gallardo.”

“Who was it that beat you in the rally cars?”

“I won the rally, it was the Gallardo race that I came second in, Kouga ran away with that one.”

“Then how did you acquire the Tricolore?”

“I bet Kouga for it in the rally race.”

“Really, what did you offer to make him wager the Lamborghini?”

“Well, I sorta offered…me. Well, he bet me on those terms, but I knew I could beat him.”

“You bet yourself my otouto? Did you not think I might have something to say about that?” The look Sesshomaru sent his little brother made Inuyasha gulp likely, knowing he was going to be suffering some manner of pleasurable torment soon enough.

“Well, nothing happened, I smoked him. It was an Impreza against an Evo, I never bet him anything.” Inuyasha boasted, though really one slip up and he would have been bent over for the ookami.

“Fair enough, though do not think you’ll be bending over for that wolf anytime soon. Not unless I approve of it, understood?”

“You’d let the wolf bend me over?” Inuyasha challenged as they walked towards the restaurant Sesshomaru had in mind.

“Possibly, only once I’ve had the privilege first.”

This time it was the lecherous look Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha that struck fear into his heart.


	16. Fan Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this one really is. Lamborghini's, Lancia's, rallying, and sex toys. What else could you ask for :P If you do have anything to ask for, please drop me a review and I'll see what I can do to accommodate!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Striding into the hotel suite Sesshomaru had requested for them, Inuyasha surveyed the beautiful floors and open spaces as he felt the almost frigid air waft over him. It was a single bedroom suite, with a large kitchen area, big open space, master bedroom, and expansive balcony. And apparently ice cold air.

“Making a meat locker out of this place?”

“Well little brother, you don’t have another test drive for a day and a half and I missed you yesterday. If you have no objections I want to get under the covers in that bed and stay nice and warm.” Sesshomaru stepped up behind his sibling, slipping his arms around Inuyasha’s waist and nuzzling his little brother’s neck.

“H-hai.”

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Inuyasha finished dressing, slipped into a comfortable pair of pants and a button down shirt. Heading downstairs to the front of the luxurious hotel, he strode out to the valet circle and saw Sesshomaru taking his car, a striking light blue Lamborghini Aventador roadster. Getting behind the wheel, the full inu slid the car into drive as Inuyasha parked himself in the other leather trimmed seat.

“So, where exactly is this garage of yours?”

“It’s about twenty five miles from here. Once we get out of the city is a fairly straight shot.” Sesshomaru guided the big V12 roadster through the crowded streets, using fairly gratuitous doses of throttle to try and compensate for the seven-speed single clutch semi-automatic gearbox’s occasional dimwittedness. 

Personally, it was the weak point of the car in Sesshomaru’s opinion; he would have preferred a proper manual in the Italian supercar. It was a Lamborghini, it was supposed to be a bit brutish and hairy, two pedals and shift paddles just didn’t feel right to him. But it was a small niggle in what was otherwise a very good car.

Thankfully though, they made it out of the city rather quickly and once on the move, the rest of the car could make up for the gearbox’s shortcomings. The big Lamborghini V12 had a phenomenal rumble, the interior was gorgeous, the ride surprisingly bearable on the open road. Sesshomaru kept his foot in and made good time, devouring the miles as the six point five liter churned behind their heads.

“So, you’ve really been keeping this one tight, what is it?”

“It is another rally event, this one of vintage rally cars. Anything up to and including 1972.”

“Very nice, what is it?”

“You’ll soon see otouto.”

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru a look but settled for contemplating what he was going to be driving. There wasn’t much that he wouldn’t enjoy. Rally cars of the 72’ and back were of an interesting breed; it was still somewhat early in the sport and the cars weren’t exactly the purpose built machines of the present day. 

Four wheel drive was not only not the rule, it wasn’t even the exception yet. Turbochargers were in their infancy and hadn’t yet been mated to small displacement four and five cylinders for rally competition as they would be within a few years. Hell, there wasn’t even any conformity in what made a good one. Front engine front wheel drive, front engine rear drive, rear engine rear drive; four and six cylinders, hatchbacks, sedans, coupes; the lot were present.

Eventually, much to Inuyasha’s relief, Sesshomaru turned off the main road and blasted up a small back road. The road terminated in a small fenced in garage, Sesshomaru unlocking the garage and pulling in, opening the garage and pulling in. Parking the Aventador the two got out and Sesshomaru walked over to the car of the day, unbuckling and removing its car cover to Inuyasha’s dropped jaw.

He’d expected a Datsun 240Z, one of the brilliant Mini Coopers, maybe even a Porsche 911S or old Saab. What he hadn’t expected was possibly one of the single prettiest, most timeless cars of all time. And one of the best rally cars of all time. Simply put, the 1972 Lancia Fulvia.

It was a brilliant looking thing, a sleek two door coupe with a quad set of headlights, sculpted body panels and sharply raked rear windshield. It featured a narrow angle V-4 engine and a five speed manual, motivating the front wheels. It was a brilliant little thing, agile and eager, especially on dirt and gravel surfaces where its low weight and front wheel drive came into play.

It may have packed only a one point six liter engine, but it had been more than enough. The 1972 Fulvia Coupe 1600 HF, Sesshomaru’s specific model, had won the prestigious Monte Carlo Rally and the overall FIA championship that year.

And now Inuyasha was going to race it, race the balls off it.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled up to the line, the last of twelve cars in line to go. Ahead of him, a Datsun 240Z was first to be waved forward, tearing off down the loose packed dirt path. A Porsche 911S rally car was after that, a pair of Mini Cooper rally cars following in third and fourth. A Mk. I Ford Escort RS1600 followed in fifth, and a second Porsche went sixth.

Seventh in line was a Fiat 124 Spyder rally car, a Peugeot 504 rally car in eighth. A third Mini took up ninth and an Alpine-Renault A110 launched tenth. A Saab 96 launched eleventh, and then forty five seconds later Inuyasha was waved forward.

“Fuck yeah!”

Inuyasha floored the Italian coupe, revving on the little Lancia and snicking it into second as he accelerated up the road. The race was a single long stage across very loose dirt paths, winding up through the hills and mountains of the outlying area near Tangier. It was good terrain for the Lancia; the opening straights didn’t play to its strengths but the mountainous regions certainly did.

The surface too played to its advantage; the loose dirt provided little traction to the rear driver cars, save the rear engine 911’s but even they would be tail happy on the shifting and unstable ground beneath their tires. Even with only a small V-4 though, the Lancia wasn’t really struggling on the straight sections.

It may have only made about a hundred and thirty horsepower from the little 1.6, but it was eager and rev happy and for the time it was actually pretty impressive power for its size. The motor produced its power easily and with a brilliant soundtrack, and it didn’t hurt the small motor wasn’t pushing against much of anything. The entire Fulvia with its rally prepping and steel-body weighed a bit less than two thousand pounds, lighter even than a modern day Lotus Elise.

Matched with four wheel disc brakes, its athletic suspension and the rally oriented front-wheel drive the little Lancia was certainly more than the sum of its parts. Something Inuyasha was finding out quite intimately as the road rose and wound itself into a series of tight hairpins and switchbacks weaving through rocky outcroppings and small cliff faces.

In its element, the Lancia was fantastic. Inuyasha found himself grinning ear to ear as he worked the five-speed gearbox, using dabs of the clutch, brake, and handbrake to tweak the car the way he wanted it to go, a steady foot on the throttle driving it hard through the corners and blasting down the straight sections.

The Datsun and Porsche’s both made more power but were a bit heftier. The Mini’s, Saab, and Peugeot made less power and the Ford, Fiat, and Alpine made about the same as the Lancia. All of them were threats though, all had at least one rally victory under their belt. The Porsche’s, Mini’s, Escort, and Alpine were likely the worst threats though you couldn’t count any of them out once the racing began.

Though that said, Inuyasha wasn’t exactly in the mood to care about the other drivers as he roared through the miles, working the little Lancia for all it was worth. The bigger cars had more power but had rear wheel drive; the Mini’s and the Saab were front wheel drive, and lighter, but lacked power. And they lacked a hanyou who was absolutely falling in love with the little Fulvia.

It was in a hail of kicked up dirt that the Lancia came round the final turn, Inuyasha down shifting and revving the little monster as he floored it to the finish line. Crossing it, he flicked the car left, then swung right and pulled the handbrake, swinging the car round in an impressive handbrake turn and sliding to a stop.

“Fuck I could care less if I came dead last.”

“I don’t think coming last is something you need to worry about, I was hammering on it and I know you were less than forty five seconds behind me.” A light Swedish accent wafted from the driver of the Saab, a blonde haired human male.

“Yeah, I wasn’t exactly sandbagging it, though I doubt I made much progress on that 96. Those things pulled off some real upsets in their day.”

“Still are, Hans you came second. Ms. Ling, you achieved third.” The human male in charge of the timers read their final results, awarding the second place to the Saab and third to the first Porsche 911 in the starting order. “And you Mr. Takahashi took first, by a long way.”

“You’re kidding me.”

“Nope, to be honest that might be a record. We’ll have to check but that was a properly flying time.”

“Hell yeah, that little Fulvia is a monster.”

“Apparently so.”

Inuyasha small talked a couple of the competitors a minute and excused himself, getting back in the Lancia and tearing off back the way he’d come. Sesshomaru should be pleased with his win, though he was still trying to figure out how he could talk his aniki into giving him the Fulvia for his tremendous efforts…

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha whined lightly as Sesshomaru nipped and sucked at his neck, nibbling on his sensitive flesh. He was painfully hard, hands fidgeting in the thick, dark red velvet ropes binding his wrists to the headboard. Golden eyes were hidden behind a velvet band wrapped round his head, legs spread apart as slick fingers played with his entrance. 

“Ah Sesshomaru!”

“Horned up little brother?” Sesshomaru teased as a sizeable vibrator was eased into his little brother’s channel. The phallus was lodged deep in the pup’s rear, and his legs were brought down and quickly lashed in place with more velvet ropes attached to the foot board. Sesshomaru turned the vibrator on at about half strength and got off the bed, dressing himself as he tried to tame his raging erection.

“Oh fuck, Sess this isn’t funny.”

“It isn’t meant to be pup. Now, I have to attend a video conference from one of the regional buildings a few miles from here. I will return in a while pup, feel free to complete as many times as you wish till then.” Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru’s lips collide with his own in a gentle kiss, and then a thick velvet knot was between his teeth and tied in place.

Blind and gagged, Inuyasha could only grumble and squirm as Sesshomaru left him to the vibrator, his hole quivering and clenching on the big intruder buzzing away inside him on full tilt as the full inu turned it to eleven before walking out the door.

It didn’t take long for the powerful toy to do its work. With a gasp through his gag Inuyasha arched his back and came, seed shooting onto his chest in powerful ropes. As he rode out his orgasm, Inuyasha began to spasm a bit as the vibrator continued vibrating, tormenting him post orgasm.

It was going to be a long few hours until Sesshomaru got back


	17. What Sparkplugs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter seventeen of Test Drive. In this one we see the sunny side of not having spark plugs, that's a diesel joke for you normal, functional, friend having non-car people :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

“Oh pup you are fine, I was merely keeping you occupied in my absence.”

“You’re still a bastard.”

Inuyasha hugged himself tighter against his sibling, unfettered and free of the agonizingly good vibrator. They were back under the covers, Sesshomaru’s arms wrapped round his sibling once more. When he’d returned there had been quite a bit of Inuyasha’s colorful language and he’d needed to calm the hanyou before untying him, but now Sesshomaru had him resting comfortably once more.

“I must say little one, you truly have been doing remarkably well. Not that I didn’t expect good things from you otouto, but you have blown my expectations far behind. I was hopeful you’d recapture a good chunk of my money, yet as things stand you’re looking to make the Championship and easily.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m sure you expected me to crash and burn aniki.” Inuyasha prodded as he rested his head against Sesshomaru’s chest.

“Not at all, I merely believed the level of competition would take some time to adapt to. You are in some of the best vehicles, on some of the most demanding roads, and against some of the stiffest competition. I had hoped to see you placing often, but taking first and second as often as you have was not something I dared hope for.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t have been the one racing all along, big brother.”

“Oh my otouto, successful you may be, but your aniki will show you proper driving skill soon enough.”

“Easy for you to say when you have a legitimate excuse not to.” Inuyasha teased, getting a light squeeze of his thigh by a certain full inu youkai.

“Just you wait Inuyasha. For now, why don’t you keep focused on the next race; you have one of the Champeons events tomorrow.”

“Oh joy.”

“Indeed. Tomorrow you shall have the privilege of driving a BMW 116d or in layman’s terms the 1-series diesel.”

“Oh, joy.” Inuyasha really meant it. Diesel wasn’t exactly the most exciting thing to happen to motorsport; there were racing vehicles that utilized the torque and the fuel economy to great advantage but they hadn’t exactly taken racing by storm. Overall, diesel was largely the friend of the eco-miler, not the enthusiast.

Low rev limits, small power bands, and lethargic revving made for cars that were often depressing to drive with any verve. The BMW’s one point six liter diesel was no exception, it was really the final nail in the coffin of what was already a poorly made BMW casserole; parts bin leftovers cobbled together to fill a market gap. He would only have to compete against more of the same, but it was small consolation.

“Indeed, you may wish to spend tomorrow morning practicing your shift timing and heel and toeing in the BMW.” 

It was good advice; the diesel’s power band was cruel to say the least. There was no power down low, torque enough to get off the line with great fuel economy, but no get up and go. When the revs finally started coming and the car started to gather its skirts, there was a morsel of power and then it was at the diesel’s low redline, necessitating another shift and thus dropping the revs back into the gutless range. Learning to make the most of those little crumbs of power would be key to taking home another victory.

“Sounds good. Hey, about the championship you mentioned, what’s it all about? I mean, you mentioned the races and their investment so far, but you haven’t really told me anything about the championship other than that you apparently won it last year.”

“True, I haven’t yet filled you in on much about the championship. I had not wanted to over burden you with the appearance that I expected you to place in it this year, but it seems you are on your way nonetheless. The Championship is the culmination of the races for this series, consisting of the ten best performing drivers competing for the ultimate prize.

In addition to money and whatever other rewards are offered, each race in our little club assigns points. Unlike the payouts, points allocations are awarded to the top five of most races. Ten points to first, eight to second, six to third, four to fourth, and two to fifth with nothing awarded for anything less. There are variations of this but that is the norm.

Points totals are recorded and kept by the club, ranking the driver’s for each season. They don’t carry over, a clean slate each season, save the champions races which do offer a slight advantage to the top ten of the last season. At the end of this season, the top nine drivers are entered into the championship series of races. Spots ten to twenty one are entered into an auxiliary, wildcard series of races.

The winner of that earns spot ten in the championship, the other spots assigned to the points standings; first in points gets pole, second gets second, etc. At that point, the top ten drivers of the season participate in a series of races to determine a final winner.”

“Nice, so what do I get when I win them?”

“When you win them otouto, you get a big chunk of money from the club for winning the championship, a prize decided on by the club and the champion racers, the title of champion and the pole position in the champion races of the next season.”

“Fucking right, so how many wins do I need?”

“A lot is all I can say for sure. Due to the nature of the racing schedule it is hard to say exactly how many you’d need to place in the championship but you will certainly need to see plenty of the podium in the rest of your races.”

“How do you not know how many points are needed? Can’t they just figure out how many points are available and roughly estimate the shares needed for the top ten places?”

“Normally you’d be correct little brother, but the races are not in a set series or organization. Seeing as every driver essentially is in their own collection of races and has the potential for a different number of points it is impossible to say how many points the competitors are able to accrue. The best you can do is enter as many races as possible and do as well in them as possible.”

“Ah, how many of the races am I entered in anyway, or how many am I not in?”

“You are in a majority of races, that much is certain. Due to the fact that some races overlap, or are too close in time for their geographical disparity, you simply cannot be entered into them all. I selected a large number of races of a good variety; virtually every race format and the vast majority of the race locations are represented.

They are tailored to a degree to help accommodate my work schedule and where my homes and car collections are to some small degree. Sadly, had I known I would not have been able to race I could potentially have added a few more races to the docket, though the extra time with you has not been unappreciated.”

“What is the total number of races then, if I’m only racing in a select number of them.”

“The number is most certainly over a hundred, possibly two once you count every race from each location and each type of racing. Especially when you consider that there are races on almost every continent, in the majority of countries.”

“Damn, so how many people are in the club then? I mean, if you’re talking hundreds of races on almost every continent, how many of them are actually in the running? Is it just the top ten I raced earlier?”

“Not at all. There are actually dozens of members, possibly over a hundred by this point. Due to the rather al a carte nature of the races the club is very easily tailored to one’s specifics. Some competitors only participate in one area or in one type of racing and if they are good at it they can find the club quite lucrative even with a small number of races.

The championship does indeed require a higher level of commitment, more travel, and more cars. That said it is not a guarantee nor a mandate that you race in almost every location; if you enter in every last race possible and lose them all, you still aren’t getting in the championship. Though, on the other hand you could contain your racing to one continent and still win entry into it if you were winning at a high average.

Some people do contain their racing to one continent, even perhaps to one country or a small group of them and yet still get in or get close. Europe for example has a huge number of races in a relatively small area, if you were hitting strong enough you could potentially win just by entering and placing in enough of the races there and nowhere else.”

“That’s cool I suppose, hell, I win enough of these I could enter next season.”

“You certainly could otouto. In fact, a number of our members compete almost as a full time job. They race in a select group in their area each year and profit from the victories they achieve in their area. You could conceivably start in one area and roll your profits into expanding into a larger campaign. Though for right now, you are probably best staying on target for this season, little brother.”

“Right, wouldn’t want to blow a race with a pack of 1-series diesels.”

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

The flag dropped and Inuyasha sidestepped the clutch, the rear wheels spinning on the soft dirt. The black BMW hatchback sluggishly accelerated, the diesel clattering as it roared up to its short rev limit. He shifted into second as the driver of the silver example next to him did the same. He’d drawn second place in the starting line though a good shift had him edging ahead of the car he’d started next to.

“Yeah baby, come on.”

The dirt path went a short way and then they had a sharp right turn onto pavement, a fairly large road no less. Looking for traffic, Inuyasha kept his foot down and pushed left, executing a Scandinavian flick to send the car round the corner and onto the wet pavement with a controlled drift, the front pointed the way he needed to go.

Accelerating with the muted, admittedly well controlled clatter of an engine devoid of any spark plugs Inuyasha accelerated up the street. The other eleven cars were right on his heels as the road began to meander through a series of fast, sweeping corners. Fast for anything that had any manner of power anyway.

It wasn’t actually all that bad, as a basic car. It was nicely appointed, dull and extremely dark with everything swathed in the same shade of utter black, but nicely appointed inside nonetheless. And, unlike all of its subcompact competitors, it was rear wheel drive instead of front wheel drive. And, while the hatchback’s styling was controversial, Inuyasha actually liked it a good bit.

That said, it was almost entirely useless with the diesel. Even with the manual, the ratios just couldn’t keep the car in that miniscule little power band, though that said an automatic with the motor would likely be about as good as pulling your own fingernails out. And, despite its rear wheel drive, it wasn’t that great a driver; it was well balanced and had BMW’s solid steering and pedal feel but it was honestly too stiff for such a non-performance vehicle and the run flat tires were noisy and hard.

“Fuck yeah, try that bitches!”

Inuyasha had weaved through a closing gap, moving right around a slower vehicle than left to avoid an oncoming semi-rig. The other competitors had to try and use the narrow shoulders or slow, let the semi pass and go round the slower moving car. Shifting up again Inuyasha laid his foot hard on the pedal as the diesel chugged along, slowly building up a head of speed on the slippery wet pavement.

The road followed along in a roughly straight run, nothing but sweeper corners that the 1.6 liter could take flat out. The traffic was fairly light as well, letting Inuyasha hold the small lead he’d gotten with his brave weaving maneuver. Soon enough, they had to turn hard right off the main road onto a smaller road leading up across a little mountainous bit of land. 

Inuyasha broke hard and swung the car right, the little BMW squealing as the run flat tires struggled for traction. He got a clean line and started accelerating up the hill, downshifting to second gear as he willed the diesel to find some ounce of strength. As the little diesel sluggishly revved towards its low rev limit Inuyasha silently begged for a turbocharger, or two, or three, or a big fucking bottle of nitrous; anything to bring more top end to the little engine that couldn’t.

“Come on, please, please you stupid Bavarian lump of iron!”

Inuyasha worked the gearbox as best he could as the road continued to rise, winding through a series of switchbacks. The chassis was fairly good, that much was good. And with as little power as the engine had to offer, it wasn’t exactly difficult to catch each and every apex and follow the perfect line through the predictable corners. 

All in all, it was more just a matter of luck that he crossed the finish line in first. Lucky he’d started in first, as there wasn’t exactly much to be done in terms of overtaking the competition should he have started farther back in the pack. Still, it was a victory nonetheless, and so the hanyou had a nice grin on his face as he returned to Sesshomaru’s small garage with the little BMW hatchback.

There waiting for him was another German, albeit one with much more power. It was a Mercedes SLS AMG, the dark blue Benz cosseting Inuyasha as he slipped behind the wheel, pulled the gullwing door down and fired the six point three liter V8 to life. He slid it into drive, and pulled onto the road in a burst of oversteer, pointing the long hood back towards the hotel. 

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

“Otouto, another first, excellent work.”

“Guess I’m just that good. Though really, that wasn’t even that challenging a road.”

“No, it really isn’t a difficult course, personally I’m a bit surprised it hasn’t been replaced yet.”

“Fuck it, I still won. Now, being one of those Champeons races, does that count in full as a race, or is it considered a joke?”

“Not at all, you get full points. In fact, some of them starting this season are double weight; your next Champeons event will be one of them in fact.”

“Nice, when is the next event anyway, I have to say that diesel 1-series didn’t exactly wet my appetite for speed.”

“Hmm, indeed. The next race is a couple of days from now. We are flying out tonight, so you’ll have a day to rest up and get the lay of the land.”

“Which land exactly?”

“We’re off to der Fatherland little brother.”

“Germany?”

“Exactly. It will actually be your first legal race of sorts.”

“The Nurburgring?”

“That’d be the one. The next race is a timed lap, on an open track day to add that bit of luck. In proper German fashion it is open to Porsche 911’s only.”

“So I can drive my RS 4.0 then?”

“Indeed you can. In fact, I’d highly recommend it.”

“Recommend it?”

“Well, given your phenomenal performance thus far I’ve figured I’ll loosen the reins a bit. I have been selecting your vehicles for you, and in part that has been according to which of my vehicles are nearby for the race in question, but from this point forward I’m going to give you more choice. In situations where there are multiple vehicles available for a race I’ll leave it to your preference.”

“Glad you find me so confidence inspiring Sess. What are the other cars then anyway?”

“Oh, I have many 911’s. There is a cutoff in regards to modified examples, such as Ruf 911’s, at 1990. In that regard, you could take my CTR Yellowbird or my 911 GT2 RS for example.”

“You own a fucking Yellowbird?”

“I do, and a proper bespoke model, one of the originals, not the existing 911’s built to spec by Ruf afterwards.”

“Sell it to me, how much do you want?”

“Not for sale otouto.”

“I’m fucking serious Sess, how much do you want for it?”

“It is not for sale little brother. I will help you find your own if you would like, but for now, let us focus on the upcoming race. As I said you may have your pick of cars, though I will say if you wrap my Yellowbird up on the Nurburgring you can say goodbye to your cock as you will not be seeing it for a long, long time to come afterwards.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shit, that is a hard decision to make though. The GT3 will be faster in the tight bends by a wide margin, while the Yellowbird is faster down the straights by a good way. The GT2 RS is obscenely fast but very hard to control with all its power, and not quite as fast flat out as the Yellowbird. I suppose at the end of the day, the smart bet is the GT3, it’s still fast in the straights and extremely composed in the bends. Though that said, the GT2’s extra power could pay dividends in all the fast sweepers.”

“Indeed, whatever you prefer my otouto. If you are merely looking to finish in the top five, or are aiming for third, the GT3 is likely the best bet. Many of the vehicles there will be regular GT3 models, or Turbo models. They are fast, but the athletic GT3 RS 4.0 will give you an edge. If you are looking for first or second, turbo power is likely a necessity; though turbo power also transforms the 911 into an extremely touchy beast.”

“Valid point, though fuck it third place ain’t exactly my style. I suppose it had better be either the Ruf or the GT2 RS.”

“If you wish little brother. Oh, and there is something else. You said that oil burning 1-series hasn’t left you feeling all that satisfied?”

“You could say that.”

“In that case, would you care to make a slight detour for me?”

“Perhaps, where to?”

“Italy. I’m pleased to say my second Pagani Huayra is finally ready to be delivered. I was planning to keep this one in Nurburg and was going to have it shipped. If you wished to drive it though you could always pick it up from the factory for me.”

“Alright, first things first; your ‘second’ Huayra?” Inuyasha asked with furrowed brows, wanting to be surprised by the fact that his sibling had ordered not one but two of the one point three million U.S. dollar supercars.

“Indeed. The first one is an extremely early chassis number, I have purchased quite a few Zonda’s after all. The other orders I allowed them to push back a ways in agreement to obtain the first one.”

“Okay, two more questions. One, what number is it, and two, just how many have you ordered?”

“I’ve ordered six in total, though two are essentially just ordered as frames right now, an early foot in the door for when Pagani makes a later and greater edition as they undoubtedly will. And my first Huayra is quite literally first, it is chassis number one of the production cars.”

“Damn. So you want me to fly to Italy and pick it up, from Pagani themselves, and then drive it to Nurburg, Germany. The home of the most intimidating, demanding racetrack in the world?”

“Yes.”

“And you posed it as a question?”

“That’s my little brother.”

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha relaxed back into the seat of the ultra-luxurious Gulfstream G650 as the private jet leveled out, coming to its cruising altitude and pointing for Italy. The pilot got on the intercom to inform him he was free to move about the cabin and then Inuyasha was left to the luxury of Sesshomaru’s company jet. As he relaxed he did find himself wishing for something to drink, though that was rectified as the privacy door was opened and a stewardess slipped into the cabin with him.

“Champagne Mr. Takahashi?” Inuyasha recognized the scent as he recognized the voice. Turning round he was faced with the sight of Ayame, holding two glasses and a bottle of champagne.

And nothing but a pair of heels on.


	18. Breaking Them In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter eighteen hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha moaned as he tugged at the handcuffs around his wrists. Ayame was between his legs, kneeling on the soft carpet as she sucked on his aching erection. Alternating between her oh-so talented mouth and her hands, she sucked and stroked him working him towards a release that she then denied when she pulled off him.

“Oh fuck.” Inuyasha tugged at the cuffs again, his wrists chained to the armrests of the chair. Ayame stood and grabbed her glass of champagne, taking a sip as she strode over to a nice little fruit and cheese display, enjoying a strawberry as Inuyasha squirmed.

“Don’t worry sweety, we’ve got plenty of time.” She half soothed, half taunted as she fed him a strawberry and a sip from her glass which he accepted.

“How’d you get on the plane anyway? And for that matter why?”

He hadn’t exactly gotten to ask earlier; by time Inuyasha had processed the sight of Ayame standing naked in the interior of Sesshomaru’s jet she’d already gotten the cuffs on and his pants off. And once her mouth had made contact with his cock, he was gone.

“I have my methods little Inu-puppy. And I’m going to pick up my car, I heard Sesshy was receiving his at the same time so I figured I’d tag along and we can pick them up together.” Ayame spoke as she began stroking him once again, making Inuyasha sigh at her soft handing gripping him.

“While that is nice and all, what part of that necessitates edging me while you’re dressed only in heels?”

“Well, I wanted to know if your head gets purple, here was my chance. And boy does it ever.”

“Yes, yes it does. It doesn’t have to stay purple, ya know?” Inuyasha squirmed lightly once again as she kneeled back down between his legs.

“Oh puppy, like I said, we’ve got plenty of time.” Ayame teased as she rested at eye level with the hanyou’s generous erection.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Inuyasha relaxed in the back of Ayame’s Lexani Toyota Sequoia as the driver guided it towards the factory. The Japanese SUV had been treated to a complete internal reworking; it was actually armored for one; composite plating and reinforced windows paired with a modified engine and toughened suspension. 

The standard Toyota interior had been ditched too, the rear was sectioned off by a massive TV screen and wall, the seats two massive leather captain’s chairs. Wine refrigerators, premium audio, window curtains, computer, wood trim, and more lined the oh so comfortable interior. And on the outside all was stock Toyota SUV, black paint, dark windows, and polished wheels. 

“So I have to ask, why haven’t we seen you before? You’ve obviously got talent like your brother.”

“Well, for one I didn’t really know about this little club till about a month ago.”

“Really, Sesshomaru kept you in the dark about our little activities huh? You must’ve been pissed when he finally put you in the loop.”

“Not really, we didn’t actually spend a huge amount of time together when we were younger, we actually didn’t even live on the same continent. Most of the time anyway, but even so I wasn’t exactly aching for something like this. For one, I actually work at a track, and two I’m not quite so well-heeled as Sesshomaru so betting millions racing a seven figure supercar isn’t really my usual pastime.”

“Really? Isn’t your dad a corporate powerhouse himself?”

“He is, though he isn’t exactly spoiling me rotten. I actually have a trust fund of sorts, but it’s tied to what I earn working. Which is nice, it’s paid for modifying my car, though it hasn’t exactly put me into Sesshomaru’s tax bracket. Though hey, Sesshomaru is stuck in a business meeting and I’m here with you about to pick up his million dollar Pagani, so things have worked out pretty well.”

“I’ll drink to that.”

They clinked glasses and took a sip as the modified SUV wound through the hills towards the breeding ground of the Zonda and Huayra. After refilling their glasses, Ayame’s mind rambled around a bit and came upon a potentially good idea, or at least something to provide them with some entertainment.

“You know, I’ve been thinking. We’re getting two beautiful Pagani’s in the same day, would you care to break them in?”

“I take it your definition of breaking in isn’t keeping the revs down, not using traction control or cruise control for the first thousand miles, rotating the tires after a couple months?”

“Not quite. We both planned to drive to Nurburg with the cars, fancy a race?”

“Perhaps, though what exact manner of race are you talking about? It’s a bit far for an outright sprint if that’s what you had in mind.”

“No, I was thinking more a grand tour, we can leave the factory at the same time, first one to Nurburg wins.”

“Alright, any rules?”

“How about driving only, no alternative transport though really being a straight shot more or less it probably wouldn’t help anyway. Let’s say we set off from the factory, and end at the Ring Werk Museum. Take whatever route you like, drive however fast you dare first person there with the car, wins.”

“I’m guessing there’s a wager involved?”

“It would certainly keep it interesting. How about, a million pounds?”

Inuyasha considered it a moment, he had earned as much with his wins but it was still a big ass chunk of change to throw around. And with Sesshomaru’s car in a race that wasn’t a part of his aniki’s little club.

“What the hell, second one there pays the other a million pounds.”

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha tried to contain himself as the two of them were guided out of the factory and pulled to a stop in front. Two beautiful, just finished, seven figure Pagani Huayra’s; Ayame’s unsurprisingly in a dark, rich purple and Sesshomaru’s a deep emerald green.

“Thank you both very much for your continued business, and please enjoy.” He and Ayame both got into their respective cars, and lined up outside the factory.

“See you soon puppy.”

“No, you won’t.” 

Inuyasha joked before it into drive and throttling the V12 a bit as he accelerated away. Ayame took off in pursuit, the two of them roughly nine hours away from the end of their wager. Accelerating up the street Inuyasha grabbed at the wheel mounted paddle as the car ran up in the revs a bit. He was in a race, but didn’t want to completely thrash the Huayra; it was brand new and hadn’t been broken in after all.

Leaving his foot in it a bit, Inuyasha got onto the main highway and ran up through the gears, coming to cruise at triple digits, weaving through the relatively light traffic with ease. It was amazing, for such a crazy hyper car the Pagani was incredibly calm once he got it up into top gear and settled into a grand touring style of driving.

And it was an incredible place to be for a grand tour. The interior of the car was swathed in beautiful tan leather and brushed metal, all the switches and dials had a retro futuristic vibe. The air vents sat like two rockets above the center console, the many of the controls and the GPS were housed in a touchscreen which itself was surrounded by polished metal.

Even the steering wheel and the gauges were thrust out from the dash, practically dropped in his lap, putting all the driving equipment he needed right at hand. It was a beautiful, opulent place to be, though it became a bit tense as a certain redhead in a purple example of the same came rolling up behind him.

“Alright, let’s see how you handle this.” Inuyasha grabbed the downshift paddle and leaned his foot heavier on the throttle. A loud bang and a nasty grinding were the reaction to his inputs and the Pagani began to slow, prompting him over into the shoulder as Ayame jetted past.

“What the fuck!” On the side of the road, Inuyasha turned the car off, turned it back on and tried to slot the sequential box into drive. It ground a bit once more and he gave up, putting it in neutral and applying the polished metal handbrake. Thankfully the car came with a number for Pagani, and soon enough there was a flatbed coming to rescue the stranded Huayra.

“Well, that’s a hell of a way to lose a million pounds.” Inuyasha spoke to himself as he sat in the crippled supercar. It may have been a fashionable, chic interior he sat in but it was an Italian supercar he was driving. And it had just proved that with what seemed to be a crippled trans or demolished clutch setup. 

Sure enough the tow arrived, the very low Huayra was eased onto the flatbed, and Inuyasha was given a ride back to the factory. He had to admit they were quite understanding and apologetic and within minutes the Huayra’s engine shell was off and mechanics were digging into the drivetrain of the car, emancipating its gearbox to discover what had gone wrong.

As Inuyasha pondered how to inform Sesshomaru that has Pagani wouldn’t be there to greet him in Germany, he was graced with a sight that made him burst into uncontrollable, side splitting laughter. There, up on the same flatbed that had rescued him earlier, sat a dark purple Huayra, a red head in the truck’s passenger seat.

“When you said we’d see each other soon, was this what you had in mind?” Inuyasha joked as Ayame came over to sit with him.

“Not exactly, so what did yours fall victim to?”

“Dunno, clutch or gearbox failure I imagine. I downshifted and it just completely gave out and wouldn’t select a gear. Maybe the pressure plate broke, or the input shaft, or something; you?”

“Pressure plate I imagine. I got a couple miles up and clutch smoke just started billowing out of the back. It was slipping by time I pulled over.”

“Mr. Takahashi?” One of Pagani’s employees greeted the hanyou.

“That would be me.”

“I’m terribly sorry once again for the inconvenience. We found what was wrong with your car, the clutch broke in its housing.”

“The clutch broke?”

“Yes, shattered really. Unfortunately it did quite a bit of damage to the transmission as the fragments were spun around. It will take a few days for us to rebuild the car, we would be more than happy to ship it for you once the repairs are made.”

“That would be fine, thank you.”

“Thank you very much, and here senor, please take a donor car until we can return the Huayra to you. We’ll pick it up upon delivery of your car.”

“Well thank you very much.” Inuyasha smiled as he saw a Zonda F Roadster being pulled round. Ayame’s news was a bit better, her pressure plate had indeed failed and smoked the clutch. They had the pressure plate, clutch, and flywheel on hand and the repair for hers would be only a few hours so she decided to stay behind and wait for it to be finished.

“I guess we’ll have to postpone our wager for another time. See you soon though puppy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Inuyasha grumbled a bit at the continuing puppy references, but ultimately smiled as he slipped behind the wheel of the loaner Zonda and fired it up. In some ways it wasn’t such a bad thing; the sun was shining and he’d inadvertently traded a hardtop for a roadster. He was also driving a nearly seven figure supercar for free, and he hadn’t lost a million pounds to a broken clutch.

Not too bad in the scheme of things.


	19. Practice Makes Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter nineteen, hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> For those who aren't hardcore car people, the track discussed in this chapter is the Nurburgring, a race track and public toll road in Nurburg, Germany. It is considered to be one of the most demanding, challenging tracks in the world, one lap of the "Nordschleife" course roughly thirteen miles long and involving hundreds of corners, a thousand feet in elevation change from the highest to lowest points of the track, and the track itself is narrow and generally has little to no runoff room between the track and the barriers on either side.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha had reunited with Sesshomaru in Nurburg. Thankfully, he was understanding of the fact that his younger brother had arrived in a factory owned Zonda instead of his Huayra. They checked into the hotel suite Sesshomaru had reserved and promptly hit the bar for a bite to eat and a number of German beers.

A few hours later they were falling into the king sized bed to get a few hours sleep and rested until the next afternoon. Rousing from their shared sleep the two inu showered and got dressed, heading across town to the infamous, beloved, utterly notorious Green Hell, the Nurburgring.

“You’re actually accompanying me on this run aniki?”

“We’re on an actual track this time otouto. Nothing illicit about me enjoying a pure German sports car on the ultimate German race track.”

“True enough, though it begs the question if you can essentially race in this event, why aren’t you? Feeling more confident in my abilities than yours?”

“Oh otouto, I can come out to play a bit, but associating with such racers would still be less than advisable. Now, how about we get a bit of practice in, you might want to use the GT3 for your first few laps, until you begin to get the hang of the course.”

“Sounds good, I’ll follow you in the GT2?”

“Not needed, I just took delivery of a new Carrera S, which will be more than enough for you to deal with.”

“Oh really, you think you can walk me in a GT3 in a regular Carrera S?”

“Let me put it to you this way otouto, if you pass me this lap, you can mount me tonight.”

“Confident, that or you want to be bent over by your little brother.”

Inuyasha laughed and made for the GT3 as it was rolled off the trailer Sesshomaru had arranged for their outing. The Nurburgring Nordschleife, or north course, was a legendary race track infamous for its length, number of turns, and challenging layout. 

One lap was roughly thirteen miles long, consisting of hundreds of corners, from tight hairpins to super high speed sweepers, and featured over a thousand feet of elevation change. The road was relatively narrow, not all that smooth, often under heavy shade, and had almost no run off room between pavement and the barriers on either side.

And it was legally a German toll road, open to the public.

Firing up the GT3 RS, Inuyasha rowed the hefty shifter, pulling the car out of the way of the GT2 RS and Sesshomaru’s new Carrera S. Warming them, they pulled up to the toll queue, and waived their passes. Then, Sesshomaru let the clutch out with some gas and pulled off, Inuyasha setting off in pursuit after him.

“Alright, let’s go big brother.”

On the straights, Inuyasha had it on the lesser 911. Five hundred horsepower to four in cars that were almost entirely unique in parts but almost identical in design, though it wasn’t going to be a complete walkover. 

Inuyasha had played enough Xbox to know the general layout of the course, but the game couldn’t translate the sharp dips and crests, the bumps and rough, wavy sections of road. Sesshomaru on the other hand had experienced all of these firsthand, knowing how and where to push hard and where to back off the rear engine sports car.

As the road began its meandering, winding path the two sports cars started overtaking the other drivers. Other Porsche’s, Mini’s, M3’s, various S and RS Audi’s, Corvette’s, Golf’s, etcetera all fell by the wayside as they charged through the sweeping bends of the crazy, dangerous, beautiful race track. As the road rose and started to bend right Inuyasha got a glimpse of Sesshomaru’s true talent.

The road crested and immediately turned to a sharp right, a vicious corner that could catch even good drivers out. The hill wasn’t that steep and it had a long run, plenty of time to build up a strong head of speed. The crest lifted the cars and sent them generally setting back down on the pavement, right into the turn. It was surprisingly tight, far sharper than it looked through the windshield.

“Oh, fuck!”

Inuyasha had to brake harder than expected, and the car went a bit unstable through the bend, clipping the grass on his way while Sesshomaru landed the Carrera and guided it through perfectly. A series of winding little bends ensued, odd angle corners working the chassis of the two Porsches. Inuyasha was doing admirably well for a first timer, both to the track and the car, but Sesshomaru was obviously the seasoned veteran.

The new but softer edged 911 kept the hard edged, track duty GT3 RS solidly in its rearview through the entirety of the course. Through each meandering bend, each sharp corner, each sweeper, each crest and dip and bump in the insane road Sesshomaru managed to exploit more of the Carrera’s potential than Inuyasha could of the four liter RS.

“Holy shit he’s fast. No wonder he’s the fucking reigning champion.” 

Inuyasha spoke to himself more than anyone else as they returned to where they’d started. Sesshomaru continued on, class still in session as he showed Inuyasha the proper way round, using the newer 911 to show him the proper braking points, the right line, spots where he could go hard on the power.

The track was a tricky one; so many of its corners were banked wrong, sloping down away from the corner, so many were relatively blind, and so many were deceptive in their angle and altitude change. It was pretty much standard that newcomers tended to misinterpret the numerous, numerous bends at first, braking way too early for the fast corners and coming in way too hot into the slow ones.

It was a good thing then that Inuyasha had Sesshomaru. The older dog was getting each bit of the traffic perfect, knowing just when to brake, timing all his shifts and pedal actions perfectly to keep the car moving forward very fast with very little drama. Inuyasha was a fast learner, and within a few laps he had become acclimated with the real, non-pixelated Nurburgring.

He had become acclimated to the car as well, and it was sensational. Porsche 911’s were essentially the benchmark sports car, and a drive simply without rival. The rear engine, flat six layout and Porsche build quality produced a totally different car to drive and own, one that was more demanding of the driver but more rewarding in almost every way. 

It could bite, easily, with the weight over the rear, poor braking in a corner would bring the ass round in a heartbeat, and especially in the earlier models of the sixties through the eighties common parking spots for the 911 included trees, lamp posts, and ditches.

But, driven properly, the 911 could corner more aggressively, get its power down sooner and in stronger measure than almost anything else on the road. And when you got a corner right, it was addictive. The RS was no exception, the steroidal example obscenely aggressive in the bends of the Nurburgring.

It was a bit unlike most 911’s in the sense that it lacked finishing. The 911’s M.O. was Spartan, but clean and well executed, tirelessly reliable for a sports car. The GT3 was reliable, but a bit rough round the edges. 

The clutch chattered badly at low speed, the suspension was almost painfully low and bone breakingly stiff, there was a roll cage where two rear seats would normally live, sound deadening and insulation had been removed for weight savings, air conditioning and stereo had been deleted, and the car lacked even proper door handles instead offering only a couple of light fabric straps.

That all made it unlike a 911 on the street, but on the track it all made perfect sense. The GT3 RS was incredibly poised and composed, with its massive wing and chin spoiler and various other down force adding body features. Its stiff suspension, super sticky tires, roll cage and big brakes making the steering hyper quick and perfectly balanced. The stripped down curb weight, uprated naturally aspirated motor, and aggressive manual gearbox made it insanely quick, especially out of the bends. It was truly…perfect.

Following the other very traditional, purified 911 Inuyasha quickly began to draw in the gap. Within the few laps they ran together Inuyasha went from a long way behind to right on Sesshomaru’s rear bumper, if anything looking for a good spot to overtake. But, before he could get that brave they pulled into the pits and back to the trailer.

“You’re learning fast little brother, very fast. Given that the brakes are just about cooked in this one, you’d pretty much have me next lap.”

“So you pull over just in the nick of time.”

“Hmm, funny, but no. I think it’s time to step this up, I’ll take the GT3 you take the GT2.”

“I close in on you and you give me another hundred horsepower to work with. Glutton for punishment huh?”

“I’ve conceded a hundred, but have gained a hundred. And I’ve gained a strictly dieted car, roll cage, stiffened suspension, and largely fade-free brakes.”

“Oh, not a glutton for punishment, just afraid of getting shown taillights by your little brother.”

“Oh you’ll have your work cut out for you baby brother. On a serious note, do be careful. That extra power comes at a price; the GT2 is an ornery beast.”

“I think I’ll be fine, you just make sure to slide over when I go to pass.”

~~~~~~A Few Short Minutes Later~~~~~~

“SHIT!!!!”

Inuyasha jammed the clutch in and pulled the car into neutral as he stomped on the brake pedal, hoping simply to slow the car before he hit something. The GT2 slid ass backwards across the grass, the hanyou having the good fortune of losing control at one of the few open areas of the course. As it turfed the lawn, the 911 slowly slid back round and came to a stop…inches from the steel retaining wall.

“Well that was just a fucking festival.”


	20. The Green Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter twenty of Test Drive. I have to say, I think this is a record for me. Twenty chapters and Inuyasha hasn't been bent over yet :P Sorry.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha was nervous, if he was brutally honest. The on road bits were one thing, the roads tended to keep the max speeds down a bit. Traffic, blind corners, and potholes added up to a certain element of caution they exercised. On the track, that was gone, there was nothing stopping them from going flat out.

That had Inuyasha worried; on the track his opponents could truly go flat out. There was other traffic, the Nordschleife section was technically a legal toll road, but it was all other cars and drivers doing the same thing. Driving the ‘Ring, very fast.

Inuyasha had gotten a lot of practice in, both with the track and the car. But he was still newer to both than his competitors would be, the track was still a daunting mix of corners and high speed straights, of elevation changes and dips and crests and bumps. And the GT2 was still a hyper powered, unruly beast of a 911.

“Best of luck otouto, I’m confident you’ll try your best.” Sesshomaru’s voice came through Inuyasha’s cell phone as he sat waiting for his turn.

“Thanks for the support there big brother.” Inuyasha responded dryly before shutting the phone off, watching as the other cars went.

A GT3 RS and RS 4.0 of his vintage had already gone ahead, as had a Turbo X50, GT3 RS, and GT2 of the previous generation. Two more GT3’s were launched soon after, as was a current GT2, an old RUF model, and an early nineties GT2. Finally, a modern Turbo S model launched and a short while later Inuyasha was indicated and roared off in his GT2 RS.

On paper, he had the advantage; the GT2 RS was massively powerful and borrowed much of the GT3 RS’ suspension bits. It was also light, retaining the Turbo model’s twin turbocharged flat-six but removing it’s four wheel drive system to save weight. However, that massive power paired with two wheel drive made it a handful, especially on the occasional rough spots of the road.

But, as Inuyasha was waived forward he put all such thoughts out of his head. Dumping the clutch with some throttle he chirped the big rear tires and accelerated onto the road with a brutal burst of acceleration. Running up through the gears he used the GT2’s sheer power to weight ratio to draw in on the lap times the others would be setting.

He didn’t really know any of the other competitors, Ayame aside. He’d seen the purple coloration of the current generation GT2 that had gone ahead of him and as for the others he knew they’d be rough. There were mostly Germans for one thing, second probably only to the Finnish in terms of driving ability and Sesshomaru had told him about the skill of the group and their familiarity with the track, something he lacked.

Still he wasn’t holding back, attacking each corner with his usual ferocity, working the monster 911 for all it was worth. He was on the Nurburgring…in a freakishly fast 911…and he was getting paid to do it. 

Life really was good.

Not perfect however. Minutes into the lap as he blasted by slower moving traffic, diving through the bends and slaughtering the straights, he approached the famous Karussell corner. It was arguably the most iconic corner, a left hand bend incorporating a concrete drainage berm sloping down into the corner. It originally been partially covered and originally drivers had gone around the top of it. 

Gradually however, braver drivers began to use the concrete berm and its banking to their advantage, taking the corner at higher speeds than were possible otherwise. The concrete though, could be tricky, as could rolling into the berm from the track. Something Inuyasha experienced as he braked hard, downshifted, and got easy on the throttle as he turned in.

He turned in too aggressively and the car pitter pattered, the rear getting too light and the back coming round on him. Inuyasha caught it and throttled lightly, the rears smoking as he held it in a slide. The car stayed sideways through the berm, slid across the road onto the grass for a short ways, and finally he caught it again, getting back on the power as he smoked the damp grass from the otherwise sticky rubber.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

Inuyasha got back at it, charging hard though a bit more reserved after being bitten by the GT2 RS. He dialed it back just a bit in the corners, charging hard though not quite pressing into uncharted territory given his lingering unfamiliarity with the track and the car. He used the straights and the car’s explosive power to cut his time down, swallowing up the miles as he returned to the starting point.

“Well that felt quick, more or less.” Inuyasha grumbled to himself as he pulled off into the pits. The group’s organizer had recorded the times and listed them, giving the driver’s their standings. Inuyasha had hoped for third, maybe second if he was lucky, which made it a bit of a disappointment when he’d turned out a solid eighth.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

“I must say otouto that was a bit more of a…reserved finish than I had hoped for.” Sesshomaru relaxed into his seat as he spoke, jabbing at his sibling’s performance, though at the least he’d brought the car back unscathed.

“Hey fuck it, I still managed to beat four other people. Not too bad considering I’m halfway round the world, in a car I’ve never driven before, on the Green Hell which everyone else has more experience on.”

“Actually, there was a tie for eleventh, two of the competitors failed to finish.”

“I thought I’d passed them on the track. Right there, I passed two tow trucks, making me slow down twice on my flying lap. You’ve just proved my point.”

“Whatever you say baby brother.” Sesshomaru responded lightly, sipping at his beer. He prodded his sibling, though really it was not an unexpected finish. Inuyasha had been facing a pack of very high finishers in the previous season, some of them with the highest podium to entry ratios in the club.

“Yeah, fuck off.” Inuyasha replied before taking a bite of his requisite wurst, the action arousing Sesshomaru more than he cared to admit.

As they ate at the small outdoor café, they both took note as a purple Pagani Huayra pulled to a stop outside the café, a certain red headed female wolf getting from the driver’s seat. Inuyasha watched her approach, admiring the ookami’s damn fine figure as she helped herself to a seat at their small table.

“Hello there Sesshomaru, Inuyasha.”

“Ayame, what brings you here on this fine day?” Sesshomaru inquired as he sipped at his beer, Inuyasha doing the same with his own.

“Well Sesshomaru, I came to see if Inuyasha here fancied a bit of a challenge seeing as he struck out today.”

“Wow, thanks for that.” Inuyasha commented as he took a bite of his sausage and roll.

“Didn’t mean to insult puppy, just figured you might like another shot at the ‘Ring.”

“I do not think that’ll be necessary, though thank you for the offer all the same.” Sesshomaru sarcastically replied as he gave Ayame a look. She too figured she could pull one over on his younger sibling, though she had the skill and the vehicles to possibly do so.

“Not so fast, what exactly are we talking about here? You and I, fastest lap wins?”

“Actually, I had something a bit different in mind. You versus the clock, one standing lap of the track; if you finish in less than ten minutes you win, a second over and I win.”

“In the GT2?”

“In a 1-series diesel.”

“Ten minutes in that little box?”

“Well, you did win that little event of ours. Though in the interest of fairness you can drive my 125d as opposed to the 116d’s we used in Morocco.”

That aided things a bit, swapping the 1.6 liter for a 2.5 definitely helped to overcome the major issue of the 116d. Power was up over a hundred horsepower and well over a hundred foot pounds of torque, meaning the car’s chassis and rear wheel drive might actually be utilized to a fuller extent.

“Ten minutes, in a 125d. Any other conditions?”

“Nope, just that you have one standing lap, no exceptions.”

“Alright, what’s the wager?”

“Well, I’m holding onto my prize money, but I’ll stake my points for victory in this race.”

“And if I lose?”

“Sesshomaru, you still have that 935 racer don’t you?” Ayame was referring to a classic Porsche race car, a 935/78, he’d won at auction over her. The car was rough, but restorable, and a piece of Porsche racing history.

“Indeed I do, in restoration as we speak. Though if you want my 935, you will need to wager something more substantial than a meager ten points.”

“Name it.”

“Your RX-7.”

“My FD RX-7?”

“That would be the one.”

“Sesshomaru sweety, you wound me, trying to take my baby from me.”

“I’ll wager the 935 and its restoration costs against your RX-7, and the points of course.”

“Deal.”

“Provided my little brother is okay with the deal.”

“Think I’m gonna say no?”

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

“Lose your pants for a moment Inuyasha.”

“Can’t keep your hands off me aniki?”

“I can’t keep your hands off you. Not yet anyway.” Sesshomaru produced a small package as Inuyasha dropped trough in their room. It was a small, silicone chastity device in Sesshomaru’s hands which he deftly began to maneuver his sibling’s endowment into.

“What are you doing?”

“You are headed for Tokyo after this race, but I am going to be stuck in Germany for several days with meetings. You can use the time to relax, see the city, get the lay of the land. But you are not going to be getting yourself into any trouble while we are apart.”

Inuyasha’s protests were in vain as the silicone cage was fastened around his penis and a plastic one use lock was threaded through the locking post. The little plastic lock was tagged with a unique serial number and once locked, which Sesshomaru did with a small snick, could only be removed by breaking the plastic.

“There we are, that should keep you on your best behavior little brother.” Sesshomaru played it cool though he could feel his member throbbing at the sight of its brother snuggly confined within the small device.

“Sess, take it off.”

“I will, once I am in Tokyo with you.”

“I mean now. Take it off or I will.”

“Go ahead Inuyasha, take it off.” Sesshomaru stared his brother down, just begging him to. He had metal devices, with steel locks. The silicone and plastic would slip through security, though Sesshomaru had no qualms with earning his baby brother a strip search or two at the metal detector.

~~~~~~Three Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha came out of the Karussell in low gear, foot hard on the throttle as he straightened the 1-series out. It was a much more successful attempt than his previous outing in the GT2, though admittedly he was down literally hundreds of horsepower and in a heavier vehicle. Still, it was better than the 116d possessing more torque and a broader power range that was letting him work the admittedly good rear drive chassis.

Corner after corner was felled by the hanyou and his borrowed, and purple, hatchback as he ran the clock up. Seven, eight, and nine minutes passed by and as his last precious few seconds ticked by he was hard on the throttle. The last few corners were tackled and he was over the line he’d started from, returning the worn and wearied 125d back to the pits where Ayame was waiting.

“So, how’d I do?” Ayame was wearing a smirk that just told Inuyasha he’d lost. Gritting his teeth slightly, he tried to envision how he was going to tell Sesshomaru.

“Take care of my little rotary, I’d like to win it back still in one piece.” She tossed him the timer, nine minutes and fifty seven seconds displayed.

“I’ll try and look after it.”

“I’ll see you around, Inuyasha.” The way his name rolled off her tongue totally didn’t harden his cock, not at all whatsoever. It was with complete disinterest he watched her slip behind the wheel of her 1-series and drive off, headed back for her own garage or wherever it was she kept the little diesel hatch.

Walking back to where he’d parked the car Sesshomaru had given him, Inuyasha produced the keys to the dark blue Bentley and unlocked the doors. Getting into the Continental Flying Spur, he turned the big W12 engine over and called his sibling.

“Otouto, am I financing someone else’s nearly irreplaceable Porsche race car or are you ten points further into the black?”

“Well, you’re now the proud owner of a fifteen or so year old Mazda, congratulations.”

“Indeed, to your benefit. Ayame’s RX-7 is frankly almost perfect, every modification thought and planned out to the nth degree and paired together flawlessly. It’s incredibly fast, extremely agile; it will be a very good vehicle to have in Tokyo.”

“Nice, my cock would be good to have in Tokyo too, just saying.”

“Enjoy yourself Inuyasha, I’ll talk to you in a few days.”

Inuyasha hung up the phone and slid the gear lever into drive. Pulling off in the dark blue sedan, Inuyasha couldn’t help but grin as he guided it towards and onto the Autobahn. Not all of it was unlimited; the more urban bits were limited to more reasonable speeds. A good chunk of his route however, wasn’t, and there he got to let the lead out.

The big Bentley hurdled along, its immense weight and swaths of luxury belying the immense speed the twin turbocharged four wheel drive sedan could achieve. Inuyasha made good time, working the German built Brit on the open sections as he relaxed into the oh so comfortable leather seat. Soon enough he found the sat nav guiding him into the Frankfurt airport, where he handed it over to Sesshomaru’s driver.

He got through security, made his way to the bar and got himself a beer. A bite to eat and a series of beers later and he was boarding the jet, making his way to the first class seat Sesshomaru had reserved him. Another beer followed and he sank into the comfortable seat, enjoying the luxurious accommodations as he settled in for the very long fight to come.

Now if only he could have a wank…


	21. Left Hanging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter twenty one of Test Drive. I hope you all enjoy if anyone has an suggestions, ideas, requests, feel free to leave me a review and I'll try to accommodate.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha strolled out of the Narita airport, bag slung over his shoulder as he headed toward the arrivals area. There, among the many people holding signs was a bike messenger holding one that bore “Takahashi”. Walking up to him, Inuyasha introduced himself and was given an envelope by the man, tipping him before walking outside as he opened it.

“Oh what a beautiful day.” 

Inuyasha spoke sarcastically to himself as he tipped the enveloped to have a set of keys land in his palm, a small tag identifying one of the airport parking lots. It was raining in Tokyo, quite strongly, and surprisingly cold. Moving towards the lot, he hit the unlock button on the Subaru key fob and was very surprised to see a Legacy STI S402 Wagon, a rare and prized version of the standard Subaru wagon.

His bag was slung in the back and he jumped in, pressing down on the clutch pedal and firing the turbo motor to life. He turned the heater on, rubbing his arms as he let the steroidal Scooby warm up. It was a neat vehicle, the standard, smart Legacy worked over by STI, Subaru’s performance arm. It had the bigger 2.5 liter turbo, a 6-speed manual, Bilstein shocks, Brembo brakes, BBS wheels, and a warming over of the exterior to match its newfound performance.

One of only 402 STI Legacy’s made (hence the S402 designation) the wagon was even rarer being well, a wagon. Snicking it into first gear he dropped the handbrake and rolled the clutch out with a bit of throttle. The GPS had Sesshomaru’s penthouse selected and he followed the directions as he wound his way into the city, getting deeper and deeper into one of the most congested cities in the world.

Congested wasn’t the adjective Inuyasha would have used though as he drove deeper into the city proper. There was traffic, plenty of it, but the roads were well laid out, intelligent and had the flow of cars and buses moving seamlessly. The Legacy was a great compliment to them; the midsize, manual wagon able to dart into gaps and weave through the slower moving traffic.

Inuyasha made great time getting to the penthouse, pulling into the underground parking garage and storing the Subaru next to… well, next to a Bugatti Veyron and a Ferrari F430 Spyder. Parking the Scooby with the Italian and the German built Frenchman, Inuyasha locked it and headed for the small penthouse elevator. It rose up to ground level and then Inuyasha had a marvelous view as the glass window of the elevator shaft looked out onto the Tokyo street.

In the elevator, Inuyasha had swiped the key card Sesshomaru had given him, unlocking the elevator to go straight to the very top of the building. There, the door slid open and Inuyasha stepped into the multi-floor, open and expansive apartment. It was beautiful, staggering square footage for Tokyo in an open, airy layout swathed in the highest quality equipment and materials. Walking into the living room area Inuyasha approached the long running windows which were currently hidden behind motorized blinds.

A fiddle with the smart control screen on the wall and they silently slid up and out of the way, giving Inuyasha a perfect view of the Tokyo skyline. Neon lights and the glow of buildings and cars gave the appearance of a living, breathing city as the sun slowly sank for the night. Admiring the view, Inuyasha walked into what he took for Sesshomaru’s office, opening a box on his desk to find a rather nice stack of Yen inside. 

“He did say to enjoy myself while he’s away.”

~~~~~~Several Days Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha slowly roused from his sleep, turning his head to see a figure behind him. An arm was draped over him, a face nesting in his hair. There was also a hardness against his backside, poking him lightly as he laid in the comfortable bed.

“Morning otouto.”

“Morning. When did you get in?”

“Late last night, not long after you I imagine.”

“Hmm, indeed. You did say to enjoy myself.”

“I did, did you get the money I left for you?”

“Got it and spent it.”

“All of it?”

“Every last yen.”

“Well, I suppose Tokyo has gotten its claws into you well for you to blow through the equivalent of twenty thousand U.S. dollars in barely four days.”

“To be fair, I did win it all back and more, double your money actually.”

“Really?” Sesshomaru looked down at his sibling, sitting up slightly in the bed.

“What, I’m really good at Pachinko.” Inuyasha quipped back, referring to the slot machine like game that was one of the few forms of gambling legal in Japan.

“In other words you’re just lucky.”

“No, I’m good at it. And Mahjong, and at picking the winners of the local bike races.”

“Gambling on Mahjong is strictly illegal in this country Inuyasha; you were playing at a Yukuza parlor weren’t you?”

“They might have been, but then they were very nice people and I had a great time. And I won a nice share of the pot in the process. Why are you so concerned anyway?”

“Well, I would rather you have blown twenty thousand dollars in yen on shopping and bar tabs than have been playing with the local mafia.”

“Yes, because international street racing is an upstanding and moral activity. Million dollar races are one thing but betting a few thousand yen on a game of Pachinko is just wrong.”

“You know what I mean otouto. You are participating in illegal racing as it is and I am indeed responsible for that; no need to dabble in illicit gambling as well, especially when it is for essentially nothing. Not that twenty thousand dollars is nothing; but given the scale of the racing you are in it is minor in comparison yet you could easily get arrested in the process.”

“Would you relax aniki? I played a few hands of Mahjong one night for some fun. I barely even bet on it, most of my earnings were from Pachinko or the races, which are legal and above board and which I paid taxes on thank you very much.”

“Fine, I suppose you are right. I’m in a difficult position to be telling you right from wrong; just be careful little brother. It is easy to get in deep with those kinds of people, they live to coerce you into debt with them.”

“True enough, but I can handle myself aniki. Now, how about the next instance of illegal, high stakes street racing? I drove here and parked the Subaru four days ago and have been on foot ever since; I’m itching to get behind the wheel of something good.”

“That is very advisable in the city. As for the race, it is one you will either love or hate. This one is in the city, and involves small hot hatchbacks. It is open to the super mini hot hatchbacks; Fiat 500 Abarth’s, Citroen DS2 Racing’s, Ford Fiesta ST’s, etc.

It is a point to point race, crossing some of densest bits of the city. The navigation will give you the standard course, but deviations are legal and thoroughly encouraged. You will have very heavy traffic, lights, jams, pedestrians and more to deal with. To win you’ll truly need to rely on shortcuts, back alleys, sidewalks.”

“I do think I’m gonna love this race.”

“Indeed, you just need to be especially careful of buses and the like.”

“Hmm, so what about this stupid thing, you’re here after all.” Inuyasha said, stretching out as he gripped the chastity cage still locked to his organ.

“True, I am back, and it appears you’ve managed to behave yourself for the last few days. Go get breakfast started, I’ll get things ready for your orgasm.”

Sesshomaru stood and stretched himself out as Inuyasha sat at the edge of the bed. The hanyou’s ears drooped just a bit at the sight of his sibling’s horse cock swinging flaccid between his smooth, stripped legs. Of course his full inu sibling had to have the bigger dick, and with his confined to the small cage their size difference was only being magnified.

Striding into the big kitchen, Inuyasha put some water on to make coffee and rifled through the cabinets and fridge. He considered a more traditional Japanese breakfast, but didn’t have any miso soup around and grilling the salmon they had would take too long. Settling on eggs and toast, Inuyasha got things started as Sesshomaru strode into the living room space.

A sturdy ring mounted to the ceiling received numerous lengths of thick red rope, some of which he tied off to hooks hidden under certain floor boards. Things staged for the moment, Sesshomaru went into one of his closets and found his small toy chest of sorts. A modestly sized red plug was selected and the full inu joined his sibling who was nearly finished with their eggs.

“Over the counter otouto.”

“How about no?”

“Shall the cage stay on?”

“Fine.”

Inuyasha relented and rested over the counter as the slick plug was placed at his entrance. Sesshomaru pressed on it, rocking it in and out a few times before sliding it in to the hilt. The older inu couldn’t help himself hardening as he watched the plug slip into his brother’s tight little passage, coming to a rest with the base up against Inuyasha’s small ring of muscle.

“There we are, you will keep this in until I give you permission to remove it.”

“Yeah, yeah, shut up and eat your eggs.” Inuyasha served them and they made quick work of breakfast, both wanting to get to Inuyasha’s orgasm. Sesshomaru was impressed; Inuyasha had done a great job on their meal. Two eggs, toast, and three cups of coffee were put away and then Sesshomaru was leading Inuyasha to the living room.

Facing the currently shaded windows, Inuyasha was intricately wound into the ropes Sesshomaru had prepared for him. A chest harness was woven around his torso, his arms bound together behind his back. His torso was secured to the ring in the ceiling and one leg was brought up, ankle bound to thigh. 

The same was done with the other, and both leg bindings were brought up through the bondage ring, additional ropes securing his ankles to hooks in the floor. A waist harness was bound to the floor as well and Inuyasha was left suspended in the air, bound and helpless to free himself. Sesshomaru stepped away for a second and then Inuyasha swore as the blinds rose up revealing the Tokyo skyline.

“There’s no one to see you little brother. And so what if they could.”

“Bastard.”

Inuyasha grumbled though was grateful as the plastic lock was snapped off and the device was removed from his fast hardening member. Sesshomaru produced a chair, sitting down in front of his sibling and taking hold of his penis, easing the foreskin back to rub at his baby brother’s crown.

“So, you are apparently good with numbers baby brother, what are the odds I just let you cum?”

“Pathetically low I’m sure.”

“How right you are otouto.”

Inuyasha whimpered as he was teasingly stroked by his sibling, the older inu working him towards an orgasm he was certainly not going to be given easily. It was a short matter of minutes, Sesshomaru’s warm hand stroking him, before Inuyasha felt his peak fast approaching. Not unexpectedly Sesshomaru began to slow his ministrations, coming just to gently stroke as his baby brother’s endowment.

“You’re already nearly there, these last few days have really left you pent up haven’t they?”

“Yeah, you could say that.” Inuyasha squirmed as his head was gently rubbed by his older brother, his balls drawing up against his body in preparation of a climax Sesshomaru wasn’t actually going to give.

“I must say pup I missed you, those meetings were nearly insufferable especially without my otouto to come home to.”

“I…I missed you too I guess, even if you are a prick.” Inuyasha’s cheeks tinted pink at that, though he had genuinely missed the other inu, his kin, while they’d been apart.

“Let me have you tonight baby brother.”

“You’ve got me pretty good right now Sess.”

“You know what I mean little pup. I wish to take my intended.”

“Physically or do you mean take as in mark?”

“Physically for now, I have no qualms with waiting until you’re more comfortable with the idea.”

“Yeah. I mean, I just don’t want to be mated without even mentioning anything about us to Kagome. And I wouldn’t mind getting to know you a bit better before being shackled to your side forever aniki.” Inuyasha teased as Sesshomaru began to gently stroke him once more.

“Certainly baby brother, though tonight I want to be inside you pup.” Sesshomaru’s other hand reached around and pressed on the plug, getting a whimper from the hanyou.

“Hai Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha felt himself clench around the plug, ready to feel his sibling’s thick length inside him.

“Excellent, in that case we should let you abstain till tonight.” Sesshomaru’s hand came off of his brother’s cock and he leaned in to kiss his pup gently.

“Fuck Sess just let me cum already!”

“Tonight pup, you can wait till then. I’m going to go shower you’ll be fine here won’t you?”

“You REALLY are an insufferable ass.”


	22. Full Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter twenty-two of Test Drive, this actually is the most current chapter and this story is now caught up with my postings on other sites. In this one, there be some hot hatchbacks and Sesshomaru gets some...comprehensive treatment. I apologize for nothing :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat on the start line, snicking the shifter into first. It was actually really a curb, a couple of other supermini’s sitting in front of him. He was in a Fiat 500 SpeedGrey, a limited edition of the Abarth Esseesse with an additional exhaust and gray paint.

Ahead of him were a Renault 133 Twingo Gordini, an Opel Corsa OPC, a Mini Cooper S, and a Citroen DS3 Racing. An Audi A1 2.0, Alfa Romeo MiTo Quadrifoglio Verde, Ford Fiesta ST, and a Peugeot 207 GTI occupied the curb on the other side of the road.

As the traffic cleared, they pulled up to the nearest light. The Audi and Renault were in first and second respectively, the Alfa and Opel in third and fourth. The Ford and Mini occupied fifth and sixth, the Citroen and the Peugeot in seventh and eighth.

Next to Inuyasha, there was another Fiat, this one a 695 Tributo Ferrari edition of the 500 Abarth. Behind them a Peugeot 206 GTI and a Volkswagen Polo GTI lined up in eleventh and twelfth.

“Alright, bring it on motherfuckers.”

As the light changed they all launched, front wheels spinning on the pavement as clutches were dumped. Inuyasha kept his foot on the throttle and shifted up into second, rowing the Fiat’s fabulous little five speed gearbox.

Befitting the retro inspired ride the 500 it was based upon, the Abarth’s rally style shifter, mounted up on the dash, had classically long throws. They were effortlessly light and easy to flick up and down; truly brilliant to row as he commanded the most the little one point six liter turbo had to offer. 

Which as it turns out, was quite a bit.

The Fiat 500 was a light little supermini to start with and in Abarth trim packed a potent one point six liter turbo. The Esseesse package added further revisions under the hood for more power, and tweaked the suspension and brakes for even further improved handling. 

The SpeedGrey edition received special paint and a specialized exhaust on top of it all. The end result; a jaw dropping, staggering one hundred and sixty three horsepower.

To be honest though not much was needed on Tokyo’s streets; the congestion, tight streets, pedestrian traffic, intersections and lights were a constant maze that ensured the cars would never really tap their true speed potential. The key was sharp, immediate handling, strong brakes, and brisk acceleration. Being able to surge from corner to corner would be key and there the Fiat was in a good way.

Which was a good thing as they picked up speed and began to weave through the traffic. The initial starting run consisted of a long straight shot, but it was heavily trafficked and required quite a bit of maneuvering to get through the throngs of cars, trucks, buses, and bikes. 

Ironically, of the countless supercars in Sesshomaru’s arsenal the nimble, tiny, cheap Fiat was the absolute first pick Inuyasha would make for the race.

As they consumed the initial straight, none of the competitors could really make a serious move. The traffic on the main road held their speeds way down and even their best weaving and dodging was only keeping them with the pack. 

Thankfully though, their first turn was a sharp left onto a smaller side road. They had a short shot up to the next right hander and took it, the competitors then pointed up another straight shot.

“Come on little Fiat!” 

Weaving through the traffic Inuyasha gained ground on the Peugeot ahead of him, catching up to the heavier hatchback while the powerful Citroen DS3 started to pull away. As they took another right hander Inuyasha managed to pull ahead of the Peugeot, moving into eighth place as they swerved through the slower moving cars. 

As they accelerated hard up the street they came to a small park like area. There was a right hander through a tight gate that led them up a short ramp. Though, as they were approaching the turn the driver of the Mini ran into a bit of a jam. They’d gone far left, under a tented area to try and overtake only to have a box truck back out of a small driveway right in front.

The driver slammed on the brakes and cut the wheel to the right, but slid into the back of the truck, crumpling the front left corner of the Cooper against the rear deck of the box van. It wasn’t a truly bad accident but it was enough to put the Mini out of the running as the rest of the competitors turned right onto the ramp.

Now in seventh by default, Inuyasha followed the brick work ramp as it went up and lead them to the left to approach a small garden area with a fountain. They had to go left round the fountain, the cars hugging it tight as they aimed for the ramp on the small gardens opposite side taking them back down to the street.

The ramp led them to the street where they hung left down a narrow alleyway. There, the Citroen, Audi, and Opel showed their power and started to draw a lead on the others. The 500 Abarth was no slouch either though it was more for handling than pure power. Thankfully though that handling advantage reared its head as the alley sloped downward, revealing a small strip of stores on the left hand side.

Cutting across the courtyard of the strip, Inuyasha hit the brakes, tweaked the handbrake and slid the car hard to the left. The rest of the competitors followed the alleyway all the way to the road and made a hard left, while Inuyasha bombed down a slope and between a couple of pillars to meet a sidewalk bordering the road.

Which all went exceptionally well, except for the fact that the gap between the pillars was just a few inches narrower than the Fiat. A fact that was proven as they Fiat passed through and both mirrors stayed behind.

“Fuck, sorry Sess.”

It may have been expensive, but it had been a sling shot propelling Inuyasha up in the rankings. He’d jumped from seventh to fourth and was on the sidewalk while the others were in the traffic. With gratuitous use of the horn Inuyasha was able to go almost flat out while the others had to weave through the cars.

The next bit of the course was a bit on the highway roads crossing round Tokyo. They made a hard right onto an on-ramp, bombed up it and were weaving through the faster moving traffic of the freeway. Inuyasha had moved to second with his off-road adventure but was still trailing the Citroen DS3 which had power on him. The Renault was behind him, the Ford Fiesta in fourth with the others fighting behind them.

They ate up the freeway and were quickly winding down a circular off-ramp which put them through another string of smaller side roads. In the very tight bends the Opel and its driver ran into a slight hiccup as well; the high powered front driver under steering and hitting a parked car, swiping the right side of the German hot hatch.

Third fender bender aside, they weaved through the back roads and made it to another major road, just a short sprint, a right hander, and another short sprint from the start/finish line. Inuyasha was right behind the Citroen as they approached the road and they both clenched as they crossed into the intersection against the light.

The Citroen dodged a car coming from the right but wasn’t going to be able to avoid the cars coming from the left. In a rather impressive maneuver, the driver cut the wheel to the right, pulled the handbrake and slid the back end out. The rear was facing the traffic as a commuter hit him, pushing the Citroen forward the direction they needed to go instead of spinning it out.

Inuyasha turned harder and made the corner, though the hard right left him in the oncoming lane. Holding his breath he kept his foot in and weaved through the oncoming cars, using the shoulder where he could and working the nimble Fiat for everything it was worth.

It was a white knuckle affair but in a sea of horns he was unscathed as they approached the intersection of the final corner. Cutting across the lanes, Inuyasha mounted the curb and cut across it, dodging between two cars on the street they’d started from as he pegged the one point six liter turbo for all it was worth.

The Citroen had done well and was right behind him, but it was unable to overtake as they crossed the finish line, claiming second. The Renault Twingo captured third and closed out the podium, the competitors quickly scattering before the police could arrive or before they could take anymore damage.

“YES! Hell yeah, I love Tokyo!”

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha moaned as his length was stroked once more, the hanyou swinging in his ropes yet again. Sesshomaru had him bound once more, relieved him of the chastity cage only to fit a cock ring whilst a large vibrating plug was seated in his rear though as of yet un-activated. He’d been brought to the edge of his climax three times thus far and had been denied his sweet completion once again.

“Come on Sess, just let me cum! Or fuck me already, do something!”

“I am doing something little pup. I’m disciplining you for what you did to my Fiat.”

“Oh come the fuck on it was a couple of mirrors!”

“A couple of mirrors you ripped off of a rare special edition of such a charming, innocent little hatchback.”

“Oh for fuck’s sake it was an accident, not like I hit a parked car like the driver of the Corsa.”

“True, you have shown yourself to be a more careful driver than some others in our little club, but that does not excuse the damage you did baby brother.”

Sesshomaru was really just using it as an excuse to torment his delectable younger sibling a while longer. Truthfully, a pair of mirrors was exceptionally light damage given the close quarters and huge number of obstacles involved. And for that matter, the financial reward Inuyasha had earned him with his victory was far, far greater than the repairs needed for the little Fiat. 

“Fuck off Sess, come on please.”

“Had enough baby brother? I’m still not entirely convinced you learned your lesson. How about this, seeing as you broke two mirrors, how about I give you two hours with the vibrator before we head out for the club.”

“The club?”

“Yes, a few of the club members are getting together at one of Tokyo’s elite nightclubs. I figured we’ll swing by for a drink, perhaps get a bite to eat. You can get to meet some more of the competition, you’ll love it.”

“I thought you wanted me tonight aniki.”

“Oh I’ll be inside you before this night is over baby brother have no fear. Now, anything else to say before your punishment?”

“You are such an unbearable prick you know that?”

“I love you too baby brother.” As Sesshomaru finished his sentence there came a knock on the door, which Sesshomaru went to answer much to Inuyasha’s chagrin.

“Where the hell are you going?” Inuyasha demanded as the plug started to vibrate, further stirring his already pressing arousal.

“My masseuse is here, I’ll talk to you soon baby brother.”

“Prick.”

Sesshomaru left his baby brother to the devious toy as he let his masseuse into the penthouse. Greeting the rabbit youkai he led her into one of the many rooms, this a small spa area. As Sesshomaru slid out of his clothing, the female slid her robe off and presented herself to the dai-youkai.

She was bare beneath, save only the harness he’d requested. Black leather went round her waist, a thick strap between her legs holding a vaginal dildo and an anal plug firmly in place, the straps locked together behind her back.

Stripping himself, Sesshomaru moved onto the table in the center of the room lying on his stomach. He presented his wrists and the masseuse dutifully strapped them into leather cuffs at the top corners of the table, strapping them down snug. His ankles were secured to the lower corners, and she began her work.

Gently slicking his anus, the rabbit demon introduced a vibrating plug to his rear and turned it on low. Sesshomaru squirmed lightly at the intruder as the rabbit’s talented hands started on his shoulders, working the stress from his muscles as the toy sparked his arousal.

“Oh that is exceptional.”

“Would you like it a bit harder sir.”

“Please do.”

The masseuse increased the pressure she used on his shoulders, pressing harder down on his muscles and working the tension from his lean, firm frame. Sesshomaru let out a relaxed breath and laid his head down, eyes closed as the hands worked his arms perfectly before moving down his back. As the vibrating toy was turned up higher the hands worked harder, relaxing and unwinding the dog demon as he relaxed in his restraints.

Life was good, it really was.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru sighed as his back arched, thrusting his hips forward and his aching cock out. As he relaxed the hands returned and began to work his hardened cock once more. He was on his back, arms freshly restrained to cuffs on the sides of the table, his ankles restrained as well. The vibrating toy was going full force, every muscle of is utterly demolished by the rabbit’s oh so talented hands.

As she stroked him up to completion Sesshomaru played with his bindings, clenching on the toy and trying to arch up into her soft, oiled grasp. When his climax approached she withdrew once again, sitting down beside him, her phallus and plug both pressing into her as she did. 

“Are you satisfied, sir?”

“Yes, oh, fuck yes.”

“I’ll get the cream for you then.”

“If I said I didn’t want it?” Sesshomaru questioned, flexing his arms in the leather cuffs as she returned with a tube of white cream.

“You paid for it sir, you will get it.”

“Very good.” Sesshomaru sighed as she opened the tube, dolling a solid amount of the substance out and rubbing him with it. She focused on his crown, massaging it in before applying more to his foreskin and shaft. A quick coating of his testicles was followed by another coating of his head, and then she allowed him a moment to relax while she put her oils away.

“I’m going to prepare your bath sir while the cream absorbs.”

Sesshomaru nodded more to himself than the rabbit as she took her supplies to the nearby bathroom. She ran him a hit bath and added a blend of salts and oils whilst Sesshomaru rested bound to the massage table.

When she returned, the cream was reapplied to his genitals, and a special pouch was produced. It was a special fabric, entirely water repellent, which Sesshomaru’s manhood was worked into. A set of strings were used to tighten the bag around the base of his prized bits, and they were tied off.

“There we are, that will keep you dry.”

“Oh joy.”

With that Sesshomaru’s restraints were undone and he was eased off the table. He stretched himself out, the soft, limber, relaxed feeling of an exceptional massage running through his frame. He followed the petite female into the bathroom, where he saw a tub of hot water, and a rubber water bottle hung above the tile shelf surrounding the tub.

“I prepared a solution for your skin and your beautiful hair sir.”

“So considerate of you.”

Sesshomaru found himself on the warmed tile, resting his head and chest down with his rear presented. The big vibrating toy was removed and turned off, a nozzle inserted before the bag of herbal solution was unclamped and began to run into his innards delivering the beneficial herbs in the most efficient manner.

As it slowly ran in, Sesshomaru moved through a handful of positions; chest down with his rear up, then on his right side, on his back, on his left side. Along with his masseuse’s gentle massaging of his stomach the herbal remedy ran through him, thoroughly invading his internals.

“The bag is almost empty sir, would you like to slip into the bath now.”

Sesshomaru did so, nozzle and tubing still inside him, slipping in to sit in the warm water as the rabbit tended to him. She waited on him from head to toe, cleaning every inch of him, save his bagged genitals anyway. His face was scrubbed, his hair lavished with her dutiful attentions, his nails all tended to. By time she was done he was utterly relaxed, muscles unwound, body thoroughly pampered.

Getting him from the tub she toweled him dry and had him sit down on the shelf, drying his hair and taking her time brushing it out. Once that was done, she untied the bag and eased it off Sesshomaru’s genitals, giving them one more coating of the cream which had absorbed into his flesh nicely. Sesshomaru watched her doing so and realized he was only watching her, he couldn’t feel her manipulations whatsoever.

“There we go sir, now you can relieve the solution if you would like. Though the benefits grow the longer you leave it inside.”

“I’m sure they do, go ahead.”

“Yes sir.”

The nozzle was eased from his passage, to be replaced by a large anal plug she slicked and gently eased into his rectum. Once it was seated, with just a tiny trickle of water trying to get around it as he dilated open, she wiped the excess away and helped him into his plug harness.

His thoroughly numbed genitals were helped through a ring in front. Two straps connected to it ran around Sesshomaru’s sides, strapping together to a corresponding set of straps for the other half of the harness. A strap connected to the cock ring went between his cheeks, tightly pushing the plug in as it was strapped to a short leather strap connected to the rear two straps. It was all buckled together and the plug was secured in place, the water in with it.

“There we are sir, I hope everything was to your liking.”

“It was excellent, you were excellent, thank you very much.”

Sesshomaru tipped her as generously as she’d filled his guts with herbal water, and then it was he and his baby brother alone. Feeling his numbed cock stiffen at the thought of Inuyasha, swinging in his ropes, he was simultaneously glad and immensely frustrated he’d ordered the cream.

It would linger only a few hours, and by time they returned he would have full feeling in his jewels. But for now, he ached for his baby brother and his sensitive bits were entirely unable to acknowledge any stimulation whatsoever. Frustration bit at him, but he simply clenched on the toy inside him and resolved to take it out on his baby brother.

Oh yes, Inuyasha was mere hours from being totally, utterly, and completely screwed.

Literally.


	23. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter twenty-three of Test Drive I hope you all enjoy. Even if I keep denying you all the Inu/Sess smut yet again :P This go round we get to meet some more of the competition, including a couple of randy wolves...
> 
> Oh, for those who don't know, prior to becoming Nissan, Nissan was originally called Datsun. It is still a sort of joke to call modern Nissan's Datsun's hence a joke on Inuyasha's part.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha eased himself into the passenger seat of the Ferrari as Sesshomaru snicked the metal gated shifter into reverse, backing out of its parking spot between the Subaru wagon and the Veyron. Sliding it into first, the dog demon eased the clutch out with a blip of the Italian V8 and the dark grey convertible accelerated to the garage exit.

Pulling out onto the street Sesshomaru’s left hand shifted up into second and he leaned on the throttle, letting the F430 accelerate up to the nearest light. Inuyasha had to admit, Tokyo was a beautiful city at night, a constant meshing of people and cars under the warmth of a seemingly endless blanket of neon lights and signs.

“So where are we headed again?” Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru drove along.

“This nightclub, called Womb. It is arguably Tokyo’s finest. Odds are you’ll get to meet some of the competition, take a victory lap so to speak.” 

Sesshomaru smirked, though truly he was immensely proud of his sibling once again. A race of sub-compact hot hatchbacks looked cute on the surface, but it was a tough race and an important one. 

Tokyo hosted some of the most difficult racing their club had to offer. Cramped settings, heavy traffic, an ever present police force, and some fiercely competitive local drivers made for a true challenge. It was brilliant, but endlessly difficult. Inuyasha winning his first race in the city was a true victory, and hopefully a trendsetter for things to come.

Though, such thoughts were pushed to the back burner as Sesshomaru guided them towards his favorite nightclub. Pulling to the valet area, he handed the closest valet his keys and a generous tip and the human male pulled the Ferrari into the club’s front parking area, the F430 on display with a number of other high end luxury and exotics. As they were walking in, Inuyasha turned to the driveway and was surprised to see a Lexus LF-A pulling up, the nearly four hundred thousand U.S. dollar Lexus pulling to a stop out front of ‘Womb’.

“Wow, that is one eye catching Lexus.”

“Indeed. I have to say, that is a brilliant car. Generally, a very electronically addled, paddle shifted car wouldn’t be among my favorites but that LF-A is electrifying. It revs so fast, and is so viciously sharp and responsive.”

“Nice.”

“Hello gentlemen, welcome to Womb.”

“Good evening my dear, I understand the fourth floor has been reserved tonight.”

“Yes it has, are you on the list.”

“Yes we are, I’m Sesshomaru Takahashi.”

“Ah, right this way Mr. Takahashi.”

They were lead to the top floor of the building where Inuyasha saw two wolf demons together. One had a shot glass on his stomach, just above the line of his jeans, which the other grabbed with his teeth and tipped up, pulling the glass away before leaning in to kiss the other one.

“I see Ginta and Hakkaku have preceded us.”

“Friends of yours?”

“Friends, competitors, business partners, a mix of the three. They’re friends of Kouga’s, pack mates; Ginta is the one with the spiked hair. You actually met them today if you know what I mean.”

“I met them, or they met my ass?”

“Sesshomaru, you made it!” The other wolf, Hakkaku responded as the two got up from the long, wrap around couch nestled into one corner of the large fourth floor. The other, Ginta, quickly wrapped himself round Sesshomaru, kissing under the dog demon’s neck.

“I’m glad to see you too Ginta.”

“And you must Sesshomaru’s grief causing stand in. I’m Hakkaku, and you are?”

“Inuyasha, pleased to meet you.” Inuyasha shook the wolf’s hand, letting a certain smugness play out on his lips as he reveled in his earlier victory.

“I hope you’re sticking around, I’m gonna need a victory or three to pay for the repairs to my Citroen.” Hakkaku joked, prompting Inuyasha to conceal a bit of surprise. He was curious as to who was driving the DS3 that had been ahead of him up to the penultimate corner.

“If you are looking to recoup your losses Hakkaku, I sincerely doubt challenging my little brother is the way to do so.”

“Eh, I think between the two of us you won’t get away so easily next time.” Ginta spoke as he came to stand by Sesshomaru, one arm still around the larger demon’s torso, which Sesshomaru oddly enough allowed.

“You two can start a pissing contest later, when you can actually stand up to piss. For now why don’t we just get a bite to eat?”

“Sounds good to me, how’s the sushi in this joint?” Inuyasha questioned as they moved to the large couch and took a seat, Inuyasha sitting next to Sesshomaru with Ginta on the full dog’s other side, Hakkaku next to his spiky haired companion.

“Pretty damn good actually.” Ginta commented as he waved their waitress over. A large order of sushi and a round of drinks were placed as a female demoness ascended up to their floor. The light skinned youkai had dark hair up in a bun, piercing red eyes beneath thick, full lashes. She stopped the waitress long enough to order a martini and took a seat on the couch, sitting next to Inuyasha.

“Kagura, how nice of you to join us.” Sesshomaru stared over at the seductive demoness, his alpha nature rising slightly at her being anywhere remotely near his baby brother.

“I wouldn’t miss you for the world Sesshomaru. I see this is your adorable little stand-in, how fortunate you are to be cute and lucky.”

“Gee thanks.”

“I must say though Sesshomaru, was that a 430 you were driving? Getting a bit dated isn’t it?” The demoness chided him lightly, trying to goad the full dog.

“In your eyes I suppose actually driving a car is getting dated. It’s perfectly alright, not all of us are meant for three pedals and a truly challenging drive.” Inuyasha took Sesshomaru’s jabs to mean it had been her arriving in the LF-A earlier.

“I can handle three pedals; I’m just with the times.”

“Apparently the future isn’t what it used to be, if today was anything to go on.” Inuyasha took his own jab at her. Her Fiat 500 Abarth had been a “695 Tributo Ferrari” edition, complete with Ferrari touches and semi-automatic gearbox and he had still been the one to finish first.

“Well, hard to call a re-write of a fifty year old car the future. Let’s go toe to toe with some real cars and see what happens.”

“I look forward to it.”

“Forward to my arrival? How sweet of you.”

“Ah, Ms. Ling if memory serves.” Inuyasha brightened up as the blonde human approached them, drink in hand to take a seat with them.

“Excellent meeting you again Inuyasha, I hear you’ve been mopping this lot up.”

“Yeah well, he just got lucky I was suffering a misfire the whole time or I’d have had him easy.” Another human, a darker skinned male with a light British accent followed Tatiana Ling to their table, he another of the competitors.

“Oh a misfire Kendrick, I’m sure it must have been terrible.” The platinum blond tease as the human male’s serious face broke down into laughter at his own joke.

“For running on three cylinders that Fiesta was right up my ass through the straights.” Ginta commented as he sipped at his drink, their sushi having arrived. Inuyasha took a hefty sip of his beer himself as another record came on in the background, a house track with heavy bass playing below them.

“Who all else is coming out tonight anyway?”

“Miroku’s busy I know that. Sango might show, perhaps Renkotsu. I know Ban and Jakotsu are both out of the country. Kato is a possibility.” Sesshomaru offered as he sipped at a glass of sake. They lounged a few minutes before a dragon youkai joined their ranks, the male walking up to the group of his competitors with his arms out.

“Come on, did you all miss your daddy?”

“No, I’ve been here the whole time.” Inuyasha answered the dragon with a confident smirk.

The whole group was silent a second before bursting into laughter. Getting up from his chair the human Kendrick passed by the dragon as he went to the bar, liberating them of a bottle of Chopin vodka and the appropriate number of shot glasses and returning to their area. Eight shots of the quality vodka were poured and quickly downed.

“By process of elimination you must be Sesshomaru’s stand in, I’m guessing brother?”

“Half-brother technically but yes, Inuyasha.”

“Tanaka, pleased to meet you properly at long last, staring at your taillights in Monaco was beginning to get expensive.”

“Don’t want to make things too easy for you.”

As they conversed, three more of their numbers arrived. Two human females, Sango and Sabine, and a demon male Kato joined them, rounding them out to a group of eleven. As they conversed, the group that had raced earlier broke down into excuses and defenses much to Inuyasha’s amusement. Paired with the interest of the handful of them that had arrived in Japan after the race, it was a matter of time until the idea of a race was presented.

“Seriously, let’s run one right now.” Hakkaku propositioned the group, getting their interest.

“What are we gonna do for cars?” Ginta questioned his pack mate.

“Indeed, should we just do a run what you brung with what’s in the parking lot?” Tanaka asked, he himself having arrived in a Veyron.

“Man I came here in a Phantom Drophead.” Kendrick responded, his massive Rolls-Royce convertible not exactly the last word in performance.

“Well that’s out. What do we all have available; modern supercars, classics?”

“How much cash do we have on hand?” Inuyasha asked, looking to Sesshomaru.

“I’ve got about a half million pounds in the trunk.” Ling responded, Sesshomaru nodding in agreement. Turned out they all had sizeable cash reserves on them or in their vehicles which gave Inuyasha a good idea. The dealers were all closed, but there was another option.

“How about we find our cars and rent them?”

“Rent?” Kagura asked.

“We’re in Tokyo, it’s nighttime, the tuners have got to be out. You’re telling me in this city we couldn’t find a handful of fast cars out there?”

“I think I get you. Say maybe, two hours, whatever you can get a hold of you race? Ling responded, sipping at a water.

“Sounds good. Say the order of arrivals at the starting line determines the starting order.”

“I like it, what’s the wager?” Kagura asked, interest sufficiently peaked.

“How about, a million pounds each, winner take all?” Kendrick offered, which the group accepted.

“Since I’m not racing, I’ll pick the starting line and send it to you all. Be there by twelve thirty or you’re out a million pounds before you even begin.” 

The competitors quickly went in search of their respective rides, scattering to different areas of the city where they suspected there’d be some less than legal activity in progress. Behind the wheel of Sesshomaru’s Ferrari, Inuyasha made his way towards the waterfront. There were some business areas that would likely be quiet at this time of night, though not too quiet.

It took about thirty minutes to get there, the detached business area near the Haneda Airport though it paid off as Inuyasha came around the corner of a building to see a modified Honda Civic and late model Honda Integra roaring off from a start line in a haze of smoking front tires.

Pulling the F430 Spider into the group of modified Japanese vehicles he shut the Italian V8 off and climbed out, grabbing the case Sesshomaru had stashed from the trunk space in the front. Walking up and down the rows of cars, Inuyasha did some sightseeing, trying to feel out a contender amongst the cars.

It was a Honda heavy crowd, a lot of Civics and Integra’s which were nice but not really competitive enough. There were a couple of NSX supercars present, but all looked a bit too stock to suit his needs. Near the end of the line though, Inuyasha struck it lucky. He stumbled upon his own car more or less, a Honda S2000.

It was far removed from the standard four cylinder sports car though. The standard sheet metal had been replaced with a professional kit, the Amuse GT-1 widebody, the new bumpers, fenders, and wings designed to generate big down force on the track. It also had the factory ragtop swapped for an aftermarket hard top.

The wheels were Volk CE28N’s, sticky R-compound tires wrapped round them. They were fat too, filling the widebody’s large wheel wells. The whole car had been painted; the car pure white while the hood, hardtop, trunk lid, rear wing, and wheels were all a gloss black. While he hadn’t seen or heard it running, Inuyasha knew that such thorough work on the outside just had to translate to something good beneath.

It took some doing, but between Inuyasha’s semi-limited Japanese and the human’s semi-broken English Inuyasha got the hood popped and saw some true brilliance. The familiar F22C four cylinder that his own possessed had been treated to a full build up. Modified intake, ECU, injectors, headers, radiator, and more complimented two turbochargers and an intercooler.

It was lowered too, and the bigger brake discs peeked out from behind the aftermarket wheels. It was truly an animal, absolutely perfect. Motioning to his Ferrari, Inuyasha produced a substantial amount of U.S. dollars from the case and offered it to the man. They managed to forge a deal, and the hanyou traded Ferrari keys for a set of Honda ones, pulling away in the monster S2000.

He checked his phone for the route Sesshomaru had selected for them and found he’d been clever. He’d sent everyone the starting line, but not the route. Thus, none of the drivers could gain a potential advantage by selecting a car only after they’d seen the course. If they picked a pure power car and got a tight circuit or vice versa they’d be in big trouble.

Making his way to the starting line with time to spare, he made great time pulling up to find he was trailing only one of the competition. Kagura had beaten him to the start line, in a car Inuyasha had actually predicted she’d get a hold of.

She’d found a Nissan GT-R, dark grey with gold Volk wheels but seemingly stock otherwise. It was a good choice on her part, twin turbo V6, semi-automatic twin clutch gearbox, four wheel drive and enough computer aids to make it almost impossible to wrap round a tree.

“Nice Honda, did you win it from a crane game or did it come out of a cereal box?”

“It was a Cracker Jack box actually. Where’d you get the Datsun?”


	24. On The Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I am so very evil. Yet another chapter where they aren't humping yet, though fear not chapter twenty-five WILL have them making sexy time guaranteed. But for now enjoy reading about a group of Japanese sports cars duking it out.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Ling was the third to arrive. She’d happened upon a particularly well warmed over Mk. IV Toyota Supra, the big sports car packing a rebuilt version of its potent 2JZ inline six cylinder. Her example was an all-black Targa, its roof section removed. A chin spoiler, aftermarket wheels, rear diffuser and much larger exhaust were the only visual clues that it was aftermarket but the rumble from under hood made it clear that it was far from stock.

Ginta was fourth in line, appearing in a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX. The four wheel drive compact was dark grey wearing a full complement of body modifications, dark gold Volk wheels, and tall wing. It had a thorough rebuild of almost the entire drivetrain and suspension, and the interior had been stripped out to save weight.

Tanaka was next to arrive behind the wheel of a widebody Nissan Fairlady Z, the Japanese version of a 350Z. Kendrick was seconds behind him in a Mitsubishi Evo X MR, Hakkaku following him in an R34 Nissan Skyline GT-R. Sango had laid her hands on a viciously modified Mazda RX-7, while Kato had found a silver and black Subaru Impreza WRX STI 5-door. Sabine was the last to arrive, and the only one not to pick a Japanese car.

Instead, she’d found a Porsche 911 Carrera. A 2003 Carrera S, the almost Smurf blue sports car had been cosmetically modified to resemble the hardcore GT3 RS model, had been stripped of almost every interior bit, and had received a number of performance modifications. With a naturally aspirated boxer six at the rear it was down on power, but had a brilliant chassis and low curb weight to compensate.

“Alright, are we all ready?” 

Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru sent the collected group of ten the course layout. As they saw the route he’d laid out for them, they all had to laugh. Sesshomaru could certainly be a cruel one.

“Damn man, all ring roads, we’re gonna be sitting ducks if the rozzers catch wind of us.” Kendrick commented. He was right to worry; it was an eighteen mile long loop of Tokyo’s coastal highways, essentially ringing the Sumida and Koto wards of Tokyo with the two lane highways that ran along and over the waters cordoning off the wards.

They were four lane highways, two lanes each direction, but were constantly divided and there were extremely few on and off ramps. Traffic would be lighter at night, but it was still take some good maneuvering. And, lighter traffic on a closed in, visible road meant law enforcement would be tough to shake if they took interest in the test drivers.

But, they got it down, lined up their borrowed vehicles as the light ahead of them turned red, and as it turned green they launched.

Thanks to launch control Kagura shot off the line in her GT-R, Inuyasha reigning in a bit of wheelspin as he willed the fat rear tires on to hook up. When they did a heavy right foot and a rev happy VTEC engine sent the light weight sports car forward with a surge as the revs built and the turbos kicked in full force. They quickly hit the on ramp and kept their throttles pinned as they joined the freeway.

Merging into the sparse traffic the competitors all began to assess the car’s they’d gotten hold of. Kagura, Inuyasha, Ling, and Sango were all suddenly very glad with their picks. Ginta, Hakkaku, and Kato were as well as their cars hit full boost and showed the amount of muscle they were now packing.

The others…not so much. Sabine’s 911 was brilliant in the corners but the lightly worked, naturally aspirated motor simply didn’t have the pure power the turbo motors did. 

Kendrick’s paddle-shifted, all-wheel drive Evo X had huge grip, but he found out many of its modifications had been suited for time autocross type driving. He had huge grip, huge acceleration, the turbos were spooling lightning fast. But the trans was geared too short and his Mitsubishi was quickly running out of ideas as he pushed into the triple digits.

Tanaka’s Z car though, was in a class of its own. It had the power, oh it had the power. The standard VQ six cylinder engine, mated to two turbos, and big ones at that. It had everything else too, suspension, brakes, transmission and clutch work, gorgeous widebody, the fit and finish was flawless. Unfortunately it was all setup for drifting, and the ass was getting precariously loose as he pushed the Fairlady harder.

Thankfully for Inuyasha though, the S2000 had no such problems. It was frankly, brilliant. As he shifted up into fourth he let the clutch out and felt the turbos serve up another monstrous surge of power, the little Honda pushing forward even harder. He pushed it to the redline and shifted up into fifth at eight thousand rpm, both turbos hissing with blow-off as he came off the throttle for the gear change.

“Yeah, come on with that Datsun!”

Kagura’s GT-R was viciously fast as well, and the four wheel drive was letting her whip between slower traffic with almost no difficulty whatsoever. Inuyasha wasn’t struggling himself, though the car’s power and rear wheel drive meant he did have to ease off a bit to clear certain patches of traffic without the car getting squirrely.

He got the feeling Ling was having the same issues in her borrowed Supra. Supra’s were legendary for power making, big turbo, nitrous examples were some of the fastest drag cars going, and the 2JZ engine could handle stupid power. Hers seemed to have stupid power as she kept surging forward with a vengeance, only to fall back as she eased it down to clear the traffic.

Apparently the heavy Toyota was having some trouble staying calm when it had to dance round the slower moving vehicles, making Inuyasha, likely for the first time in his life, wish for traffic. One long clear patch and a set of Supra taillights fading into the distance was likely to be the conclusion of their race.

“Come on little Honda, come on!”

The miles ran on and the pack stayed fairly consistent. Inuyasha, Kagura, and Ling were fighting for the top spot, Ginta, Hakkaku, Sango, and Kato all nipping at their heels for a podium spot. Sabine, Kendrick, and Tanaka had fallen back thanks to their car’s handling or drifting based setups. As the freeway met a junction they took the connecting ramp and slowed as they took the sharper curve to point themselves at the coastal freeway.

The coastal freeway was actually built up on a mound right along the water running alongside the Sumida and Koto wards. Inuyasha had to admit, it was a neat sight, flooring down the freeway with water on either side of the freeway. Though, the sight was tarnished somewhat when they reached a pocket of traffic, having to slow to get round all the slower moving cars and trucks.

As Inuyasha swerved around a truck, going right around it he downshifted and got hard on the throttle, free of the thick pocket of congestion. Accelerating hard he saw Kagura had been more successful, drawing ahead on the left in her GT-R. He kept after her though as they swallowed up the miles of the water based highway.

As he changed up a gear, Inuyasha noticed a beeping on his GPS system, a route update. It showed one of the only off-ramps on the section of highway, highlighting an alternate route straight across the Sumida ward. The ramp was dead ahead, prompting a quick decision.

Abandoning the freeway would cut the distance almost in half, but the city streets would drastically cut their speeds down. Relying on the surge of power his Honda was providing he stuck with highway, as did most of the competitors. Tanaka, Kendrick, and Sabine all took the off-ramp, taking their chances with the city traffic and tight streets.

Tanaka’s borrowed Nissan would potentially make up so ground with its drift ready chassis on the tight streets. It had tons of power and phenomenal acceleration, and with some very careful driving could be a threat on the city streets.

Kendrick’s borrowed Mitsubishi had huge grip with its all-wheel drive, and Sabine’s 911 had a brilliant chassis. Both would be nimble and hopefully able to carve a path to victory through the urban sprawl. Though, they weren’t exactly out of the woods as Inuyasha and the rest of the competitors swallowed up the miles at triple digit speeds.

As the trio wound their way through the city, the others drove their ring round the outside coming to eventually rejoin the same stretch of highway they’d started from, the starting line their finish line. As they approached the finish line they encountered another small patch of traffic, putting the highway group into a tight cluster.

Getting free of the traffic Inuyasha shifted low, building the revs as he Kagura and Ling emerged ahead. The on-ramp they’d started from suddenly contained a certain Nissan, Porsche and Mitsubishi as Inuyasha deployed his secret weapon.

“Haha, suck it!”

Inuyasha changed up a gear and pressed the small red buttons mounted to the wheel. Behind him two bottles of nitrous oxide began feeding straight into the Honda’s intake. The nitrous lowered the air pressure, condensing the air, in addition to being extremely oxygen rich itself. As the four cylinder started to compress the nitrous and set it on fire, the increased bang showed itself in a new surge of power.

Out accelerating Kagura, Inuyasha pulled ahead of her, taking the lead at the last second and holding back Ling’s Supra which had surged forward as well. She managed to get right alongside his rear fender but Inuyasha’s borrowed S2000 crossed the line in first, followed by Ling and Kagura. The others finished as well and quickly split up to avoid the police and return their rented vehicles.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha sat in the kitchen of Sesshomaru’s penthouse, counting stacks of British Pounds.

“Nine Eighty five, nine ninety, nine ninety-five, and there we are. Nine million pounds, fuck I love the smell of money in the morning.”

Inuyasha joked to himself as he looked at the expanse of banded money on the table before him, checking his watch to insure that it was in fact morning. In addition to the money he had a title and set of keys to one special S2000, the hanyou having struck a deal with its owner as he was unable to let it go after driving it.

As Sesshomaru emerged from the bathroom he’d shot off into when they got home, for whatever reason, Inuyasha felt himself clench around the plug his aniki had placed in his rear once more. The look his sibling was giving him was one of an apex predator, and Inuyasha realized he was the prey.

“Hey, hey aniki.”

“Come here baby brother.”


	25. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter twenty five of Test Drive. At long last, the brothers are now humping! In fact, there's almost no mention of cars in this chapter whatsoever, just long overdue inu youkai sex :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha whimpered as Sesshomaru thrust back in once again. On his hands and knees the hanyou shuddered as every last inch of his brother filled him, his aniki’s length spearing him as one of his hands tightly gripped Inuyasha’s eager erection.

He was quickly building towards his third climax of the night, Sesshomaru’s second. After a few days in the cock cage and Sesshomaru’s teasing it was almost embarrassing how fast he’d cum the first time his sibling filled his rear with the simply unnecessary cock between his legs.

“Are you ready to cum for aniki again baby brother.”

“Oh fuck you Sess.”

“No, it is I fucking you baby brother, and absolutely loving it. As are you going on how much of your seed is staining the sheets.”

“Don’t flatter yourself, you ain’t that good.”

That was in truth complete bullshit. Not that Inuyasha would ever admit it, but Sesshomaru was easily the best partner he’d ever had. He was dominant and strong, and his cock was hitting that spot inside Inuyasha perfectly.

Panting with his need Inuyasha arched back against his aniki as Sesshomaru gripped him harder and thrust even more vigorously. With a light growl Sesshomaru slammed in and came again, stroking Inuyasha to completion with him. As Inuyasha’s cum spilled onto the bed and Sesshomaru’s into the hanyou’s perfect ass, he shallowly humped a few times through his climax and then stilled.

“Ah baby brother, this tight little ass was just made for aniki wasn’t it?”

Sesshomaru teased as he gently lowered the pup onto his side on the bed, spooning up behind the half-demon, softening cock still within his brother.

“Smug bastard.”

“You love it.”

“Meh, maybe I can just marry your cock and to hell with the rest of ya.”

“Oh do not lie you want every inch of your alpha pinning you to the bed while you’re mounted.”

Inuyasha could only turn to give his sibling a glare as fatigue started to grip him. Resting his head on the pillows he let sleep claim him for a few brief moments. Undoubtedly Sesshomaru would soon be waking him for round two, which Inuyasha was definitely not looking forward to. Not even a little bit. That would just be ridiculous.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

A slightly sore, seriously sated Inuyasha woke to find himself alone. Stretching a bit as he moved to sit up in bed Inuyasha’s sleep fogged mind registered a strange feeling inside him. Looking down he peeled the covers back to see black leather wrapped round his waist and disappearing between his thighs. Clenching himself he realized why.

Sesshomaru had filled him with something, some sort of thick phallus which from the looks of things was held by the leather. Feeling behind himself he discovered the straps joined with a padlocked set of buckles. 

“Damnit Sesshomaru.”

Stumbling out to the kitchen Inuyasha saw his sibling, still nude, preparing them breakfast.

“You’re awake baby brother.”

“Sesshomaru!”

“What is it that seems to trouble you little one?”

“What do you think asshole?”

“Don’t tell me it’s the phallus baby brother.”

“Oh no, I just love waking up to a dildo locked in my ass.”

“Why wouldn’t you? You get to wake up with a reminder of the brilliant mounting I gave you, and that big silicone toy will keep you ready for me.”

“As if I’d let you have this ass again.”

“Well we have a long flight today baby brother, my cock will surely need keeping warm.”

“And where exactly are we running off to so soon for this long flight?”

“We need to make a relatively brief stop in England for a couple of things, and then we are off to Paris for a few days. You have a week and a half until your next race, and I have a few days’ reprieve from the negotiations.”

“Oh joy.”

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha thrust back on his brother’s thick organ once again, freed of the infernal harness. They had enjoyed a light breakfast, gone to collect Ayame’s Mazda RX-7 and Inuyasha had driven it to Sesshomaru’s garage to store it. After putting the freakishly modified rotary away, he and the full inu had returned to the airport where Sesshomaru’s jet was awaiting them.

Which was how Inuyasha was on his hands and knees in his sibling’s private jet and taking said inu’s thick cock inside him once more. Though, unlike the last time Sesshomaru was not stroking him off, instead using his hands to pin Inuyasha’s as he humped his younger sibling.

“Oh baby brother you truly are just made to take cock.” Sesshomaru teased as he thrust into his brother’s perfect ass.

“Which is great, cause you’re a dick.”

“You’re so tight, so hot; you’re like velvet gripping my length.”

Whatever Inuyasha had ready in retort was forever lost as Sesshomaru bucked hard and speared his bay brother’s prostate with his cock. The older inu held himself, forcing himself not to complete until he felt Inuyasha’s anus spasm as he completed. While the hanyou came, from his cock alone Sesshomaru proudly noted, the older inu allowed himself to peak and reveled in his orgasm washing over him.

After riding the pup through his orgasm, Sesshomaru collapsed against his little brother, resting on the bed in the back of his plane. Letting his body cover that of his brother, Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sink fangs into his baby brother’s beautiful shoulder and neck. As he nuzzled at his beta, Sesshomaru realized he could easily do this the rest of his life.

Inuyasha just fit beneath him. Really, truly fit. Sesshomaru could cover his body over the little hanyou’s, cock filling the pup’s obscenely good rear. Not to mention the fact that his otouto was very much un-materialistic, just as car obsessed as he, and surprisingly intelligent once you got past the constant wall of profanity.

“If you aren’t gonna pull out, can you at least reach over and fix me something to drink?”

Inuyasha asked his sibling as he remained pinned to the bed, resting on soft sheets covering a firm mattress. In response Sesshomaru leaned over to the refrigerator next to the bed, producing an open bottle of champagne. He poured his sibling a glass and handed it to the captured hanyou, who took it and downed half of it with a gulp.

“Are you getting hungry little pup? I ordered a nice assortment of Tokyo’s local dishes for our flight.”

“Oh yes aniki, you’re huge cock has ravaged me and left me absolutely famished.” Inuyasha teased as he clenched down on his big brother, who was actually very much his big, brother.

“Well, you did cum without a touch to your cock…”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t read anything into it you smug bastard, but it, it feels pretty good to be under you.”

“You like having your alpha resting atop you, keeping you covered and safely kept with his body?”

“Huh, yes, yes I do you smug prick.”

“It is funny otouto, I was just thinking of how much enjoy the feel of you under me, under my care where I can keep you safe and attended to. It would suggest we are indeed a good pair baby brother.”

“Well, we’re a good physical match if nothing else.”

“True. For that, you may select the color of my Wraith baby brother.”

“The color of what?”

“My Wraith, the new Rolls-Royce coupe. I am ordering my first directly from the factory, part of the reason for our stopover in England. Think, you’ll be picking out paint schemes and rim choices for a quarter of a million pounds luxury coupe with a big silicone phallus secured in your rear.”

“Assuming I let you put that stupid thing back in.”

“Oh, it will be secured back where it belongs baby brother, have no fear.”

“You seem to have this strange notion that I want that stupid thing back inside me.”

“Oh you do baby brother, even if you don’t realize it yet. Think would you really want this...” Sesshomaru asked as he thrust his semi-flaccid cock in Inuyasha’s cock. “Up your rear without a toy to open you up and prepare you first?”

“You aren’t that big Sess.”

“No, I am baby brother. You, are that big my otouto, I am bigger still. In time you’ll learn an appreciation for your new phallus.”

Inuyasha gave Sesshomaru an evil look, but couldn’t stop himself tensing around his aniki’s cock all the same. His aniki’s horse cock did feel so good in him, holding him open and filling his insides even in its currently flaccid state. Draining his champagne glass he held it out to Sesshomaru, who refilled it with a complementary look, before snuggling up to him once more.

“So, after this stop off in England we’re headed for Paris?”

“We are, I figure we could use a few days of rest and relaxation. Between your victories and my fairly successful negotiations I figure we’ve earned a few days to ourselves.”

“Why not, though where are we headed once our little vacation is over?”

“After our little respite from the action, we will actually be forced to separate for a few days. I have a few more meetings I’ll have to attend in Brussels, while you shall be off to Italy.”

“Oh, Italia, I like.”

“Oh you will baby brother. Have you heard of the Stelvio Pass?”

“Fuck yeah I have, it’s supposed to be one of the best roads in the world.”

“It is; you’ll be driving it.”

“Fucking right. Just don’t tell me it’s in a BMW 1-series diesel.”

“Try a Ferrari F40 Competizione.”

“Isn’t that an actual racing car?”

“It certainly is, the class is nineties supercars and race cars.”

“So you’re saying I’m racing one of the greatest Ferrari’s ever made, on one of the greatest roads in existence?”

“And you say I’m cruel to you little brother.”


	26. Dogs and Cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, what else would you call a dog demon in a Jaguar :P Welcome to chapter twenty six of Test Drive, hope you all enjoy. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Stepping off the plane in England, Inuyasha winced slightly as he felt the big phallus shift inside him. Nearby, a beautiful classic sports car was awaiting them; a perfectly restored Jaguar XK120 hardtop. The fifties sports car was a gorgeous sight, dark green that was nearly black with wire wheels, a sweet straight six engine tucked under the long bonnet.

Sesshomaru slipped into the driver’s seat, firing the car into life as Inuyasha lowered himself gingerly into the passenger seat. As the car warmed for a moment, Sesshomaru set the wipers on to combat the typical British weather, a steady drizzle raining down upon them.

“If you keep sitting down like that baby brother everyone will know you’re carrying around a phallus.”

“So pull it out then prick.”

“Oh it was merely an observation little brother; I’d like everyone to know it.”

Sesshomaru dropped the handbrake, rowed the shifter a minute before slotting it into first, and then eased the clutch out. As they pulled onto the road Sesshomaru eased the clutch in and took the gear lever with his left hand. Slotting it into second the older inu double clutched and eased the third pedal out with a touch of throttle.

Changing up into third gear Sesshomaru leaned on the right pedal, the jewel of an inline six under hood rumbling beautifully as it warmed up. Relaxing into the comfortable leather seat, Inuyasha watched in mild interest as they rolled through the British countryside.

It didn’t take long to reach the Rolls-Royce plant in Goodwood and soon enough they were pulling into the parking lot. Strolling inside, Sesshomaru checked in and he and his sibling were taken into an office and met with one of the managers.

Perusing the options Sesshomaru and Inuyasha settled on a number of options. Seven spoke unpolished wheels, two tone smoky quartz and silver sand paint colors, and numerous other options were debated between the two. With every detail of the car…eventually…hammered out Sesshomaru left a deposit and the two returned to the Jaguar.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Pulling into Jaguar’s Whitley Plant, Sesshomaru found a spot to park the Jaguar and they got out, heading inside. Walking around the place they passed a new F-Type sports car, which had Inuyasha quite interested to say the least.

“Damn that’s good looking.”

“Indeed, I can hardly wait for mine to arrive.”

“Are we picking this one out too?”

“Oh no, we’re here for something a bit more…unique.”

Meeting with one of the senior people, they retreated to the human’s office and sat down after pouring a scotch.

“Mr. Takahashi, it’s a pleasure to see you again. Your F-Type and XJR models are progressing well and should be right on schedule for delivery.”

“Excellent, I can hardly wait.”

“Though they aren’t why you’re here today?”

“Very right. I am more interested in some of your…older wares.”

“The upcoming auction?”

Sesshomaru nodded, referencing a forthcoming car auction. Jaguar was selling off a few of its classic models at auction, though there was one he intended to make sure never made it to cross the block.

“More specifically, one car.”

“Well, I appreciate your coming here today, but we are fairly set on auction.”

“True, but I have a strong offer to make you. Attending the auction myself will be difficult, and I do not wish to leave this to chance. Now, from what I’ve heard the new brass is pushing for you to liquidate the classics. I could make it rewarding.”

“Well, I could always entertain offers though I cannot make any promises.”

“I want to buy the XJ-13.”

At that, the human smiled, nodding his head before taking a large gulp of his single malt. The XJ-13 was special, extremely special. A custom built racecar, the XJ-13 was a prototype LeMans racer built in 1966. 

It featured a V12 mounted behind the seats, a five-speed gearbox, and an obscenely gorgeous aluminum body. It was also a one of one, literally, the only in existence and after a serious crash years earlier it was very nearly a zero of one.

“I…I could never make that decision Mr. Takahashi. The XJ-13 is extremely rare, and a prized possession.”

“You could certainly make that decision. Now, from what I’ve heard seven million pounds was turned away, so what offer would you accept?”

“I really doubt we could sell it, it’s such a prized piece. And even if we were, it would have to be at auction.”

“Where it might break ten million pounds, and you’ll have to pay commission. You’d end up lucky to get seven million by time all’s said and done.”

“That is possible, though the publicity would be worth its weight in gold.”

“You don’t need an auction for that. That car is a legend, if it changes hands every car publication in the world is going to take notice. How about we do not play games; I’ll cut you a check for fifteen million pounds right here, right now. That car going for that price would be explosive for Jaguar, it will definitely turn attention to the marque, will increase the demand for the classics. You’ll get all the publicity you could stand, and you’ll profit greater than you could hope for at auction.”

“That’s assuming you are the only one willing to pay fifteen million pounds for the car.”

“There may be dozens willing to pay fifteen, but twenty? There’s no commission here, no preparations, just me handing you a check and you handing me a title.”

“You make a good point Mr. Takahashi. How about, twenty and it’s yours.”

“Sixteen.”

“Eighteen five.”

“Seventeen five and you’ve got a deal.”

“You just bought yourself an XJ-13 Mr. Takahashi.”

Inuyasha actually felt his heart racing as he and Sesshomaru shook hands with the Jaguar executive. Not that the money wasn’t staggering, but the car, oh fuck the car. The XJ-13 was just…brilliant, a gorgeous race car that sadly never got its day in the sun. 

Interestingly, it was the Ford GT-40 to blame; packing a bigger, more powerful engine in a similar design the Ford beat it to the punch and just dominated the very racing the Jaguar had been developed for.

The fluttering in his gut only grew as they were lead down to a very secure garage in the building. There, deep down in the guts of the place lay the beast. Deep British Racing green, alloy wheels, and not much else, it just…just…was.

“Let’s hear the monster…Inuyasha.”

“Should fire fine, it’s kept charged and ready to run.”

Controlling his shaking, Inuyasha approached it, opened the right door and eased himself inside. Pushing the clutch in, Inuyasha flicked the panel on for the gauges, the fan, flipped the switch for the fuel pump and ignition. Sliding the gear shift into neutral, he hit the starter and waited as the starter turned twelve cylinders.

After a few seconds of starter motor cranking in the garage, there were a couple sputters and then the V12 was alive. It settled into an idle as it slowly warmed, Inuyasha gently blipping the throttle a couple of time to get a response from the five liter block of perfection.

“That is just…perfect.”

“Indeed, it’s a good fit for you baby brother.”

“Alright Mr. Takahashi, I just got the call from the bank and everything is good. Here’s the title, we have a notary here if you could just sign a few documents of sale for us. Do you have a trailer prepared?”

“Yes I do, in fact they should be right out front of the plant. In fact, why don’t you take the car out to them otouto?”

“You…want me to…drive…this?”

“Unless you’d prefer to push it out there.”

At that, Inuyasha was actually speechless. Simply giving Sesshomaru a nod and a look, he slid down into the uncomfortable racing seat and pushed the clutch in. The garage door was raised and he slotted the shifter into first. With a couple blips of the throttle Inuyasha dropped the handbrake and rolled the clutch out, urging the hyper-rare classic from its slumber.

As he pulled out of the garage Inuyasha triple checked that the path was clear and then gave it a bit of gas, accelerating enough to ease into second. Giving it a dust of throttle earned a light response from the V12 just behind his head and the car surged forward.

Getting clear of the buildings and traffic couldn’t resist and gave it some throttle, accelerating up a straight path with a symphony from the British twelve cylinder behind him. Reigning it in he pulled the car up to the car trailer, a totally enclosed semi-rig designed for loading and transporting valuable cars.

A short while later, Sesshomaru pulled up in the XK120 to see the XJ-13 being gingerly strapped down into place. Of course, next to it was a thoroughly jaw-dropped Inuyasha, having taken a look inside the carrier.

It was designed for six cars, a twin level semi-trailer that could house three normal sized cars a level. The lower level held a Pagani Zonda R, a completely non-street legal track variant of the wild Zonda. Complete with one of fifteen built exclusivity and a staggering one and a half million pound price tag.

It shared space with a Detomaso Pantera GTS, the sleek black sports car combining Italian style with a Ford 351 V8. Additionally, a Ferrari Daytona was strapped down, the beautiful Italian grand tourer a deep blue with polished wire wheels. Heading up, things just got even better.

The Jag was the final car for the carrier, complementing two brilliant classics. All the way in, there was an Alfa Romeo Giulietta Spider Veloce, the little light blue Italian convertible a perfectly restored gem. In front of it was the car responsible for the XJ-13 being a one shot deal; the Ford GT-40. The dark blue, white striped monster was by far one of the greatest race cars ever made, absolutely butchering the spectacular Ferrari P3/4 when it debuted at LeMans.

“So, all of these, they’re ugh…”

“Headed for Italy. For your test driving pleasure my otouto.”

“You’re serious?”

“Indeed I am.”

“I’m really gonna have to blow you for this aren’t I?” Inuyasha was a bit red in the face, but couldn’t help himself snuggling up to his sibling for a second.

“No, but I certainly wouldn’t stop you. Now, we have a few hours till our plane is ready, would you care to get some lunch?”

“I’d love to.”

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke to see Sesshomaru still in bed with him, the alpha relaxed in the obscenely comfortable bed of his Paris flat. Slowly coming to Inuyasha gave his sibling a look, eyeing the sleeping dog. He was gorgeous, Inuyasha had to admit.

His perfect, angular face was so perfectly complimented by his hair and the magenta stripes adorning his cheeks. And adorning his wrists, his ankles, and his hips pointing invitingly to the monster cock resting there. Inuyasha felt his own sizeable member stir as he peeled the sheets back, revealing Sesshomaru’s generous organ.

Sliding himself down to the smooth, toned chest Inuyasha took hold of the flaccid organ. Stroking it a few times he took it into his mouth, easing the foreskin back to gently worship the head. Inuyasha stirred the cock into life, feeling it swell and pulse with life as he teased it with his lips and tongue.

“Now this is a wonderful way to wake up baby brother.”

Inuyasha felt a hand weave itself into his hair, gently massaging his scalp as he began to bob up and down on his aniki’s generous cock. Taking it in to the hilt Inuyasha hummed along Sesshomaru’s length, feeling and tasting the generous amounts of precum which began to flow. It didn’t take long before Inuyasha’s oral attentions brought Sesshomaru up to his peak.

“Oh otouto, you will swallow my seed now pup.”

Sesshomaru came shortly after and Inuyasha’s head was held in place as several thick, salty jets of cum were expelled into his awaiting mouth. Getting a mouthful of his brother, Inuyasha surveyed the taste of his release, purely in an observatory and scientific manner of course, before swallowing it down. Cleaning him up Inuyasha released his brother’s organ and was promptly pulled in for a kiss.

“That was excellent Inuyasha, thank you.”

“Meh, don’t get too used to it. Not unless I’m driving that Jag on a daily basis.” Inuyasha played things cool though Sesshomaru gently pinned him down on the bed and kissed him once more.

“If that’s what my little beta desires, then that’s what he shall have.”

“Hey, Sess, don’t get me wrong I am enjoying this…a lot. But I would like to talk to Kagome before you get too serious about all that ‘my beta’ stuff.”

“Understandable little one. We have a couple of days all to ourselves, we’re not exactly off the grid in Paris; why don’t you call her after breakfast. I have a short bit of business to take care of as it is, you two can catch up and then we can go enjoy the city. Or, return to bed, whichever you prefer.”

“Sounds good ya incurable pervert.”

“Wasn’t it your roommate who was waiting for you with a plug in her ass and a vibrator in her pussy?”

“You shut up.”

Reluctantly the two slid out of bed and walked into the kitchen, both still nude. Sesshomaru made a quick trip down the elevator and procured the delivery awaiting them. Fresh milk, pastries, and fruit were waiting for them which Sesshomaru brought up.

Inuyasha had started a pot of coffee and was adding boiling water to a press full of coffee as Sesshomaru returned with their breakfast. Chocolate filled croissants, sliced fruit, and a few other treats were quickly downed with their coffee as the two satisfied their suddenly ravenous appetites.

“Oh this good.”

“Indeed, the French do know how to eat. Now, I am going to get a shower if you would care to join me little brother.” Sesshomaru implied as he made his way towards the bathroom.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

“Hey, long time no hear Inuyasha.”

“Yeah, sorry I haven’t called I’ve been pretty much either out of contact or on a plane.”

“That busy huh?”

“Yeah, that busy. Hey, I kind of wanted to talk about something…something pretty important.”

“Okay, shoot.”

“Well, I, I’m kinda falling for Sesshomaru Kags. I mean, he’s pursuing me as a potential mate and I…I’m not entirely resistant to the idea.”

“Oh. Well…I mean, he is your brother, I know demons are different about that sort of stuff. If you are interested in him, I guess you should go for it.”

“Yeah, I mean, he is a great potential mate. But, my only issue right now is you Kags. I mean, we’ve been living together for years, been best friends for far longer than that. I guess, I have to ask, do you feel that anchored where you are?”

“Yeah, we have. I… I suppose, well, really, I’m not anchored here at all. We’re anchored here, that’s about it; if you aren’t here there really isn’t anything tying me down.”

“Well, I mean, I’m still not certain Sesshomaru’s even the right companion or anything for a mate. But, he might be, and if he is…I want you to come live with us.”

“Wow…that’s really sweet Inuyasha. Though, where exactly are you lovebirds living?”

“That’s actually a great question; Sesshomaru seems to have a home or an apartment in almost every country. Where we’d actually settle down, if we do, is up in the air. But I know I want you there Kags, you’re my best friend. I guess…I’m just asking…would you be okay with uprooting and moving halfway round the world to stay with me or would you rather do things on your own?”

“Oh Inu. You really are my roots, without you there’s basically nothing tying me down anymore. If you want me to come live with you, and if Sesshomaru would have me, I’d be glad to.”

“That is…well, fuck that is a huge load off my mind. I know for a fact Sesshomaru would be glad to have you, as would I. Again, I mean, I don’t exactly know it’ll happen or anything. But, if it does, I’m glad to know you’re on board.”

“You know it. I miss you Inu, for some crazy reason.”

“Miss you too wench, and all your incessant nagging. Talk to you soon?”

“You’d better.”

“Got it. Call you as soon as I can Kags.”

“I’ll count on it Inu.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Inuyasha hung up the phone, happy to find his longtime friend was seemingly alright with his humping his sibling. Relaxing back in his seat Inuyasha finished his fifth cup of coffee as he contemplated things. He truly did miss his friend; Kagome was a really important part of his life, a piece of himself he wanted back in place.

Not to mention they fucked like rabbits.


	27. Wolf Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter twenty-seven of Test Drive. Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Soon after his phone conversation with Kagome Inuyasha was greeted with Sesshomaru’s return, the full inu striding back into the beautiful flat. Coming over to his hanyou, Sesshomaru wrapped his arms round the pup and pulled him into a kiss, claiming his little brother for his own once more.

“I missed you little brother.”

“Yeah, you’re absence wasn’t entirely a positive thing I guess.” Inuyasha teased as he felt one of Sesshomaru’s hands stray down to cup him through the front of his shorts.

“I brought you a little gift Inuyasha. Why don’t you get changed and we can go out and get a bite to eat?”

“Eh, why not?”

Inuyasha got changed, thankfully without any wardrobe ‘additions’ courtesy of Sesshomaru and the two took the elevator down to the front doors of the dog’s Paris apartment. There, parked out front was a new Renault hatchback; specifically the hot Megane RS 265.

The gorgeous little hot hatch was bright red with black bumper and wheels. It had all of Renault’s excellent chassis work mated to a stout two hundred and sixty five horse turbo four cylinder and six speed manual. And it was quite red, as Inuyasha joyfully noticed.

“I hope you like it little brother.”

“You seriously got me this?”

“Of course. I figured it would be a perfect car for the city, you really do not want anything larger in Paris and the Megane is definitely the best handler of the current crop of hot hatchbacks. I hope you like the color, I know you like red after all.”

“It’s, awesome Sess. Thank you.”

Inuyasha couldn’t help himself but blush a bit at the gesture. It was one thing when he was getting compensated or gifted things racing for Sesshomaru; he was protecting millions of the dog demon’s dollars after all. But buying him a new car just because, that was another matter.

“Now, why don’t we go get ourselves a drink? There’s a great spot on the river just a few miles from here.”

“Hell yeah.” Inuyasha got in the driver’s seat as Sesshomaru slid into the passenger’s. Pulling away, he couldn’t help but come to love the Renault really quickly. It was lively and way chuckable; it just dove for the corners. Which was good because the Parisian traffic was psychotic, an exercise in collision avoidance and emergency maneuvers.

Right up Inuyasha’s alley really.

~~~~~~Two Days Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled into Sesshomaru’s small garage just outside Paris, opening the garage door as he bit back a yawn. Getting back in the Renault, he pulled it in, having survived the crazy Paris traffic without injury to the pretty hatchback. Parking it he got out and surveyed the rest of the small warehouse type building’s contents.

And did it have some contents; a black Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud III Drophead, a Mercedes 220 S Cabriolet, as well as a Jaguar E-type V12 Coupe were present. A white Renault 5 Turbo was in one corner of the garage, as was its contemporary successor the Renault Clio V6. An Alpine A110 gleamed under the track lighting, as did a Venturi Atlantique, a sadly under-appreciated French supercar.

A Fiat 8V Zagato beckoned to Inuyasha, as did an early Alfa Spyder. A Peugeot 404 Super Luxe Coupe gleamed in a warm gray, the French grand tourer inviting him to slip behind the wheel. Additionally there was a pretty little Simca Week-End convertible, the cute little French rag-top an interesting choice.

“Hmm, what to pick, what to pick.”

There were a lot of nice choices, though he did have to be careful. He had roughly a nine hour drive ahead of him, best to consider the options. Something too hardcore, like either Renault hatchback, would grow wearisome. The more relaxed cars might grow a bit dull after that long.

Surveying the mostly French group of classics, Inuyasha ultimately found himself stuck between a Brit and an Italian. The Rolls would be the most comfortable and relaxed, the Fiat would be more exciting. He did like the Silver Cloud, but nine hours with the wrong number of pedals just didn’t sound right and so the beautiful 8V Zagato was the winner.

Firing the sweet little two-liter V8 to life, Inuyasha gently rolled the clutch in first gear and eased the dark blue Zagato coachwork out of the garage and into the sunlight. Putting it in neutral and applying the handbrake he got out and closed the garage up while the Fiat warmed.

Getting back in, he stirred the shifter back into first and dropped the handbrake. Pulling out onto the road Inuyasha let the hundred and five horsepower engine rev just a bit before shifting the four-speed manual into second. Leaning on it he heard the Italian V8 rumble as he gained speed in the gorgeous sports car. 

Suddenly being woken up at six in the morning with an overly large dog cock inside him didn’t brother Inuyasha so much.

~~~~~~Nine Hours Later~~~~~~

It was a man in love that arrived in Modena, Italy. Following the directions Sesshomaru’s GPS had given Inuyasha had spent the last nine hours behind the wheel of the sweet Fiat 8V as he tooled towards Modena.

As it turned out, Modena housed one of Sesshomaru’s truly exceptional homes. Turning off the winding road located just outside the urban area, Inuyasha pulled up a long, flat drive to see a beautiful, modern home with an attached garage complex practically as big the house, truly a small mansion, itself.

He’d been given an opener and with a touch of a button one of the three wide bay doors slid open for him. Pulling the Fiat in, he applied the handbrake and got out, letting the little eight cylinder run a few minutes to wind itself down after so many hours running.

And after taking one look round the massive, open, airy garage space; Inuyasha had to support himself on the Zagato sculpted roof.

It was just…just…incredible. Modena was truly one of the holy lands for the car enthusiast. The beautiful Italian countryside with its winding roads was the fertile breeding ground for some of the greatest cars in the world.

Ferrari, Maserati by way of Ferrari ownership, Lamborghini, and Pagani all called Modena home. The cars were designed there, the people behind them lived there, and the cars were run through the winding country roads there. And Sesshomaru’s Italian garage showed it.

It was entirely made up of the four brands; his garage in France had featured a majority of French cars, this one was entirely Italian. And it was one hell of a collection, more of a museum honestly. Practically every great Ferrari, Lamborghini, Maserati, and Pagani was on display and ready to be driven.

“Holy fuck this is just…insane.”

Inuyasha shut the 8V off and got his bags out of the back. Crossing the white marble floor of the garage he entered into the house itself, stomach grumbling after his hours behind the wheel. Setting his bags down he walked towards the kitchen to see what if anything was in it and was graced with an interesting sight.

It turns out there was something in his kitchen, and it was a practically naked wolf demon. Dressed only in an apron and making a pot of sauce. And the gravy smelled pretty damn good too.

“Ugh, hi Kouga.”

“Puppy, you finally made it. How was your drive?”

“It was great actually, thanks. I got to drive a Fiat 8V for the first time, and that was pretty damn good.”

“Oh, what coachbuilder was it?”

“Zagato.”

“Very nice, those are just gorgeous. And that little V8 is a gem.”

“Indeed they are. So, what brings you to Sesshomaru’s house, and why are you naked and making me dinner?”

“Well, I’m here and cooking because I wanted to make you dinner. And I’m naked cause, well, might as well streamline things for later.”

“You need to be naked to drive home alone and jerk off?”

“No, but being naked will help when I take you up on Sesshomaru’s bed and fill that sweet little ass of yours.”

“Oh you are now are you?” Inuyasha commented as he was handed a glass of wine by the ookami before he stirred the pot of sauce, getting some water boiling as well.

“You know it little puppy. Come on, you know you want this big wolf dick. No need to deny yourself pup.”

“Right, cause I’m just gonna go insane if I don’t have some sweaty ookami furiously humping away at me for all of thirty seconds.”

“You wound me pup.”

Kouga feigned a hurt look as Inuyasha took a sip of his wine. Gathering up his bags he took them into the master bedroom and set them down, deciding to screw around with the ookami. Stripping himself bare, Inuyasha slid the drawers under the mattress out and found a collection of toys as expected. 

Producing a modest butt-plug, the hanyou slicked it and introduced it to his rear, sliding the rubber toy into himself until his body was clenched round it. Returning to the wolf naked and plugged got the reaction Inuyasha was looking forward and he was soon gifted with the sight of a tent forming in the front of the apron tied round Kouga’s waist.

“Like what you see there ookami.”

“Oh I do pup, I really do.”

“Good, I’m sure you’re always in search of new material to jack it to.”

“While I’ll make sure to enjoy the visual another time, tonight I’m having the real thing.”

“Are you now?”

“Come on pup, are you really gonna tell me you don’t want this big wolf cock inside you?”

“I could take it or leave it.”

“Oh you’ll take it and you’ll be begging me to never leave again. Now sit that cute, plugged ass of yours down, dinner’s almost ready.”

Kouga cracked another bottle of phenomenal cabernet Sesshomaru had aging in the wine cellar and let it breathe as he strained their pasta out. He plated the pasta up, lathered it in his homemade red sauce, and pulled the garlic bread he’d prepared from the oven to throw it in a bread basket.

Inuyasha sat down at the table as Kouga brought their plates to the table, setting them down. A basket of fresh prepared garlic bread and their bottle of wine followed and the ookami lost his apron before sitting down with the hanyou.

“Wow, this is actually a very good sauce.”

“Of course it is, I do know how to cook little pup.”

“So, what is it you do anyway? For a job I mean, if you actually have an occupation other than being a hapless pervert.”

“Well, aside from being a hapless pervert and a hopeless playboy, I am on the board of directors for my father’s corporation. My father died years ago, and my mother has little active interest in the day to day operations as do I. We both have seats on the board and plenty of stock but luckily we’ve got a good group running the day to day operation.

Mostly I handle the quarterly meetings, keep a handle on where things are headed with the corporation. And I do head up the occasional special project; moving into new markets, the odd merger, that sort of thing. But I suppose racing is my primary occupation, so long as you and Sesshomaru aren’t around I tend to keep my car habits in the black, or at least not too deeply in the red.”

“Which begs the question of why you’re here now, wouldn’t want the trust fund to run out would we ookami?”

“Well I don’t mean this in a negative way little puppy, but over the next week or two you’re the least of my worries.”

“Oh really now?”

“Oh yeah. The group of competitors here are exceptional, and many of the drivers you’ve met are in their element here, in serious supercars, in Italy.”

“Really, like who?”

“Well Ling is exceptional in these parts, and great behind the wheel of a supercar. There are several more local drivers that know these areas much better than most, Sango and Miroku will likely be here and they both are excellent drivers. The biggest threat though, without a doubt, is Tanaka.”

“The dragon?”

“Oh yes, to be honest with you I consider two drivers in this club to be overall as good as or better than myself.”

“Very modest of you.” Inuyasha interrupted before shoveling another mouthful of linguine into his face.

“I’m only an ego maniac if I’m incorrect. As I was saying, there are two; one of them is Sesshomaru, the other is Tanaka. Sesshomaru’s skill set definitely seems to favor the older cars; I guess it’s just flat out ballsiness on his part but he just gets grip from bias-ply tires and live rear axles that no one else can.

Tanaka though is all supercars. I guess he’s just got a brilliant touch for feeling out the limits of supercars, and with more modern examples he can really push them hard and keep them right on the limit. Around here, he’s gonna be one serious pain in the ass, and unfortunately in all likelihood we’ll both be seeing his taillights far too often.”

“We’ll see about that.”

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha moaned as Kouga’s hand stroked his length, their lips entwined as they lay on a soft rug in front of the fire in Sesshomaru’s parlor. The hanyou was on his back, Kouga above him claiming Inuyasha’s lips for his own.

“Oh little puppy, you are so beautiful.”

“Ya, ya, don’t get all sappy there wolf.” Inuyasha ground out as his length was stroked by the wolf demon. 

“Would you rather we just mounted pup?”

“If it’ll keep that mouth of yours busy in a non-verbal way…”

“Roll over then puppy.”

Inuyasha complied and his plug was gently eased out and set aside. Kouga fumbled for the lube he’d set aside when suddenly the doorbell chimed and interrupted them. Growling lightly from his placing over the hanyou, Kouga set the lube down and got up to go answer it.

“Should you have some clothes on to answer Sesshomaru’s door? And maybe lose the erection?”

“Waste of time.”

Kouga made his way to the door and opened the front door with a huff, though was pleased when he saw who was on the other side. Welcoming the two on the other side of the door, Kouga brought them in and promptly cracked another bottle of wine. 

“Pasta’s on the stove if you two are hungry. And if you’re hungry in that way, our sweet little pup is in here.”

“Hell yeah.”

In the living room slash parlor, Inuyasha sat by the fire, brow furrowed as Kouga returned. With two other ookami in tow.

“Look who dropped in.”


	28. Wolf Pack II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter twenty eight of Test Drive, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Oh, by the way, there's a movie reference towards the end of the chapter. First person to guess it (and subsequently the original title of this chapter) gets internet cookies or some such. At the least, the winner won't drive a Miura into a bulldozer at any rate :P
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

“Look who dropped in.”

Inuyasha looked up to see Kouga had returned…with Ginta and Hakkaku in tow. Turning beet red the hanyou tried to cover himself though he just prompted laughter from the three ookami as they came to envelop him.

“Inu, no need to hide yourself from Ginta and Hakkaku. Hell, long as they’ve been under lock and key I’m sure they’re overjoyed to see a cock that can fully erect itself.”

“Under lock and key?”

“Oh they are, under mine.”

Ginta and Hakkaku quickly disrobed themselves and were left nude save the metal cages they both wore firmly secured to their prized bits. Kouga had both of his subordinate wolves on lockdown; both alpha Hakkaku and beta Ginta securely confined to the chastity cages insuring they were depend on him for sexual relief.

“Huh, so you too feel the need to determine when someone else can cum?”

“I do, these two randy little cubs would be all over each other, shooting off at random if I didn’t keep them caged up.”

“Though, it is nice to let us shoot every once in a while Kouga.” Ginta responded, feeling himself erect in his cock cage.

“Every once in a while true, though I’m afraid to say I left your keys at my place.” Kouga responded, feeling the two deflate slightly.

“You’ve got to be kidding me it’s been forever.” Hakkaku responded, ready to do anything to get out of his cock cage he was so painfully horny.”

“I know Hakkaku, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you two would be here tonight so I just left your keys behind.”

“Yeah we were able to snag an earlier time for takeoff and the jet was already prepped so we left Tokyo early. Fuck we were at your house too and figured you would’ve come here since you weren’t there.”

“Well, it isn’t too bad; you two are still locked and not getting out tonight, but we do have two very able cocks on hand to satisfy.”

Inuyasha realized that Kouga was referring to him, and himself, with that statement. Whilst Ginta and Hakkaku were in lockdown, for once in Sesshomaru’s tenure Inuyasha wasn’t confined to some sort of chastity device and was free to be erect and ready to enter a submissive ookami.

“So, basically you’re saying we can’t go and just grab the keys and instead we have to be mounted again without relief?”

“Well, you should find relief in being taken by an alpha, but otherwise yes.” Kouga answered as he came to sit with Inuyasha, putting an arm around the similarly cock-free hanyou. Ginta and Hakkaku sighed but were both too horned up to argue. Before Inuyasha knew what hit him, the two mates were on them, Hakkaku in Kouga’s arms and Ginta in his.

“I have to say, since Tokyo I’ve been thinking about you Inuyasha. Though I will say my fantasies always had us locked together, not that I’m complaining about this arrangement.”

“You imagined us both locked in your fantasy?”

“Well, if Kouga wasn’t keeping me locked it would be Hakkaku; I am a submissive wolf after all. And even if it wasn’t Hakkaku, I would probably find an online keyholder and lock myself up.”

“Fair enough, I guess. So, aside from my dick being free how did these fantasies of yours go?” Inuyasha inquired as the more submissive wolf saddled up to him.

“Well, it was a good bit of us just making out and hugging and all that. Then Kouga came along and took us both, going back and forth between us. I…kind of…thought about…I don’t know.”

“You don’t know?” Inuyasha inquired as he pinned the smaller wolf demon before he could make a getaway.

“Well…I…I sort of fantasized about us using a dildo together. I always want to Hakkaku to do it with me but he’s seldom in the right mood.”

“Like a double ended one?”

“Y-yeah.”

“With both our dicks locked up?”

“Ugh huh.”

“Very kinky Ginta, I like it. I suppose in this case, we can kiss and make out and hug all you want. Just when it comes to penetration it’s going to be a lot of back and forth between us, but it’s going to be my cock going back and forth inside you.”

“Works for me.”

Inuyasha and Ginta quickly found their lips entwining as Kouga laid Hakkaku out on the soft fur in front of the fireplace as well.

“Look at that cub, your mate ready to be mounted by a beta Inu. It would suggest you’re not much of an alpha wolf after all.”

“Thanks for that Kouga.”

“Oh you know you’re always my wolf Hakkaku, and I love my wolves. I think it’s a sweet sight, Inuyasha getting to empty his loins with Ginta a few final times before Sesshomaru steps in and does the right thing.”

“What’re you trying to say about me?”

“Oh nothing pup, nothing at all.”

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Inuyasha finished off his coffee as Hakkaku came down from the shower, the locked alpha nude save for his cage. Ginta followed a few minutes later, though sporting an additional leather harness holding a phallus within him.

Kouga had a few eggs prepared for them which he quickly plated up, then went back to the meal he was currently preparing. He had some meats and cheeses sliced up, some fresh fruit cut, and was preparing a few pieces of fish and a couple filets of chicken parmesan.

“How early where you up to have run down to town and back already?” Hakkaku asked as he sat down to a cup of coffee and his eggs, pleasantly surprised to find spinach and feta folded in as well.

“Well, I suppose it’s easier to get up after having an orgasm. And after not having an alpha wolf inside you all night.”

“Yeah, rub it in some more Kouga.”

“You love it.”

“Whatever.”

“How about you two go down to that vineyard we like and get us some wine, we’ll finish up here and meet you at the spot.”

“Can you stop by your place and get the keys?”

“Hmm, maybe.”

“Kouga please it’s been forever.”

“I’ll consider it, now get going.”

Hakkaku relented and the two walked out to the front of the house after getting dressed. Hakkaku had brought their Alfa Romeo 8C Spider, the white ragtop gleaming in the noon sun. They took off in it and headed for a local vineyard in search of a few good bottles.

“So, are you actually gonna go and get the keys to those cages?”

“Oh, I’ve already got them. I carry them with me at all times.”

“But you said that…you’re a real prick you know that?”

“No, I just know those two. They want to cum, but they love it when I make them wait. Now, come on puppy let’s get out of here.”

Kouga had finished up their meal and had put it into container’s, sorting it all into a basket. Dressing, they walked into the garage and to the black Maserati GranTurismo MC Stradale Kouga put their meal in. Warming it, Kouga slid it into drive as Inuyasha got in the passenger seat and they roared off in the high horsepower sports car.

“This is your car isn’t it ookami?”

“Of course it is. There’s no way I’d be driving one of Sesshomaru’s cars this slowly.” Kouga joked as he pulled at one of the paddle shifters in the Maserati.

Kouga made quick time all the same, getting them up a beautiful mountain road to a secluded little spot. Pulling down a path, he turned off into short grass to pull up near a tree looking out on a beautiful valley and set of hills. Stopping the car, Kouga got out opened the trunk.

Pulling a blanket he spread it out under the tree before getting the basket out and setting it down on the big blanket. They unpacked and then Inuyasha watched as Kouga quickly stripped himself. Coming up to the hanyou he started to undress the dog before Inuyasha tried to block him.

“Something I can help you with wolf?”

“Yes, you can help me get these pesky clothes off you.”

“We’re out in the bloody open ookami.”

“And? There’s no one around for miles, and even if they were who’d complain about such a pretty little pup in his glory.”

“Oh whatever wolf.”

Inuyasha disrobed himself as he saw the white Alfa convertible accelerating towards them. Packing their clothes in the car, Kouga shut the trunk and then reached under Inuyasha to his perineum. The hanyou grumbled as Kouga fumbled with his ring for a second before withdrawing, a slight weight left behind.

Reaching beneath himself Inuyasha felt a ring through his piercing ring, what could only be a key fob attached to him. The ookami had entwined the rings leaving the car key swinging between his legs.

“Bastard.”

“Hey, wouldn’t want to lose my keys and I’m certainly going to be keeping you close at hand.”

“Man, this really is a beautiful spot.” Hakkaku chimed in as he and Ginta got out of the convertible, quickly stripping themselves down. They put their clothes in the Alfa’s trunk and pulled out several bottles of wine. Kouga had brought a set of glasses and an opener, and soon they were relaxing with a nice spread and a glass of cabernet.

Taking the keys from the basket, Kouga made quick work of removing the two cock cages. Unlocking the metal, he withdrew the cages from Ginta and Hakkaku. Inuyasha clenched his own legs slightly as he saw polished metal urethral inserts sliding free of both of their dick’s. The back rings were removed as well and two freed wolves sat down on the blanket as they both quickly erected.

As he sipped at his wine and took a forkful of chicken parm, Inuyasha had to admit he was actually having quite the time with the three ookami. At least, as good a time as one could have with a pack of horny wolves.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Inuyasha fired through the countryside, rowing the gearbox on his, or rather Sesshomaru’s, Maserati Ghibli. As he hammered along the small road the hanyou found himself slipping into some sort of classic sixties car action movie. It was the early seventies, he was Michael Cain, there was Matt Monro playing in the background.

Let’s just hope there were no tunnels ahead.

Winding the big, carbureted V8 up a long straight before shifting into third, Inuyasha nearly came from the exceptional bellow emitting from under the long hood. The Italian eight-cylinder was just a symphony, a concerto of camshafts and burnt hydro-carbons.

The Ghibli was a bit of dinosaur, truly. It was hefty, and made almost entirely of steel, and the big V8 drank fuel like a sailor on shore leave. But it was gorgeous, long and low and wide. And it made such a noise that Inuyasha couldn’t help but love the big GT car.

And, as he arrived at the garage Sesshomaru had set aside for his current crop of “test drives”, the love affair became a love triangle. Pulling the Ghibli in, Inuyasha found his target and fired it up. After cooling the Maserati by name off, he pulled the Maserati by function from the garage.

It was an OSCA 1600 GT Zagato. A bit of a mouthful, but a significant and often overlooked piece of automotive history all the same. OSCA was the company founded by the Maserati brothers after their sale of the company which bore their name. The 1600 was the car they built to do what they’d started a car company to do in the first place; racing.

“Oh fucking right, let’s do this.”

Firing the little red two door to life, Inuyasha eased it out of the garage and locked everything up behind him. Getting in he shifted it into first and pulled out onto the road. As it warmed the race derived, Fiat built four cylinder started to settle into a sweet little growl as Inuyasha rowed through the four speed gearbox.

The OSCA was truly an under-appreciated car; almost everything about it historically significant. Built by the Maserati brothers and aimed at the racing market, the cars were built with the track in mind and their four cylinder engine was as well.

Needing funds they struck a deal with Fiat and supplied them their engine design to spice up Fiat’s road cars in exchange for more cost efficient copies of the fiery four cylinders for their road cars. In addition, they featured some miscellaneous Fiat components and in GT trim a Zagato body.

Essentially, the cute little sports car was a Maserati, built on the racetrack, with sheet metal from arguably the greatest styling house on earth. And Inuyasha was going to race it, in Italy, on the roads overlooking some of the greatest car manufacturers on earth.

It was safe to say he’d had worse jobs in the scheme of things.


	29. It's Not The Size

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's how you use it :P Or so this group of cars would have you know. Welcome to chapter twenty nine of Test Drive, hope you all enjoy. I have to say, I'm surprised no one got the movie reference, or just Googled Matt Munro :P It was the original "The Italian Job" featuring Michael Cain, the opening scene of which features his friend driving a Miura through Italy until he enters a tunnel and drives straight into a Mafia bulldozer and is killed to death. Great film that one :P
> 
> Just for all of you normal, functional, non-car people I thought I'd include a little mini-glossary of sorts for this one, located at the bottom of the chapter.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled up to the starting line for his first race in Italy, behind the wheel of the sweet little OSCA. His first race in Italy was not one of razor sharp, cutting edge supercars but was actually much more…conservative. Engine displacement was capped at one point six liters, natural aspiration only.

So the big block V8’s, four bangers with huge turbos, and slick V12’s were all off the table. Instead, it was a less is more group of cars, light little ragamuffins that had to make the most their diminutive power plants had to offer.

It was further complicated by the additional restrictions; most modifications were off the table. Factory performance modifications were acceptable, as were road-legal works team modifications. Tires could also be swapped for any street legal modern radials that would fit the factory or period correct wheels.

Not that there was much after the period that could meet those criteria competitively, but the age was capped as well; nothing after the 1970 model year. Thus, the field was mostly kept to small, two seat, four-cylinder sports car with low curb weights.

Such as the sweet little Lotus Elan that Ginta arrived in shortly after Inuyasha. It was a good choice on his part; the Elan was light and agile it’s 1.6 was a sweet little Ford-Lotus hybrid that was designed on the track, much like the OSCA’s power plant.

“Hey there Inuyasha.”

“Hi yourself, Ginta.”

“Sounds like we finally caught a break on the starting order huh?” They had indeed; Inuyasha randomly getting first while Ginta had gotten second.

“Yeah, nice to be leading the pack, can get lonely though being all way out in first.” Inuyasha prodded as he saw another car approaching from behind them.

“Oh I’ll keep you company Inu. Hakkaku on the other hand…”

Hakkaku had arrived behind the wheel of his car, another British rag top like the Lotus. Hakkaku though, had brought an MG, specifically an MG MGA. The British four-banger had sleek lines, a well-designed chassis, and a low curb weight. And, as Inuyasha identified a “Twin-Cam” logo along the side of the car, he had to laugh a bit.

“Hakkaku, that’s a Twin-Cam MGA?”

“You’re damn right. Four-wheel discs, alloys, nearly a hundred and ten horse from the 1.6 mill. Why would you pick anything else, even if that OSCA is drop dead gorgeous?”

“Well, for one, this has a better chassis still and has four wheel discs and alloys too. And aluminum body panels and a tubular chassis. And for that matter, we both have what are essentially one point six liter racing engines. Except the OSCA’s was famous for powering pretty Fiat’s and the Twin-Cam was famous for…it was exploding, wasn’t it?”

“Oh so a few of them detonated, a loving hand to keep them in tune is all they really needed. Guarantee this one runs like a raped ape, I tuned it myself.”

Inuyasha’s prodding wasn’t unwarranted; the Twin-Cam engine was a temperamental beast. Tuned to a very high compression it was susceptible to knocking with anything but very high octane gas. It had a reputation for burning oil, it reacted poorly to over-revving, and overall it developed a not entirely undeserved reputation for horrible unreliability.

Which was a shame as the engine, when it ran, was potent. The MGA was overall a very good platform, light and agile but if there was anything it lacked it was power. In standard trim the four cylinder displaced about seventy horsepower; with no displacement increase the twin cam engine pushed that to nearly a hundred and ten. Big gains for a car that weighed nothing.

“I guess we’ll see about that, though I’m still not gonna be surprised if your race ends in a cloud of smoke on the side of the road.”

“Not gonna happen.”

“We’ll see, though speaking of reliability look an Alfa’s come among us.”

Indeed, Kouga had arrived behind the wheel of an Alfa Romeo Giulia Ti Super. The sweet little Italian four door packed a beautifully tuned 1.6 liter, five speed manual, and rear-wheel drive. Of course it was an Alfa Romeo so it could all disassemble itself in a heartbeat if it so chose. 

“So what did you guys get for starting positions, I got boned with eleventh.”

“Sixth.”

“Second.”

“First.”

“Lucky bastards.”

Kouga griped as they were joined by more of their competitors. A Fiat Abarth 1000TC Berlina Corsa arrived, the hardcore racing variant of Fiat’s old 600 family car. Behind it arrived a green Porsche 912, the oft overlooked entry level version of the 911. 

It was actually almost identical to the 911, save for the one point six liter boxer four in place of one of the numerous flat-six engines of the full 911. With the smaller engine in place, the entry level Porsche had about ninety horsepower on tap with the chassis of the agile 911.

Behind it was another Porsche, this one a Porsche 365B Carrera GTL-Abarth. The rather…elegantly named Porsche was a special race prepped version of the 365 sports car created through a partnering with French tuning company Abarth.

An Alfa Romeo Spider followed; this Alfa a bright white with a red, white, and green stripe running the length of the car. A second Porsche 912 was on its tail, this one a silver example with Porsche’s old “cookie cutter” wheels. Behind the German was another Fiat, one that actually shared the same OSCA motor that powered Inuyasha’s sports car.

It was a Fiat 1600 convertible, the sharp looking little Fiat convertible livened up with the addition of the well-sorted one point six liter even if it lacked the chassis, aerodynamics, and disc brakes of the OSCA car.

“I have to say, I thought this was gonna be a potentially sad group of cars but it’s actually turned out to be a group of sports cars I’d love to have.” Inuyasha admitted as the competitors continued to arrive.

The final two to arrive were a Lancia Fulvia HF 1.6 and an original Mini, prepared in Cooper works form. With the two front driver’s bringing up the rear, they quickly organized themselves into a group of twelve on the small back road.

Inuyasha and Ginta had first and second respectively, followed by the Alfa Romeo Spider and the Porsche 356B in third and fourth respectively. The Mini was in fifth, Hakkaku in sixth, with the Fiat 1000TC and one of the Porsche 912’s in seventh and eighth. The Lancia had ninth and the Fiat 1600 had tenth, leaving Kouga to eleventh and finally the second Porsche 912 bringing up the rear in twelfth.

“Alright ladies and gentlemen, let’s get this show on the road. Three…two…one…GO!” The club’s appointed stager flagged them forward and they took off in a hail of slightly chirped tires.

“Come on little OSCA let’s go!”

Inuyasha willed the little OSCA on as he took it to redline and changed up into second. Pulling slightly on the slightly less powerful Elan Inuyasha reached the first corner and took it hard, the light and agile 1600 diving into the right hand bend.

The course was tight with a lot of hard bends and elevation changes, which would play into Inuyasha’s favor with the four wheel discs all round and the rev happy engine under hood. It was also playing into the favor of the featherweight Elan, or the MGA, or the Porsches, or in fact any of the cars present.

Hammering along, Inuyasha did a great job holding his lead as they wound through the tight back road. The OSCA was great, so agile and balanced and easy to place right on every apex. The engine too pulled strong and eager and accelerated fast from each bend.

However, the Mini seemed to be pulling harder still. From every turn it was exploding out, pulling much harder than the microscopic engine it packed would suggest. The original Mini’s were torque laden little things for their diminutive size, especially with some modification, but it was really kicking it.

As they wound their way through the bends the Mini managed to quickly overtake the Porsche 356 and the Alfa Spider, both of which should have had it on raw power. Kouga wasn’t doing too badly either, having moved from eleventh to eighth in short order.

“Come on little OSCA, just hold these wolves back to the end.”

Behind Inuyasha Kouga was about to get a big jump in the standings. Coming into a hard left hander Kouga slowed as the Porsche 912 he’d passed powered by on the right. It got ahead of him but overcooked it and locked the brakes up. Sliding, the Porsche collided with the Fiat 1000TC and the Fiat was sent into the grass on the inside of the corner as the Porsche slid out.

Kouga got ahead of them with a cleaner line and got on it hard, chasing down Hakkaku who was pursuing the Alfa Spider himself. Though, the ookami wasn’t sandwiched between the two Alfa’s for long as Hakkaku attempted a gear change and was rewarded with a hard grinding as third gear decided to retire from the whole business of being a gear.

Ironically in a car famed for its unreliable motor, it was the transmission suffering failure though Hakkaku wasn’t to be deterred. Grabbing for fourth he revved it hard and let the clutch out keeping the car accelerating. Unfortunately, while he could hope to finish the race winning or placing was simply unrealistic; without third he was essentially crippled coming out of the corners.

“Come on you bitch, rev!”

Second gear would get him out of the corners fast, but as soon as he was at the redline he had to go for fourth and then the gearing meant that he was out of steam when it came to accelerating with any real urgency. Sure enough, the next few corners saw him falling back to twelfth place, his race effectively over.

Inuyasha meanwhile caught the sight of Ginta being overtaken by the Mini in his rearview as he came out of another bend. They had only a few quick turns and a short straight to the finish, but the overly quick Cooper was right on him already.

“What the actual fuck!”

If they were on dirt, he could believe it. The Mini had a torquey little engine, and with front wheel drive and its wheels pushed to the corners it had great handling on the loose stuff. It even had a great run in British touring car racing, but here, on a tight winding road, against a road going Maserati race car…there was just no way it was doing what it was doing.

Such as overtaking Inuyasha, as they came out of the last corner onto the final straight. Fighting the urge to ram the fucker of the road, Inuyasha could only watch as the bastard pulled ahead, in a car with a motor that was almost a third of a liter down on the already diminutive 1.6 under hood of the OSCA.

“FUCK!”

Inuyasha could only look in anger as he was shown taillights, the Cooper crossing the finish line in first. Disbelief that lasted until he heard the driver of the Mini push the clutch in.

“You sneaky little shit!”

As the Mini slowed Inuyasha surged ahead and pulled the handbrake, sliding the 1600 Zagato in front of the Cooper and blocking its path. Behind them, Ginta saw the maneuver and pulled up behind the Mini, blocking it from backing up, he too suspicious of its odd fistful of power.

“What the hell are you doing, trying to cause a fucking accident?”

“Don’t question me you prick, you fucking cheat!”

“What! Oh just cause he lost the half-breed gets all sensitive and has to start throwing out lies.”

“Oh fuck you I heard your blow-off valve shit head. Pop that fucking hood, I guarantee there’s a snail in there.”

“No there isn’t, and I’m not popping shit.”

“What’s going on here?” Kouga asked as he approached the two arguing drivers. Inuyasha seemed to be rather agitated, and the other driver Richard seemed none too happy either.

“This fucking half-breed loses and has the balls to start slandering me.”

“Fucker I know I heard a blow-off valve. That Mini is fucking turbocharged, I guarantee it.”

“The fuck it is you dumb shit!”

“Enough! Now, first thing, you call Inuyasha a half-breed again and I’ll break your neck. Two, Inuyasha, are you accusing him of using forced induction to gain an advantage, given this was an all N/A race?”

“Damn right, I know I heard that blow-off valve when he pushed the clutch in.”

“In that case, I’d say why don’t we pop the hood and see once and for all.”

“You’re not laying a fucking finger on my car.”

“I don’t need to lay a fucking finger on your car, just pop the hood for us. If there’s no snail plumbed up to your intake manifold than you can close it up and go home with first place.”

“No! I’m not gonna sit here and take accusations from a half…demon.”

“How about from a full one? I’ve owned a lot of Mini’s and none of them pulled out of the bends quite like that one is.” Ginta accused, he himself having been knocked from second to third by the fire breathing little compact.

“Oh this is just real slick, you lot get beat and all turn on the winner how fucking cute. I should have known this was just a fucking racket you’re all running.”

“Listen here you little shit. I co-founded this little club of ours, and it is not a fucking racket. It’s a gathering of gentlemen, and lady, racers and it’s beginning to become apparent that you aren’t one. Now, you can pop the hood or I can do it for you. But let me say this, if I have to open that hood and that Mini is breathing with help, I’m gonna smack the shit outta you.”

“Too late.” Inuyasha spoke as he undid the straps and popped the hood of the Mini. Sure enough, underneath there was a 1.3 liter that looked very much new, and plumbed up to it was quite obviously a turbocharger.

“Well fuck me if that doesn’t look like there’s a snail hooked up to that little four pot. Let’s cut out the bullshit for a second shall we; going by your resistance, you’re aware this race was restricted to naturally aspirated engines don’t you?”

The male just gave an angry huff as his cheating was exposed, unable to come up with any reasonable excuse for his blatant cheating. Nodding, Kouga considered the options a minute before speaking.

“Given that you obviously knew that you were cheating by bringing a turbocharged Mini to the race, and your extreme ignorance in trying to keep it covered up I have no choice but to demand your removal from this club. You obviously fail to comprehend the spirit of friendly competition and betting this group stands for.”

“Yeah kick me out, see if I don’t go and run to the authorities about your little test drives, I’m sure they’d be real interested.”

“You assume we don’t have friends in high places for one. And for two, if you even try, I’ll kill you get that through your head. When you joined it was made clear that we do not disclose any club activities to non-members. Now, you can be mature about this and keep your mouth shut or I can beat the shit out of you right here, your choice.”

Kouga glared the bastard down, forcing the other male to back down. Shaking his head he slammed the hood on the Mini, got in, and roared off before the ookami made good on his promise of kicking his head in.

“Well, that was fun.”

“Sneaky prick, so what’s the policy on disqualifying his ass?” Inuyasha questioned, having finished tentatively in second after all.

“He’s out no question, which makes you the winner. Ginta’s got second, and Elena takes third. Damn, I was hoping to get the prize today.”

“What prize?” Inuyasha’s brows furrowed at that, not realizing there was a wager over the norm.

“A group of small sports convertibles and targas. There’s a Lancia Beta Zagato, a Toyota MR2 Supercharged, a Honda S600, an early Alfa Romeo Spider, a Porsche Boxster 550 Spyder edition, a TVR 2-litre V8S, and a Fiat Barchetta.”

“That’s an odd little group, nice though.”

“Yeah, one of the competitors put it up as part of their wager. They’re all well-kept, low mileage examples.”

“Sounds good to me.” Inuyasha smirked as he got back in the OSCA, taking off with a chirp of the rear tires.

“Damn, I didn’t get to ask if he wanted to mount me again.” Ginta dejectedly slumped his shoulders before turning to get back in his Elan.

“Well, we could always drop by, I’m sure he wouldn’t mind.”

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Turbocharger- A turbo charger is a method of forced induction, as is a supercharger, used to coax more power from an engine. Essentially the turbocharger is a sort of compressor wheel, turned by the pressure of the engine's exhaust gases. As it spins, it draws air in and compresses it, then feeding it into the engine's intake. This compressed air means there's more oxygen in the engine to be mixed with gasoline and burned. More air and fuel in the same space means a more powerful bang, more powerful bang equals more power.

Snail- A sort of nickname for the turbocharger, referencing the snail's shell like shape of most turbochargers.

Blow-Off Valve- This is a valve that releases excess boost generated by the turbocharger. Used when the engine's revs drops quickly, such as when the throttle is released and the clutch pedal depressed. This sudden burst of air escaping the system often creates a distinctive noise, Youtube it, which is easily identified.


	30. The Usual Suspects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter thirty of Test Drive. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha was roused by his phone, waking from his light sleep to see it buzzing away on his nightstand. Reaching for it, he grabbed it and thumbed across the slider to answer it. Beneath him Ginta remained dead asleep, the ookami apparently exhausted by their prior activities.

“Hello?”

“Hello little brother. How are you?”

“I’m good, how bout you?”

“As good as can be expected, these meetings are dragging on but otherwise I am fine. What have you been getting into in my absence otouto?”

‘Into? I’ve been getting into Ginta’s ass…” Actually, to be truthful he was still in the lithe beta wolf, even if he was currently mostly flaccid.

“Ugh, not much, Kouga and the other two were over for a while that’s about it.”

“Ginta and Hakkaku; hmm, what exactly were the four of you up to?” Inuyasha swore he heard a trace of a smirk in Sesshomaru’s voice at that one.

“Oh you know, just made dinner and stuff.”

“And stuff? Stuff like a certain wolf demon’s cock?”

“No, not…really. More another one’s ass.”

“Hmm, Ginta is quite the tight, willing beta isn’t he?”

“How…how’d you know?”

“Lucky guess I suppose, seems like a good pairing for you. How’d your test drive go?”

“Good, I actually got shown taillights by a Mini but as it turns out it was turbocharged.”

“So you actually finished first?”

“Indeed, Ginta got second.”

“I did what?” Ginta asked as he slowly roused from his sleep, clenching lightly on Inuyasha’s thick though relaxed length.

“Oh, nothing, go back to sleep.” Inuyasha pressed the phone to his shoulder as he spoke.

“Sounds like you’re still winning baby brother. Should I call back later?”

“No, ya smug prick. So, how are those meetings going?”

“Slow…but slow. They’re coming along but it is a painfully relaxed pace they’re taking. Oh, can you imagine this; they actually brought up my purchase of the XJ-13, worried about my personal finances.”

“Wow, that’s interesting.”

“Indeed, I cannot wait until this all over. I’d better go, I just wanted to call and see how you were getting on little brother. Don’t stay up too late, you’ve got a big day tomorrow.”

“How big aniki?”

“You are racing the Stelvio Pass tomorrow, it is a bit of a hike so the car will be trailered there. Take whatever you wish if you care to drive yourself there.”

“Sounds good.”

“Talk to you soon otouto.”

“Talk to you soon Sess.”

Inuyasha hung up the phone and set it back on the nightstand as Ginta moved back against him, stirring new life into his cock. Drawing back, Inuyasha thrust in lightly as he rested against the smaller wolf. Growling lightly he let his head rest by Ginta’s neck.

“You want this again Ginta?”

“Hai, Inuyasha.”

Smirking Inuyasha began to hump the wolf once more, the two effectively waking the other ookami on the other side of the bed. Rousing himself Kouga looked over at the two humping, his own member awakening in Hakkaku. The other alpha wolf was already awake, and his cock already aching, though it was confined once more to its cage.

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Strolling through the garage Inuyasha took stock of his options. There were a lot of awesome hardtop options, though it was a beautiful day and Inuyasha definitely preferred to have a ragtop to take advantage of it.

There were a lot of great ragtops too, though some were older or rare to the point that Inuyasha was somewhat hesitant over a three hour drive there and a three hour drive back. Some of the newer choices were burdened with flappy paddle gearboxes whereas Inuyasha preferred a true manual.

Searching through the options, Inuyasha struck upon a winner; the Ferrari 550 GTZ. The rare, one of five sports GT was based on the Ferrari 550 Barchetta. Zagato took a small group of the roadsters and re-bodied them with their own design and a ragtop. Ferrari then sold them for a million pounds each, and the rest was history.

“Perfect.”

Inuyasha fired the V12 sports car to life and dropped the roof before easing it out of the garage. Pulling outside he parked the sports car and closed the garage as the driver of the transport truck finished securing the almighty F40 Competizione down. The garage closed up, Inuyasha settled things with the truck’s driver and was off, aiming the sweet convertible towards the Stelvio Pass.

Following the GPS directions on his phone Inuyasha made his way to the Autostrada and quickly had it slotted into sixth gear, the big V12 lazily turning along as the 550 GTZ rolled along. The next three hours passed fairly quickly, with Inuyasha stopping only for fuel and one stop off in a smaller town for a bite to eat and a few glasses of wine.

That was one thing Inuyasha utterly loved about Italy, the red wine. He loved beer, loved liquor, white wine, etc. but deep, dark red wines were his all-time favorite. And boy were they in full force in the Italian hills much to his delight. 

Eventually, he made it to the top of the Stelvio Pass and was unsurprised to see a Maserati Gransport MC Stradale waiting for him. Pulling alongside Kouga, Inuyasha parked the 550 GTZ and got out stretching himself out. 

“Hello there little puppy.”

“Little puppy?”

“Well maybe you aren’t that little, but you are one sweet puppy.”

“And you’re one obnoxious wolf.”

“I find that debatable.”

Before Inuyasha could retort the two were joined by another, Ling as it turned out. Pulling up in a Ferrari 575 GTZ, the hardtop complement of the 550 GTZ ragtop, the human female got out and greeted them both.

“Well, well, hello you two.”

“Ling, always a pleasure.” Kouga spoke, leaning in and kissing the ningen’s hand.

“Indeed Kouga, and Inuyasha. I’m guessing that 550 is yours?”

“Sesshomaru’s truly, but yeah.”

“Very nice, good to see someone knows how to pick the right car for the occasion.”

“Hey, what’s wrong with a Gransport? This one’s even the MC Stradale.”

“It has racing harnesses in a street car.”

“Valid point.”

“And it is about as comfortable as falling down an open elevator shaft.” Inuyasha chimed in as he watched a Ferrari 458 Spider approaching.

“Hey it is not that bad; it’s no worse than a minor stabbing or sticking a fork in an outlet. And while you two attack my Maserati no one’s saying anything about those two and their zippo of a Ferrari.” Kouga pointed to the Ferrari as he spoke, referencing the wheel well fires several had fallen victim to.

“What are you all going on about?”

Hakkaku questioned as Ginta walked up to the Inuyasha and hugged the slightly taller hanyou, nuzzling up against him lightly.

“Well, well Inuyasha you really left an impression on Ginta. I figured you’d be good but that’s truly impressive.” Ling joked as Ginta was held by the hanyou, who gave her a look before glancing over at the next competitor to arrive.

Advancing towards them was a beautiful Ferrari 330 GTS approached, the sleek red convertible pulling to a stop before a human male, fairly tall and Italian by the look of things. Pulling his sunglasses off the male adjusted his driving gloves as he approached the others.

“Well hello there Nicilo.”

“Ling my dear, buona sera. Ah, and I take it you are the stand-in for Sesshomaru?”

“That’d be me, Inuyasha Takahashi.”

“Nicilo Rossi.”

“Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure’s mine. Going by that hair and your eye color I’m guessing you are brothers?”

“Half-brother’s to be precise, but yeah.”

“Very nice; I just hope you haven’t too much of your sibling’s proficiency behind the wheel.”

“Well, sorry to disappoint but I think I’ll give you a run for your money.”

Any retort by Nicilo was cut off by another Italian V12, this one a Ferrari 365 Daytona Spyder. The suspiciously purple convertible pulled to a stop behind Nicilo’s 330 GTC and sure enough it was Ayame who stepped out.

“Well, if there weren’t enough wolves around here comes one more.”

“Oh you like you’d pass up an opportunity to be with me Inu.”

“Fair enough.”

“Ayame, so good to see you once again.” Nicilo chimed in, giving the wolf demoness a look that suggested he really was quite happy to see her once more. 

“Always a pleasure, though I must say I’m feeling lucky today.”

“Oh are you, might want to keep that lucky streak and just sit this one out.” Hakkaku chimed in with a smirk, confident of his forthcoming performance in the race. Before the red head could give him a reply the sound of two engines echoed off the surrounding landscape as two more of the competitors arrived.

A red Zagato TZ3 Stradale and a silver Pagani Huayra both pulled to a stop by the other competitor cars as a ways behind them the first transporter made its way towards the group. Getting from the red homage to the Alfa Romeo TZ, Kendrick approached the others followed by Tanaka who freed himself from the Pagani.

“Well hello, hello everyone.”

“Ah, Inuyasha we meet again puppy.”

“Again with the puppy, though I’m glad to see you came to give me some more of your hard earned money.”

Inuyasha joked, though in truth he was in a bit of a precarious situation. From what Sesshomaru had divulged proper supercars were truly home turf for a lot of the drivers and today they were in Italy, in proper Italian supercars. He’d certainly overcome the other drivers before, but this time he definitely had the odds stacked against him.

Well, in truth they were in nineties racecars, though most were based upon legitimate supercars and in their higher trim level they were no less demanding and even faster and sharper edged. As the first truck arrived and stopped a light blue Aston Martin Vanquish approached and pulled to a stop, Kagura stepping out from behind the wheel.

Behind her, an Aston One-77 approached, the black GT car a special edition model based roughly on the DBS. A Bugatti Veyron Grand Sport Vitesse approached, Miroku getting from the light and dark blue open top monster. The male that got out of the Aston was a human, English Inuyasha guessed, which was confirmed as the young, black haired male spoke.

“Hello all, fine day for a bit of sport isn’t it?”

“Not bad at all, should my car ever arrive.” Kagura spoke, her car strapped down to one of the trucks that had yet to arrive.

“You must be Inuyasha.”

“That’d be me, and you are?”

“Royce Irving, pleasure to meet you.”

“Royce, as in Rolls?”

“Yes, my father was and still is quite the aficionado of the old Roller.”

Inuyasha nodded and looked over as a second truck appeared around the corner. Behind it a Lamborghini Aventador Roadster and a Ferrari F12berlinetta appeared, a Lamborghini Reventon Spyder approaching a moment later. As the three other competitors arrived the final truck pulled around the bend and came to a stop as the movers went about unloading the first of the competitor vehicles.

It was all nineties factory prepped race and supercars. They had to be built between ’90 and ’99 and had to be technically road legal somewhere in the world. As they were unloaded and pulled up into a line, Inuyasha sucked in a subtle breath. Lamborghini GT’s and SV-R’s, a street legal Porsche 911 GT1, a Toyota GT-One road car and an F50 GT, standard Ferrari F40 and an ultra-rare Nissan R390 supercar, a Mercedes-Benz CLK GTR, a McLaren F1 GT and an F1 LM, as well as a Bugatti EB110 SS were unloaded from the trailers and left to warm up.

Finally, Inuyasha saw his own car roll from its trailer, the Ferrari F40 Competizione. The factory prepped version of the already psychotic F40, the Competizione was one of only eight in the world, as well as two identical ‘LM’ designated cars for a total of ten. One of the two happened to follow his Competizione off the trailer, this one a light blue whilst Inuyasha’s retained a factory red.

“Well, this just got a bit serious.”

“Nervous Inuyasha?” Kagura joked as she approached her Toyota GT-One.

“Awed really. Think, they made ten of the F40 Competizione period. We’re about to race two of them, on the street, with rock walls for barriers.”

“True enough, this is pretty damn rarified air. Hell, there’s like thirty of those CLK’s tops, I know there’s only five of the F1 LM’s. Well, six if you count the one prototype they made into one.” Hakkaku spoke as he walked to said British supercar.

“Indeed, so, shall we talk all day or shall we endanger some expensive sheet metal?” Tanaka questioned as he rested on the hood of his Porsche 911 GT1 ‘Strassenversion’.

“No time like the present I suppose.”


	31. When It Rains...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter thirty-one of Test Drive. I had a bit of difficulty getting this one to flow well, still not super pleased with it but I like how I've setup for the next chapters.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Tires screamed bloody murder as they fought for grip, their pain drowned out by the building crescendo of a twin turbo V8. With a deft hand the gearbox was snapped off into second and a gentle release of the clutch gave the rubber at the rear time to hook up. As the 2.9 liter, twin turbocharged V8 came wound itself up the symphony trumpeting from its three centralized exhaust pipes became not unlike that of a turbine winding up, a jet ready for takeoff.

Which the F40 Competizione pretty much was.

Inuyasha backed off the throttle and cut the wheel in hard as he took the first corner, not overdriving the still somewhat cold tires. Feathering the wheel and throttle he got it through the tight right hand bend without too much fuss and put his foot down, the Ferrari accelerating savagely toward the next bend.

“Oh fuck yes.”

Braking hard into the next he downshifted as he took the bend, rolling the clutch out with a gentle and progressive foot on the throttle. Accelerating away he changed up fast and hard, keeping the boost high and the twin-turbo V8 screaming for more.

It all became a blur, one seamless ribbon of asphalt he was riding with the Ferrari. Man and machine bleeding into each other, into a seamless unit tasked only with getting from one corner to the next fast as possible.

As he hit a longer stretch of straight road he really let the sleek aerodynamics and the power of the motor behind his head do their thing, the Competizione flying along, biting down on the road as it surged forward. It was truly love Inuyasha was experiencing as the countryside flew by, raw and dirty love for the barely civilized atom bomb he was strapped inside.

Inuyasha was…for the first time…speechless as he ate up mile after blurry mile in a haze of hard braking, lead feet and quick shifting. As he took one hard right hander the back end got loose, which normally was a bit frightening in a hyper rare, insanely expensive piece of supercar royalty. But, keeping his foot in it, Inuyasha simply trusted the car and let the ass slide as he gently pointed for the apex.

Sure enough, he slid around, clipping the apex tight, and was out of the bend pointed into the next straightaway. Caning it, he found the rest of the surreal Stelvio Pass flying by and before he knew it he was crossing the finish line, and the group of fourteen other monsters, at triple digits.

“That…that was just…damn.” After reigning the F40 in, Inuyasha returned to the others and pulled to a stop on the soft gravel at the side of the road. He parked and let the car to sit at idle cooling down while he approached the others.

“I have to say, that’s the best test drive I’ve been on, hands down.”

“Yeah, ain’t it.” Miroku replied as he waited for their times. Their employed timekeeper checked all fifteen and read them the list starting at the bottom.

“Alright, the bottom three were Miroku, Gianna, and Marcello.”

“I finished dead last?”

“Unfortunately so. The group was really close though, barely fifteen seconds from top to bottom. Next three in line are Hakkaku, Kendrick, and Kagura. Above that we had Royce, Armond, and Nicilo from ninth to seventh. In sixth place is Ayame, Ginta you took fifth. And, here things get really interesting; fourth to first were separated legitimately by just under a second.”

That was simply staggering; they had all driven nearly sixteen miles of winding, twisty, public road at top speed in cars from entirely different parts of the world. And they’d done it within one second of each other.

“So, basically it’s us four then? Ling, Kouga, myself and our beautiful thorn in the side, Inuyasha.”

“You’re too kind Tanaka. And apparently not too bad with counting off your fingers.”

“Yeah, yeah. Now, this may be stupid of me, but do you guys care to make a bet on the next four names he’s gonna read off?”

“I’m feeling lucky, what do you have in mind?” Kouga asked; he had been properly caning the Mercedes CLK GTR he’d driven and it was phenomenally successful in its racing career.

“How about, pooled prize money and points of the race to first place?”

“Done.”

“I’m in.”

Inuyasha hesitated just a tick; he did potentially have a strong third or second place finish he could be blowing. But one glance back at the beast slowly cooling itself under the warm sun was all he needed to make his mind up.

“Let’s do it. Read those names.”

“Alright, finishing in fourth place…was Kouga.”

“Fourth? Fuck I thought I had it. Well, didn’t lose any money at any rate.”

“Third, and within tenths of second place, was Tanaka.”

“Man, I was feeling good about that one too. Well, if and when my Competizione’s restoration is ever finished I’ll take you kids to school.”

“Now, we’re left with two. Inuyasha…by two tenths of a second you’re the winner.”

Ling gave a sigh as her bet backfired and Inuyasha restrained himself from saying or doing anything to make an enemy of the platinum blonde. It was actually somewhat surprising that they’d finished in a one two order; the F40 was an insane car, but so was the 911 GT1, the CLK GTR, the McLaren’s, etc.

“Hell yes.” Inuyasha quietly congratulated himself before propositioning the others. “Anyone care to go get a drink, first rounds on me.”

“Eh why not, might as well salvage something from the day.”

“That does sound good, but how about a round two?” Ginta offered as he looked back at his hyper Nissan. “I just got that out of storage and had to get used to it again, but I’m feeling good. The cars are back at the top of the Pass, how about a race back?”

“What for?”

“Well, we can’t add any points but how about we double down on the wager? Winner take all; the points of the race, and the double fee from everyone racing.”

“Another day for me, much as I’d love another shot I think the clutch is getting down in mine it was feeling a bit off towards the end.” Ling offered, her Ferrari being a typical Ferrari in terms of its reliability.

“Indeed, I like the GT1 but I’m gonna quit while I’m not too far behind.” Tanaka decided, picking his battles with the thoroughly skilled hanyou.

The others were wary as well after putting down serious times and being beaten by the half-demon. Thinking on it, Inuyasha decided upon a bit of a gamble with the beta wolf.

“How about this Ginta, I’ll put the money and the points against the R390.”

“The Datsun? It’s one of like two ever made.”

“You stand to win a hell of a lot of money, and the collective points.”

“Double the money and you’ve got a deal.” Inuyasha had to think about that a moment, he could afford the collective prize money but it was a hell of a lot, millions altogether. The R390 was a special car though…

“Done, see you at the top Ginta.”

They shook on it and the others gathered around as the two lined up. Ginta was waved off first and popped the clutch, spinning the sticky rear tires of the Nissan as he launched from the line. He shifted hard into second and the tires hooked up as the dark blue Datsun quickly became a smaller and smaller dot on the horizon.

Forty five seconds later, Inuyasha revved the twin turbo V8 and popped the clutch as the flag dropped. The big rear tires spun and with a turbine like wail from behind his head Inuyasha ran it through the rev range and shifted into second hard, the rear sliding out just a bit as the power hit the rears once again.

“Run little wolf, run.”

~~~~~~A Couple Hours Later~~~~~~

“I will be winning that back from you.”

“I’m certain you’ll try to do just that.” Inuyasha asked as he sipped at a glass of wine, sitting at their long table by the side of the road. While a few of the competitors had gone their own way, the rest had come to a tiny little restaurant of Nicilo’s choosing.

Along the side of the road their street cars were parked in the soft sand, a collection of rare classics and modern supercars gleaming in the late afternoon sun. The beautiful Astons, the dominating Bugatti, the classis Ferrari’s, and the rest all sat idle whilst the group waited on some home cooked Italian.

“Well, I do hope you are more proficient with Ferrari’s than Hyundai’s my new friend; I would love to recover a bit of my money tomorrow.” Nicilo joked as he sipped at his own glass.

“I’m guessing we have a Champeons race tomorrow?” Inuyasha questioned as their first course arrived, generous portions of gnocchi in a cream sauce.

“Yep, tomorrow we’ll be racing the illustrious two thousand to two thousand three Hyundai Accent with the three cylinder diesel.” Ayame answered as she tore into the awesome little potato balls.

“I can appreciate the irony of that. Come to the birthplace of Ferrari to drive one of the dullest vehicles ever made. Seems someone has a sense of humor around here.” 

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Inuyasha changed down a gear in the rubbery shifter as he took a hard right turn through the small Italian town. As he popped the clutch out the wheels chirped on the rain soaked road and the tiny three cylinder diesel chugged along. It was languid acceleration that he was rewarded with, the little four door having almost no motivation from the little spark plug devoid motor up front.

As he finally picked up speed, trying to reel in Ling and Tanaka, he was suddenly cut off by a small Fiat pulling in front of him. He hit the brakes and cut the wheel, but the little Hyundai slid on the wet road and sideswiped the other car.

Just in time to see the local Polizia approaching on a motorcycle.


	32. ...It Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter thirty-two of Test Drive I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

“Oh shit!” Inuyasha slammed the shifter into first and popped the clutch as the cop popped the clutch on the crotch rocket and took off towards him.

Accelerating as best as the little crummy thing would allow Inuyasha shifted into second at its low rev range and took the first right hand turn available to him. The bike was a good deal faster in a straight line though on the wet roads, many of them still old stone construction, it would have difficulty making the tough bends at speed. Thus, tight corners and alleys were Inuyasha’s favorite in this one.

“Alright fucker, I‘m not trying to send you to the hospital but back the fuck off!”

Inuyasha’s warning aside the officer and his Moto Guzzi kept coming, forcing Inuyasha into a sharp left hander down a narrow alleyway. He got to the end and made a quick right and another left. The bike fell back a little bit as Inuyasha made another pair of right hand turns and then quickly made a very tight left, tweaking the handbrake to swing the car round the bend.

Shifting down into second he let the clutch out to more restrained understeer and accelerated away as the cop behind him surged forward, slightly hampered by the tight bend on the wet street but accelerating much faster than the little Hyundai.

“Oh come on friend I’m really not to trying to lay you on your ass.”

Inuyasha truly didn’t want to hurt the guy who was just doing his rightful job, but he needed their little chase to end before backup arrived and his chances of slipping away in the little four door became very, very slim. Up the street a short way there was a car parked on the left and another right hand bend for him to take; perfect for him to lay his trap.

As the bike pulled closer, moving much faster up the street, Inuyasha sprung his trap. At the parked car he cut the wheel and pulled the handbrake, locking the rear wheels and swinging the back end of the car left as the nose went right.

The officer braked hard and cut left to avoid the ass end of the Accent diesel, narrowly clearing the small gap he’d been left between it and the parked car. The bike swung back on him the other way though and while he slowed dramatically the officer still laid the bike down on the wet road. Inuyasha dropped the handbrake and shifted into second as he roared off down the side street.

“Sorry!”

Thankfully it didn’t look bad enough to be anything more than a couple bruises and a good story as Inuyasha accelerated away. Up the street there was a small underground lot, which Inuyasha quickly cut into. The other exit was thankfully up a bit on the other side of the underground space, dumping him back onto the street near the edge of town.

Inuyasha quickly got on the nearest road out and just outside the little Italian town found a dirt turnoff. Turning off he accelerated down the sandy path as it wound through some tall grass towards a small river. There, finding a particularly deep patch of grass he swung the car in by it, concealing the little sedan from being identified from a distance.

“Well that was really fucking fun.”

Inuyasha grabbed a screwdriver and quickly took it to the plates, removing them both from the sedan. He was almost certain they were registered through some shell company if not altogether false, but still better to get them off the car anyway. As he did his phone rang, picking it up he found it to be Kouga.

“Hey are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine you?”

“Great, I won. But then I didn’t just get in an accident. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“I’m good, just had to shake some heat.”

“That’s a relief, where are you now?”

“Ugh, right outside town, by this river.”

“Check your GPS and give me the coordinates, I’ll pick you up. We can get the car later.”

Inuyasha grabbed the GPS and gave his location to Kouga, who promptly took it down.

“Alright, I’ll be right there I’m just about to dump mine off now. You should probably get the plates off the car just in case they find it while it’s sitting there.”

“Way ahead of ya.”

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

As Inuyasha sat on the hood, he heard what undoubtedly was an engine. Thankfully though, it wasn’t the distinct note of a twin cylinder bike engine but was rather something more exotic. Something Italian, as Inuyasha watched Kouga approached. Something Ferrari, packaged in a Lancia.

It was… with a little thrill racing up Inuyasha’s spine… a Lancia Stratos which came drifting through the soft sand and slid to a stop in front of him. The wicked little rally car with its Ferrari Dino V6 idled away as Inuyasha walked to the passenger side and got into the claustrophobic little demon.

“Thanks for the ride wolf.”

Inuyasha spoke as he shut the door of the tiny little Stratos and Kouga took off, spinning the little beast around and accelerating away the way he’d come. Shifting into second Kouga revved the Dino V6 hard and let the short wheelbase Lancia drift round the left hand bend, taking advantage of the ultra-cramped quarters to caress Inuyasha’s thigh when he changed up to third.

“So, how are you feeling?”

“I’m fine, it wasn’t like it was a bad accident just a fender bender. I do want to try and find the person though, I mean they pulled out in front of me but I still feel kind of bad. I think the first four characters were EM57 though I didn’t catch the rest; it was a pretty late model Fiat Croma though.”

“Shouldn’t be too hard, we can certainly make an anonymous donation to the local Polizia to smooth things over as well.”

“Yeah, shouldn’t be too bad there either, I mean, I sort of knocked a cop off his bike but it wasn’t bad or anything. I mean, it was at low speeds and he probably could have caught the bike if he tried hard enough.”

“I’m sure you only did what you needed to do.”

“Yeah, I mean, I didn’t want to make him lay it down but he wasn’t backing off. So I just created a bit of a pinch point and in avoiding it he laid it down at low speed. He’s probably nursing the bruises with a cold one already.”

“Most likely.”

Inuyasha relaxed back into the cramped little rally beast as Kouga whipped it through the soft sand of the path, driving the little Stratos like the monster it was designed to be. Kouga enjoyed himself as he roared along, loving the sweet little Italian supercar. It wasn’t perfect, the little Lancia, though perfect was an adjective that fit no Lancia.

It was absolutely claustrophobic inside, there was little outward visibility, and the seating position was…interesting. Interesting in the sense that Kouga had the steering wheel, the shifter was in the middle, and the pedals seemed to have been placed over in Inuyasha’s foot well. But, other than the fact that he was essentially sitting sideways in the car it was all good.

“So, how’d the race turn out anyway?”

“Good, I won. Tanaka almost had me but I held him back to the end.”

“Congratulations wolf seems so long as I get in a car accident you make a great day of things.”

“I do benefit from you getting into car accidents. I won a shit ton of money, I gained a healthy number of points, won a beautiful Alfa Montreal, and I’m gonna have sex with an utterly gorgeous pup tonight.”

“Are you now?”

“Well, I did come back for you after all.”

“True and you’ve spent the entire time molesting me every time you change gear.”

“It’s the car damnit, nothing I can do about it.”

“That’s an excellent excuse Kouga you must have worked hard on it. Such mental effort for you does deserve reward, maybe a quick hand job once we get back to the house.”

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha moaned as the head of Kouga’s thick endowment entered him once more, filling his well stretched rear once again as the ookami’s arousal drove him on for the second time tonight. The hanyou was on his hands and knees, Kouga behind him, the two of them on Sesshomaru’s bed.

Retorts or smart ass remarks had pretty much flown out the window once Kouga had entered the half dog demon beneath him. For Kouga, Inuyasha was just too tight and warm and inviting. For Inuyasha, the wolf’s oversized dick was just too beautiful and felt too good inside, and as much as it annoyed him the damn ookami was too good at using it for Inuyasha to berate him with any conviction.

“Oh fuck Inuyasha, you are such a tight little puppy.”

“Damn wolf.”

“You remind me of Ginta if I’m honest, you’re just as tight and hot. Just made to take an alpha male’s cock, even if you do have an alpha’s dick hanging off your front.” Kouga panted out as he thrust into the hanyou and gripped Inuyasha’s generous endowment with his fist.

Inuyasha couldn’t counter that and settled instead for rocking back onto the wolf’s overly generous girth, feeling every last inch of ookami cock sliding into him. It was good, really good, and it wasn’t long before he felt his peak approaching for the second time of the night.

“Oh fuck I’m gonna cum.”

“Do it boy, come for me. Come on my big dick Inuyasha!”

Inuyasha clenched as he did, his seed shooting out onto the bed as Kouga pumped him. With Inuyasha clenching down hard, it was precious few seconds before Kouga followed suit, peaking and exploding into the hanyou’s silky passage. He thoroughly flooded Inuyasha with his cum, then relaxed against his relatively newfound lover as he rode out the end of his orgasm.

“That was…just phenomenal.”

“You weren’t too bad yourself ookami.”

Kouga eased himself from Inuyasha…reluctantly, and moved to lie beside him. The two nuzzled each other a minute, letting their canine instincts take over briefly, before Kouga tucked Inuyasha’s head under his chin.

“You know, there’s a freakishly good gelato place in town, they’re probably still open. Unless you can’t wait that long for round three.”

“You think you’re getting a round three?”

“You think you’d say no?”

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Inuyasha had spoken to Sesshomaru and had been apprised of the situation, he’d seen the car when it was loaded onto the trailer, and here he was standing before it. Yet, somehow, he couldn’t quite comprehend the lump of metal before him awaiting his hand to bring it to life.

It was…there was no other way of putting it…the Ford GT-40, and he was supposed to race it.

To those who didn’t know, it might just be an old Ford, albeit a particularly good looking one. But, frankly, it was automotive royalty. The car that killed Ferrari at LeMans, the revenge plot of a failed Ferrari purchase that resulted in tens of millions spent and years of terror inflicted on anyone trying to run against Ford.

The GT-40 was the result of Ford failing to buy Ferrari way back in the early sixties. After Enzo Ferrari grew dissatisfied and backed out, Henry Ford III wanted retaliation. The best way to do it, on the track; specifically the twenty-four hours of LeMans. With that goal in mind Ford’s best people went into overdrive, developing a monster to fight the superb Ferrari P3/4 race car of the time period.

A mid-engine, rear wheel drive platform was a no-brainer as was the sleek and aerodynamic body that stood a mere forty inches from the ground hence the GT-40. Added in for good measure was a gargantuan seven liter V8 and a four speed gearbox…and the rest was history.

Four consecutive LeMans wins including a one, two, three finish in nineteen sixty six made up a record that few could compete with. Few, save the Ferrari P3/4 that he was about to race. It was just him and Tanaka on this one, no points, no money, just titles.

It was a pair of monsters meeting; the P3/4 was one of one; the early Ferrari P3 race cars rebuilt into the newer P4 specs. The GT-40 was a champion, it was one of the actual race cars, a real proven competitor with real racing provenance.

“Oh, fuck me.”

Inuyasha hit the necessary switches, pushed the clutch in, and hit the Ford’s starter. It turned a few times then the raspy seven liter V8 fired to life. As it warmed the big block settled into a nice burble and after a second Inuyasha slid the shifter into first and dropped the handbrake. With a roll of the clutch the behemoth slid from a standstill, the fat tires channeling a fraction of the car’s power to the road as it rolled from a stop.

They were racing on Tanaka’s own course; a winding circuit laid out across his estate in Maranello. It was three laps, standing start, first one across the line won. In terms of cars, Inuyasha had a slight advantage; the GT-40 was faster and had beaten the P3/4 at LeMans rather severely. However, the Ferrari was still very fast and they were on Tanaka’s home turf.

Additionally, the course was a tight one, narrow and winding with several difficult hairpins and chicanes that would favor the somewhat more agile Ferrari over the powerhouse Ford. Either way, it was likely to be a hell of a race.

“Hello there Inuyasha.”

“Tanaka.”

“Are you ready for our little race pup?”

“Are you ready to lose that Ferrari?”

“Not quite, though I am very ready to win that GT-40.”

“Best of luck on that one, though history ain’t exactly on your side there.”

“True enough, though today on this track, I think I’ll give you a run for your money.”

“We’ll see, it’s three laps of the track, standing start right?”

“Right, you got the layout earlier correct?”

“Yeah, I have to say this little driveway of yours is like the best turns of the world’s best tracks all melded together into one.”

“Very observant Inuyasha, in fact if you pay very close attention you’ll notice that each section of the track is an almost identical copy of an existing race track. For example, off the end of this straight is Silverstone’s ‘Stowe’ right hander into which you enter the third, fourth, and fifth bends of Tsukuba Circuit.”

“Impressive dragon, let’s just hope your driving talents don’t match up to your proficiency at plagiarism.”

“Hmm, what a delightfully cruel little pup you are.”

Inuyasha had a retort planned, but was interrupted as the flagmen approached them. The green flag was raised as they both slotted their respective cars into first and laid on the throttles. The Italian V12 shrieked as the American V8 bellowed, and as the flag dropped Inuyasha dumped the clutch and let the rear tires join in on the chorus.

And in a roar of burning petrol, tortured rubber, and soon to be smoking clutches; they were off.


	33. We Interrupt Your Scheduled Programming...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter 33 of Test Drive. Back by popular demand, Sesshomaru! Just not quite in the way you were likely expecting him!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

"Well gentlemen, I don't know about you but I have had enough of this circling. Now, we have been over this lot of figures and fine details a dozen times now. I'm going to adjourn our meeting for the next two days; in the meantime I strongly suggest you all talk it over and come to a conclusion about this merger.

Your company is a solid entity and is profitable. You could continue pulling in steady profits reliably without any intervention from myself or from my corporation's resources. The question is do you want to grow? If you wish to expand, to carve out bigger market shares, to forge into new areas, then you all need to realize that this merger is necessary and that this stalling need give way to progress.

Good day gentlemen, I'll be seeing you all soon."

Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru simply strode from the main meeting room he'd spent the last several days cooped up in and walked towards the elevator. He had tried being diligent and understanding, gently nursing them along to get the ball rolling. But, he had come to the conclusion that they were stalling, afraid to pull the trigger and start anything they couldn't stop.

So, it was time to let them sink or swim. Give the company heads a couple of days to stew and deliver them an ultimatum. Either get on board or get the hell out of the way. Which was actually a good thing as it bought Sesshomaru some time to further his other interests.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru Takahashi speaking, my plane is currently in hanger at your airport. I need a departure time for tonight, a few hours from now. Thank you very much."

~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~

"We'll be landing soon Mr. Takahashi, is there anything I can get you before then?"

"I am fine at the moment, and please, call me Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru sat up in the planes comfortable bed as one of his stewardesses approached, still divested of her uniform. Reaching over, he picked his champagne off the nightstand and took a sip, beckoning her closer with a finger.

"Yes…Sesshomaru?" The attractive human female asked as she stalked towards him on the bed.

"On second thought, there is something I can think of."

"And what would that be?" The woman asked as she slid the sheet from his bare frame, her dyed red hair falling gently over her shoulder.

"I would immensely enjoy that mouth of yours once more whilst I make a quick phone call."

Sliding down, the woman teased him to life as he produced his phone from the nightstand. Producing the number he'd gotten from Inuyasha's phone, he dialed it and waited as it rang twice before the person on the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kagome."

"Oh, hi, Sesshomaru." The dog demon could just hear the residual embarrassment through the phone.

"How are you this morning my dear?"

"Fine, how about yourself."

"I'm excellent. I am actually stopping in from a business meeting; I was hoping you might join me for breakfast."

"Oh, ugh, yeah that sounds lovely. What time?"

"Well my plane is landing shortly so expect me in about ninety minutes or so."

"Okay, sounds good. I guess I'll see you then Sesshomaru."

"Talk to you soon Kagome."

Sesshomaru hung up the phone and leaned back as his member was serviced by the ningen between his legs. He had to remind himself to give her a massive raise, and as their eyes met when he looked down himself, a sound fucking as well.

"Straddle me Katya."

"Yes sir Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru reached into the nightstand for a fresh condom as he got a whiff of the ningen girl's heat, slick dampening her thighs as he opened the little packet and wrapped himself. Guiding her gently, Sesshomaru watched from his back as the lithe human lowered herself down on his length.

"Oh Sesshomaru, oh gods you're so thick."

"Thank you for the compliment my dear. I must say you are almost criminally tight."

"You're my first demon."

"And hopefully your best."

Sesshomaru spoke as he gripped her hips and pulled her down a couple of inches abruptly, getting a gasp from the ningen. As she worked herself down to accommodate his entirety, Sesshomaru sat up slightly and wrapped his arms round the human female as she came to rest with his sheathed member fully inside her.

"Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now, you shall ride my length ningen, and you had best make a job of it."

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru snapped his sport coat forward, seating it comfortably on his shoulders as he looked back at the bed of his plane. There the human female lounged sleepy and sated, barely registering when he slipped off the plane and onto the runway.

There, he'd arranged a ride and it was awaiting him; a white Maybach 62 Landaulet. Nodding to his driver he slipped into the back, closing the door and relaxing into the backseat as the crisp morning air filtered in through the exposed section of roof. The driver pulled away, guiding the ultra-modified S-class towards the garage Sesshomaru kept in the city.

Traffic was light and the driver made excellent time, Sesshomaru stepping out to face his subdued but sizeable garage. Opening it he stepped inside and turned the lights on, sliding the door shut behind him. The exterior of what had been a small warehouse was humble, but the interior was entirely retooled to holding precious cargo.

The foundation and floors had been reinforced and thoroughly over-sealed to keep water and rodents out. The doors all had top quality, overly thick seals to do the same. The HVAC system kept the interior consistent and kept humidity as low as possible. And finally the floor had been finished, then covered in a subfloor that wicked moisture and provided a final barrier for the exotic machines that slumbered upon it.

"Hmm, decisions, decisions."

Sesshomaru found himself at a quandary, not sure what to select for his rendezvous with Inuyasha's ningen. The DBS he'd picked Inuyasha up in was kept downtown, in the garage of the hotel he kept his suite in. It was a nice option, but Sesshomaru wanted to make a particularly special impression.

He desired something elegant, rare, and utterly beautiful. Something opulent and prized, preferably sporting but also exceptionally luxurious. The DBS was a nice choice, but was a bit stiff, and he'd driven it by her before. He did want a convertible, it was a beautiful day after all, but decided to find an alternative to the British V12.

Looking over his choices, the decision did not come easy. There were plenty of gorgeous cars that missed the bill slightly as hardtops; a Maserati Merak, a Miura P400S, an Aston DB9 hardtop, a 69' Mustang GT500, a vicious Calloway Sledgehammer, among a few others. There was a nice Cobra 289 as well, but it was a bit too aggressive for his needs.

A Bugatti Veyron Sang Bleu was a popular option; it was a targa roof and utterly gorgeous and rare. Though, the dark blue was gorgeous, the polished aluminum of the forward body panels was perhaps a bit too much for a pseudo date. An early 911 Targa was an option, but perhaps it was a bit too basic for his needs.

"Now that, that will do just fine."

Further back up the rows of cars Sesshomaru found the perfect choice. It was a Jaguar E-type except that it wasn't, not anymore. British company Eagle, specialists in restoring Jaguar E-types and only E-types, had developed an enhanced version for a customer essentially by accident and ended up with a brilliant new car.

Taking an existing, original E-type chassis, they donated most of the car to another restoration project and started fresh. The straight six engine was totally rebuilt with touches developed making the regular E-types run stronger, faster, and more reliably. The Moss four speed gearbox was binned for a bespoke, new five-speed. All the mechanicals were updated from the floorpan, to the car's track, to the modern disc brakes concealed by new wire wheels and fat modern radials.

More amazing than the mechanical remake, was the exterior and interior design. The E-type was pretty much the most beautiful thing ever created, and tampering with it just seemed like a really, utterly stupid idea. Like trying to doctor in some plastic surgery on the Mona Lisa.

Somehow though, Eagle had succeeded.

The light, aluminum body was sculpted and smooth. The classic lines were all there just slightly enhanced. The roof was raked and shortened just a bit, the car was just a bit lower, just a bit wider, the rear wheel wells just a bit further flared. It was utterly perfect, an absolute work of art.

And being a modernized version of the E-type, when Sesshomaru pushed the clutch in and hit the starter it fired to life. Though, for nearly a million U.S. dollars it ought to.

Pulling the car from the garage Sesshomaru shut and locked up behind him and got in the British sports car. Accelerating away, Sesshomaru shifted up into second and leaned on it, letting the stroked Jaguar inline six wind up a bit. As the fuel injected, modernized, enlarged 4.7 litre climbed the rev range it emitted a sound somewhere between an old F1 car and a Spitfire.

"I do truly enjoy my life sometimes."

Sesshomaru hit the freeway and aimed the sports car towards his hanyou brother's apartment, making good time and pulling to a stop out front right in time. There, his baby brother's Honda sat along with a very clean looking Subaru Impreza WRX 5-door, Kagome's car no doubt. Shutting the Speedster off, Sesshomaru strode between the S2000 and the "bug-eye" Impreza and walked up to their front door.

"Good morning my dear."

"Morning Sesshomaru." Kagome stepped from her front door, shutting and locking it behind her. The inu demon discretely looked her up and down once, appreciative of the short skirt and attractive turtleneck she had on.

"Thank you for meeting me on such short notice."

"Not at all, what brings you here if you don't mind me asking."

"Well, I wanted to talk about my brother over breakfast."

"Sure, sounds good… Is that, oh hell that is a Speedster isn't it?"

"It is. I have been fortunate enough to own a few of them, though this I deviated a bit with this one. The red is a bit brighter than I'd usually go for, I went with a quad outlet exhaust instead of the duals, but I actually really like it. The car has the curves to wear it well."

"It does, it really does. Man, the pictures can't even try and do this thing justice."

Sesshomaru admired the ningen's car knowledge and enthusiasm, and saw a chance for some easy points to boot.

"No, they can't. Not for its physical presence and they come nowhere near its driving characteristics." Sesshomaru spoke, handing the keys to Kagome.

"Are you…seriously, Sesshomaru?"

"Very much so my dear Kagome." Sesshomaru answered as he slid into the passenger seat, relaxing into the beautiful bucket seats with their quilted pattern, tan leather.

Getting into the driver's seat, Kagome adjusted it forward and pushed the clutch in. Snicking the shifter into neutral, she turned the key and hit the starter and the 4.7 fired to life once more. Revving it lightly, she heard the modified Jaguar straight six bark and resisted a whimper. Sliding the shifter into first, she eased the clutch out and the lightweight convertible pulled away from the curb.

"Oh damn, you are sure about this right? I mean, I know these things are freakishly expensive?"

That much was true, they were essentially a modified E-type that cost several times what a perfectly restored E-type would bring at auction. Not to mention they rang up at nearly seven figures for what was essentially a six cylinder, five speed, two seat sports car with no roof. Of course, on the other hand the 4.7 liter's three hundred and ten horsepower motivating just twenty two hundred pounds gave it a lethal power to weight ratio. Not to mention it was freakishly beautiful.

"They are rather expensive. Though, if you think about it, what would the Mona Lisa sell for at auction? I guarantee it'd be many, many times what this cost, and we certainly couldn't take Da Vinci's painting out to breakfast now could we?"

"I suppose when you put it that way this a proper bargain huh. Speaking of breakfast, where are we headed anyway?"

"There's a nice little spot in town, just get on the freeway, I will direct you to the exit."

"Certainly." Kagome grinned as she got to the nice little section of road between her apartment and the nearest on-ramp, working the sweet Speedster a bit on the winding tarmac.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

"I have to say Sesshomaru, when you said you knew of a nice little spot, I didn't think you meant the most expensive breakfast in the city."

Kagome was glad she'd picked something professional as she adjusted her posture in the beautiful furniture of the restaurant. Located in one of nicest bits of the city, Lacroix at The Rittenhouse was a phenomenal French restaurant with exceptional food and rather exceptional pricing to boot.

"What can I say, I prefer the best. And when it comes to a breakfast they do not disappoint." Sesshomaru replied as their waiter returned two mimosas in hand.

"Would you two care for more time or are you ready to order?"

"I am ready, you my dear?"

"Yes, I'll have the eggs benedict, with poached salmon. And a side of scrapple if you would, well done. Thank you."

"I will have the rib-eye, very rare with my eggs fried. And I'll take a couple of your Pain au chocolat as well, thank you."

"Certainly, I'll be right back with your meals."

"To a wonderful day my dear." Sesshomaru proposed a toast, the two clinking their glasses together before sipping at their respective mimosas.

"So Sesshomaru, if you don't mind me asking why am I being treated to a first class breakfast and a resto modded E-type?"

"Well, there are a few things I was hoping to discuss with you Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke, letting a tint of arousal lace his voice as he spoke the ningen's name.

"Such as?"

"Most pressing would be my little brother. From what I understand you two are rather close."

"Yeah, we are fairly close. I mean, we're not exactly a couple but we've been friends for…well, years and years. And he does make for a good roommate."

"Indeed, it would seem the two of you have a rather…beneficial, arrangement between you." Kagome shot him a glare at that one taking a rather large draw of her mimosa and gladly taking a refill, mostly champagne, as their server came round again.

"He is rather...talented, you could say. If I could only get him to keep his clothes on around the apartment more often."

"Well, we are inu, we prefer our natural state whenever possible."

"That's what he always tries to sell me on."

"It is the truth. Though to get back to the matter at hand, I have become rather interested in my sibling. While we were never particularly close, over the past weeks we have become rather interested in each other. And from what I've understood, my little brother is rather attached to you."

"I hope that doesn't mean you're here to take me out of the equation Sesshomaru."

"Funny, but no. I suggested your relocating to live with us, should our relationship progress to a more serious level. Inuyasha was quite receptive to this idea, and from what he tells me you are not resistant either."

"No, I'm not really resistant to the idea at all. My mother returned to Japan several years ago and my brother is a wildlife photographer who's probably trotting the globe as much as you are. So I really don't have anything too serious tethering me here. If you don't mind, just how serious is this relationship between you two?"

"It is…complex thus far. We are still figuring things out I suppose, but it has been an interesting ride. My little brother is certainly… unique, as I'm sure you well know."

"Unique is one way of describing him, most definitely. From the sounds of things though you seem pretty serious about being with Inuyasha."

"I…do. Inuyasha strikes me like no one I've encountered before, odd as it is I could see being with Inuyasha a long time perhaps even mating him."

"Mating him or mating with him?" Kagome coyly asked as their food arrived.

"Oh, that has already been taken care of. I must say he is quite the talented little hanyou, though that isn't news to you of course." Sesshomaru fired back as he slid a knife through the perfectly cooked rib eye before him. Letting a mischievous grin settle on her face Kagome bit into her delightful eggs before responding.

"Agreed, he is quite a nice person to be under isn't he?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Hmm, before this gets too explicit for such nice settings, what exactly was it again that brought you all the way here to talk to me about?"

"Ah, what brought me half way round the world to see you was effectively you and I. I truly feel that Inuyasha and I are going somewhere and if so you are going to be a part of our lives. It is my wish to get to know you, to see what it is that has held my brother's attention for so long."

"Well, I hope I live up to your expectations then Sesshomaru." Kagome cheekily responded around a forkful of scrapple, the dog demon relaxing back and taking a bite of his chocolate croissant.

"Of that I have no doubt Kagome. Now I was wondering; how do you feel about taking a little ride with me? Perhaps we could hit the casino, play a few games, get to know each other a bit better."

"That would be lovely Sesshomaru."

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru sipped at his drink as he waited in for the ningen to return from the changing area. They had made a surprise visit to one of his companies' subdivisions and dropped in on a meeting, where Kagome got a taste for Sesshomaru's business savvy and the ease with which he struck fear into the heart of his employees, even the CEO's directly under him.

With the weather turning, they dropped the roofless Speedster off with the valet of the hotel where Sesshomaru kept his suite and swapped it for the Overfinch tuned Range Rover Sesshomaru had stored in the parking garage alongside his ragtop Aston.

A stop off at a small construction site being developed for a division of Sesshomaru's company had followed, and then the dog had driven the ningen to a nice boutique where Kagome was currently changing whilst Sesshomaru sat in the waiting area with a drink.

"How do I look?"

Sesshomaru looked up at the human as she walked out in front of him, the dog demon taking quite a bit of interest in his companion. The ningen was in a beautiful, dark blue dress which hugged her curves perfectly. A nice silver watch adorned her wrist, a nice pearl necklace around her neck, and dark gray heels on her feet.

"You look exquisite my dear."

"I'm glad you enjoy."

"I do very much, come." Sesshomaru finished his drink and stood up, walking towards the front of the boutique and the register there. Before Kagome could stop him, he pointed to the ningen and her new attire, and produced his credit card. As the ningen stood slightly dumfounded at the price Sesshomaru paid for her change of clothes, he settled up and escorted her out to the Land Rover.

"Sesshomaru…look, I mean, thank you very, very much but…I can't let you."

"Nonsense Kagome, it is my treat. Now, it would appear the weather has taken yet another turn, and to our favor."

Indeed the cloud coverage had moved off, and it appeared to be headed further west, away from the water. Getting an idea, Sesshomaru got the passenger door for Kagome and then produced his phone, finding a number in his contacts and dialing it from outside the luxury SUV. Kagome watched as he had a short conversation with…someone, and then got in the driver's seat and started the supercharged V8.

"So what was that about?"

"Our evening, I figure we can delay our casino plans a few hours, given how the weather has turned around. Tell me Kagome, do you enjoy being on the water?"


	34. Epic Fail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter thirty four of Test Drive. I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

It was savagery that bellowed behind Inuyasha’s head as his right foot tried to join the floor pan. Seven liters of American V8 threatened the rear tires as he exploded out of turn eighteen of Tanaka’s racetrack, which was based off turn three of Mazda’s Laguna Seca racetrack. That meant he had a fairly straight shot uphill to a perfect replica of the California based track’s most infamous corner.

Behind the wheel of the ornery Ford, Inuyasha was just in bliss. The thing was a monster, loud, stiff, unrefined, and temperamental. The 427 V8 had power enough to overwhelm the bias-ply tires at any moment, in any of the car’s four forward gears.

“Come on damnit come on.”

Things were going quite well, save two small things. The first was a set of Ferrari taillights ahead of him, the second the corner they were approaching. It was Laguna Seca’s infamous Corkscrew, a complex and challenging corner that demanded the most of any driver. The corner had a sharp rise into a slight rise, where it made a blind crest at the top of the hill. Then, a short few feet led to a hard left, and immediately dropped into a hard right with an almost vertical drop into the right sweeper.

It was lap two of their three, and once again the Ferrari was drawing ahead as Inuyasha pushed the clutch in and started braking. Deep down, Inuyasha knew he could go a bit further, stay on the power later, brake later, and keep up with Tanaka. But he just, couldn’t will himself to do it.

“Damnit how the fuck is he that fast?”

Inuyasha dropped into second and let the clutch out as he laid heavy on the brakes, the big V8 burbling on the overrun as it slowed over the crest. Turning from the right edge into the apex of the left hand bend, Inuyasha aimed for an apex he couldn’t see and dropped into the corkscrew, feeling the GT40 shimmy around on the uneven surface.

He knew the car could go faster, it definitely could. But it was just too much a situation of mind over matter. Knowing that over the crest was an immediate hard stop and a harder corner; staying on the power to the blind crest and relying on the tarmac on the other side to slow down safely was just too much for Inuyasha to do without training.

As he throttled the car up through the right handed bend which melded into the right hand sweeper of the Monaco Grand Prix’s tunnel, minus the tunnel, Inuyasha unleashed the V8 and started to reign in the Italian. Inuyasha resigned himself to push harder for the final lap, he had to.

The sweeper ran into the Monaco GP’s chicane, minus the marina backdrop, and they were back on the starting straight, quickly crossing the line under a roar of two racing engines. If not for the chicane Inuyasha would likely have Tanaka’s number on every lap, the sweeper and straight combined were so long. But the corners kept him from fully unleashing the big power of the GT40 ala the Mulsanne Straight of the Le Mans course.

“Come on puppy, do keep up.”

Tanaka prodded himself along more than anyone else as they swallowed the straight section, returning to Silverstone’s Stowe corner. Braking hard he downshifted and heard the sweet Italian V12 crackle as he turned hard into the right hander. 

It was a beautiful fight between them; the Ford had big power. In 66’, that big V8 in the Mk. II’s meant that the GT40 averaged huge speeds especially down the miles long Mulsanne Straight. The Ferrari was more agile but not quite as powerful, and in an endurance race had less factory backing. On his track though, they were on very even footing.

Tsukuba’s tight bends ripped by and then they were deep into the Nurburgring’s “Karussell” corner before powering into the tight chicane-like final corner of Japan’s Suzuka Circuit. Road Atlanta’s sweeping “Esses” into several corners of Japan’s Twin Ring Motegi course.

Powering down a short straight, they were back to the first of the two Laguna Seca corners once more. Inuyasha had drawn up on the bright red Ferrari in his red and gold GT40 as they made the right hand bend and started climbing once more.

Steeling himself, Inuyasha planted his right foot and kept behind the Ferrari. He had actually driven Laguna Seca before, on a road trip with Kagome they managed to get on for a track day. But that had been in her WRX, with all-wheel drive and awesome tires. The ornery, forty-seven year old Ford was nowhere near as grippy though, nor quite as capable as the Ferrari.

He tried hard, and pushed further, but Inuyasha had to reign it back in before Tanaka. He just couldn’t push it over the crest like Tanaka could, and so eased off and focused on a clean line through the Corkscrew. Managing to get into the apex of the right hand bend without dragging the right wheel through the sand, Inuyasha got on the power in second gear and chased down the P3/4.

Unleashing as much as he possibly could, Inuyasha ran out second and changed into third; evaporating the lead Tanaka had gained in the Corkscrew. He ran third towards the redline and then had to get hard on the heated brakes, pulling it down for the chicane.

Inuyasha wasn’t half a car length behind Tanaka as they navigated the quick left right of the chicane and put his foot down as they straightened for the final sprint. He stuck behind the P3/4 and let Tanaka break the air as he used the big-block Ford V8 for all it was worth.

“No, no, NO!!!”

Inuyasha was right on Tanaka’s ass, ready to go left and edge past him when the nose of the Ferrari crossed the start/finish line. Easing off the throttle Inuyasha slapped the wheel as the big V8 rumbled down and the GT40 slowed. Following Tanaka around the track on a cool down lap they wound through the corners and turned off after the last Motegi corner and rose up a winding little path towards Tanaka’s beautiful home.

Pulling to a stop outside a group of the numerous garage doors that occupied the side of the beautiful villa Tanaka and Inuyasha parked the two classic racers and let them idle and cool as they extracted themselves from the cramped interiors.

“Fuck me, one more lap and I’ve had you.”

“That, or you would have spun in the Karussell. Though, credit where credit is due you were getting some serious speed through there.”

“Yeah, not that it helped. You are so damn fast through the Corkscrew. I just can’t make myself push that hard over that crest, even though I know what’s on the other side.”

“Indeed, it takes a hell of a lot of practice to master. Especially with that GT40, that thing’s got the torque coming up hill, stopping it at the top that fast becomes a dicey proposition.”

“Tell me about it. Fuck, how the hell am I gonna tell Sesshomaru about this?”

“I’d suggest a phone, maybe e-mail but that seems a bit impersonal.”

Inuyasha just shot the dragon a dead-panned glare, resting his elbows on the hood of the Ford and rubbing his eyes in frustration.

“Fuck, no time like the present I suppose. Might as well just get it over with.”

“Well, I don’t really see how he can be that upset. I mean, other than it being a multi-million dollar, ultra-significant race car it’s sort of his fault. He did bet the car against mine, on my track. It’s not as if he was safe from me if he had driven instead of sending his beautiful doppelganger.”

“Fair enough, let’s just hope he sees things that way.”

Dialing Sesshomaru’s number, Inuyasha waited a few seconds and heard it begin to ring. As Tanaka walked over to his garage and punched in the passcode on the nearby reader, the hanyou partially hoped it would just go to voicemail. No such luck as his sibling picked up.

“Little brother, good morning to you.”

“Afternoon.”

“How has your day been going?”

“Not great, if I’m honest.”

“Do tell otouto.”

“Well ugh…I ugh…fuck it I lost to Tanaka.”

“Ah, so my GT40 is now his GT40.”

“Yeah.”

“Oh well, at least it’s just a replica, though don’t tell him that.”

“What?”

“I’m just kidding you little brother. No, that is very much a real Mk. II GT40. In fact, that is the third place finisher in the 1966 Le Mans.”

“Wait, what! I knew that fucking paintjob looked familiar. You didn’t fucking thing to alert me to that fact? I mean shit any of them is bad enough, but one of the fucking winning cars!”

“I did not want to unduly pressure you. Though, it is nothing too severe my little brother. I do own the first place finisher after all.”

“You own two of the three?”

“I owned two of the three, now I own one. Though, potentially the last one is to be the prize for this year’s championship.”

“I guess I’ll have to make sure Tanaka doesn’t get that one too.”

“Indeed, we will have to find the chance to win or buy this one back and perhaps you will be winning the second place car.”

“What, are you seriously telling me you’re trying to get the entire 1-2-3 finish?”

“I am, and I was two thirds of the way there.”

“Fucking really? I mean shit; any one of them is a huge fucking prize. But the entire podium from the 1966 Le Mans, that’s just insane.”

“The GT40 is my favorite vehicle.”

“Really, the GT40?”

“Is it so hard to believe? It is a monstrous vehicle, demanding and brutal, but beautiful and incredibly capable. I suppose it reminds me of you baby brother, though the GT40 is far better spoken.”

“Oh haha. Look ugh, Sess, I just, hope you aren’t too mad about all this.”

“Of course not baby brother, I did bet the vehicle against Tanaka’s Ferrari. It would not be a bet if there was not risk, and Tanaka is very much a risk. You will get your chance to reclaim the GT40, do not fret little brother.

Though, it should go without saying that you will be punished upon my return.”

“How…how so?”

“I figure it shall be a period of corrective actions for you. After all, you’ve been gallivanting around with those wolves, taking Ginta, letting Kouga inside you. You smacked up the Accent, and lost the race, and have now lost the GT40. Not to mention you will be lucky to get out of Tanaka’s home without having the dragon inside you.

Worry not little brother, I will deal out the appropriate discipline. You just enjoy yourself as much as possible until I return, as I will be straightening you out when that happens. I will talk to you Inuyasha.”

“Ye-Yeah. Talk to you soon Sess. Bye.”

“How did it go?” Tanaka questioned having pulled the P3/4 into the garage, walking to the driver’s seat of the Ford.

“Better than I thought actually. Seems I’m getting a stay of execution till he gets back from his business meetings.”

“Eh, I’m sure it won’t be that bad. Now, how about dinner?”

“Fuck it; don’t exactly have anything else to lose.”

“Other than millions of pounds more of Sesshomaru’s car collection.”

“You’re a charmer Tanaka, really.”

“So I’ve been told. I’m trying a new dish out tonight, it’s sort of a stew or soup like deal.”

“Sounds…different.”

“Hey, it should be good. It’s kind of a heavy red sauce I have reducing, with all kinds of seafood, some pork, chicken, peppers and plenty of herbs cooking down. Toss some tortellini in once it’s done and it should be pretty good.”

“Actually that doesn’t sound too bad.”

“But, seeing as that has a while to go, care to join me for a shower?” The dragon asked as he led the dog through his home to a spacious, open spa-like bathroom.

“Excuse me?”

“I was going to rinse off, those old race cars are almost always piping hot; thought you might like to join me.”

“Oh, what the hell, why not.” It was true Inuyasha was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, both from the car and nervousness from his phone call with Sesshomaru. So, outside the large shower area Inuyasha disrobed and set his clothes aside as Tanaka did the same.

Inuyasha followed the demon, admiring his rather muscular buttocks as the dragon led him into the large shower area. There, as Tanaka set the numerous jets up, Inuyasha got a look at a rather interesting sight. On one of the shower’s benches sat a thick, long dildo, a tube of lubricant next to it.

“Yours?”

“Oh yeah, I must have forgot to put it back.”

“Put it back where exactly?”

“Well, I suppose that depends puppy. Where do you think it should go?”

Inuyasha smiled at that, walking over to the thick dildo and letting a claw trail up the still slick toy. Looking up at Tanaka, the “puppy” grinned and motioned to the dragon standing before him.

“Why don’t you give it another ride?”

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Inuyasha slowly roused from his sleep, waking to find the other side of the bed unoccupied. Though, on his side the nightstand contained a glass of orange juice and a small plate with a couple of Italian cookies. Sitting up, he bit into one and chewed at it a minute before getting out of bed.

Slipping into his underwear and Tanaka’s borrowed T-shirt Inuyasha downed the orange juice as he walked out of the bedroom in search of said dragon. Walking towards the garage area he heard the sound of tinkering and continued onward, staggered at the sight he walked into.

He hadn’t realized when he had been led into Tanaka’s house that the entire left wing of sorts was a garage. Well, garage and collection space. But, the entire expanse of white marble floors, smooth metal accents, and glass walls and partitions was covered in two and four wheeled marvels.

The collection was a blend of cutting edge, modern supercars and race cars of all periods many of them vintage. Sitting by one particular example, in his underwear, was Tanaka who looked up at the approaching dog with a smile.

“Morning.”

“Morning. How’s it going.”

“Excellent, just fiddling with the injectors on this thing, been getting a misfire every so often.”

Tanaka had parts on a little wheeled cart, while the rest of the car sat stationary on the floor. And it was one hell of a car; more specifically it was a Lotus 72 Formula-One car, the proper black and gold John Player Special paint scheme.

“Holy shit, is that thing real?”

“Yeah, it was Emerson Fittipaldi’s 1972 car. Another car I stole out from under your brother, though this one was at auction admittedly.”

“Damn, that’s fucking nuts.”

“Yeah, it’s a beast. Hey, I didn’t get around to making coffee yet, would you mind?”

“Yes darling, right away darling.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and walked towards the kitchen. In the meantime, Tanaka finished his fiddling and reassembled the injector’s assembly. He’d already checked the timing, the plug wires, and he’d cleaned the spark plugs themselves. Tanaka was just finishing the top of the motor when Inuyasha returned with their coffee, handing him a cup.

“Oh that is good, thank you puppy.”

“What is with all of you and puppy?”

“If the shoe fits, as they say. Now, care to fire it up?”

“Me?”

“Yeah, I barely fit in there.”

“Whatever you say.”

Inuyasha slid himself, carefully, into the claustrophobic seat of the Lotus race car. Tanaka double checked everything and then Inuyasha hit the starter. It took a few turns and then the Cosworth built V8 fired to life. Barely restrained the small displacement monster roared in the garage space, Inuyasha blipping the throttle a couple of times.

“Here, give it a run.”

“What?”

“Yeah, car’s built to be run.”

Inuyasha nodded as Tanaka pressed the control for the closest garage door and it quietly slid up out of the way. Easing the clutch out Inuyasha rolled the Lotus from the garage and down a path that ran along the house down towards the track. As it warmed he pulled onto the track and slowly accelerated up the smooth asphalt ribbon.

Working the gearbox and gradually weaving the car back and forth across the track to heat the tires, Inuyasha warmed the Lotus as he approached the starting line of the track. As he approached the line in third Inuyasha downshifted into second and let the clutch out with a heavy dose of throttle.

“Oh yeah.”

The Cosworth V8 wound up towards its stratospheric ten thousand rpm as the Lotus screamed forward with a brutal shot of acceleration. Shifting into third the classic Formula One car screamed to the triple digits as it swallowed asphalt.

Slowing for the first bend Inuyasha got hard on the brakes and downshifted into second, the engine revving up as he turned into the right hander. At a relatively relaxed pace the car pitter pattered a little bit, the air not pushing the car down hard enough and the tires still somewhat cool at his lower speed.

Getting harder on the throttle he exited the corner and wound it up before shifting into third as he wound through the bends of Tsukuba circuit towards its hairpin. Getting hard on the brakes, downshifting more aggressively and turning in hard Inuyasha manhandled the Lotus and it responded with enthusiasm, ripping through the hairpin with a bit of manageable tail-happiness.

Inuyasha found himself lost in the old racer, simply loving the raw brutality of such a powerful yet incredibly light and comparatively simple car. It had no driver aids, none of the modern aerodynamics forged through countless hours in wind tunnels and CAD files, no semi-auto gearbox, and no superb tires with which to grip the road.

It was frightening, challenging, and utterly brilliant. And as Inuyasha drove past the point he’d started from things got even better. Behind him a bike pulled onto the track and lifted in a wheelie as Tanaka popped the clutch.

“Oh fuck yeah.”

The Ducati Streetfighter following him accelerated hard in pursuit as they ran through the corners towards the Corkscrew. Inuyasha backed it down a bit and turned in, Tanaka catching him and easing up as well, careful not to catch the sand trap on the right side with his bike. It was a nice matchup, the Lotus had a ridiculous power to weight ratio as did the Ducati, the Brit set with four wheels and a sleek body whilst the Ducati had the modern tires, suspension, and brakes of a proper sports bike.

“Come on dragon!”

The two danced for several laps before common sense finally won out and Inuyasha decided to ease off before the two wound up colliding and totaling an irreplaceable race car and a beautiful sports bike. And Tanaka for that matter.

Pulling up the garage Inuyasha slowed to a stop outside the garage, Tanaka pulling alongside on the black Ducati, its red and green accents glowing in the soft sun. As the dressed youkai got off his bike, Inuyasha realized with a blush that he was in the same cockpit Fittipaldi had sat in, and was in his shirt and underwear.

“It’s a good fit on you puppy.”

“Thanks, I guess we can say with certainty that the misfire is gone. Or at least, if winding it up to ten grand can’t get it to act up; I’d say it ain’t worth fretting over.”

“True; hey, would you like to take a little trip with me?”

“Where to?”

“Well I have a boat anchored on the coast; I was thinking of maybe heading for Nice. We have several days till the next test drive, plenty of time to drive to the coast, boat over to France, relax and while and come back.”

“You know what, fuck it, I’m in.”

“Excellent.”

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

The two had packed what they needed, and had hit the local town for the food and drink required for their drive. As they finished packing Tanaka’s Maserati Granturismo convertible, Inuyasha heard an engine approaching and looked up to see that indeed a Ferrari California had arrived, the GT car a light blue with tan interior.

None other than Ginta and Hakkaku emerged from the convertible Ferrari as another vehicle pulled in behind their parked 2+2. A purple Lamborghini Murceilago LP670-4 SV rolled to a stop, Ayame doubtlessly. As the three ookami got out, another arrived in a Rolls Royce Phantom Coupe, the sapphire blue two door sporting dark tinted windows and polished aluminum on the hood.

“What’s all this?”

“Oh, I invited company.”

“Four wolves, some company you keep there Tanaka.”

“From what I’ve heard our company is shared, at least if what Ginta tells me is true.”

“Well they’re not really kept company, more uninvited guests that have a habit of getting me into bed.”

“Or the kitchen counter, or the shower, or the rug in front of the fire.” Kouga finished Inuyasha’s sentence for him, coming to stand with the two as Ginta and Hakkaku walked up to them, Ayame letting the car cool down for a second before shutting it off.

“Hey Inuyasha, Tanaka.” The two well restrained wolves greeted them, Ginta snuggling up to Inuyasha once again.

“Boys, nice to see you all again.”

“Ayame, you’re looking lovely today.” Tanaka spoke as she greeted the five males, sidling up to the dragon to gently cup at his groin as he complimented her.

“Why thank you Tanaka. Feels like things are hanging pretty well with you today.”

“Hey, you didn’t lewdly grope me when you walked up.” Kouga feigned a hurt expression, prompting Ayame to bat at his crotch, striking the hefty orbs hidden behind his jeans.

“I have to say, I like the Phantom Kouga, did you just get it?”

“Couple weeks ago.” The male ookami spoke as he dodged the female’s hand.

“Nice, I’m riding with you. I could use a little nap and that back seat seems comfortable.”

“Oh are you now, after trying to ball tap me?”

“I very much am.”

“Fine, so long as you strip down to your bra and panties.”

“You assume I’m wearing either?”

“Even better, stay naked back there. The windows are all tinted.”

Kouga grinned as Ayame simply started striping out of her clothes. Remembering the time she’d teased and edged him for their whole flight, Inuyasha intervened by helping the ookami get her back from the passenger seat of the Lambo. Putting the outfit she’d been wearing into the bag for her Inuyasha zipped it up, but when Ayame reached for it he pulled it away.

“Hold on now, you know we should really be packing light.”

“Oh is that so?” The now naked Ayame questioned with a grin.

“He’s right, no need for all this extra luggage.” Tanaka set the garage doors to close as he set the bag down, just inside the garage. Rolling her eyes, Ayame simply strutted towards Kouga’s two door Roller and got into the back seat, stretching out on the comfortable leather.

“So, you guys are following us?” Tanaka spoke as he twirled the keys to his Maserati in his hand. It was an interesting little group they had, that much was true.


	35. Sunday Drivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter thirty five, I hope you all enjoy. In this one Kagome and Sesshomaru do some boating, the rest of the gang does some driving, and Miroku does some flirting. Successfully. Amazing, I know.
> 
> Strangely, for some reason I utterly forget to mention that this one is sort of my homage to the Fast and Furious series. If you'll note, the majority of the vehicles in this one are taken from the movies, mostly the last three, and the race itself is loosely based on one performed in the awful second movie. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Kagome relaxed back into her seat, looking out to the water as the city passed by. Sesshomaru was piloting the yacht, guiding it from the harbor towards more open waters. In front of the human there was a beautiful spread of hor d’oeuvres from the restaurant Sesshomaru had ordered them takeout from.

As she sipped at her wine and sampled a few fruits and cheeses the human look up at the demon piloting the craft around the handful of other boats out on the water. Kagome had to admit, there was something about Sesshomaru that really intrigued her. 

He was very, very intelligent; extremely self-confident, sophisticated, and very regal in his actions. Yet he didn’t carry himself with any airs or condescension, he expected perfection but was entirely prepared to recognize and reward those who provided it. 

Kagome had seen him scare a multi-million dollar CEO all too close to a heart attack, but yet hadn’t actually said or done anything attacking or belittling merely asking several important questions regarding the company and his money financing it. Sesshomaru was an enticing mystery to Kagome that much was certain.

It didn’t hurt that he was psychotically wealthy and almost obscenely beautiful.

From his place at the helm, Sesshomaru was himself pondering his companion. She was an interesting ningen he surmised, intriguing. For one, she was rather intelligent, well-spoken and refined. And she was rather strong willed and not intimidated by him or his status.

It was something that wore on Sesshomaru; too many of the people he met were outright fearful of him. Truly he was a very powerful man in every sense; he was intelligent, born to a prestigious family, good looking, well-learned, experienced, had substantial business holdings, status, connectedness; suffice to say Sesshomaru was a powerful man. It didn’t hurt that he was exceptionally wealthy, and rather well-endowed either.

“How is your drink my dear?”

“Excellent, getting a bit lonely though.”

“Hmm, just allow me to get out a couple further miles and we can rectify that.”

“Yes, sir.” Kagome nodded towards him and sipped at her drink once more.

Sesshomaru grinned as he throttled up the yacht a bit more, guiding the modestly sized pleasure craft towards more secluded waters. As he took it out a bit further, the dog returned to his musings on the ningen, casually observing her as he guided the boat.

She was a miko, not trained but the abilities were in her nonetheless. It was quite nice, as she was reacting to his aura even though Sesshomaru believed she was almost entirely unaware of it. The way she reacted slightly obedient towards him, the way her throat was often just so slightly bared to him, lips just slightly parted.

Kagome it would seem was not consciously aware of her miko elements and the fact that they were reading and responding to Sesshomaru’s demon aura, though it was something Sesshomaru was enjoying immensely. 

“This seems like it’ll do.”

Sesshomaru slowed the yacht to a stop and dropped anchor, the thirty-five or so foot craft rocking ever so gently as the soft swells of an only slightly turbulent sea lapped at the hull. Dropping down to the rear the dog demon fixed himself a drink and refilled his miko acquaintances glass before sitting down next to her.

“So, how long have you and Inuyasha been together?”

“Oh, forever. We met when I was in college, nearly fighting over an apartment right on campus. I think Inuyasha just wanted to live there to be near all the hot coeds.”

“It would seem he was successful in that venture.”

“Yeah, yeah I suppose he was. But, we wound up going up in on it together as roommate’s and never looked back.”

“Very nice, you two seem genuinely close. Have you ever wished for more in your relationship?”

“You know, I really don’t. I mean, yeah I know I should probably want a committed thing between us but it’s just never felt that way with Inuyasha. There’s just something about us, we get along and care about each other but a serious relationship between us just feels…forced.”

“Indeed, I do believe I know why.”

“Oh you do? Well then, do enlighten me Mr. Takahashi.”

“Well Ms. Higurashi , I can sense that you are submissive at your core. Inuyasha is as well, thus, it is no wonder that the two of you never developed a serious committed relationship. You two seem well matched and I’m sure you are but romantically you two would never work.”

‘Not without an alpha between the two of you.’ Sesshomaru mused only to himself.

“Oh is that so, I’m a submissive?”

“You are, not so much in your personality but in your core you are. You desire a more dominant alpha for a partner, even if you are ever the feisty minx with your words.”

Kagome failed slightly at a retort as she sipped her wine. While the dog demon was entirely unaffected by the myriad of drinks they’d gotten through over the course of the day Kagome was begin to feel a bit inebriated, which threatened to loosen her lips as she surveyed the inu sitting next to her.

“We’re going to get along very well aren’t we?”

“I do believe so Kagome, very much.” Sesshomaru replied as he set her wine glass down, leaning in to claim her lips in a kiss.

~~~~~~Nice, France~~~~~~

Disembarking onto the marina the group of five stepped onto the warm concrete lining the little harbor, the warm morning sun illuminating the bright blue water Tanaka’s yacht gently rocked on. As Kouga began to set about hailing a couple of taxi’s, Ginta looked round and saw something of interest.

“Hey, is that a car show?”

Pointing to the other side of the harbor Ginta had indeed spotted a collection of cars occupying a big chunk of concrete on the opposite end of the marina. Interest peaked, the group quickly walked round to the other side of the harbor and found a group of supercars and luxury vehicles parked around the area.

Caterers had a nice little breakfast buffet station and servers were walking round with glasses of champagne which Inuyasha gladly accepted. While most of the cars loitering around were already owned, the organizers were selling a group of vehicles, or attempting to.

“Oh, very nice.”

Inuyasha grinned as he surveyed the cars on sale. On this particular morning the wares were a group of American muscle cars, along with some American V8-motivated cars. Chargers, Camaro’s, Mustang’s, a Jensen Interceptor, along with some Australian-American muscle cars made up the display sitting alongside the marina.

“Nothing like a little V8 muscle every now and again.” Ayame spoke as she walked round, surveying the large displacement wares. They were all modified, either clones of rare models and or modified normal models but the work all looked excellent.

“Hello gentlemen and lady. How can I help you this fine morning?” A representative from the group selling the cars stepped up to them as Tanaka took in the group of cars. It was a nice looking group, few truly collectible vehicles but all excellent drivers.

“Why yes you can, I’ll take them.”

“I’m sorry?”

“I’ll take them, the cars.”

“The lot?”

“Indeed, do you take cash?”

“Tanaka? Ah, I see I’ve stumbled into some good company.” Miroku spotted the dragon, and quickly realized he was surrounded by inu and ookami company as he approached them.

“Miroku, excellent seeing you. Here you are my good man, this should suffice for a down payment, I will run over to my bank and return shortly.” Tanaka greeted the human before returning to his transaction, handing the male a thick fold of bills.

“Oh, why yes thank you kindly. May we offer you one of the cars to conduct your business?”

“Certainly, I’ll take the Torino.”

Tanaka took the keys to a dark green 1972 Ford Torino, the mint green sedan striped with white and fitted with aftermarket wheels and modern tires. Firing the big block sedan to life, Tanaka shifted into first and dropped the handbrake, letting the clutch out and moving the big Ford towards the street.

“So, what’d I miss?” Kouga questioned as he strode up to the others, eating from a plate of eggs he’d raided from the breakfast station.

“Just Tanaka buying a dozen or so muscle cars.” Miroku responded as he accepted a flute of champagne from a passing server.

“Sweet, looks like he got some nice picks.”

“I tell you what, that Charger looks like a screamer. It’s not a real Daytona but it’s a hell of a clone, more a reimagining really.”

Inuyasha chimed in, referring to the red Dodge Charger on a placard on the edge of the terrace. The modified beast was styled to recall the Charger Daytona, with its sloped nose cone and its tall rear spoiler. But it was modernized and upgraded top to bottom, a thoroughly enticing resto mod that looked and most likely sounded great.

The others didn’t disappoint either; there was a wicked gray Chevelle SS, a modified Jensen Interceptor, a couple of nice Camaros, a Plymouth Valiant, several interesting Mustangs and more. A couple of the cars had been sold prior to Tanaka’s arrival but there were still a dozen or so cars in total that he was walking away with.

As Tanaka returned and settled up with the sellers however, the attention he’d drawn wasn’t entirely positive. Inuyasha noticed that across the lot, there was a group of ten or so standing around their cars, some of them giving Tanaka and their group quite the look.

“Is it me or are they not entirely pleased with us?” Hakkaku questioned as he observed the group on the sly.

“I was about to suggest the same thing. It would appear that perhaps Tanaka beat them to the punch on some of the cars.”

Indeed, as Tanaka received a handful of keys and made arrangements for several of them to be transported to his nearby residence they were approached by a human male, obviously a bit agitated at the dragon’s display.

“A bit of a vulgar move there eh?”

“Excuse me?” Tanaka questioned, giving the human male a look.

“Walking up and buying the place out, not exactly the classiest of moves there.”

“Sorry, I was in the market for some new wheels. Better luck next time.”

“You’re a real prick aren’t you?”

“Keep pushing me, you might find out.” Tanaka grinned at the human, his face giving away that he was not against the idea of rearranging his face.

“Oh is that so?” Apparently the ningen needed his diaper changed, though after taking a look over at the group and their handful of cars the gears started turning in Tanaka’s head.

“If you think I’m such an asshole for buying a couple of cars, why don’t you do something about it?”

“What are you suggesting?”

“You want the cars, come take em.”

“What do you want, titles?”

“Sure, I’ve got six friends, looks like you do too. How about title for title, you win and you can have em.”

“Where and when?”

“I’ll plan out a route, let’s make it interesting and run it as a relay. Seven of you versus the seven of us, seven titles against seven. Winner takes all.”

“Done.”

“Alright, hey, mount up.” Tanaka spoke to his friends, dangling the keys from his fingers.

Immediately Ayame moved for the Jensen, Kouga grabbing a 1970 Chevelle SS. Ginta beat Inuyasha and Hakkaku to the Charger and stood by it grinning, Hakkaku falling back to a 69’ Mustang GT nearby. Inuyasha looked round and saw a wicked 69’ Chevy Camaro, a replica of the “Big Red” race car, and ran over to it. Miroku surveyed the group before grabbing a modified 62’ Plymouth Valiant, rounding out the group.

The keys were tossed out, and seven vintage muscle cars fired to life. Tanaka arranged for the others to be taken to his house after the little car meet was over, and then lead the group of seven out onto the street. Quickly he planned a route and divided it into seven sections, sending the course to the irate ningen.

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Ayame sat on the starting line, revving the big Chevy V8 under the hood of hers…well…Tanaka’s Jensen. Originally, it would have had Mopar power, of either the 383 or 440 flavors. However in the interest of reliability, power, and reduced curb weight the original engine had been swapped for a warmed over Chevy LS3 engine and a GM four speed automatic in place of the original Chrysler Torqueflite.

Next to her, a human female revved the naturally aspirated V10 in her BMW M5. The black sports sedan had been fitted with blacked out head and tail lamps, blacked out wheels, and at the least a more aggressive exhaust. Between the two cars a man raised a flag, prompting them both to ready themselves.

“Alright, come on.” Ayame slotted the Jensen down into first on the automatics selector, stood on the brakes, and revved the big V8. She engaged the line lock and stood on the throttle, the front brakes staying locked while the rear tires succumbed to the power of the big V8 up front. The rear tires turned to smoke and as the flag dropped she disengaged it let the Jensen launch.

The tires hooked up as she controlled the big Jensen’s sideways tendencies and after a second she grabbed the selector for the automatic. Slotting it from first into second the GM automatic changed gear as the other drive grabbed a paddle on the BMW’s wheel getting the same result.

They accelerated up a short alley and made a hard right out onto the street, both drifting out into the morning traffic. It was later in the morning and the traffic wasn’t too ferocious but in the middle of Nice they still had their work cut out for them.

The course Tanaka had drafted was largely open ended in the urban sections. There were four of them; the first from the starting line to the top of a parking garage, the parking garage to a café, the café to the front of an area tennis club, the tennis club to a winding rural road at the edge of the city, a several mile long stretch of the road, several more up a connecting stretch of road, and finally a run back down the two sections of rural road to the finish.

Flooring it up the street Ayame rode second gear to its redline and slapped the selector up to allow third as the driver of the M5 ran the German V10 through its own tall power band. Weaving through the light traffic they swallowed up pavement neck and neck.

As they swerved round cars in the middle lanes, the BMW fishtailed and the driver overcorrected, sending the sedan towards the right side curb. Catching an iron railing along the side of the road, she shattered a headlight, ripped off a mirror and left the front right side of the M5 a scarred mess before recovering it.

“Watch my new M5, bitch!”

Ayame spoke to herself as she caught her previously gently used sedan sideswipe the railing. They continued up the street and made a hard left, Ayame drifting the heavy Jensen as she fought with the less than exceptional brakes and vague truck like steering. Drifting around the corner, she cut off a Citroen, which slid to a stop across the street.

The M5 behind her drifted further out round it, but the driver couldn’t reign it in well and wound up nearly turning the hefty sports sedan round. Braking hard she managed to get the nose pointed back towards the street but had to make up lots of ground on Ayame who thundered towards the parking garage.

“Come on, you’re making this too easy.”

Ayame reached the garage and locked the brakes up, skidding the Jensen to the right before letting them off and flooring it up the ramp into the multi-story. The garage had sloped levels that wound up five stories, with an exit loop that ran the length of the garage. They weren’t to use it though, instead driving up the levels.

Drifting the Interceptor around the concrete pillars and parked cars, Ayame emerged on top of the lot to see Tanaka and the next driver lined up side by side. Rocketing by the Ford Torino, she heard Tanaka dump the clutch and turn the fat rear tires to smoke as he headed for the exit loop. Slowing, she did a handbrake turn and waited for the M5.

“And that is why you are not in our little club.”

Ayame spoke to herself as the M5 arrived several seconds later, tires smoking as the driver fought for control on the concrete surface. She did pass the next competitor though and he was off, launching his Porsche 911Turbo S after Tanaka’s Ford.

Kouga sat on the curb alongside a small café, a silver-green Aston Martin next to him. Idly pushing the shifter around in neutral, he looked over at the DB9 Volante, taking in the aftermarket wheels and the tool in driver’s seat who for some reason had decided upon leaving the top up on such a beautiful day.

“So, what’s with the roof up?”

“Ever heard of aerodynamics, or is that a bit over your head?”

“Wow, someone’s feeling touchy today. You know stress is bad for your health, you’d be better off just putting the roof back and having a nice final cruise in that thing.”

“Like you’re gonna beat me in that thing. This is a DB9, a real car.”

“Yeah, I own three of them. Oh wait, I’m thinking of the DBS, it’s four of the DB9’s.”

Kouga gave the demon his best smug dick grin, which only grew as he saw a green Ford Torino slide sideways in front of him, making a left onto the side street next to the café. Seeing the 911 a ways up the street, he revved the engine, slotted it into first and shot the other driver a grin.

“See you at the finish line; don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Roaring off in the Chevelle, Kouga left rubber across the street and up it as he accelerated away from the Aston Martin. His course was fairly simple, only a few corners to worry about and largely just avoiding the other cars on the road. 

Leaving the DB9 far behind he ran the flat gray Chevy hard, using its raw power to compensate for its lackluster handling abilities. The driver actually tried hard, and had a solid car, but he was a ways off Kouga’s mark as the dark Chevelle slid past a black Plymouth Valiant parked out front of an area tennis club.

Dropping the black two-door into drive Miroku throttled up the new Hemi and let it torture the rear tires as he left a dark blue Ferrari 360 Spider and a rather attractive rabbit youkai, sitting on the curb. Miroku got up the street before the Aston drove by the Ferrari and she dumped the clutch on the Italian super car, chasing after the thoroughly resto modded Plymouth.

“Ah, and now the chase begins.”

Miroku and the woman weaved through traffic as they headed for the next checkpoint. As they swallowed up the miles the Ferrari steadily drew on the powerful but heavier Plymouth, the rabbit showing driving talent her cohorts lacked.

And as they took a corner near a construction, she got a chance to strike. As Miroku took the corner a truck in his path forced him far to the right, into the construction zone. The Ferrari cornered harder and took the corner as Miroku wrestled the Valiant back on the dirt path and accelerated alongside the street.

The street rose and made a left, but thankfully Miroku had an out. Accelerating hard, he ramped up a dirt bank on an angle and launched the Valiant back onto the road. Landing alongside the Ferrari he caught the Plymouth as it tried to fishtail and stayed alongside as they crossed paths with the two Camaros that were next.

“Come on!”

Inuyasha dumped the clutch on his bright red 69’ as the orange 67’ next to him did the same. His Camaro was based on the “Big Red” road racer, and was a damn fine replica of the exceptionally fast racer. The 67’ next to him was tamer in appearance but still had plenty of firepower under the hood, and the winding road ahead of them would pose plenty of challenge in itself.

Roaring ahead Inuyasha took full advantage of the car’s tube chassis and modern suspension, brakes, and tires as the road wound along. The 67’ behind him had big power and the driver was admittedly good, but he was definitely spending more time smoking the tires out of the bends than properly accelerating.

It was a small but important lead Inuyasha held as they reached the intersecting street where Hakkaku was waiting in his Mustang. The two Fords; Hakkaku’s 69’ Mustang and the other driver’s European Ford Escort Mk. I RS2000 accelerating away as the respective Camaro’s crossed the line. 

They two swallowed up the winding pavement, Hakkaku losing some of his lead in the powerful Mustang as the lithe, agile Escort hugged the tight bends. Still they were about neck and neck as they approached the final two cars of the race.

Sitting side by side, the 69’ Charger Daytona clone and a nicely modified Nissan GT-R gleamed in the warm sun. As the sound of engines drew near, Ginta engaged the Charger’s line lock and let the clutch out with plenty of throttle, smoking the rears as the front tires stayed locked.

“You ready?”

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

“And thank you kindly.” Kouga spoke to the driver of the Aston as he took its keys, sliding in to put the roof back on the British GT. As the drivers handed over keys and titles, Miroku rebuffed the set of Ferrari keys extended to him.

“You know my dear, much as I like the 360 I think I’d prefer a nice meal, and you do seem to be fine company.”

“Well aren’t you just the gentleman.” The rabbit youkai took her keys back and instead gave the human her number, kissing his cheek before sliding back behind the wheel of her Ferrari and driving off.

“I’m amazed, Miroku hit on a woman and she actually accepted it.” Ayame prodded as she sat down at one of the outdoor tables of the restaurant they’d retired to after their victory.

“Well, I am ever the charmer.”

“Indeed, all it takes for Miroku is a bit of charm and handing over a supercar and voila, a phone number.” Inuyasha joined in on the prodding as he sat down next to Ayame, getting a dour look from the human.

“Worry about Miroku’s relationship woes later. To a wonderful, and rather productive, morning.” Tanaka raised his glass in a toast as he glanced at the group of cars sitting out front, the others joining him.

Three supercars, a sports sedan, a sports car, an old rally champion, and an old muscle car; a rather productive morning indeed.

~~~~~~A/N~~~~~~

Just in case you all were wondering, here's the cars derived from the F&F movies:

Jensen Interceptor and BMW M5: Fast and Furious 6

Ford Torino: Fast and Furious (#4), 911 Turbo S (Not in any movies, though a modified Carrera 2 is in Fast Five)

Chevrolet Chevelle SS: Fast and Furious/ The Fast and the Furious (cameo), Aston Martin DB9: Fast and Furious 6 (though in hardtop, not Volante form)

Plymouth Valiant & Ferrari 360 (Neither appear in a movie, though in #1 the Supra is raced against a Ferrari 355 Spider its first time out)

69' Chevrolet Camaro "Big Red" (Fast and Furious). 67' Chevrolet Camaro (Fast and Furious 6)

69' Ford Mustang & Ford Escort RS2000 Mk. I (Fast and Furious 6)

69' Charger Daytona clone & Nissan GT-R (Fast and Furious 6)


	36. Pure Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one is pretty much pure smut :P I figured the last one was car nerdery, this one can be all porn :) Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Kagome moaned against Sesshomaru’s lips as he claimed hers once more. Feeling his weight atop her, she sucked in a breath as his hand reached up her skirt between her dampening thighs to pry her panties away from her heated core. Long fingers slid inside, a skilled thumb teasing her clit as the demon probed her depths.

“So wet you are Kagome.”

“Ah, Sesshomaru!”

“You desire me Kagome?”

“Ah, yes.”

“You wish to feel my thick, hard length within you?”

“You need to ask?”

Sesshomaru smirked as he pulled back, laying her onto the bed as he moved up to remove his shirt. He pulled the dress shirt from his frame, baring his magenta striped torso to his female. As she watched he slipped from his shoes and pants, stripping down to just the dark gray briefs barely containing his thickening erection.

Helping her, more or less, Sesshomaru slipped the dress from over Kagome’s head leaving her in her dark red bra and panties and the gray heels she still had on. Feeling his beast raging, Sesshomaru decided foreplay could wait for round two. He stopped long enough to grab a condom from his pants’ pocket and proceeded to rip the lacy underwear from Kagome’s waist.

“Your head comes up, or ass goes down you and shall be bound ningen.” Sesshomaru flipped Kagome over onto her hands still in her bra and heels, pushed her head down and lifted her ass up as he slipped her briefs from himself.

Looking back at the suddenly dominant demon, Kagome couldn’t help herself squirming as she saw him loose himself from his underwear. The erect cock that swung between his legs as he kicked his briefs off was simply staggering. Inuyasha was the biggest guy she’d ever had and by a distance; Sesshomaru had him thoroughly beaten still.

Ripping open the package Sesshomaru rolled the oversized, pre-lubricated rubber onto his aroused girth before moving to cover Kagome’s body with his own. Rubbing the slick sheath against her wetness, Sesshomaru pressed himself into her slowly, spreading her open as he claimed the ningen.

“Oh hell, Sesshomaru!” Kagome moaned as she arched her back, head rising to look back at the demon. In response she got a hand on her back and was pushed flat against the bed as Sesshomaru pushed in further.

“What did I say ningen?”

“If you wanted me to stay put you should have threatened something I wouldn’t like.”

“Hmm, you’re going to make a fine bitch Kagome.”

Any retort Kagome could make was silenced as Sesshomaru forced more of himself into her wetness, quickly coming to rest inside her. Pulling back he left just his tip inside, eased himself back in once more, and then pulled out to begin thrusting with vigor.

His thrusts quickly picked up in speed and depth. Keeping one hand on her back, Sesshomaru gripped Kagome’s hip with the other and began to thrust with ever increasing ferocity into her. Feeling her snug walls quiver and constrict around her, Sesshomaru growled in appreciation of his new partner’s behavior.

“Once I have finished in you miko you shall worship my cock, with your mouth.”

“Smug bastard. Oh, fuck I’m gonna cum!”

“You shall not my bitch. This is not about your orgasm, it is about you receiving your new master’s cock. You shall cum when given permission.”

Kagome moaned as he gripped her harder, speeding up her thrusts and willing himself to complete. She was so painfully close to her own peak, just a bit of foreplay or a few seconds of Sesshomaru’s thrusting cock from completion, when he rammed himself inside and growled through his orgasm. 

Sesshomaru rocked himself lightly as he spilled his seed into the rubber gripping his length, Kagome struggling beneath him. Nearly whining in frustration Kagome tried to reach between her legs only to be stopped by Sesshomaru who left her to squirm aching for completion with his still overly thick length hilted inside her.

“Come on Sesshomaru, you inconsiderate bastard.”

“Oh I am very considerate miko, you are just not yet permitted your orgasm. In good time Kagome, first you shall show your appreciation to this Sesshomaru.”

“Appreciation that you won’t let me cum? Such a phenomenal lover you are Sesshomaru.”

“Oh I am Kagome, and I will certainly allow you release. In fact I am doing you a favor, when I allow your climax it will be all the stronger. Now, show your worship to this Sesshomaru my dear Kagome.”

Sesshomaru withdrew from Kagome, grinning lightly as he felt his youkai receding in comfort, sated with his performance. Stroking himself through the rubber, just to thoroughly slick himself in his release he slid the condom off and tossed it in the trash before flipping Kagome over and straddling her face.

“How on earth am I supposed to suck that?”

“With training you shall manage. For now, you had best kiss and lick it clean. And you shall do a thorough job of it Kagome; at least you shall if you wish for me to do a thorough job on you.”

Glaring up at Sesshomaru, Kagome couldn’t help the shudder that ran through her spine, and the juices that run between her legs as he towered over with his cock in her face. Resting her hands on his thighs, she leaned in and kissed the head of his endowment before using her tongue to swipe along the glans and around his foreskin.

“Excellent Kagome, very, very obedient my dear.”

“You really are all kinds of smug aren’t you?” Kagome questioned as she licked at his length, cleaning his organ of his spent seed whilst he towered over her.

“Perhaps, can you really say you dislike it?”

Sesshomaru challenged as looked down at her. Kagome blushed at that, focusing on his organ as her juices continued to run between her legs. She did enjoy it, very much so. While she didn’t normally consider herself submissive, Kagome was enjoying the dominance Sesshomaru was wielding over her immensely.

“That will do for now my dear, now you have earned your release.”

Sesshomaru spoke as he moved down to place himself between her legs. Leaning in he began to lap at her delicate folds, breathing in to enjoy the delightful scent of her arousal. Delving into Kagome with his tongue he worked her towards the orgasm he’d denied her previously. It didn’t take long before she was panting once more, hands twisted in his silver locks as she was brought to her peak.

“Oh Sesshomaru, oh yes! Oh yes!” Kagome moaned and gripped Sesshomaru’s head as she came, juices gushing into his awaiting mouth. After lapping his newfound partner’s mound clean, Sesshomaru moved to straddle her once more, leaning in to kiss Kagome with her juices still on his lips.

“Was that worth the wait miko?”

“Yes, yes it was you smug though admittedly skilled dog.”

Sesshomaru smirked and kissed her once more as he prepared her for round two.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

“Oh, that was excellent Sesshomaru. Though, I wouldn’t mind being untied now.” 

Kagome praised the dog demon as she was eased off his length. She had her arms bound behind her in a rope tie, her limbs folded behind her and bound to each other and to her back, dark blue ropes wound round her chest and binding her full breasts.

“Such a beautiful tie, it would be a shame to undo it so quickly. Besides, I’m far from finished with you miko.”

“Just cause you’re balls aren’t drained yet Sesshomaru doesn’t mean you need to keep my hands, and breasts for that matter, bound.”

“Perhaps, but why risk it? Now, exactly how good is the sex between you and Inuyasha?”

“You spend half the night with that oversized organ inside me and now you’re suddenly all self-conscious?”

“Self-conscious? Hardly, I am merely curious as to how compatible you two are with each other between the sheets.”

“Well, if you must know Sesshomaru, we get along phenomenally well. The two of us are somewhat…adventurous you could say, in bed together.”

“I imagine you two switch back and forth in your…adventures?” Sesshomaru continued his inquisition, making Kagome blush as he idly played with her bound breasts.

“Yeah…yeah, we do.”

“Much as I imagined, though this should ultimately be a good thing. The two of you are better suited to bottoming, with an alpha to keep you in control you shall both likely be happier.”

“Oh is that so Sesshomaru.”

“Indeed it is. Now, on the subject of my little brother I have a proposition for you my dear.”

“Do tell Sesshomaru.”

“Well, I was planning on sending Inuyasha this way somewhat. Recently, a fairly noted car collector passed away and his estate is coming up for auction. Whilst his home and property is all going to be parsed out to family or sold, his estate is auctioning off his collection of cars and parts a short while from now.

I was going to send Inuyasha in my stead, as I will be preoccupied with business negotiations, to bid upon any potential pieces of interest. I had the idea that perhaps you would be interested in accompanying him there.”

“That would be lovely though I’d have to make sure I can take the leave.”

“Oh I doubt that will be a problem, now, I think you’ve gone too long without being impaled on this Sesshomaru’s length Kagome.”

~~~~~~Nice, France~~~~~~

Ginta and Hakkaku hit the bed, freshly stripped of their clothing. On the large master bed of Tanaka’s new home, the two caged wolves watched as Tanaka, Kouga, and Inuyasha disrobed themselves quickly. Ayame had drug Miroku off to a guest room for some one on one time, leaving the group of males to their fun.

As Kouga finished stripping Tanaka made a beeline for the bag he’d brought with them, fishing out a particularly important piece of metal. Finding it, and a tube of lubricant, Tanaka returned to the others and wrapped his arms round Kouga from behind.

“Tanaka?”

“Kouga. I think it’s time we put this back on, don’t you?” Tanaka spoke as he showed the ookami the cock cage he’d retrieved from his bag.

“No, not really thanks for the offer though.”

“Oh come on Kouga, it’s been too long since you were under lock and key, it’s time we put you back in the cage.” The gleaming stainless steel was identical to the cages on Ginta and Hakkaku, complete with integrated lock and urethral plug, though Kouga’s was slightly larger for his slightly larger flaccid size.

“You left it on for three months last time!”

“I milked you plenty.”

“Yeah you did, which is great because I hate being milked.” Kouga was referencing the multitude of times he’d spent in the cage, a prostate massager in him draining him of his pent up seed with no orgasm in return.

“You love being milked, and being caged. You don’t like to admit that you enjoy it so much. Now stop fussing and get this soft, it’s time to be put back inside.”

“Will you take it off sooner this time?”

“I’ll take it off when it’s time for it to come off. If that sooner, than yes, if it’s longer, than no.”

Tanaka nuzzled Kouga’s neck as he stroked him softly. Unable to resist, Kouga nodded ready to be confined to the steel once more. He truly did love the cage though he was hesitant to admit it, even to himself. The wolf was a good alpha, but a better alpha bitch; good on his own but best under the control of a stronger, more dominant alpha.

“That’s a good wolf.”

With plenty of lube, non-sexual thoughts, and a few tugs to the hefty ookami balls between Kouga’s legs he was made soft and his bits were brought through the back ring. Then, his foreskin was retracted, the plug and cage lubed, and eased onto and into his manhood.

The plug slipped into his meatus with a wet pop and began to glide in gently with a slow, steady hand from Tanaka. It took some doing to coerce the generous helping of wolf cock in the less than generous cage, but Tanaka got it to fit and the cage’s pins were slotted into the slots of the backing ring, the plug nestled within Kouga’s dick. The integrated lock was slotted in and locked, and the steel device was safely in place once more.

Immediately, Kouga swelled as much as his limited confines would allow. Already he was reminded of his previous encounters with the little prison locked to his precious organ and what Tanaka, and Sesshomaru, had done whilst he was secured within it. 

“There we are, you look lovely in your cage, right where you belong.”

Kouga glowered at him, though he had to admit he enjoyed the feel of the constricting cage and the knowledge that his orgasm had been taken from his hands. Though he loved getting to mount his pack mates the week he’d spent slave to Tanaka and Sesshomaru’s cocks whilst his had been left utterly ignored in its cage had been phenomenal. The orgasm when they finally let him out…even better.

“I really hope you didn’t bring two of those.” Inuyasha commented as Kouga was tossed onto the bed with his ookami compatriots.

“No, certainly not, I’m going to need help handling these three after all. Besides, we’ve got all the wolves locked up safe and sound, no need to lock up a perfectly good dog cock.”

“Oh right, my dick needs to be kept under lock and key but the puppy can run around as is no questions asked.”

“Indeed. It wouldn’t be safe, nor particularly sanitary, for you wolves to run around with those cocks free. Best to keep them locked up tight and let us take care of you Kouga.” Tanaka teased as he straddled the wolf, leaning in to kiss the naked ookami.

“Alright so, which one of you needs filling first?” Inuyasha questioned as he climbed onto the bed between Ginta and Hakkaku, reaching for the bottle of lube Tanaka had courteously dropped on the bed.

Slicking himself Inuyasha moved to straddle Ginta, who seemed needier that his slightly more dominant partner. Parting the beta wolf’s legs Inuyasha grasped the metal plug that had been inside him for the last several hours and gently pulled on it. With only token resistance it slid free of Ginta’s well slicked passage and after setting it aside Inuyasha lined himself up with the silky, warm channel.

“Ready Ginta?”

“Hai, hai Inuyasha.”

“Good wolf.”

Inuyasha leaned in to kiss Ginta as he slowly breached the ookami with his length. As he slowly sank deeper he was surprised, pleasantly so, to feel Hakkaku move down behind him. As Inuyasha came to rest inside Ginta he felt a tongue suddenly against his own entrance, Hakkaku having moved down to service the hanyou sheathed within his future mate.

“Oh hell yes Hakkaku. Ginta, you’re gonna fuck yourself on my cock.”

Inuyasha didn’t phrase it as a question, channeling a bit of inner Sesshomaru, and the beta wolf responded in kind. Holding himself relatively still, Inuyasha enjoyed as the wolf at his front thrust back and forth on his erect cock whilst the wolf behind him buried his tongue within his hole.

“Oh fuck me this is one fun little club I’ve stumbled into.”


	37. Quattroporte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter thirty seven. Sorry it's been so long, work has been rather hectic the past couple of weeks. Seeing as it is only likely to get worse for much of the summer, I'm afraid to say that updates will likely be rather infrequent for a while. Though, I figure to try and prevent the full feast/famine effect with my writing I'll try to update once a week if possible. I figure Sunday's I will try to post a new chapter to at least one of my fics, so long as I can manage a bit of writing here and there during the week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Waking slowly, Inuyasha found himself in a rather comfortable position. Resting on Tanaka’s bed, he was currently spooned up behind Hakkaku, his morning wood currently within the ookami whilst Hakkaku’s own strained within its cage.

Hakkaku himself was spooned up to Ginta, who was in the arms of Kouga, who himself was being spooned and penetrated by Tanaka. As they all slowly roused themselves from their sleep dog and dragon cocks were gently eased from wolf demon rears and the group of five eased themselves out of bed.

Joined by Ayame and Miroku, who was walking with a slight limp after his night with the ookami demoness, the group set about making breakfast. Coffee, eggs, and some local pastries were prepared and the group ate before they gathered their belongings and headed back for Tanaka’s boat.

“So Miroku how was your evening?” Ginta questioned as he bit into a chocolate pastry.

“Pretty good going by the limp he was sporting.” Inuyasha joked as he relaxed back into a comfortable day bed near the kitchen, having mixed mimosas together which he sipped at.

“No need to rake me over the coals this early in the day is there?”

“Oh relax Miroku, and you know you made the sweetest, cutest little girl last night.” Ayame teased as she leaned in to her competitor, rubbing the human’s back as the other males had a laugh at the human’s horrible blushing and the undeniable scent of his subtly rising arousal.

The group finished their breakfast without too many sexual innuendos and soon enough were clean and dressed, ready for their day. They needed to return to Italy, their next event a few hours away. At the least it was for most of them, Ayame and Hakkaku both taking the event off.

With the cars safely housed in Tanaka’s garage for the time being, they called for a couple of cabs and were dropped off at the yacht, taking it back over to Italy to prepare themselves for the forthcoming Test Drive.

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha walked out to Sesshomaru’s garage, finding his car of choice. Whilst most of the cars he used were kept in the smaller auxiliary garage, just in case of unwanted attention, this one was conveniently located in the house’s main collection.

And it was certainly a looker. The 2011 Maserati Quattroporte Sport GT S, quite the mouthful, draped in a rich black with dark gray wheels. Getting behind the wheel of the Italian V8, Inuyasha slipped the key in and fired it to life, hearing the motor tick over and start to burble as it warmed up.

“Oh, yes, that will do.”

The upcoming race was one of modern executive sedans, the performance variants of your standard full-size luxury sedans and the high performance ultra-luxury sedans like the Quattroporte Inuyasha was behind the wheel of. The conditions demanded four door, full-size luxury sedans, long wheel base variants if applicable, and in their stock production state.

“Alright, time for a comeback.” Inuyasha needed a good showing, his last two club related outings had ended in a car accident and a multi-million dollar loss respectively.

Pulling out of the garage Inuyasha closed up behind him and got behind the wheel of the sleek black Maserati once more. Sliding it into drive he pulled out onto the street and accelerated away towards the start of the race.

It was a bit of a drive to the starting line, a stretch up the Autostrada followed by a few connecting side roads that wound their way to the race’s genesis. On the way Inuyasha got a great feel for the Maserati, quickly coming to fall in love with it.

It was flawed, badly, and in several ways. For one while normal automatics were available Sesshomaru’s Sport GT S model had come with Maserati’s semi-auto gearbox which at low speeds was a bit clumsy and jerky. The car also had a performance oriented suspension which while effective was quite stiff for what was otherwise meant to be a luxury sedan.

The interior also provided plenty of headaches for the driver and passengers. Buttons were everywhere, often small and unmarked, and almost impossible to decipher. The navigation system too was hideously complex and difficult to figure out. In many ways, the Maserati was a terrible luxury sedan.

But, in one special way it was an extraordinary vehicle. The Ferrari-built 4.7liter V8 under hood provided plenty of grunt and provided more importantly a soundtrack that was simply sensational. The loud, bellowing crescendo of the Italian V8 revving towards its redline was simply intoxicating and gave the big sedan a measure of evil easily rivaled by its exterior sheet metal.

The car itself was a thing of beauty too; the long, sleek Maserati lines were elegant and intimidating in equal measure. Draped in a rich black paint with the dark wheels of the GT S, it was a killer in Savile Row tailoring.

“Oh fuck me this car rocks.”

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled up to his spot on the starting grid, having drawn fifth. Ahead of him, a collection of executive sedans sat ready to take off, though it was no group of sedate sleepers. A mixture of German, British, and Italian four doors the group was comprised of high-powered, rear and all-wheel drive hyper sedans capable of knocking plenty of contemporary sports cars off the road.

In first sat the brand new Jaguar XJR sedan, the steroidal version of Jaguar’s sleek XJ four-door. Next to it was a Mercedes-Benz S65 AMG; the hefty, technological luxury super sedan treated to the insanity of a bi-turbo V12 engine. It was still heavy and luxury-oriented, but had 738 staggering foot pounds of torque motivating the rear wheels.

Behind them were a pair of Aston Martin Rapide’s; one the original, beautiful sedan and the other the updated Rapide S which brought more power and a bit of a gaping grill in place of the beautiful face of the original model. 

Inuyasha was next, a long wheel base Alpina B7 next to him in sixth. The Alpina was effectively a BMW 7-series, thoroughly modified with BMW’s blessing. While modifications weren’t allowed, the Alpina was sold as a production model through BMW channels and the cars themselves were pulled from BMW’s assembly line to receive Alpina’s touches thus weren’t modified standard cars and were acceptable under the club’s rules.

Another German was in seventh; an Audi S8, the high powered four wheel drive variant of the uber-serious sedan. Eighth was taken by another Maserati Quattroporte, ninth by the large and very powerful Porsche Panamera Turbo S. Tenth belonged to another Rapide, eleventh to a Panamera Turbo, and twelfth to the very, very, possibly illegally brand new Bentley Flying Spur.

“Damn, how the hell did you get a hold of that so fast?”

“Eh, I know some people that know some people. Name’s Hail, and you are?”

“Inuyasha, Takahashi. W12 in this thing, right?”

“Yep, six liter’s worth, good to push this thing to two hundred.”

“Good, you’ll be able to keep up to see me cross the line in first.” Tanaka joked as he came up to stand with the human male and his favorite inu hanyou.

“Yes, you’re gonna win against me when I’ve got almost eighty horse on you in my Rapide.” Kouga prodded the dragon as he stepped up to their little group, he piloting the new and improved S model.

“Yes, yours has power and it has a simply gopping face on it instead of the pure beauty of the early version.”

“Oh it isn’t that bad it looks fine.”

The three just looked at Kouga, who slumped his head in defeat.

“Okay it has been made slightly ugly at the front and they did chip away at what was a piece of pure art for some stupid reason. But it doesn’t matter because the ass on it is still perfect, and that’s all you guys are going to see.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Slipping behind their respective wheels they fired up what added to thousands and thousands of horsepower and slotted their respective executive sedans into drive. A flagman raised his flag, brakes were applied as throttles were depressed and the twelve big sedans reared themselves.

The flag dropped and the twelve were off in a slightly…different manner than usual. The Jag launched hard, the Merc next to it simply turning its tires to smoke. The Astons got off quickly with plenty of tire smoke, as did Inuyasha, the Alpina, and the Quattroporte behind it.

The Audi, both Porsche’s, and the Bentley however all accelerated away with nary a chirp from their tires as all-wheel drive systems reigned in their gratuitous power. Accelerating up the short straight the competitors started to fall into a pack as the respective cars sorted themselves in terms of pure speed.

“Yes, come on Quattroporte!”

It was with a Ferrari-built soundtrack that the Maserati accelerated away, its Italian V8 producing phenomenal sounds as it was revved on hard. It took but the first few turns for the competition to be shaken up a bit, some finding they’d come prepared whilst others…didn’t.

The Jaguar was definitely a fine choice, Shippo guiding the big cat along with a vengeance. The Merc next to him however…wasn’t. It was frighteningly powerful, which made it brilliant in a straight line…and downright dangerous in the tight bends as the tires simply turned to smoke and the rear end fought its way out.

The Maserati wasn’t exactly understeer prone itself, but had the chassis to keep its power in line with Inuyasha’s firm hand guiding it. Quickly it became a four way match on the tight winding road; Shippo’s Jag, Tanaka and Kouga’s Astons, and Inuyasha’s Maserati fighting it out.

The Panamera Turbo S, second Quattroporte, third Rapide, and Alpina formed into a second pack fighting to encroach on the leaders. That left the Bentley, the Audi, Merc, and the other Panamera bringing up the reach though the competition was close by all means.

“Yeah come on Tanaka, come and get it!”

Kouga pushed hard on Tanaka, going corner for corner with the earlier prettier Aston in his own more powerful one. He was doing well and actually pulled ahead a bit until he overcooked a corner, the ass coming rotating around forcing the wolf to struggle on the slightly damp road.

“Oh fuck no come on Aston come on!”

Kouga fought but it was in vain, with a burst of tire smoke the Aston rotated round the way he’d come. The Aston spun round to face the oncoming competitors, who slipped by without hitting him thankfully, without a doubt knocking the ookami down to the bottom of the bottom, leaving the fight for first a three way competition.

And a fight it was, as Shippo lead Tanaka and Inuyasha through the tightly meandering bends, weaving through the narrow rock lined roads in the lithe though still quite large Jaguar. It didn’t help that the Aston and the Maserati were right on his tail, even more so as Tanaka found his opportunity to overtake.

On a sweeping corner Tanaka went wide, forcing Shippo from really going all the way to the left edge of the road for fear of being given a P.I.T. maneuver by the dragon in the Rapide. Taking the inside line Inuyasha hung himself on Shippo’s right side, drawing alongside as the road began to tighten further.

“Yes, come on Maser come on!”

As Tanaka struck on Shippo getting a perfect line into the bend, Inuyasha struck as well. Using bravery and the angry Quattroporte, Inuyasha took a harder inside line and braked, using the big four door as a barricade. With it effectively blocking the apex of the corner, Inuyasha all but forced Shippo to brake harder and follow him through the narrowing, tightening bend.

“Damnit!”

“Oh fuck me that XJ looks good in the rearview; time to see how the Aston fits.”

Inuyasha gave chase as the road dropped into a hard left hander; the nimble Aston Martin clipping the apex beautifully. Tanaka really did have the edge with modern supercars, and the slightly plus-sized DB9 was no exception.

It was a savage battle between them; the Aston hitting every apex, hugging every corner and taking every straight away with a burst of the British V-12 under hood. The Maserati behind was attacking from every angle possible, the hit man of a sedan letting loose its V8 bellow at every turn, stuck in the rearview mirrors and all but glued to the bumpers of the Aston Martin.

Behind the Italian Shippo had the Jaguar on full attack himself, using its supercharger V8 to stay glued to the gorgeous and annoyingly quick Maserati ahead of him. As the road twisted and wound itself Inuyasha tried and tried, pushing on Tanaka as much as he could but it was to no avail.

“No, fuck come on!”

At the end of the road the path narrowed into a small single lane bridge, the finish line of their little test drive. Hammering on the Maserati Inuyasha stuck tight to the back of the beautiful Rapide as they moved through a final S-bend, the road winding into the bends as the Aston drifted slightly through the final corner.

Tanaka made it to the end of the road first, reaching the bridge with the Rapide fractions of a second ahead of the Quattroporte and the XJR behind it. Forced to slow Inuyasha followed right behind him, barely clearing the side of the little stone bridge as Shippo did the same behind him.

The Panamera Turbo S took fourth, the Bentley in fifth and the Alpina in sixth. The other Panamera, the third Rapide, and the other Maserati occupied the next three places whilst the Audi, Benz, and Kouga brought up the rear.

“And that gentlemen, is how you do that.” Tanaka spoke to himself as he gradually slowed the Aston to, letting the big V12 wind down as the competitors behind him did the same. In the Maserati, Inuyasha sighed as he pulled at one of the up paddles on the wheel, letting the car change into a higher, calmer gear.

“Damn, well fuck I still got second.”

~~~~~~A While Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled back into the garage of Sesshomaru’s home as the sun slowly drooped closer and closer towards the horizon. Parking the Quattroporte in its spot, he got out and walked inside finding the lights were already on. Investigation showed there was something in the kitchen once more.

This time it was a practically naked dog demon, dressed only in an apron and preparing sushi rolls.

“Hello little brother.”


	38. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter thirty eight. Well, I managed to make my ideal of updating Sundays after only two missed weeks so I'm really off to a flying start :P For whatever reason, I got far into this one and then hit a massive wall when it came to finishing it. I knew where I wanted it to go moving forward into the future chapters but getting there gave me no short headache. Oh well, finally got it done, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha pulled back into the garage of Sesshomaru’s home as the sun slowly drooped closer and closer towards the horizon. Parking the Quattroporte in its spot, he got out and walked inside finding the lights were already on. Investigation showed there was something in the kitchen once more.

This time it was a practically naked dog demon, dressed only in an apron and preparing sushi rolls.

“Hello little brother.”

“Aniki, what, what brings you here?”

“I took a short break from my negotiations and stopped in to see your Kagome, and wound up with enough time to stop over here for a night.”

“You went and saw Kagome?”

“I did, it was a rather productive visit.”

“What do you mean by productive?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know baby brother?”

Sesshomaru spoke as he stepped close to his sibling, wrapping his arms round the hanyou and pulling him in for a kiss. Claiming his intended in a possessive kiss Sesshomaru held his little brother as his tongue insistently pressed forth into warm hanyou confines.

After a moment of unexpected relief, the two pulled apart. Both realized they missed the other more than they’d realized, and though it went unspoken between them the brothers were mutually glad to be reunited once more.

“So, how has your time in Italy been my otouto?”

“It’s been…interesting. I have to say it is a…unique group of people you associate with in this little club. Though, credit where credit’s due they are talented, and they’ve definitely turned up the wick.”

“Indeed, the competition is fully underway baby brother. Tomorrow is actually the first trimester of this competition, and the current points standings will be released to all members. While the consistency of your taillights in front of them has almost certainly removed any doubts to your ability, know that come tomorrow any measure of stealth you still hold will be gone.

If you have enjoyed one slim advantage thus far, it has been their ignorance of your abilities. To many in our little club you have no doubt come off as damage control on my part; sending my little brother to keep a car on the field and recoup some of my money.”

“Which I am.”

“Which you were, admittedly, though you have proven quite thoroughly that you possess the skill and the mindset to compete with such elite drivers. And if my suspicions are correct, the points standings tomorrow will indicate the same to everyone else in the club.”

“Oh good, because so far I’ve only managed to lose a priceless piece of racing history to the competition. What’ll happen when they know I’m a threat, maybe you have a few Faberge eggs I could give to Tanaka?”

Inuyasha sarcastically commented as Sesshomaru returned to his work, finishing their meal and leading his sibling into the living room. By the fireplace Sesshomaru had thoughtfully stocked and lit, Inuyasha stripped down and sat with his sibling as the dog set out several rolls and poured out a bottle of wine he’d left to breathe a while earlier.

“Do not beat yourself up otouto, frankly that was my mistake. I should have known better than to pit you against Tanaka as I did.”

“Well gee thanks, I feel so much better now.”

“I did not mean it in an offensive way baby brother. Simply, Tanaka is an exceptional threat; we are dealing with an elite level of drivers, racers, and of the upper echelon of competitors he stands higher still. Make no mistake he is one of the very best drivers in the club, Tanaka is a very serious threat to your success.

It was my own over-ambition that put you against Tanaka in that matchup. His expertise runs to proper supercars whilst you seem to have had good success wrangling the older, burlier race cars of yesteryear, something we seem to share. I made the mistake of thinking that would give you advantage over Tanaka.

But, he was still piloting a Ferrari and he was piloting one of the very best. The GT40 is an exceptional car, but the P3/4 is just as much a piece of racing history. I was partially blinded by my desire for it, being the only one in the world. And I misjudged just how much advantage home turf would give him, and how well he could exploit the more agile Ferrari’s abilities on the many corners of his track.”

That much was true. Whilst the Ford had beaten the Ferrari at LeMans, part of its winning formula was power. Whilst the chassis, body, suspension, etc. were all world class and part of the combination that took a 1-2-3 finish, speed down the Mulsanne straight was a big advantage to have.

With the Ford’s, the gargantuan V8 behind the driver allowed for cruising speeds down the miles long straight that simply left the Ferrari’s behind. Without having to truly go to the ragged edge in the corners the GT-40’s could keep up a blistering pace and rack up the laps too fast for the P3’s to match.

On Tanaka’s track however, Inuyasha hadn’t had such a luxury. He’d had three laps, on a much twistier circuit that lacked a Mulsanne straight on which he could cruise at more than two hundred miles an hour. A fact that had tipped the balance back towards the more nimble Ferrari and the dragon behind the wheel.

“So then you really can’t hold me responsible for losing the GT-40, certainly not responsible enough for any of your perverted punishments.”

“Oh no, I certainly can. My own desire to possess the P3/4 created a precarious situation, but you did still agree to take on Tanaka and lost. Not to mention you lost the Champeons race, have been humping the competition with far too much familiarity, and participated in a non-club test drive. You’ve been up to plenty that requires correction little brother.”

Sesshomaru informed his sibling as he plucked up a piece of sushi, grinning lightly as he chewed at the succulent, wrapped fish. Inuyasha sipped at his wine and glowered lightly, hiding the mixture of anxiety and excitement growing in the pit of his stomach.

“Hey I did win two races, and took second place today. It’s not my fault Tanaka’s a pain in the ass.”

“True, you did. Which is why I am going to allow you one more orgasm before I lock you.”

“Lock me?”

“Indeed baby brother. I do believe you’ve been running around free for long enough otouto, something I’m going to correct before returning to my meetings.”

“Really?”

“Yes baby brother. You are going to be on your own for a while as I finish out this round of meetings. You have one race left in Italy, than will be traveling to America for a series of races. Additionally, I have a task for you when you arrive.”

“And what is that exactly.”

“There is a collector in Vermont that has recently passed away, his estate is coming up for auction shortly. I’m sending you to bid on my behalf on anything of interest as you will have a couple of days before your first test drive. I plan to send Kagome with you, another reason to put you under lock and key.”

“Right, cause why on earth should I be able to have sex with my quasi-girlfriend?”

“Because she’s my woman, like you are my pup, and I decide who you have sex with and when.”

“Your woman? What, did you score with Kagome?”

“I did, I must say she is quite the little ningen. Has a taste for bondage as well, it would seem you truly do have exceptional taste in women Inuyasha.”

“Thanks…I guess.”

“You’re quite welcome Inuyasha, now, let us enjoy our time together.”

Sesshomaru fed his sibling the last piece of sushi before claiming his lips once more in a kiss. Gently pushing the hanyou down onto his back Sesshomaru straddled his sibling, hand trailing down to grasp Inuyasha’s flaccid member and gently coax it to life.

Getting him hard Sesshomaru played with his brother a moment before standing up, keeping hold of Inuyasha by his prized bits and “encouraging” him to stand as well. Leading the half-demon into the bedroom Sesshomaru rummaged through his closet and found a modest, fairly thick plug and made quick work of lubricating it.

Slicking his brother’s passage, Sesshomaru introduced the toy gently, sliding it home with a smooth thrust so it could dilate Inuyasha’s tight little entrance for him. Moving to the bed Sesshomaru laid down on his bed and beckoned Inuyasha towards him, bringing the pup down atop him to kiss him once more.

“My little brother, I truly did miss you while I was gone.”

“Yeah, for some strange reason I’m glad you’re back too. Even if the first thing you do is start shoving things up my ass.”

“Well, if you would prefer to take me unprepared…”

“I never said anything about that.”

“Then you are fine with me shoving things inside you?”

“When you put it that way ya jackass.”

“Oh my otouto, perhaps you should put your mouth to better use than slinging insults at your alpha.”

Sesshomaru eased his brother down towards his rather erected member, a hand resting between fluffy dog ears to help guide the hanyou currently glaring up at him. Still, angry look or not the hanyou took his sibling’s cock in after a second, easing Sesshomaru’s foreskin back to lick and suck at the sensitive crown of his thick penis.

Slowly taking more of him in the half-demon lowered himself onto Sesshomaru’s thickness. As he gradually consumed the sizeable cock, willing his throat to relax and accept such a large intruder, an interesting thought occurred to Inuyasha, one that had his already eager organ even harder.

From what Sesshomaru had claimed, the same cock that was currently filling his mouth had just hours earlier been inside Kagome. Hand straying down to himself, Inuyasha imagined he could almost still taste her on him, smell her intoxicating arousal blended with Sesshomaru’s own masculine scent.

“Oh little brother, it is truly remarkable. Given you’ve such a crude vocabulary one would expect your oral capabilities to be basic at best; yet that tongue is so remarkably soft and caressing once wrapped round a cock.”

Sesshomaru’s hand on the back of his head held Inuyasha from making a comeback, or a complaint as Inuyasha felt a foot kick the hand that wasn’t wrapped round the base of Sesshomaru’s girth and was instead wrapped round his own.

“You will receive that pleasure when it is given Inuyasha, you will not take it for yourself. Now stay focused on the cock you’re supposed to be handling.”

Inuyasha grumbled round his sibling but found the hand lightly gripping his silver locks was rather insistent about him staying where he was. Focusing in on the thick organ in his mouth Inuyasha slowly worked it further in, eventually managing to get his lips just scant millimeters from Sesshomaru’s pubic mound before his gag reflex kicked in.

Easing his brother back a few inches Sesshomaru took a more aggressive role in their lovemaking and began bobbing Inuyasha’s head up and down on himself, effectively fucking his sibling’s face whilst he stayed sprawled on his comfortable bed.

As claws dug into his thigh lightly Sesshomaru allowed Inuyasha off his cock, the hanyou sputtering and coughing lightly as a thick tendril of saliva bridged his bottom lip and Sesshomaru’s glans. Reaching into his nightstand he produced a masturbator and retrieved the lubricant, squirting a copious amount of the clear gel into the toy before handing it to Inuyasha.

“Here you are otouto, prepare me.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Slick my cock little brother, unless of course you believe your saliva to be enough.”

“I…wow, you’re really a jackass you know that?”

“Does it turn you off?”

Sesshomaru did have a point there, as he propped himself against the headboard, relaxing back and folding his hands behind his head. A blushing Inuyasha grumbled but moved between his legs once more and brought the silicone sheath to his brother’s endowment. Easing it down he thrust the toy up and down on Sesshomaru, twirling it lightly around him as well.

The dominant inu made a contented rumble as the stroker was moved up and down his length, smearing his length with lubricant as Inuyasha jerked him with the toy. After a minute of enjoying, Sesshomaru stilled Inuyasha and reached behind his brother, playing with the plug a moment before sliding it free of his sibling’s rear.

“Good pup, now, you are going to seat yourself upon my length Inuyasha. You are going to make me cum, until I am satisfied, though you are not going to cum until I allow it. You may start and stop as you need but you are not allowed off my cock and you will not reach completion.”

“Jerk.”

Inuyasha idly wondered why he was so quick to acquiesce to his brother’s demands as moved to straddle Sesshomaru’s length. Lowering himself slowly the dog resisted shivering as the blunt crown of his brother’s cock touched his slick, dilated entrance.

Resting his hole against the hardened phallus, Inuyasha took a breath and met Sesshomaru’s gaze. Amber eyes locked as Inuyasha’s hands came to rest on Sesshomaru’s shoulders; the full dog’s coming to grip his sibling’s thighs. Leaning in for a kiss Inuyasha’s lips met Sesshomaru’s as the dog’s anus was spread wide to accept his brother’s thick endowment.

Taking the head inside with a hint of discomfort, Inuyasha stilled himself and allowed his body to adjust to what felt like a telephone pole being shoved inside him. Once the discomfort retreated to a fullness, Inuyasha began to rock himself down onto Sesshomaru, taking him an inch at a time, slipping down to rise back up a bit on the dog’s very erect penis.

“That’s my little brother. Such a beautiful job you do taking this Sesshomaru’s length.”

“Oh hell you are too big Sesshomaru.”

“Your rear seems to think I’m just perfect, after all I fill you to the brim so nicely.”

“Smug bastard.”

Inuyasha finally felt Sesshomaru’s lap under his rear, and felt an all-consuming fullness from the monster he had impaled himself on. Sitting a minute, Inuyasha allowed his body some more time to adjust before beginning to fuck himself upon Sesshomaru.

True to his word Sesshomaru simply sat idle, gently holding his brother’s thighs as he rose and fell upon the older dog’s cock. Resting his head back Sesshomaru simply enjoyed the delightful feeling of Inuyasha’s criminally tight anus gripping him, milking his cock of his seed.

Closing his eyes the dog relaxed back as he was ridden, taking in each and every thrust Inuyasha made upon him, gradually becoming longer and faster with each stroke up and down his length. Though, without warning a few minutes later the strokes stopped altogether causing Sesshomaru to open his eyes.

“Are you alright little brother?”

“Gonna cum.” The hanyou ground out as his hands gripped Sesshomaru’s shoulders rather tightly. 

“No, you are not. Sit all of the way down on my length when you need to stop little brother.” Sesshomaru eased his sibling the rest of the way down, leaving him fully impaled once more whilst he tried to will his eager and weeping erection back to less precarious levels of arousal.

“Fuck Sess can I please cum?”

“No little brother, not yet. Focus on getting my seed within your passage, than you can worry about spilling yours.”

Inuyasha slumped lightly against Sesshomaru, who wrapped his arms round the hanyou. It took him a minute to calm himself but then Inuyasha was safely cooled once more and began to hump his brother once again, rising and falling once more on Sesshomaru’s overly generous endowment.

As he did, Inuyasha realized just how much of a punishment he’d been given. Sesshomaru’s cock just felt too good inside him, between it and his aniki’s dominant attitude Inuyasha was ready to complete. But forcing him to wait until he brought Sesshomaru off that was just evil.

Given his arousal Inuyasha wouldn’t be able to just ride his sibling till he came. Instead, he’d need frequent breaks to stave off the orgasm he wasn’t allowed. That was just going to give Sesshomaru time to rein himself in, further prolonging Inuyasha’s work and delaying the orgasm he so desperately wanted.

“Oh aniki, come on please.”

“It is all in your hands little brother. Or should I say, it’s all in this delectable ass of yours. All you need do is make me cum otouto, then we can see about allowing you release.”

Inuyasha whined but began to rock up and down on his sibling once more. Taking up a steady pace he tried to tighten himself as much as possible, milking Sesshomaru’s thick cock as he rose and fell on it. It wasn’t long before Inuyasha was ready to stop once more, his orgasm nearing once more whilst Sesshomaru relaxed back against the bed seemingly unfazed.

Time passed quickly for the hanyou, a painfully aroused blur of rising and falling upon his brother’s hard dick. Each stroke crushed his prostate, filled his channel, teased his ring of muscle all driving Inuyasha insane with lust that Sesshomaru wouldn’t allow him to sate. 

The worst part for Inuyasha though, was Sesshomaru himself. He was sweaty and painfully horny; panting and so, so, so ready to cum. Sesshomaru though was merely breathing slightly harder and had a rather pleased look upon his face. He seemed virtually no closer to completion whilst Inuyasha was a wreck.

“How are you feeling little brother?”

“How do you think you ass?”

“Testy, little brother.”

“Oh come on Sess, just fucking cum already!”

“Make me little one.”

“I’m fucking trying.”

“And would you like to know why you are failing?”

“Because you’re an insufferable ass?”

“Because you are not trying to make me cum. You are focused on not making yourself complete, when you should be focused on making me release within you.”

“You said I’m not allowed to cum.”

“I did, and you are doing well in that aspect. But you should be focusing on milking out my seed, stopping only when you need to, rather than trying to maintain a pace or thrust that will keep you from reaching release.

You are getting me close otouto but are edging me along more than anything else. Now, you need to focus and bring your alpha male off if you wish to complete anytime soon Inuyasha.”

“Come on Sess please!”

“No Inuyasha you will get release when you accomplish your task. If you need, we can take a short break.”

“Yeah, I need that.”

“Certainly baby brother.”

Sesshomaru moved against the bed, wrapping an arm around his sibling as he brought him all the way down onto his length and moved to stand. Standing upright the inu supported his sibling as the hanyou blushed and wrapped his legs round Sesshomaru’s waist.

“Really?”

“Yes little brother, stay wrapped round me.”

Sesshomaru stood, Inuyasha impaled upon his erection, and strode towards the kitchen. With a grumbling hanyou’s arms and legs wrapped round him Sesshomaru quickly uncorked another bottle of wine, retrieved two glasses, and walked out into the expansive collection that made up his garage.

Whilst the front of the house faced the road, the back had a finished patio space and looked over a stretch of land that rolled down into a slight valley. The garage happened to have doors on either side, which Sesshomaru took advantage of; sliding the rear doors open to illuminate the patio and leave his collection of gorgeous Italian sheet metal to play back drop whilst he sat on the patio with his intended.

Sliding into a lounge chair Sesshomaru adjusted himself so he was comfortable, lifting Inuyasha mostly off of himself long enough to turn the half demon round before guiding him back down to rest with his aniki fully inside him once more. Gasping lightly as he was brought back down upon his sibling, Inuyasha turned to glare back at his brother as the older dog poured them both a glass of Sagrantino.

“Gee, thanks for impaling me there Sess. Really brotherly behavior of ya.”

“You know I might almost take your complaining seriously if your cock wasn’t achingly hard little brother.” Sesshomaru teased as he reached round to grasp his sibling’s weeping length, giving it a few teasing strokes.

“Hard to be soft when I’m impaled on a fucking telephone pole.”

“Thank you baby brother.”

“Bastard.”

Inuyasha grumbled but the two relaxed back against the chair, comfortable and content in the warm evening. Sipping at their dark wine, the two let a few minutes drift by until Inuyasha had unwound and was safely backed away from his orgasm.

“It truly is a beautiful evening.”

“It’s truly a beautiful place.”

“It is isn’t it; small wonder this region has been home to so many great marques at one time or another.”

“Has been? Half of them are sitting behind us.” Inuyasha prodded as he shifted on his sibling’s overly large penis.

“True, there are certainly a few choice names in the collection. Ferrari, Maserati, Lamborghini, Lancia, De Tomaso, Iso Rivolta, Bizzarini, OSCA, Pagani to name but a few. This would not be a bad place to settle down, or to summer at any rate; mild weather, excellent wines, beautiful roads.”

“Wearing your brother like a sock puppet.” Inuyasha sarcastically completed the older dog’s sentence for him.

“Indeed. Though I do believe it is time for you to get back to work my sweet little puppet.”

“Bastard.”

Inuyasha griped though he gripped Sesshomaru’s arms all the same, planting his feet to rise up the thick length inside him. His back to Sesshomaru’s front Inuyasha began to ride his sibling, easing the big organ in and out of his thoroughly stretched channel.

Concentrating on what Sesshomaru had said earlier, Inuyasha worked to make his sibling cum rather than trying to delay his own climax. Alternating between long strokes down on Sesshomaru’s length and quick thrusts, Inuyasha intentionally clenched himself much as the intruder inside him allowed, trying to milk his brother’s cock of its seed.

“Now you are making progress baby brother.”

“Shut up you ass.”

Inuyasha griped as he kept thrusting up and down, feeling his orgasm building perilously close once more. Slowing himself for a few minutes he let the need back down before going full force once more, really squeezing Sesshomaru’s cock with his slick entrance as he humped the alpha inu.

A short while later Inuyasha was ready to come once more, panting and flustered whilst Sesshomaru was once more still almost entirely in control of himself. Thankfully for the hanyou, that composure was but a fine mask as Inuyasha’s cock was roughly grabbed at the base with one hand whilst Sesshomaru rammed him down onto his length.

Inuyasha nearly howled with his arousal, cock scarlet in Sesshomaru’s tight grip as hot seed splashed his insides. Sesshomaru thrust a few times, milking all of his ejaculate into his partner, before relaxing back against the chair.

“Oh fuck Sesshomaru let me cum, I got you off already!”

“You wish to cum already little brother? The night is still fairly young.”

“For fuck’s sake yes!”

“As you wish otouto.”

Sesshomaru started stroking his sibling’s precum slicked length, hard and fast with an almost painfully tight grip. It took precious few seconds before the hanyou was at his peak, and clenching down on Sesshomaru’s still hard cock as his own seed coated his abdomen and Sesshomaru’s hand.

As Inuyasha rode out his orgasm he realized that the hand wasn’t stopping, still stroking his now overly sensitive member. Before he could react a hand had grabbed both his own, locking his wrists together in an iron grip as his cock was tortured with too much pleasure.

“Do remember that was your one allowed orgasm little brother.”

Sesshomaru spoke cruelly into Inuyasha’s ear as he flipped him over onto the bench, ready for round two to begin.

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Sesshomaru finished dressing himself, buttoning his suit coat before striding over to the bed and the slumbering hanyou within it. Leaning in Sesshomaru slid the sheet aside, checking his brother’s backside to see the sizeable plug and the harness holding it within him. At his front, Sesshomaru confirmed that the appropriate bits of steel were locked safely where they belonged.

Kissing his brother’s forehead softly Sesshomaru slid the sheet back over Inuyasha and took his leave, stepping out to the garage to survey his options. He’d called earlier for a driver to meet him at the airport and return the car to his home, leaving only the choice of what car he’d be taking.

Looking them over, he decided upon a beautiful Iso Grifo. The beautiful red Italian GT car had components from or to be used by Jaguar, Jensen, Maserati, BMW, Lamborghini, Mercedes, and Aston Martin among others. Under hood it used American V8’s for motivation, of first Chevy and then Ford flavor.

Getting in to his later, five speed manual example; Sesshomaru fired the Ford 351 Cleveland V8 to life. As the Bizzarini styled GT car warmed, Sesshomaru opened the garage and rolled the clutch gently to roll the car out into the beautiful morning. Closing up behind him Sesshomaru slotted the car back into first and pulled away, shifting into second as the American V8 rumbled under hood.

He made good time, ripping through the sixty or so kilometers to the airport. Arriving, he met with the hired driver and handed the keys over to his beautiful Iso Rivolta before heading for his flight. Whilst Sesshomaru was boarding his flight and taking his seat, Inuyasha was slowly rejoining the waking world.

As he rolled over on the oh-so-comfortable mattress Inuyasha became acutely aware of the big toy inside him, his slightly sore and thoroughly used rear filled by silicone as opposed to his sibling. At his front, his newfound alarm clock came as his morning wood rammed full force into unyielding steel confines.

“Oh fuck.”

Easing himself out of bed, Inuyasha stumbled into the kitchen and set about a pot of coffee. As the water heated up for his coffee press Inuyasha stopped long enough to undo the harness and ease the big toy from himself, moaning softly as his rear gave up the sizeable phallus.

Wishing he could take the cock cage off, Inuyasha washed the toy and set it back with the rest of Sesshomaru’s “toys” before going back to the kitchen, pulling the now boiling water off the stove and pouring it into the press. As his coffee brewed itself he fidgeted idly with the locked steel gripping him.

“Damnit Sesshomaru.”

It was a nice device, the same style gripping Ginta, Hakkaku, and now Kouga. Stainless steel gripped him by a ring round his cock and balls, a tube covering his cock whilst an attached urethral insert was within him, deep past the base ring whilst the two pieces were locked together by an integrated steel lock.

As he sipped at his coffee, Inuyasha walked out to the garage once more. The race was not for several hours yet but the car was in the garage, and getting a look at it…just had Inuyasha’s cock biting at the end of its tube once more.

“Damnit Sesshomaru.”


	39. Hopeless Romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, actually Sesshomaru isn't really hopeless at all, though he is quite romantic in this one. Hope you guys like it, this chapter is something of a buildup for what's coming. Which is why it's long and slightly disjointed, and why it took me forever and a day to finish and post it. Hopefully I'll manage to get the next one out sooner!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Inuyasha hit the brakes hard, smacking the shift paddle down as he did, the big V12 changing down a gear as he slowed the supercar. The Italian race car slowed with a brutal vengeance, diving hard into the right hand bend as Inuyasha put it on the apex.

Next to him Kouga hung right on his left rear quarter, his red Ferrari FXX sitting in Inuyasha’s mirror. Coming out of the corner Inuyasha pressed the throttle hard, running the AMG V12 up through its rev range before grabbing the sequential box’s paddle, attempting to leave the Ferrari behind.

“Come on, fall back ookami.”

Hugging the right side of the road Inuyasha kept his foot in as the bent to the left. Diving towards the apex Inuyasha put the Pagani Zonda R Evolution right, right up against the left edge of the road, utterly in love with the frighteningly fast borderline race car.

The “R” was (one of) the ultimate iteration of the Pagani Zonda. As a last hurrah, in a final bid to go faster, harder, and quite a bit louder than ever before Pagani had ditched all semblance of civility from the street going Zonda. The R was purely a track machine, no longer street legal thanks to more extensive aerodynamics, cheater tires, and a nearly absent exhaust system.

It was freakishly loud, stiff, hyper aggressive, and utterly focused on going fast as possible. Ironically, all of this made it entirely unsuitable for any racing series; the car’s too aggressive aerodynamic touches and unrestricted engine violated any class of competitive motorsport it would otherwise be competitive in. Thus, all it had was going stupid fast on a track.

Or going stupid fast on a street near the Amalfi Coast in an illegal street race.

Speaking of which, Inuyasha kept his foot in hard as the road straightened for a brief second. Behind him, Kouga pursued in his similarly pointless Ferrari FXX as did Ayame in the modified FXX’s sibling the Maserati MC12 Corsa.

Leading the pack of non-street legal supercars Inuyasha floored it down the straight before braking hard once more for an extremely tight right hander. Smacking the lever down a few gears he went wide before turning hard in, making the painfully tight bend before accelerating down a narrow little straight.

It was actually quite interesting; one would think the ultimate, ultimate iteration of the already aggressive Zonda would be a handful. But in fact, the no longer streetable Pagani was by far calmer than the street legal Cinque he’d driven previously. 

Thanks to the huge amount of aerodynamic aid from its wings and scoops, and the psychotic grip from the non-street legal racing tires, the Zonda was just glued to the pavement and able to put its huge power down so easily.

“Come on baby, let’s just hold a couple of wolves off.”

Pulling down hard once again, Inuyasha swung the matte black Pagani round a very tight left hairpin before accelerating back uphill slightly as the narrow road straightened out. Behind him, the others pursued in their own super-modified supercars of Zonda, Enzo, or MC12 flavor.

Whilst the modified Enzo that was the Ferrari FXX piloted by Kouga gave chase, Inuyasha ripped through a series of switchbacks that made up the end of their nice little sprint. Crossing the line in first, and in a violently loud shriek of Italian tuned German built V12, Inuyasha shouted and batted his fist on the steering wheel as he ended his first round in Italy with a solid win.

~~~~~~A Couple Days Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha stepped down from Sesshomaru’s company jet, stretching himself out as he looked at the car awaiting him. Sesshomaru’s travel agent had asked if he wished for limo service or to have one of Sesshomaru’s cars delivered and when he’d picked to drive himself they hadn’t disappointed.

Sitting there waiting for him was none other than the Rolls Royce Phantom Drophead coupe, the convertible variant of the immense Phantom two-door. The dark blue ultra-luxury coupe gleamed in the early morning light as Inuyasha accepted the keys and slipped behind the wheel.

Firing the smooth, silky V12 to life Inuyasha closed the suicide door and quickly retracted the power operated fabric roof, the tan cloth sliding away soundlessly under the teak rear deck to let the morning sun in. Inuyasha dropped the car into drive and pulled away with a gentle waft of acceleration coming from under the long, polished aluminum hood.

Cruising along, Inuyasha enjoyed the sweet, ultra-luxury convertible as he racked the miles up towards his and Kagome’s shared apartment. Arriving in good time, he pulled up outside their domicile and parked the big Roller, going inside to find everything quiet and still. Walking quietly into Kagome’s bedroom, he found it empty, going into his own to find his roommate sleeping in his bed.

Sliding the covers back he found his rather attractive ningen was nude, her smooth shaven mound bared to him and for that matter rather damp. Catching her in a rather erotic dream, Inuyasha slid his own clothing off and slipped beneath the covers. Seating himself between Kagome’s thighs Inuyasha lavished some gentle attentions on her mound, using his tongue to tease her awake.

“Oh, oh Sesshomaru yes.”

“Sesshomaru?” Inuyasha spoke to himself as he ate her quickly wetting pussy.

As Inuyasha worshipped her, Kagome slowly came round as her dream gave way to the waking world and a face between her thighs. Waking to a delightful tongue inside her Kagome looked down to see a figure beneath the sheets covering her. Sliding them aside she found her roommate beneath the covers and between her thighs.

“Well hello to you too.”

“Am I not who you were expecting?”

“Oh, you’re on a high horse about your brother while you’re molesting me in my sleep?”

“Like you don’t love it.”

“Fair enough, though since you’re down there how about you replace that mouth with something else?”

“Well, I’d like to…”

Inuyasha spoke as he slid up Kagome’s body, coming to kiss her. As her hand reached down to grasp him she felt not the usual velvet covered iron of his hardness but just some actual metal, stainless steel to be precise. 

“What the hell are you wearing?”

“It’s this stupid fucking chastity cage, Sesshomaru put it on me.”

“Really, let me see.”

Inuyasha scooted forward slightly, showing her the stainless steel locked round and in his prized bits. Reaching down to grasp him Kagome admired the beautiful steel that was wrapped behind his balls, and the similar steel wrapped round and in his cock. Looking at the integrated lock that held the pieces together and Inuyasha under control, Kagome felt herself growing wetter still.

“Aww, poor baby. Well, I guess you’d better get back to work with your tongue.”

“Thanks for being so sympathetic.”

“Sorry, guess I kind of just like the look of you in that little cage.”

“It ain’t that little.”

“I didn’t mean it like that; I mean it’s just little in comparison to you erect…” Kagome consoled her hanyou companion as she guided him down between her legs once more, the sight of his organ constrained arousing her more than she'd readily admit.

~~~~~~Vermont~~~~~~

They arrived at the hotel in good time, pulling into the wintertime ski resort not long after the sky had dipped beneath the tree lined horizon. Arriving in their suite the two quickly crashed into the comfortable bed, Kagome eagerly directing her hanyou companion’s face downwards once more.

With his cock painfully trapped in its tight metal confines Inuyasha worshipped her tight, wet heat all the while wishing he could be filling her properly with his length. Though, thanks to Sesshomaru it was not to be and he spent the evening constrained and wishing rather than actually having his ningen partner.

They spent the night together Kagome rather satisfied and Inuyasha rather not, and the following morning they, along with quite a good bit of Sesshomaru’s money, headed for the auction. It wasn’t too far a drive, a nice meandering cruise through the back areas of Vermont before they arrived at the auction. The estate was vast, acres and acres with a sizeable though just slightly dilapidated manor up a long winding drive.

“So, this is the place that Sesshomaru was so interested in?” Inuyasha spoke to himself more than Kagome as he guided the big Roller onto a parking space on the lawn.

“Hey you never know guys like this can really wrack up a collection over the years. And from what I managed to dig up on this guy he worked as a doctor all over the world, and for some very well-heeled clients. Not hard to imagine they found he could be plied with cars…”

“Fair enough, though what was all this research you did?”

“Oh, just a bit of investigation. You know, seeing as we’re potentially spending all kinds of Sesshomaru’s money and all.”

“Eh, not like he can’t afford it.”

“True, though perhaps you shouldn’t be running wild with the checkbook of the guy who has the keys to your prized bits.”

“Yeah yeah.”

The two quickly made their way to the bar of the catered event, getting hold of a couple of cocktails before walking the grounds and surveying the lots that were soon to be for sale. The estate featured several pre-fabricated structures, an attached garage added to the home, a detached carriage house, a couple of barns, and a number of what were little more than bulldozed into the earth. All of them however were chock full of cars, of almost every variety.

Practically every age and nationality were present in one form or another and in one state of upkeep or another. Sadly, many of them ran towards total disrepair. Vermont winters were tough even on well-kept cars, and many of the cars present weren’t. The improvised pits were little more than wet, muddy holes that many an innocent motor had been left in and it had shown; the cars left to them were by and large scrap, ravaged by the rust and decay of the cold and wet climate.

“Is it me or is this looking like a bit of a waste of a trip?” Kagome spoke as they walked down into one such pit, finding a couple of battered old Audi’s and a rusting Subaru SVX.

“I hope not, but yeah this starting to look like… Oh fuck me, there’s some…if they’re real…”

“What is it?” Kagome asked as she followed her hanyou friend over the hood of a wrecked Buick GN and further into the pit.

“Let’s keep this quiet, but if you look beneath those loosely draped tarps there are Skylines under there.”

“You’re kidding?”

“Nope, mostly R32’s from the looks of things, a couple of R33’s. Shitty condition from what I can see from here, but even if they’re shot the motors are valuable.”

“Yeah they are. There’s got to be what, six cars under those tarps. If that translates to six functional RB26 motors, that’s a nice chunk of change to be had. Though, I get the feeling that it isn’t the kind of return Sesshomaru is looking for.”

“No, definitely not. Still, if nothing else than a personal project I want to get hold of them.”

“Definitely.”

The two perused the “pits” a while longer but didn’t come up with much. Sadly, the muddy, wet, cold tombs were just that and most of the cars that had been parked in them were well beyond saving. There were however a few survivors, or at least solid donors, which the two made note of before examined the more permanent structures on the property.

The buildings, which ranged from barns nearly as rotted as some of the worse cars to aluminum pre-fab structures with actual insulated floors and some attempt at climate control, held an overall better group of two and four wheeled attractions. 

All manner of year and nationality was covered, from the turn of the century onwards with practically every car producing nation represented in one degree or another. The focus was rather broad too; luxury sedans, basic transportation, supercars, muscle cars, trucks, hot hatches, old race cars; the collection held them all. In truth, it was more a hoard though it was a hoard with more than enough Ferrari’s to warrant attention.

“This guy was really active in the eighties and nineties wasn’t he?” Inuyasha surmised as he looked over the expanse of Ferrari 308’s, 328’s, 348’s, and Testarossa’s among others all of which were models of the aforementioned decades.

“Yeah, from what I found he worked overseas a lot and for some really well-heeled clients. Definitely looks like he was paid in cars for his work.”

“Which would be great if they were maintained worth a damn.”

“Definitely.”

~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~

“Next up ladies and gentleman we have a 1977 Saab 99 EMS, color burgundy. This is the Electronic Manual Special, featuring fuel injection and a brace of sport features. Bidding will start at five thousand dollars, do I have five thousand.”

A few bids quickly went out, the price creeping upwards towards ten thousands. Inuyasha and Kagome joined in, and with a bit of back and forth quickly had the chuckable little Saab for their own. Or Sesshomaru’s rather.

Another Saab 99 followed, the lovely Turbo variant that helped kick off the eighties trend of putting forced induction beneath the hood of every otherwise ordinary vehicle. The sweetly preserved black hatchback was theirs, rounding out a trio of Swedes they’d purchased.

Over the course of the bidding they collected an interesting assortment of cars; an old Simca 1000, a couple of Ferrari’s, a 68’ Chrysler Imperial, an old Porsche 911 race car, several late model Mercs and BMW’s, an interesting Porsche 924 prototype, among others. 

A handful of odd sports cars, boutique manufacturers, old Jags and a couple muscle cars followed. Several of the dilapidated Nissan Skylines were Inuyasha’s, as were a pair of downtrodden Nissan Pulsar GT-R’s, rally prepped cars that hadn’t ever actually been sold in the U.S. The final cars they got hold of were a pair of Alfa Romeo Callaway Twin-turbo GTV6’s.

The GTV6 was Alfa Romeo’s enjoyable coupe of the eighties, a sweet little thing that was fun to drive if a bit tame. Alfa’s solution to spice it up a bit, a little company by the name of Callaway. Handing the cars over to them they’d been fitted with two-turbos and a host of handling upgrades to make the GTV6 a lethal weapon. And in the process, they’d brought Callaway to the attention of GM, leading to a line of freakishly powerful Corvettes spanning decades.

With a chunk of Sesshomaru’s money, two of the very few Callaway’s remaining in the country were purchased by the hanyou and his ningen companion. A black example and a red one with period body kit and wheels were added to their purchases and the two called it a day.

“Well, that went pretty well.”

“It did, now, care to go get a bite to eat.”

“Well, I wouldn’t mind if you did a bit of eating.” Kagome teased as she slipped into the passenger seat of the Rolls, Inuyasha resisting a whimper as he swelled in his cage at her words.

“You’re really aroused today.”

“I am I guess it’s the thought of that little cage on you.”

“You’re really fucking sadistic you know that?”

“Maybe, I guess it must be your brother rubbing off on me.” Kagome teased as she leaned in to kiss the hanyou who’d slipped behind the wheel.

“Oh good, just what the world needs, another Sesshomaru.”

Inuyasha teased though leaned in to kiss his ningen companion once more before slotting the Rolls down into drive. Pulling away he flicked the headlights on and ticked the heater up just a bit as the mild day became a cool, fast darkening night.

The estate wasn’t too far from their accommodations, about a twenty-five minute drive from their suite at the Stowe Mountain Resort. Guiding the Phantom along Inuyasha continued to find himself pleasantly surprised. Whilst he’d expected to be somewhat frustrated with the big drop top he actually loved it.

It was entirely a luxury vehicle, but yet even on the winding back roads it wasn’t that bad. Slow but not painfully so, moving along with a relaxed speed as it utterly cosseted its occupants in comfort and luxury. Frankly, the only thing Inuyasha found himself wishing for in the Drophead was a proper bench seat…and for his cock cage to be removed.

“So, did Sesshomaru say anything about how long it’s staying on for?” Kagome questioned her hanyou companion as her hand strayed over to his lap to cup “it”.

“Not a thing, the bastard. Though really he ought to be taking it off right now after we spent all day here for him.”

“Well, it wasn’t really that much of a burden riding around in a Rolls Royce, drinking gin and tonics, and spending his money on old cars all day. Actually it was pretty fun. Though really, if there’s anything that’ll make or break your chances of escaping it’ll be tomorrow.”

That much was true; the auction was being held over three days. The first had been merely one of observation, a chance for prospective bidders to register and look over the estate and all that was being auctioned. The second had seen the contents of the pits and several of the barns auctioned off, most of the scrap really.

Overall most of the cars that had crossed the block had gone for a couple thousand dollars or less, most little more than scrap value. The forthcoming final day however, would see some real prizes crossing the auction block. From the better structures and from the house’s garages came the jewels of the hoard slash collection, the proverbial best being saved for last.

“Yeah it will, we definitely need to get our hands on those older Ferrari’s. I mean, they weren’t world record setters but they’re pretty fucking close.” Inuyasha spoke, referencing several late fifties and sixties Ferrari’s due to be auctioned. Whilst some stood taller than others in value, almost any Ferrari’s from that era were strong six if not outright seven figure cars. 

“I know, I’m actually amazed they’re being auctioned off here and not at RM or Bonhams they’re certainly worth enough.”

“Definitely, hopefully the location has kept some of the buyers off. I mean, they’re gonna be way expensive no matter what but hopefully there won’t be that many people there tomorrow with Sesshomaru’s level of funds.”

“Hopefully, though then again when these kinds of cars come up the collectors who can afford them know where they are and will go where needed to find them.”

“True.”

The two made it back to the hotel in good time and made a beeline for their room, Kagome intent on a shower before they went for dinner. As he fixed them a couple of drinks and his ningen companion let a nice spray of hot water run over her nude form, Inuyasha’s phone rang from its place on his nightstand. Retrieving it, he saw it was Sesshomaru calling, odd given it was nearly one thirty in the morning in Belgium.

“Hey Sess, what’s up?”

“I was hoping you could tell me little brother.” Sesshomaru spoke to his little sibling as he sat in his hotel’s bar, finishing off his vodka tonic.

“I’ll take another, thank you.” The dog demon spoke to the ningen woman behind the bar, who nodded before setting about making him a fresh one.

“Well, ugh, the auction went alright today.”

“Alright?”

“Yeah, I mean, well fuck a lot of the cars were trash.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, the ‘collection’ is a fucking hoard with a lot of nice badges. Most of what they auctioned off today had been stored in these fucking pits. They were just holes bulldozed into the property, you should have fucking seen it.”

“Not exactly the greatest place to store classic sheet metal.” Somewhere in Sesshomaru’s heart, a small tug was felt for the loss of interesting, enjoyable cars to rust and rot.

“Damn right, combine that muddy grave with the cold and the rain and you can fill in the fucking blanks. There was an old Beetle in one I swear you could see daylight through it was so rusted out. We still did alright though, got a couple neat things.”

“Glad to hear you salvaged the day, what all did you pick up?”

“A bunch of odds and ends really; a couple of neat older Saabs, a really well-prepped 911 racer, oh and there was an oddity.”

“An oddity?” Sesshomaru questioned as he accepted his drink from the bartender with a nod.

“Yeah, it was a Porsche 924 Turbo.”

“That’s not really odd, just an old Volkswagen with a turbo.” Sesshomaru poked fun at the poor little 924, Porsche’s “bargain” model of the seventies, which admittedly did use a VW power plant.

“Yes I know I’m not a huge fan either but they are decent cars. But, the weird thing was what it was wearing. It…It was a Carrera GT model but it isn’t.”

“Do elaborate otouto.” The 924 Carrera GT was a homologation model, built to satisfy racing regulations for the 924 race car. The few models built were actually rather quick, and rather collectible compared to the lesser 924’s.

“Well, it has the VIN number of a 924 Turbo and it is a Turbo and has all that associated kit; the turbo, the phone dial wheels, etc. But, it’s also got the Carrera body kit on it, it has an intercooler which the regular Turbo’s didn’t, and it has Carrera painted on the body. It looks hand painted too.”

“Inuyasha, are you suggesting that…?”

“I know, it sounds crazy but it really looks legitimate. The bodywork is too shitty and the mechanicals are too straight for it to be someone’s hack job. I think this car is a prototype Sess. I don’t know how it got here, but I really believe this a prototype Carrera GT they built from a regular Turbo.”

“And you came to this conclusion how?”

“Just the way it’s executed. I mean, if someone wanted it to look like a Carrera they’d have just put the body on and called it a day. But they didn’t; the bodywork is kind of shitty by German standards, the wheels are there without spacers to push them out to fill the flared fenders, the decals are hand painted it looks like. But the motor’s fucking beautiful, it’s plumbed up to the turbo and intercooler perfectly. This car’s a test mule Sess, I just know it.”

“In that case well done little brother, it seems you got hold of one very interesting piece of Stuttgart history.”

“Thanks. Though, I hope you were looking for more forced induction in the garage cause I also got Callaway GTV6’s.”

“You said that in plural form.”

“Yeah, they had two of them here.”

“Very, very well done otouto. I am quite the fan of those little monsters. Are they in salvageable condition?”

“Yeah, there’s a black one which runs well but has some light rust. And the red one has a straight body, and a period body kit and wheels, but won’t start. Both are definitely salvageable though.”

“Excellent. Let’s just hope tomorrow is as rewarding as today has been for you.”

“Yeah, hey about that. Is there, I dunno, a set limit you want Kagome and I to stick to? I mean, there’s some potentially really expensive cars coming up tomorrow.”

“So it’s true then is it? I heard the collection has some rather…desirable models.”

“Yeah, it’s true. There’s a Ferrari 250, a 212 Inter, a real Porsche 550, an old Allard, an old Merc and Bentley, a Ferrari Daytona Spider, a Dual-Ghia, a Fitch-Whitmore Le Mans Special, among others.”

“Exceptional. I cannot wait to see what you come home with.”

“Yeah, like I was saying is there a limit you want me to stick too or should I just get them at any cost?”

“I’ll trust your judgment otouto.” Inuyasha could hear the smirk in Sesshomaru’s voice. “I do believe I’ll use your performance as a guideline for your…confinement.”

“Fuck.”

“Is it getting tough for you already baby brother?”

“No shit, you sent me back to my girlfriend who’s been wet as a fucking fish since I got here and I can’t even jerk off.”

“Does it not feel good in its own way though? To be so captive, so eager, think of how rewarding it shall be when you are released.”

“Does that mean I will be?”

“Eventually.”

~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~

Inuyasha awoke, spooned up behind Kagome his nose buried in her soft raven locks. If he had his way his wood would be soon within her, but thanks to Sesshomaru that wasn’t an option. Instead, he settled for resting up against her, wishing he could be inside her tight wet heat.

“You’re randy this morning.”

“Yeah well, unlike you I didn’t get to cum last night…four times.”

“Hey, you were the one responsible for that.” Kagome grinned as she rolled over to face him, leaning in to kiss him.

“Care for breakfast or should I just start work on number five?”

“Hmm, tough call.” Kagome replied as she leaned in for another kiss, the two embracing as they lay between the comfortable sheets. As her warm hand stroked his metal confined penis, Inuyasha resisted a whimper. He could feel her through the bars, feel her grasping his length though he couldn’t get hard in her grip thanks to the lock which neither had the keys to.

“Damn I want to have you.”

“I want you in me.”

The two kissed again, arms entwining as they lay together. Inuyasha realized just how much he had missed his long-time companion whilst they were apart. While their relationship had always been rather…casual, their ties to each other ran deep, very deep. 

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever told me just what it is that Sesshomaru has you doing for him.”

“Oh…ugh, yeah it’s…pretty close to the vest on Sesshomaru’s part.”

“Intriguing, sounds like my puppy is playing Mr. Secret agent man for his big brother. What is it, corporate espionage, working some sort of hostile takeover?”

“Something like that.”

“That’s evasive.”

“I…should probably let Sesshomaru answer; it is his business after all.”

“That’s surprisingly respectful of boundaries Inuyasha, rather unlike you. It isn’t anything illegal is it?” Kagome asked with a concerned voice as she held her half-demon companion.

“No, no nothing like that. It’s nothing really illegal or dangerous or anything, more just a side project of Sesshomaru’s while he handles his company.”

“Ah, well just be careful my big inu. Wouldn’t do to get thrown in the pen before you can get out of this one now would it?” Kagome spoke as she rubbed Inuyasha’s quickly filling testes, fingering the metal ringed round their base.

Sliding up to straddle Kagome, Inuyasha propped himself with his arms on either side of her as he leaned in to kiss his ningen once more. As her arms wrapped him and their tongues entwined he truly found himself wishing the cage was off. Laying in the soft, comfortable bed he’d be utterly content to lie in bed and have sex for the rest of the day but sadly the cage was firmly affixed and there was business to be done.

“Shit, we need to get ready. Go get the shower started, I’ll make coffee and call down for some room service.”

“Sounds good, get me something sweet.”

Kagome reluctantly slid out of bed and walked into the spacious bathroom, turning the multitude of jets on and adjusting the water just so. As Inuyasha went to grab the phone and call down to the concierge desk he heard a soft knock at the door.

Sliding into some briefs he answered it to find a waiter with a heavily laden tray on the other side.

“Good morning sir, I have breakfast for you and your companion.”

“Oh, thanks though I ugh, haven’t actually called down to order anything yet.”

“Actually, we received an order last night for your suite.”

“Oh, well come on in.”

The waiter rolled the tray in and Inuyasha grabbed his wallet from his long ago discarded pants. He tipped the human and they were alone once more as Kagome finished up her shower. Coming out wrapped in a towel, she was pleasantly surprised to see their breakfast already arrived.

“Wow, they work fast.”

“Yeah, apparently Sesshomaru must have ordered for us last night.”

“Ah, how thoughtful of him.”

The cart itself contained quite an assortment of items. Coffee, freshly squeezed orange juice and champagne for mimosas, fresh pastries, and Kagome noted eggs and poached salmon, along with scrapple. Sesshomaru was quite the observant youkai.

There were also flowers, a small wrapped box and a card with her name on it. Opening it, she found it contained a small handwritten note from the dog demon.

“Just a small token of my gratitude my dear Kagome. Open the box after breakfast, Sesshomaru.”

“Your brother’s quite the romantic.”

“Yeah, that’s what you think.”

“Sweet and he’s got a huge cock, he’s really the whole package isn’t he.” Kagome teased her hanyou companion as he poured them both a cup of coffee.

“He ain’t that big.”

“No, he definitely is. Shouldn’t you be getting your shower by the way?”

“Well I was going to shower with you but you couldn’t wait to see what Romeo there sent you.”

“You know I should tell Sesshomaru that I really find it hot that you’re locked in that little cage.”

“Wench.”

Kagome giggled at that, leaning in to kiss her ornery hanyou once more. The two ate and then Inuyasha headed for his own shower whilst Kagome sat down and opened her box. Untying the ribbon, she set it aside and lifted the lid off the small parcel revealing a black lined inside. Resting within was… a key fob.

Picking it up, she moved the piece of polished metal around in her hand, finding one end was made of what looked like quartz. And, turning it to face her, found a rather distinctive emblem etched into the mineral.

Realizing what it was Kagome decided she was gonna have to get Sesshomaru for this. There were gifts…but this was just…

“Damnit Sesshomaru.”


	40. With Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter fourty of Test Drive, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

‘Just a small token of my gratitude…’

There was just…no way. It was…absolutely perfect. Utterly gorgeous, wide and low and curvaceous to no end. Deep rich blue with a lighter blue interior, it was striking in the morning sun as it sat out front of the resort attracting stares and cell phone cameras.

It was simply, the Aston Martin Vanquish Volante.

And Sesshomaru had just given it to her. With hands that definitely weren’t shaky, not even a little, Kagome unlocked the car and slipped inside, sliding down into the cabin and into the fresh leather of the driver’s seat.

Slotting the key into its place in the dash she depressed the starter button and the V12 ticked to life with a sweet, low burble. Inuyasha joined her shortly after the roof was dropped away, jaw bouncing off the floor at the gorgeous display of British GT car and his rather attractive companion behind the wheel.

“Where the hell did you get this?”

“Sesshomaru.”

“He gave you it?”

“Well, the key fob was in the box…”

“Damn, he got me a Renault.” 

“They’re nice too. Are you gonna get in?” Kagome playfully asked as Inuyasha leaned…lightly…on the driver’s doorsill admiring the interior of the car.

“Are you gonna get out?”

“Well, he did give it to me so…”

“…Fine.”

Inuyasha reluctantly moved round to the passenger seat and Kagome pulled off. Once more they headed for the auction at the estate, this time anticipating a bit of a fight for the headlining cars set to cross the block.

They made quick progress, Kagome wasting no time in breaking the beautiful Aston in. While she didn’t push too hard on the still very fresh V12, it didn’t take a whole lot of pushing when the six liter had five hundred and sixty five horsepower to offer up at pretty much anytime.

Pulling in, they parked the deep blue beast and got out, walking around the estate once more before the auction started. As the first lots were set to be sold off they moved down and took a seat near the front, overly pre-qualified thanks to Sesshomaru’s credit. And kicking off the third and final day of vehicular fire sales was a rather interesting and rare car.

A 1964 Gordon-Keeble, gray with a slightly ragged red interior, was first across the block. The car was a rather interesting hybrid and not in the batteries and electric motors sense; it had a British chassis with independent front suspension and four wheel disc brakes, an American Chevy 327 V8 and four speed under hood, all wrapped in Italian bodywork by Giugiaro.

A veritable United Nations of motoring, the sleek two door saloon had solid handling, great looks, and plenty of grunt especially on the highway. While the example for sale was driven and hard, it was almost entirely rust free and still a solid runner. Easily salvageable and restorable, and given that a mere hundred were built in a four year period, it was an instant and easy collectible.

Inuyasha and Kagome got in on it quick, and when the bidding stagnated at a strangely low thirty-five thousand it was theirs. A Maserati 3500 GT Vignale Spider crossed the block next, in solid driver’s condition. The price moved a bit north of two hundred thousand and the rare one of two hundred and forty five made convertible was theirs.

A rather well kept Aston Martin DB5 crossed the block next, black with a tan interior. However, its factory installed Borg-Warner automatic made it a rather unappealing choice and the two paid interest to their drinks whilst the bidding erupted into a small war over the classic British GT.

“Wow, I have to say this is getting a bit ridiculous.”

“Yeah, they do know that’s a slushbox right?” Kagome commented as she sipped at her drink, amazed at the ferocity of the bidding on the beautiful Aston. While the car was stunning to look at, the lack of a third pedal was a major blow to book values, with automatic cars valued literally tens of thousands of dollars less than their counterparts whose gear shifts utilized numbers instead of letters.

Yet it wasn’t stopping the four bidders in a fight for the car, the price quickly escalating until it came perilously close to half a million dollars. Amazingly, the bidding while slowing managed to bust through and the solid condition car cracked the half million mark and racked up another twenty thousand in bids before finally selling.

“Well, doesn’t look like this group is too bad off if they can afford to overpay that much.”

“Definitely not, should be interesting to see what the Ferrari’s go for.”

“Definitely.”

~~~~~~Several Hours Later~~~~~~

The day was progressing well for Inuyasha and Kagome. As the gavel had continued to fall throughout the afternoon, it had fallen in their favor several times on a handful of very important cars. Whilst they’d passed on an automatic Shelby Cobra 289, a rough Alfa Spider, and a late twenties Mercedes-Benz that ultimately went too high for its relative value they had scored several of the cars they’d come for.

A beautiful Fiat Abarth 750 Spider, Ferrari 365 GTB Spider, Porsche 550 Speedster, Lagonda M.45, 1930 Bentley 4 ½ Litre Tourer, and a 1958 Dual-Ghia among a few others were all purchased by the pair over the course of several hours and numerous gin and tonics.

Finally, the last lot of the day crossed the block; a 1952 Ferrari 212 Inter with coupe bodywork by Ghia. Dressed in blue and silver the two door, rather upright but utterly curvaceous coupe was in perfect condition. It had definitely meticulously restored years earlier and had been hidden away since, appearing factory new despite its sixty years of existence.

Ferrari’s Columbo V12 engine, very limited production, hand formed Ghia coachwork; the 212 had all the ingredients for a seven figure Ferrari. And as the bids started coming, that’s exactly what it became. Inuyasha and Kagome held back, letting the other bidders fight it out a bit before throwing their collective hat in the ring.

There was a good bit of back and forth, plenty of well-heeled buyers interested in the classic, rare Ferrari. As they countered back and forth, Inuyasha idly wondered if some of the bidders weren’t his competitors as well. 

While he hadn’t yet partaken in a ‘test drive’ on the American continent it was a sure bet that there were new challengers waiting for him once he did; and if Sesshomaru’s little club was anything it was populated by the kind of people who could afford to part with literal millions for a sixty year old sports car.

“Oh come on we’re so close. What number do we stop at?”

“Fuck that I want it. We’re getting this car.”

“Are you sure Sesshomaru will find that…reward able behavior?”

“Yep. He dropped more than twenty million U.S. on the Jag XJ-13 at the drop of a fucking hat. He’ll be wanting this car, at pretty much any cost.”

“Wait on…what? He spent twenty million on… do you mean THE Jaguar XJ-13?”

“Yeah, yeah I do. I know I almost fucking passed out when it all went down, the car is freakish.”

“Just how much is your brother worth if he can afford that?”

“I don’t even know I just know it’s a hell of a big number. And with him it’s probably only getting bigger.”

Inuyasha kept at the bids, constantly firing them off in a very Inuyasha like barrage. He didn’t give the others time to marinate on their choices, firing another, higher bid back each time his was countered. Eventually, it worked and three of the four others bidding for the car pulled away, having been run off by his tenacity.

He and the final opposing bidder went at it for a moment, but finally the other acquiesced and the hammer fell on the beautiful Ferrari 212. With the final lot of the day moved, the bidders moved to level up with the auctioneer for the cars, boats, memorabilia, tools, and parts they’d won over the course of the auction.

Inuyasha and Kagome did as well, using the rest of the cash Sesshomaru had sent with Inuyasha as a deposit and extending Sesshomaru’s line of credit to cover the rest. Knowing his bank would have the costs settled up by the close of business the next day, the two returned to the Aston Martin as the sun slipped beneath the horizon of another day.

Given his hanyou tolerance for alcohol, Kagome had thrown Inuyasha the keys and slipped into the passenger seat. Whilst he used the bathroom before getting behind the wheel, the slightly intoxicated human searched round the Aston’s luxurious confines out of boredom more than anything else.

In her search, Kagome opened the center console and to her surprise found another small jewelry box inside. Producing it she cracked it open and found another key, along with a small tag from Sesshomaru reading ‘Should you wish to use it, Sesshomaru’. 

It wasn’t to the car that much was certain. The small, brass key was slightly odd in its design though seemed strangely similar to something else she’d seen earlier… It took a few seconds before the final cog clicked into place and Kagome realized what the ‘it’ Sesshomaru had referred to was.

Quickly slipping the little box into her pocket and closing the center console’s compartment Kagome relaxed back into the seat as Inuyasha shortly returned, getting behind the wheel and firing the V12 to life.

“Well, that was a pretty spectacular evening.”

“Yeah, Sesshomaru definitely brings a certain grandiosity to everyday life doesn’t he?”

“He does. You know, I have to say I never thought I’d be paid to bid on a million dollar Ferrari for someone but it is quite the experience.”

“It is, though I have to say I can’t wait to get my hands on that thing.”

“Sure Sesshomaru would be okay with that?” Kagome seductively questioned as she rubbed her hanyou’s thigh suggestively.

“Price tags haven’t stopped him before when it comes to arranging me a set of wheels. I don’t think he’ll mind us taking the 212 for a quick blast before it’s trailered off to wherever he plans to keep it.”

“Really, what all has he arranged for you to move about in on…whatever it is you’re doing for him?”

“Well, quite a few interesting things though the highlight was definitely this one. While it was briefly, I got to pick him up from a meeting in his Ferrari 250 Spider.”

“An actual Spider, as in the California Spider, the ultra-rare freakishly expensive one?”

“That’s the one. And man was his nice; it was dark, dark blue with tan leather, wire wheels, perfectly restored. That thing was an absolute gem.”

“No, I’m not jealous at all, whatever are you talking about?”

Perhaps the key was best left where she’d found it…

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Kagome’s arms wrapped round her hanyou companion as his mouth devoured hers, tongue delving into her mouth to massage hers. Pulling back his lips devoured her jaw line, delving down for his tongue to lavish attention at her soft neck.

“Oh Inuyasha, right there.”

“Fuck I want you.”

“How bad?”

“So fucking bad, I want out of this cage so fucking bad.”

He did. It was pure hell, the little metal prison locked to his prized bits. He so desperately wanted her, wanted to feel her tight, wet heat gripping his thick and hard length. Though, deep down there was a thrill that ran through him knowing he wasn’t allowed to do so thanks to Sesshomaru, not that Inuyasha would ever acknowledge it.

“What would you do if you could get free of it?”

“What do you think wench, I’d fuck you till you can’t stand straight.” 

Inuyasha couldn’t help palming himself through the steel bars of his internment, hating and loving the arousal stirred within him. It was madness; the desire and need coursing through him demanded to be serviced, but staying confined in the cage just fueled them further and led them to build and build. It was almost painful his want, but in its own way incredibly pleasurable.

“Promise?”

“What are you getting at?”

“Sesshomaru left this in the center console of the car.”

Kagome spoke as she found her dress next to them on the bed, producing the small key and showing it to Inuyasha. Almost immediately he tried to grab for it but caught only air as she snatched it away, shaking her head at him.

“Uh-uh-uh, I do this.”

Kagome had him lie back and moved between his legs, getting in close to his caged penis as she slipped the little key into the lock. Twisting it she felt it turn roughly half what she expected, halfway from the vertical position to the horizontal where the grooves carved in the integrated lock indicated it should stop.

“Aww fuck!”

“Are you okay?”

“No, something’s in the cage, it’s biting my dick!”

“Sorry, I think I didn’t unlock it right.”

The key went vertical and Kagome tried once more, once again getting only a little movement and a fresh howl from Inuyasha. Trying hard she turned it again, really pulling on the little key receiving nothing but an irate hanyou.

“Fucking stop it you made it worse again!”

“It won’t turn all the way to open.”

Kagome tried again but got nothing, thankfully nothing more from Inuyasha after the third instance of displeasure. Cupping himself, Inuyasha tried to will his hard-on down as it crushed itself against what felt like razor sharp points newly present along the top seam of the cock cage running the length of his…length.

“What the hell did you do?”

“I don’t know I thought I was unlocking it.”

“Apparently not, aw fuck this hurts.”

Kagome tried turning it the other direction but the key had no budge that way, repeated attempts at further turning did all of nothing. With the cage still firmly locked and the newly emerged teeth still biting, Inuyasha did the only thing he could think of and dialed Sesshomaru.

“Little brother?”

“You bastard what the hell am I wearing!”

“I couldn’t tell you little brother, try a mirror.”

“I meant the cage smart ass.”

“It’s a stainless steel chastity cage otouto. Custom fit, integrated lock, urethral insert, top quality steel, beautiful German craftsmanship. It is a comfortable, secure, beautiful method of keeping you under my thumb. Though, this required waking me at…four in the morning?” 

Time zones could truly be a bitch sometimes.

“You don’t really sound all that tired aniki, and you know what I mean. Kagome tried to take it off and now something’s biting me fucking hard.”

“Take it off? How?”

“With the key you left her in the Aston you dumb bastard.”

“That key was not to remove your cage baby brother.”

“What are you talking about it’s a perfect fit. How the hell do you make this stupid thing unlock?”

“Oh it is a perfect fit to the mechanism, but not to release the lock. You need the actual key for that, which I have right here with me, for safe keeping little brother.”

“Wha-then, what did you give her?”

“The key for the integrated points of course. What you are feeling now otouto are a strip of small metal studs fit flush into the top bar of the cage. They sit even with the rest of the metal normally, but with the right key the strip is pushed into the cage space a centimeter or so at a time. While this is no trouble while you are flaccid, given your size erect and the cage’s small dimensions the force of an erection should make it quite unpleasant for you.”

“No shit, Kagome kept trying to turn the stupid thing and now it’s fucking killing me. How the hell do I make it stop?”

“She turned it multiple times?”

“Yeah, she kept fidgeting with it. What the hell did she do and how do I fucking stop it already?”

“You don’t Inuyasha. The key works one directional, my key retracts the strip when I unlock the cage, the one I gave Kagome merely engages the studs one increment at a time. There are three settings, the studs being pushed further into the cage with each turn. Am I correct in assuming you are dealing with the full third level?”

“Yeah, she turned it at least that many times.” Inuyasha spoke into the receiver, shooting his intoxicated and still horny ningen a dirty glance.

“Then it would seem you are in for a bit of a rough patch otouto. I would suggest you think pure thoughts, as any erection in the coming days will bring you only pain.”

“Sess come on this isn’t funny there has to be a way to undo this.”

“The studs retract when the cage is unlocked. The real key is here with me, end of story.”

“Can’t you overnight it here?”

“No, you will be released from the cage when I feel you’ve been disciplined properly. You will just have to keep yourself calm and flaccid until then Inuyasha.”

“Oh come on Sess it fucking hurts. I’m horny as hell and getting hard at everything, I can’t go around like this especially not with these spikes digging in every time.”

“Oh you can, and you will baby brother. Now, it is extremely late and I have another day of tedious meetings to attend to tomorrow or rather later today. You had best keep your mind from the gutter and do keep in mind baby brother that should you attempt to release yourself from that cage prematurely; the steel I shall affix between your legs you will never be able to remove, do you understand?”

“Y-yes.”

“Excellent, in that case I shall talk to you tomorrow baby brother. Do make sure to eat Kagome out for me otouto.”

“Bastard.” Inuyasha half-heartedly whimpered as he was bit by the spikes once more.

“I love you too little brother.”

Inuyasha hung up the phone somewhat dejected though painfully aroused. Even fogged slightly by sleep Sesshomaru’s voice was sinful, and hearing it tell him he wasn’t getting out, wasn’t going to cum, and wasn’t going to be inside his girlfriend was just painfully hot.

“So, what did he say?”

“That key was just to activate some kind of fucking spikes in the cage. Since you played with them so fucking much the sharpest setting is activated, and only the asshole’s key will get rid of them. So until he decides to unlock me I’m gonna be in pain every time I try and get hard.”

“Oops.”

The glare that Inuyasha sent Kagome send chills down her spine as a shot of warmth down to her core. Before she could make it off the bed he’d grabbed her, flipped her onto her stomach and had both wrists bound by one of his own. As his free hand rubbed over rear suggesting something delightfully painful was coming her, he stopped just long enough to whisper in his ningen companion’s ear.

“Yeah, oops.”


	41. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello once again everyone, sorry it's been so long between updates. As is often the case with my writing, I had the worst time getting this one to where I was even remotely happy with it. I pretty much just stared at it in my free time, wrote a sentence if I was lucky, then wound up deleting a paragraph. Then, this just sort of all came out at once.
> 
> Hopefully, the impending chapters will be faster in coming. I do have a few ideas and I'm back to liking the direction things are headed in, so I'm hopeful. Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

Sesshomaru was growing restless.

He didn't have his hanyou sibling to molest, business was keeping him in his hotel rather than on a beach, and he hadn't taken a test drive in months, for that matter he hadn't properly driven a car in months. Deciding to scratch the urge at least somewhat, Sesshomaru departed his suite and made the relatively short walk through downtown Brussels towards a small underground car park.

While he didn't yet own a home in the historical city, he did have an eye kept on several potentially promising pieces of real estate in Belgium's, and for that matter the European Union's, capital city. And for that reason, he'd made sure to find a space where he could keep a couple of cars.

Going to the small underground car park he descended to the lower floor and strode over to a small fenced in area, unlocking the gate and sliding it out of the way. Inside, a Ferrari F430 Spider, Bentley Continental T Mulliner, and Mercedes-Benz CLK AMG Black series sat awaiting him. As he had their upkeep paid for, it was simply a matter of sliding behind the wheel, grabbing the keys from the center console, and firing his choice to life.

Depressing the starter of the Merc, he heard it tick a few times before the 6.2 liter V8 fired to life. As it warmed he slotted the flared, winged, big wheel having coupe into drive, released the handbrake and rolled it out of its shared enclosure.

Locking up behind himself, Sesshomaru got back in the aggressive version of the aggressive version of Mercedes' attractive two door and drove up and out of the car park, swinging onto the road as he kept the low chin from scraping against Belgium's city streets.

Windows rolled down, Sesshomaru was treated to a veritable symphony as the high strung V8 echoed off the nearby buildings as he drove past. It was late, there were few people around, and it was with a relaxed but quick pace that the demon found himself on one of the city's main roads as it dipped down into a subterranean tunnel.

There, as the traffic ahead thinned Sesshomaru pulled on one of the wheel mounted paddles and sent the seven speed automatic down a gear, the V8 snarling as it gained revs under the down change and the dog's right foot nearing the carpet. The hefty but very powerful coupe snarled and surged forward as a concert of burnt hydrocarbons was played out inside the tunnel.

Roaring out of the tunnel he eased off the power, slowing the big beast before he could attract any legal attention. Holding things steady Sesshomaru steered the Benz out of the city towards a quieter stretch of road where he could work the AMG a bit.

And did he ever.

Reminded of just how much he loved driving and for that matter just how much he loved the Black Series; Sesshomaru devoured a small run of back road, pitting the very stiff suspension, very clever rear differential, and very big brakes against the very, very big engine.

It was addictive truly; the feeling of taming such a powerful beast. The adrenalin of the speed, the g forces as the car loaded up in the bends, all paired with the symphony of thousands of contained explosions and some tortured tires. Straddling the edge without falling over yet continually trying to push a bit harder, hone the razor's edge just a bit sharper. Sesshomaru truly was a car fanatic, though no one could deny he was a talented one as he slid the Merc through a tight bend at ludicrous speed, tail wagging and tires smoking as he held it in a perfect slide.

Eventually, he headed back for the car park; backing the AMG into its spot amongst the Brit and the Italian and letting it hiss and tick itself cool as he closed the gate once more. Walking back to his hotel, the demon smiled ever so discretely to himself, restless no longer.

~~~~~~A Few Days Later~~~~~~

Inuyasha had busied himself with the garage of Sesshomaru's sprawling Sonoma based home. Well, home really wasn't the word for the property he had tucked into beautiful California landscape. No, it was more a fucking staggeringly huge estate in Inuyasha's expert opinion, acreage upon acreage with a flat out mansion, gargantuan finished garage space, pools plural, tennis courts, and all the luxury appointments befitting his ever elegant sibling.

Inside the gargantuan garage, there was the fitting assortment of invitingly attractive sheet metal this one too coordinated to the country it resided in. Whilst all the latest and greatest sports and supercars were represented the collection had a decidedly American theme; with a group of the rarest, most powerful, most radical, most desirable cars to emerge from the colonies together under one roof.

Such as the 1962 Oldsmobile F-85 Turbo Jetfire Inuyasha was currently beneath the hood of. Sold only for two years, the Jetfire was a special variant of the Cutlass trim, which would go on to designate all the later midsize Oldsmobile's, one that packed GM's then revolutionary 215 small-block aluminum V8. And not just the small block, but a turbocharger to boot.

"Come on baby, just a bit more and you got it."

Inuyasha murmured to the car as he played with its single barrel carb, trying to get it to settle into a nice, smooth, powerful idle. It was on a list he'd found, one Sesshomaru had no doubt left for himself, tuning the otherwise perfectly restored Olds into proper running order. It was really routine maintenance, the early turbo engine was powerful but needy, needy enough that it sadly lasted only two years before being discontinued.

With a few minutes though, he had it set just right, the small-block running nice and smooth. The reservoir of water/methanol mix meant to cool the engine and keep knock from occurring was full, and so Inuyasha made to slip behind the wheel and take the Olds for a quick spin.

Until he shut the hood to see a certain youkai entering the garage.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Inuyasha."

"You're back."

"I am." The older dog spoke as he strode towards his younger sibling.

"How, how'd your meetings go?"

"Very well, some important details were ironed out, strides made. It will be a while before the next round of real negotiations begins, so I have some relatively free time to enjoy with you otouto. I see you've been busy in my absence."

"Oh, yeah, I saw the list sitting on the workbench over there, didn't really have a whole lot else to do with my time so…"

"It is most appreciated little brother." Sesshomaru spoke as he stepped close to his sibling wrapping his arms round the shorter inu.

"Sess."

The two embraced, properly glad to be reunited once again. They kissed a moment before Sesshomaru pulled back ever so slightly to gaze at his mate to be. Eyes diverting to the nearby notepad he'd written his to do list down on, the dog was pleasantly surprised to see everything present crossed off.

"You took care of the entire list?"

"Oh yeah, yeah I was just finishing up with this."

"You even got the Superbird tuned properly?"

"Yeah, I wound up pulling the carbs off and playing with them but I got it running right."

"Well done, that's been a pain for some time. Such good behavior deserves reward otouto." Sesshomaru spoke as he leaned down to kiss and suck at Inuyasha's neck, the younger inu's arms wrapping round the older dog's neck.

"Oh fuck, aniki."

"Have you been getting hard in that cage otouto?"

"I've been tryin not to."

"Those teeth hurt do they not?"

"Fuck yeah they do."

"Then perhaps we should free you, you've been so very good these past days."

Sesshomaru unbuckled Inuyasha's jeans and slid them and his underwear down, exposing the hanyou's caged member to him. Checking that it was indeed still locked where it ought to be, Sesshomaru produced the key from his pocked and slotted it into the lock. With a half turn the spikes retracted, the rest of the movement releasing the lock and letting the cage and back ring separate once more.

"Oh, fuck."

It felt so good having Sesshomaru's hands down there as the cage slid away from his body, freeing his trapped organ after so long confined. Sesshomaru's deft hands freed him of the backing ring as well and Inuyasha was truly unfettered once more.

"I must say, I got a look at that Ferrari you procured for me, very well done otouto."

"Thought you'd like it."

"Indeed, though I would hope so given how much you paid."

"Hey, it was a rare coachbuilder and a perfect restoration, these things cost money."

"Touché little brother. Now, about your finder's fee…" Sesshomaru spoke as he stroked his sibling's suddenly very eager length.

A few quick strokes to get his sibling erect, and Sesshomaru was busying himself getting him free of his jeans. Kicking them all the way off, Inuyasha found himself supported by Sesshomaru, wrapping his arms round the older dog's neck as his legs wrapped the full inu's waist.

Sesshomaru made quick work of carrying him upstairs, depositing him on the sheets of the master bedroom. With deft hands, the youkai made his sibling naked and found lubricant in his nightstand, slicking several fingers before spreading the hanyou's toned legs.

Inuyasha's ass had barely hit the comfortable mattress beneath him when he bit back a gasp as fingers were inside him, his brother's lubricant coated digits quickly sinking in and stretching him open. As he slicked his brother's passage Sesshomaru made quick work of adding a third finger to the mix, using them to dilate the tight warm hanyou rear beneath him.

"Oh fuck me."

Inuyasha ground out, though even that was quickly corrupted into a moan as his brother's fingers found his prostate. Working his otouto's passage ever so deftly, Sesshomaru got the boy prepared for his length before undressing himself and slicking his eager erection.

Lubricated and nude, the older dog straddled his younger sibling's body as his thick and eager length was pressed against the other's tight, hot little entrance. Inuyasha moaned as Sesshomaru gently though insistently pressed into him, spreading him ever so wide to accept his brother.

It had been a while since he'd had the elder inu inside him, and Inuyasha was feeling it as he was dilated to accept the dog's oversized endowment. As his brother sank into him, Inuyasha felt the sting of pain from accepting him after having gone empty so long, but quickly felt that delightful pressure against his insides as his mate to be settled within him once more.

"You are criminally tight Inuyasha, truly."

"Stupid overgrown bastard."

"How perfectly your little rear grips me brother. It's like you were made to take this cock."

Inuyasha whimpered at that, and the thrust right into his prostate from Sesshomaru. Beneath the stronger inu Inuyasha wrapped his arms round his sibling as the older demon pulled back only to thrust in once more. It felt so good to be properly taken once more, to be filled once more, completed after so long apart.

As the two slaked their lust with each other, Inuyasha slowly came to a realization. As they hungrily attacked each other's bodies; arms, teeth, and lips colliding in their coupling the hanyou came to a realization. They weren't simply fucking, they were making love. Truly, they were two mates reuniting, both painfully glad to be in the presence of the other once more.

It was a realization that both thrilled Inuyasha and scared him half to death.

~~~~~~A Good Long While Later~~~~~~

Sesshomaru laid on his side in the oh so comfortable master bed of his California home, idly playing with Inuyasha as the hanyou slept. Gently rubbing his brother's jaw line, the older demon enjoyed the other's magnificence. Such smooth skin, pretty silver-white hair, those exceptional ears, Inuyasha was truly a thing of incredible beauty.

A thing of beauty which had napped long enough in Sesshomaru's opinion. Sexual desires momentarily sated, the older demon desired some time with his waking mate to be. Hand straying up to rub at Inuyasha's ear, Sesshomaru resisted laughing as the pup nearly purred for him.

"Wake up little brother."

"Mmm, no."

"Come little pup, your alpha desires something to eat."

"Cock's right here."

"Always the clever one aren't you. Now, up hanyou, let us take a ride into town."

"You're not just gonna let me sleep are you?"

"While your contended sleep flatters me otouto, no, I am not."

"Fine."

Sesshomaru responded merely with a kiss, softly claiming his brother's lips with his own as the half-demon's arm wound itself around his back.

"Don't read too much into it, but I missed you."

"I missed you too little brother, dearly."

Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss his sibling once more before pulling back, sliding out of bed to head for a quick shower. Joined by his hanyou brother, the two managed to actually get clean without getting too dirty, and soon enough the two were dressed and in the garage, looking over the choices before them.

"Ah, that will do."

"Oh, really. Yeah, that just, that just really figures."

Sesshomaru simply shot his sibling a dirty look as he retrieved the keys for, and fired to life, his lightly modified 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby GT500 convertible. The modifications being (a few light touches under hood notwithstanding) a full roll cage, cage mounted light rack, beefy off-road tires, and Baja style spare on the trunk lid. In short, the dark green Mustang was essentially the car featured in the Thomas Crown Affair.

A millionaire art thief's Mustang for a billionaire street racer, how fitting.

Dropping himself over the door and into the passenger seat via the entirely absent roof, Inuyasha made himself comfortable as Sesshomaru fired the big V8 to life and slotted the Stang into first gear. Pulling out of the garage, down the long driveway and to the street, Sesshomaru cut the wheel, revved the big V8 and dumped the clutch.

"Oh how reckless of you Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha complimented as his older brother turned the rear tires to smoke and noise, catching the car's power slide and straightening it out as he shifted up into second. Sesshomaru made quick work of the winding bends that separated his secluded property from the more developed sections of Sonoma, quickly bringing them to a small restaurant he favored.

As the Mustang sat gathering attention, as a dark green Shelby convertible is wont to do, the two got themselves drinks and perused the menu of the small Mexican restaurant. The two put orders in before their talk turned towards the more business oriented.

"Hey, a while ago you mentioned there were some kind of standings announced for your little club, how did I happen to wind up?"

"I never told you did I otouto?"

"Tell me what?"

"You took first place in the first trimester of the competition, leading Tanaka by five points and Kouga by seven. Of course, while you've had some downtime courtesy of my own expectations of business they have had ample opportunity to overtake you, but nonetheless you have pulled quite the upset with this. The rookie, the amateur, the stand-in, leading the pack in his freshman season. Truly exceptional work otouto."

"Why thank you Sesshomaru." Their drinks clinked together in a salute before they sipped at them.

"Though of course, you can only expect things to get harder from this point on. You are firmly on the radar now with such a performance, and while they are quite fond of you still you are no doubt a truly legitimate threat to Kouga, Tanaka, Ling, Ayame, and everyone else. They will be gunning for you now, more so than they've been already.

Not to mention, you are about to meet a whole new group of…friends. While there are plenty of drivers you haven't met in Europe and Asia, you've meet most of the truly important ones. The true threats at least, though you'll find the Americas will offer up a whole new group of challengers and a whole new set of challenges.

And in addition, the weather will soon be against you as well. While this autumn has been unusually mild, we are legitimately entering winter little brother. The next few months, in certain locations, will add that element to your plate."

"Sounds like fun."

"Oh, it should definitely be fun for you otouto. It does seem that, like myself, the older and more ornery vehicles are your strong suit. Many of them are featured stateside so you will be in your element if nothing else, though the competition will still be exceptionally stiff."

"Ain't that what you said about Kouga? And he's really only stiff in one aspect…"

"Clever, but do beware the competition here is a different animal. Many of your test drives here will be older race cars, muscle cars, trophy trucks, etc. While you do truly seem to thrive with such models, they are a handful, and many of the competitors here have grown up with such cars and trucks so their advantage will match yours if not exceed it."

"Understood. So, what classic sheet metal will I be piloting for my first test drive stateside?"

"In total contradiction to what I've just said, the first you are participating in is a modern event. It is street legal, unmodified production vehicles. Everything else is optional, you will have your choice of cars for this event. From this garage, on the road, I would recommend the Lexus LF-A but it is your decision."

"Wow, Sesshomaru recommending a Lexus. What's next, maybe you'll tell me which shade of beige to paint my Buick?" Inuyasha teased as their food arrived.

"Hmm, you obviously have yet to drive the LF-A. True it is a Lexus, but it is a rather special one. Take it for the race, you will not be disappointed otouto. And for what it's worth, all the Buick's in my garage feature a V8 or a turbocharger."

"Oh I'm sure they do gramps. And I bet when we get done eating you can tell me all about the Great War and the days when gas was ten cents a gallon."

"Go ahead otouto, continue to act like an errant pup. You think I am above putting you over my knee right here?"

"Of course not, you're an incurable pervert obsessed with your younger brother."

"And you're a disobedient brat infatuated with your aniki."

"You can't prove anything."

"Oh really? I'm pretty sure the way you scream for me in bed is proof enough of your inclinations towards your older brother hanyou."

"Alright you caught me, I've got a fetish for the geriatric. Must be why I like you so much."

"You do know that whilst I've unlocked that cage, I can always lock it once more. Teeth and all."

"You shut up."

Inuyasha shot Sesshomaru as the older dog merely smirked at his sibling. Their food, and fresh drinks, arrived before long and the two dug in both hungry after being…well, horny dogs. Devouring the wares of the delightful little cantina Sesshomaru had selected, the two ate and drank their fill before retiring to the Mustang once more with a six-pack of cold beers, moving to sit on the hood, backs rested against the windshield of the dark green pony car.

"I really did miss you otouto, dearly."

"Yeah, I, I really missed you too Sesshomaru. I mean, I hate to sound like a pussy and all but, I feel a lot better now that you're back."

"You feel better now that your alpha is back, close at hand to keep you in line."

"Oh don't flatter yourself."

"Merely stating the truth otouto."

"Meh. I love this, you know."

"Which bit, taking shots at me or drinking excessively?"

"Well both, but I mean this, laying on the hood of a car, staring up at the stars. Staring up at different stars every night, it is nice. I mean, I see what you meant, about there being so many places you can't spend enough time in. It's neat getting to take so many of them in."

"Indeed, at times traveling constantly for business starts to become tedious and unwelcome. But, moments like this always seem to remind me to enjoy it, to focus on what truly matters to me above all else."

"Like the pretty green Rustang holding your ass off the ground?"

"Why yes, all my hard efforts at work are solely to finance my collection of overpriced, mobile benches. It seems the hanyou is pretty and smart."

"I am smart, though I ain't pretty aniki."

"Debatable on both counts, though I'm having far too good an evening to dampen it with your attempts at rebuttal."

The response given was a raised middle finger from the hand not nursing Inuyasha's beer as the hanyou took a sip of the light, cold brew.

"Eloquent as always little brother."

~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~

Freshly showered and filled to the brim with coffee, Inuyasha dressed himself and walked down to the garage once more. Perusing the more modern options, his amber eyes swept over the flanks of a Ferrari 458, a new Dodge Viper, and a Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG before they stopped upon the Lexus. Painted a rich, dark blue the Japanese hypercar beckoned just as strongly as its Italian, American and German counterparts.

While the 458 was a marvel and the Viper had awesome power, Sesshomaru generally was not wrong in his choices. Taking the keys from the storage rack on the wall, Inuyasha got in and fired the small displacement V10 to life. As it warmed itself he dropped the handbrake and set the car into drive, rolling it from the garage.

"Alright little Lexus, let's see what you can do."

As Inuyasha drove off towards his first stateside test drive, Sesshomaru fixed himself a drink and stretched out on a lounge chair by the pool. Clad only a dark blue bathing suit, which he quickly discarded, the daiyoukai picked up his phone and dialed Kouga's number.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Kouga, how are you…well, I assume it's night for you wherever you are."

"Yeah, it is and I'm just fine thanks for asking. Other than a certain dragon I need to choke."

"I'm sure you've earned whatever Tanaka's doing to you wolf."

"I most certainly haven't, he won't take this damn cage off already and I'm sick of it."

"You aren't sick of it, you're just a pathetically aroused ookami that needs to be kept under control. Now, quit griping about your cock Kouga I have a proposition for you."

"Oh, and what's that then?"

"Your Super Snake, I want it."

"Just put the key in the lock and it's all yours."

"You know what I mean Kouga, I want the Cobra."

"Well, sorry but it's not for sale."

"I'm not looking to buy it, I'm looking to take it."

"Oh really, and how do you figure on that?"

"You and Inuyasha, a one on one test drive."

"And what will my favorite hanyou be wagering on your behalf?"

"I'll wager my Daytona Coupe against the Super Snake."

"That is tempting, but a bit skewed I think. The coupes are rare, the Snake is a one of one. And it isn't like I don't already own one."

"True, but they are only increasing in value, and have more provenance than the Super Snake. And you'll have the power so to speak in the test drive."

"Are you suggesting what I think you am?"

"I am, run them against each other, title for title. Unless my little brother scares you ookami."

"Not at all, but I'm still not sold on your end of the bargain." On his end, Kouga was playing it cool, though wasn't all that comfortable risking the one of one monster to the monstrously capable hanyou.

"Fine, if it takes such sweeting of the pot, let's substitute the Daytona for my Corvette Grand Sport."

"Fuck." That one was tempting, very tempting. Kouga was a fan of the fiberglass sports car, and among all of them the five 1962 Grand Sports were the holy grail of collectible, desirable Vettes. He definitely wanted to lay his hands on one of the lightened, heavily tuned, massively flared racers and Sesshomaru just happened to own one.

"Give in ookami, you know you want to."

"When I win you're taking this cage off and sucking my cock, and you will swallow."

"When you lose you're going to suck Inuyasha's whilst I mount you, and you will stay in that little prison."

"We'll see about that, now where and when?"

"Well, let's bring the cars to their home turf. I'm thinking Watkins Glen, fifteen laps you and Inuyasha. I've got a date reserved next month."

"Alright, but I have one final condition if we're gonna do this."

"And that is?"

"We race, but we race in each other's cars." It was a good bit of bet hedging on Kouga's part. Even if he lost the twin supercharged Cobra, he'd still get to drive one of his few dream cars that had still eluded him.

"Fair enough, you in the Corvette and Inuyasha in the Cobra. Title for title."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll be talking to you soon wolf."

Sesshomaru hung up before Kouga could get on a fresh rant about his chastity cage. Reclining back on his chair, he sipped at his gin and tonic and smiled to himself. He was soon to be the owner of the one and only true Shelby Cobra Super Snake still in existence. The monster was a track based competition car made…barely…into a street legal sports car.

The big 427 V8 had been given two Paxton super chargers to bring its power output to eight hundred horsepower. Staggering for a car with brakes, tires, and suspension components from the sixties. While it was mated to a three speed automatic, the car's sheer power meant that it could outrun most anything from the decade, and most anything from the decades that followed.

While two had been officially made, one had been spun off the coast of California into the Pacific Ocean, killing its driver and destroying the car beyond repair. Thus, only the one remained, a brutal animalistic monster waiting to be tamed by a driver skilled and brave enough to pilot it properly.

Needless to say, the incredibly rare, extremely powerful surviving car was worth a hell of a lot of money. Kouga had won it at auction, for more than five million dollars, when it had crossed the block previously and had held onto it doggedly ever since. Though, if Inuyasha and the Cobra's psychotic power to weight ratio had anything to say about it, Kouga wasn't going to be its owner for much longer.

~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~

Inuyasha dodged right round a slower moving vehicle as the Lexus screamed to its redline. Grabbing the up paddle he snapped it up a gear as he crossed the line, in first, a handful of exotic sports cars and red and blues in his rearview.

Up ahead the road met another, tighter back road in a fork. If he was planning on celebrating his victory, it required he first elude the authorities chasing himself and the other test drivers, and with that thought in mind Inuyasha chose the back road. Braking hard he took the right onto the smaller road as it quickly dropped into tight right hairpin, the LF-A breaking loose as Inuyasha throttled it through the bend.

Accelerating down the fairly narrow path, Inuyasha drew a lead on the V8 equipped Dodge Chargers following him. Effectively, he had only a short window to lose them; doubtless they'd called in for backup and likely a chopper to help crackdown on their illicit street racing. If he wasn't out of sight before the cavalry arrived getting away was going to be…difficult, to say the least.

Thankfully though the road was just a bit tight and just a bit windy, perfect for the agile and brutally fast Lexus. Working the dark blue winner, Inuyasha disappeared into a series of tight apexes and precarious dips in the road. Leaving the police behind Inuyasha thundered down the road and found it doubled back to the main road a few miles up from where he'd left it.

Pulling back onto the Pacific Coast Highway Inuyasha accelerated gently, blending in to what little traffic there was. Calmly leaving the scene he nonchalantly made his way back off the PCH as soon as possible, taking the quieter roads to a small garage Sesshomaru had indicated him to leave the car in post-race. Once it was safely stored away, Inuyasha swapped to the car left for him by his sibling.

"Oh well this is just a treat."

Occupying the next bay of the garage was a Ghia 450 SS, an Italian bodied, American powered luxury convertible. The deep, ruby red example of Sesshomaru's fired right to life as Inuyasha slid the key that had been left for him in the garage into the ignition and gave it a twist. The Chrysler 273 V8 fired to life, rumbling nicely as it warmed.

The 235 horsepower mill, most commonly found in top spec Barracudas, offered the luxurious and attractive Italian ample and reliable horsepower and was mated to Chrysler's equally reliable Torqueflite three speed automatic. Slotting the gear selector into drive Inuyasha pulled away from the garage and onto the road, making the commute back to the house.

As the V8 burbled and the sunshine poured in, Inuyasha found himself quickly falling for the pretty Ghia convertible. While it shared the same concept as other "hybrids" from the time, reliable American V8 in pretty Italian bodywork and chassis, the Ghia didn't function quite the same. With the small block and an automatic it wasn't a high power brute, but was rather much more a luxury cruiser.

It looked great, handled well, had a beautiful interior, and the top folded out of the way. The 273 had a nice little exhaust note and the Torqueflite was smooth and inoffensive in its operation. And being powered by the combination of the two, the 450 SS actually started and worked reliably unlike the high strung V12's coming from some of its fellow Italians.

While not the first choice for his next test drive, the ruby red Ghia was definitely a top choice for a cruise on a sunny day. A cruise that was serving nicely as a victory lap for the hanyou, Inuyasha rather pleased with himself for winning his first test drive on the American continent.

Pulling up the long drive of Sesshomaru's Sonoma based home, Inuyasha stopped the Ghia by the garage and slid it up into park before the shutting off the Chrysler small-block. Getting out he walked in to find the house empty. Striding towards the outdoor patio and pool he found his sibling lounging, stretched out playing with his phone.

"Figures I'd find you out here."

"A beautiful seventy degree day in November and you'd expect me to be inside?"

"Well with such pale skin forgive me for expecting to find you hiding in the freezer."

"Hmm, funny you've no comments on my skin tone when it's shoved inside you."

"Pervert."

"Slut."

Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at his sibling but had inadvertently walked into striking distance. A hand snagged him and pulled him onto his sibling's bare lap, where said brother wrapped his arms quickly around the hanyou preventing escape. As Inuyasha struggled a hand found his ears and rubbed one, quickly getting the hanyou hard and whimpering as he tried to free himself from his brother's grasp.

"How did you fare today otouto?"

"Despite the best attempts by the fuzz, I won ya bastard."

"Well done baby brother. For this you deserve orgasm…eventually."

At his brother's veiled threat, Inuyasha began to thrash against the arm pinning him in place… and Sesshomaru merely smiled.


	42. B-sides, A-driver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, welcome to chapter 42 of Test Drive. Sorry this one took so long, a I churned it out really fast and immediately felt like I'd come to a dead end with it. But after playing with it a while I'm happier with it and it's getting the ball rolling towards some bigger upcoming events. Hope you all enjoy, hope to have the next one out soon!

The following day brought the next test drive for Inuyasha. Rousing his tired, sore, utterly sated body from bed he showered and dressed whilst Sesshomaru handled a few things on his computer before making them breakfast. As the older dog set about making them eggs, the younger fixed a nice tall pot of coffee before sitting down at the kitchen island.

“So, what billion dollar hyper car will I be abusing today?”

“None actually, you’ll be driving American muscle. And, you have your choice of three on this outing. This is a race of the B-side pony cars as they’ve been referred to by the group.”

“I’m listening.”

“Essentially, it is just a meeting of the less known pony cars, and in this instance in stock form on bias ply tires. The race is open to the first and second generation Plymouth Barracuda, the AMC Javelin, and the Mercury Cougar. Street legal examples in this case, though any legal trim level is acceptable.”

“And let me guess, you own an example of each?”

“I do, the garage contains an AMC Javelin with Go-Package and 390 engine, a 67’ Barracuda Formula S Fastback with the 383, as well as a pair of Mercury Cougar XR-7 Eliminators with either a 428 or Boss 302 under hood. Your choice little brother.”

“That’s a hard one, damn that’s a hard one.”

“Indeed, they are all desirable cars, all with their own pros and cons. The Javelin is likely the best in terms of chassis, they were successfully run in Trans-Am after all. The Barracuda is the lightest by a good margin, but the 383 in stock trim lacks a bit of power on the others. The Cougar, particularly the 428, is the most powerful but also the heaviest of the bunch.

The road you will be on is rather tight and winding so keep that in mind, it is not traditional muscle car territory. The Barracuda or Javelin would be the safer choice given the Plymouth is light and the AMC is well designed they should both handle the bends well enough. The Cougar has the power if you can drive it well enough, but it will not be easy to keep it in check on this test drive.”

“Yeah, fuck, this really, really is a hard decision. All three of them are wicked cars but hell, second place ain’t really my thing; I guess the Cougar would be the best option.”

“True, though if I recall correctly you said the same thing about taking the GT2 RS at the Nurburgring and that nearly ended in you writing off one of my favorite sports cars.”

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be fine.”

“You are indeed quite fine little brother, but in this case it’s the Mercury I’m worried about.”

“Thanks for that. I’ll be taking the Cougar, the 428.”

“As you wish little brother.”

The slight grin on Sesshomaru’s face struck a bolt of anxiety straight through Inuyasha, but his mind was made up. Now all that was left was not losing his sibling hundreds and hundreds of thousands of dollars and or wrecking a classic pony car in an illegal street race.

What could possibly go wrong?

~~~~~~A Short While Later~~~~~~

Pulling up to the line, Inuyasha saw a group of other competitors awaiting him. He’d drawn for fifth in the starting order, and so pulled in behind two other Cougars, a Javelin, and a Barracuda before shutting off and getting out of the bright blue Cougar he’d brought.

“Hey, there’s the guy who took all our money.” A familiar face called out from the hood of a dark red Javelin as Inuyasha walked towards the cars still waiting to join the starting order.

“Fancy meeting you here Miroku. And I didn’t take anything, you so generously donated it by competing against me.”

“He seems to make a lot of them donations, though generally they’re to the charity of me. I do hope you brought your checkbook today my silver haired friend.”

“We’ll see about that, I’m Inuyasha by the way.”

“Avery, pleasure to finally meet the surprise of the season.” The middle aged human shook Inuyasha’s hand as two more competitors arrived. Between the five cars on the road, and the five on the side of it, the final two stragglers made up a field.

Out in front, a bright orange 428 Cougar was Avery’s, sitting in first with a Cuda in second. The Plymouth was a yellow 69’ example, a ‘notchback’ coupe with a 340 V8 and the flowery “Mod Top” roof, basically a vinyl roof with a flower pattern reminiscent of a sixties place mat or shower curtain.

Third was the second Cougar, a black example with the Boss 302 V8. The Javelin in fourth was a silver example with the 390 engine and Go-package much like Miroku’s example which he promptly pulled into sixth place next to Inuyasha.

Behind them a mix of the three B-side pony cars pulled into place as a flagman stepped up. As they revved their pushrod having V8’s and slotted their cars into first or drive, the flag dropped as they were off in a squeal of tortured bias-ply tires.

“Hell yeah, now let’s just hope there really is no replacement for displacement.” Inuyasha spoke to himself as he feathered the throttle through first and changed up into second, the long hood of the Cougar rising as the hefty 428 under hood propelled it forward.

Quickly, the first bend was upon them and they were all hard on drum brakes, the hefty pony cars all pulling down with reluctance as V8-laden front ends pitched forward and tried to keep going in a straight line. Wrestling the Mercury into the right hairpin Inuyasha held it into second and got it onto the apex before easing his foot back onto the throttle.

Feathering it out, he got the Cougar through the bend quickly enough and with as little drama as possible, giving chase to the four cars ahead of him, Miroku right behind him in his Javelin. The Javelin ahead of him had pulled on the Boss equipped Cougar, as did Inuyasha as the road wound up a shallow left bend into a relative straight.

Using his extra cubic inches for all they were worth, Inuyasha out-dragged the lighter, better balanced 302 Cougar and took fourth, the silver Javelin now in his sights. As the road went straight then rolled into a slight left Inuyasha drew in on the Javelin but slowly, its 390 engine smaller but strong and in a slightly lighter pony. Before he could try and overtake they were forced to slow hard as the high speed section became a very tight left hand turn.

As Inuyasha nursed the Cougar through the left the Javelin’s driver let the red mist descend herself and tracked down the Cuda ahead of her. The flowery Plymouth was light but it had the least power of the group and in this case a Torqueflite automatic instead of a four speed manual. The driver was using the selector to prompt gears as much as possible but it wasn’t the same.

In the tight winding bits of the tracks the AMC struck and overtook, putting the Plymouth back to third and into Inuyasha’s crosshairs. As the road crested and dropped into a right hand bend he struck, sliding the Cougar a bit through the turn and getting the nose pointed deep into the corner. As the Cuda understeered he managed to feather the throttle and nosed passed with the inside line, taking third from the Mopar.

The road then began to straighten out a bit, allowing them some room to really get on it. The Javelin had overtaken Avery’s 428 in the tight bends but suddenly had not one but two big-block Cougar’s to fend off the as the road opened and (most of) the full brunt of their power was able to be aimed at the taillights of the AMC pony car.

As they roared after the Javelin Inuyasha briefly noted that Avery was good, really good, taking the Cougar damn close to the edge without losing it. But he was taking Sesshomaru’s even closer, running it hard to redline, dipping his right foot even deeper into the throttle, moving even faster over the imperfect California roads.

He nosed past Avery and then past the Javelin before the road meandered back into a tight right bend. Slowing the big Mercury took some doing, especially as the drums were beginning to succumb to brake fade, but he did it and swung the car hard into the turn torturing the bias-ply tires.

Inuyasha held the others back as the road meandered through a couple of switchbacks, into a rise into a hairpin, then down another drop into a left hand bend and showed them taillights as the road made a long sweeping right to rejoin a main road, the end of the test drive.

“Yes! Fuck yes!” Inuyasha eased off as the noses of a Cougar and two Javelins finally let go of his Cougar’s ass, Avery taking second and the silver Javelin in third while Miroku had managed fourth in his dark red example.

Pulling to a stop up the road a bit on a section of dirt beside the road, Inuyasha let the overworked Mercury cool itself down for a minute, as did several of the other test drivers.

“Damn, it seems the stand-in is as good as the original.”

“And in the same damn way. Fast as all hell with the ornery stuff.”

“Eh, I guess testicular fortitude just runs in the family.”

“Please, you share a thirst for cubic inches. Perhaps it is compensation for something else huh?” A rather beautiful brunette questioned as she got from the driver’s seat of the silver Javelin.

“Oh I’d be glad to show you just what I’m “compensating” for anytime sweetheart.”

“Ah, you are exactly like your brother.”

“Not exactly, he’s got a bunch of shit on his face.” Inuyasha joked, referencing the magenta markings gracing his brother’s cheeks.

“And you’ve got the ears of a puppy.” Miroku prodded to Inuyasha’s glare.

“Yeah and your ass belongs to a nymphomaniac ookami.”

“Alright children enough bickering. It’s all a waste of time anyway, tomorrow you’re all gonna be seeing taillights.”

“Yes, if you can remember to leave the parking brake down this time Avery.”

“For the last time Carmen the cable was stuck.”

“Whatever you say.”

The human female chided as she got back in her AMC, pulling away before Avery followed suit. Miroku bid farewell to hanyou and took his leave as well, prompting Inuyasha to slide behind the wheel of the Cougar and push the clutch in. Firing the big V8 to life he pulled away with a kick of dust from the rear tires, quickly leaving the scene before any unwanted attention could arrive.

Returning in the Eliminator, Inuyasha wiped the pony car down before returning it to its place in the garage. As he did, Sesshomaru was busying himself with a small conference via laptop winding things down with several of his regional heads before signing off and setting the computer aside. Striding into the kitchen he found Inuyasha opening a bottle of wine, two glasses on the counter.

“Are we drinking to the pleasure of victory or the pain of defeat otouto?”

“Me plus four hundred and twenty eight cubic inches against Miroku, what do you think?”

“Well done baby brother. That is a difficult course for the muscle cars, and against some solid competition. He is actually a relative newcomer but Avery is quite capable, Carmen is a serious threat, you did avoid meeting Hayley, Lily, Miguel, Gerard or T on this outing but still quite a victory.”

“Who?”

“Several of the competitors that weren’t present for this test drive. The truest threats, along with Carmen, Avery, and the man whore of course. Still, exceptional work baby brother.” Sesshomaru toasted his sibling before taking a sip of the dark red cabernet in his glass.

“Anywhere else good to eat round here, I’m starving.”

“There is sure to be something decent in town if you wish to take a ride.”

“Why not, it is a beautiful evening.”

“Indeed it is.”

Sesshomaru led his sibling out to the garage, deciding upon which car he’d like to drive. Eyes landing over on the collection of supercars, his amber orbs drew in on the ultimate hyper car, arguably the ultimate car for that matter. 

The Bugatti Veyron, in this case the Grand Sport Vitesse. The more powerful, more roof less version of the already psychotic Veyron, the Vitesse sat in the garage gleaming. Its big flanks were graced with a striking dark blue, a lighter silver color trimming its lower edge and coating its wheels. Getting behind the wheel, Sesshomaru fired the quad turbo, V16 to life and let it warm as Inuyasha slipped into the passenger seat.

“Damn, you know I’ve seen more than one of these in your garages but this is the first time I’ve been inside.”

“Really, you did not take one out when you had all that time to yourself?”

“For some reason I didn’t. I guess all the illicit street racing was scratching the itch so to speak.”

“Hmm, not for this car. It is absolutely unlike anything else in the world.”

“So, the hype is really true?”

“No, it isn’t, it doesn’t do this car justice. There truly is nothing else, no competitor, no reference level to this kind of speed. Personally, I prefer the hard edged cars as you know, the high power, demanding, unforgiving beasts that don’t forgive. I enjoy walking that razor edge with a painful accident awaiting any misstep whatsoever.

And for that matter I prefer the old school methods of speed. Low curb weight, natural aspiration, manual gearbox, rear wheel drive, and no driver aids. This is absolutely the antithesis to all of that; staggeringly big and heavy, four turbos, twin clutch gearbox, all-wheel drive, technological innovations everywhere. But, it all adds up to something other worldly.

Nothing is this fast while being this comfortable, this luxurious, and this un-dramatic. The best way I could describe this car would be to think of a Rolls Phantom meeting a McLaren F1 but even that is inaccurate. The Veyron even at ludicrous speed is so composed, and so quiet and solid and unperturbed.”

“Wow, you really love this thing huh?” Inuyasha commented as Sesshomaru guided the leviathan through a handful of corners leading down from his massive estate.

“I do. It is truly in a class of its own. Nothing with its performance can touch the levels of build quality, luxury, opulence, and comfort it offers. Nothing with its level of luxury could even dream of the performance, of the speed, it offers. Truly the Veyron is the ultimate in what a car can be right now.”

“Damn, now I’m really annoyed I haven’t driven one yet. I mean, if it gets this response from you of all people, it must be pretty fucking special.”

“It is.”

“You know, you could always pull over real quick.”

“And where would the fun be in that?”

“Bastard.”

“Perhaps you can drive back, if you’re good and well behaved.”

“Alright fine, slide your seat back.” Inuyasha joked as his hand went to Sesshomaru’s belt. The other’s hand covered his own as the dog demon laughed softly.

“Perhaps when we get home otouto, it would not do to wreck a multi-million dollar super car because of that talented mouth.”

“Glad you find my mouth capable of wrecking a Veyron.”

“Hmm, let it never be said that you are not talented little brother.”

“Yeah yeah, so where are we going anyway?”

“There is actually an exceptional Japanese restaurant on the beach. While the night is cooling a bit it is still beautiful, and they have outdoor seating.”

“Sounds good to me.”

Sesshomaru made good time behind the wheel of the Veyron, pulling up out front of the restaurant and tossing the keys to the valet as he escorted his sibling inside. They were shown to a table and the inu youkai ordered for them before they toasted each other to their shared victory.

“Phenomenal work once again otouto.”

“Why thank you, you know I ought to just start staking myself in these races. I can certainly afford it now.”

“True, but then you aren’t actually a member and I’d have to sponsor you for you to get in.”

“I couldn’t get Kouga to do it?”

“Not when I have the keys to that cage on his…person. Ginta would be the one to do it for you, but even then you would just be giving my money back to me little brother. Soon as this merger is complete at any rate.”

“If it’s ever complete.”

“Now that, I will drink to.”

“How’d this all get started anyway?”

“The club, well it is a bit of a long story. Truthfully, it started back between Kouga and I when we were just casual acquaintances. We, like many of the club’s eventual members ran into each other from time to time at different hotels, marinas, clubs, business meetings, etc. Kouga and I happened to share an affinity for the occasional track day as well.

I’ve long been into driving and they did scratch the itch for a while but of course there is no actual racing in a track day, nor is wagering legal. I dabbled lightly in sanctioned racing but at the time it was rather difficult; most of the groups were small and local, making it difficult to attend with my travel. The cars acceptable were generally rather tame, usually spec-Miata’s and the like, and again gambling was frowned upon to say the least.

I was actually somewhat frustrated with both. Though, while I was staying in Tokyo for a period I happened across a business associate who introduced me to the Mid Night Club and sponsored me in.”

“No shit, you were a member?” Inuyasha asked, both amazed and not at all surprised to hear his sibling had been a member of the Japanese street racing group. The club was infamous for running top speed races on the Bayshore Highway in Japan in highly modified sports cars in the eighties and nineties. 

“I was. I was more a spectator at first but quickly caught the bug so to speak. I bought an R33 GT-R and quickly tore it apart. It was a good learning experience actually; I’d worked on cars in restoration projects and had performed maintenance work but that Skyline was the first car I truly modified.

I rebuilt the bottom end, had the gearbox rebuilt, put two massive turbos on it, a stronger clutch, stiffer suspension, wheels, tires, etc. I had practically the entire Nismo catalog living in that car and it showed; within a few months that Skyline was the car to beat. It outran modified 911’s, Supra’s, even an early and heavily worked R34.

But after a while, the pure speed run began to grow a bit tiresome. I craved more than just a flat straight shot of speed and began to retreat from the club somewhat. Additionally, I became a bit tired of the wagers; I had invested huge amounts of money into a car I quickly came to love, and was risking it on the street for barely what it was worth at best. And then of course the club ultimately disbanded after a biker provoked accident on one the runs.”

“Yeah, that really hurt a couple of people didn’t it?”

“Two bikers were killed and six others were injured, most of them innocent motorists. The club had prided itself on safety to both its members and the public motorists our races occasionally ran against. After the incident it was felt that disbandment was the only moral option for the club, and so it came to a stop.”

“Damn, that’s rough. Especially if it wasn’t really their fault.”

“No, if the bozosuku members had simply left the club alone its activities may well have gone unimpeded. But, that is water under the bridge so to speak. As I was pulling back from the pure speed runs of the Mid Night Club, I happened to get to talking with Kouga at a track day at Suzuka.

While taking a break, having our tires changed, he and I struck up a conversation. I commented on how I liked being able to bring my cars out to the track but wished I could compete with them. He felt the same and off-handedly suggested we just race our cars on the street.”

“And you took something the wolf said seriously?”

“Not quite, not at first anyway. But, sure enough we sort of looked at each other and realized the joking wasn’t that much of a joke. We quietly retreated from the track and found a quiet bar and got down to business.

We talked about the idea, realized we might have something; competitive street racing with serious cars, on more technical stages than the Mid Night Club ran, and with serious wagers. We quickly came up with a list of people we knew who ran track days, amateur races, competitive motorsports, were general car enthusiasts, etc. who were skilled and well-heeled enough to share in our dream and slowly began to approach them.

From there it quickly snowballed. We selected a handful of people to be our mediating agency, the money handlers and problem solvers, and began to lineup courses around the world. The first season, it was twelve drivers on twelve test drives, in six countries. From there it’s grown to well over a hundred test drivers, with hundreds of test drives, on almost every continent and in most countries.”

“Fuck, with what you guys wager it’s practically its own fucking economy.”

“You’re spot on up to the practically bit.”

“Oh haha.”

“Hmm, it isn’t inaccurate.”

“Yeah, yeah. So how does someone join this little club anyway, other than mounting an ookami?”

“Well, generally it’s by invitation. Friends of friends, once one has been a member six months or more they can opt to extend an invitation to someone. It has to be cleared first; the potential member in question has to clear certain requirements, they have to have obvious car leanings, driving prowess of some manner, and of course the financial resources to play in our proverbial sandbox.”

“Oh yes, wouldn’t want your marks to be unable to pay up.”

“Indeed, that’s why payment is due in full prior to any test drives. Eliminates such hassles and ensures all the competitors are serious. Once the competitors are vetted and found worthy of our little club, they can be filled in about the basics of what we are and what we do. Then they’re invited out to first watch and then participate.

Of course, it is thoroughly explained that disclosure of any details of the club, particularly any of the members, their names, occupations, etc. is thoroughly prohibited. Similarly prohibited is any mention whatsoever of future test drives, their locations, the competitors, or the times and dates. Once they’ve participated and decided it’s for them then they can stake themselves in test drives of their own.”

“Very nice, so basically all you need is to be a multi-millionaire or preferably a billionaire, have a modicum of driving talent, and know the right people to get entry into this little club of yours?”

“Essentially. As I said, we do entertain some drivers with more money than talent, though in the vein of the Mid Night Club we do value pedestrian safety believe it or not.”

“I believe it, that time I had to lay a cop down Kouga was quite adamant about making an anonymous donation to the local Polizia as was I.”

“Indeed, we try to be as low impact as we possibly can but accidents do happen. Generally they are stupid moves on the part of police or civilians, but even in those cases we try to take care of the slighted parties. It is part of the terms of the club, if a competitor is involved in an accident they are liable to cover any damage regardless of fault.

Even in such cases when it is a motorist pulling out in front of a supercar or a reckless policeman, if we were not street racing they would not be in that position. So, we like to take care of such mishaps. It helps the club too, a little mishap occurs, and suddenly the local police force has a donation enough to replace its entire vehicle fleet.

Suddenly, for some unfathomable reason, they seem to turn a blind eye to expensive cars racing each other down the back roads.”

“I can’t imagine why.”

“Yes, little brother apparently law enforcement agencies are largely for sale, incredible I know.” The older smirked at his sibling as he sipped at his sake.

“I thought the cops in the other countries just nodded their heads if you blew past at triple digits.”

“Ironically it is actually that way in certain areas. In Tokyo, in the Mid Night Club, we had zero fear of law enforcement because for the longest time they topped out at one ten. Meanwhile my Skyline shifted into fifth at one ten and had nearly another hundred to go.

Similarly on the Italian Autostrada the police for a long time merely nodded their heads if you could blow by them in the triple digits. They had Alfa’s at best, so often if you blasted past above a hundred and thirty or so in an appropriate vehicle they just sort of let it be.”

“The Italians are a great bunch.”

“They truly are. Task them with building a reliable car and they’re stumped, but for sheer passion they are unbeatable. That F40 Competizione is an unruly beast and needs maintenance constantly but it is just unfathomably good to drive. The Miura and Countach and all the Lancia’s are nightmarish vehicles to live with but they’re just so beautiful it’s forgivable.

Most of the Alfa’s are the same; they just disassemble themselves over night but they’re so pretty and so good to drive that they’re worth the pain.”

“Eh, what good love doesn’t come without heartbreak?”

“Those are truly insightful words otouto, rare coming from you.”

“Asshole.”

“There’s the little brother I know.”

“And for some reason you want to mate me.”

“I know, must be some kind of mental illness, perhaps a brain tumor.”

Inuyasha’s middle finger was expected, and given, the older inu taking a sip of his sake before responding.

“Or perhaps it’s just that silky little vice of an ass you have hanyou.”

“…”

“You know, if you leave your finger like that too long it’ll get stuck that way.”


	43. Strangeways, Here We Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, and a Happy New Year to you all! I know I'm not updating on a Sunday, but then I didn't go to work today so in effect Wednesday is the new Sunday :P Hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's short but its moving the plot along the way I want it to go and I liked where it's at, at the moment. Hopefully with the holidays in the rearview there will be a bit more time for writing in the coming days and weeks and thus more frequent updates.
> 
> Thank you all for reading, and please review!

~~~~~~Test Drive~~~~~~

The following two weeks had proved…tumultuous for Inuyasha, to say the least. On the bright side he’d seen three further victories and two podium finishes. On the other hand he’d seen three misses and a dead last finish behind the wheel of Sesshomaru’s 69’ Charger Daytona, thanks to a spin that just barely missed parking the ‘aero warrior’ stock car in a guardrail at over a hundred miles an hour.

Additionally, he’d “met” several new drivers, or rather new threats, many of them based on the American continent. And, for the first time in his life, Inuyasha had been genuinely star struck. While he appreciated many types of music, rock was the hanyou’s favorite genre by far. As it turned out, two of the major threats listed by Sesshomaru just happened to be two of his absolute idols, arguable rock gods.

It had been an interesting experience for Inuyasha; the petite red head he’d once paid to see screaming on stage showing him taillights behind the wheel of her Ferrari F12. Having one of his favorite actresses and one of his favorite front men on his heels at the same time, that just made it all the better.

Of course, watching the flanks of an Aventador and a new Viper slip past as those Ferrari taillights crossed the line in first hadn’t been quite so great.

Still, it was a lucrative stop off all and all and the best bit was that when he and Sesshomaru parted once more the older dog hadn’t even locked him back up. Though his elation was dampened slightly as there was no undressed Ayame awaiting him on Sesshomaru’s jet as he once more melted into a soft leather recliner, bolting across the pond again.

A light doze later and Inuyasha found himself stirring as the wheels touched down on the Cote d’Azur runway once more, though this time his touchdown in France was a red-eye and not an early morning affair. Once the craft had taxied to a hangar safely, Inuyasha exited with his bag and found a rather nice surprise awaiting him.

A quite new, quite expensive, quite ruby red Koenigsegg Agera.

Getting behind the wheel, Inuyasha found a card with his name on it, opening it to find the keys and a small note bearing Sesshomaru’s handwriting.

“A token of my appreciation otouto, I will be seeing you soon love. Sesshomaru.”

“How on earth did he get this here so fast?” Inuyasha mused to himself as he fired the psychotically powerful hyper car to life. It was almost frightening in a way that Sesshomaru cared for him such that a nearly two million dollar hyper car was a ‘token’ gesture towards him. Fighting back the heat rising in his face, Inuyasha slotted the car into drive and departed for his hotel.

The middle of the night, a lonely highway, and a thousand or so horsepower made for one very quick journey in the Swedish super car, and soon enough Inuyasha was pulling the Agera into the hotel’s garage, parking it with some of Sesshomaru’s standby vehicles.

Checking in, the hanyou took the elevator up to Sesshomaru’s suite intent on catching some rest. As he opened the door and slid inside however, he found he wasn’t alone. The lights were down, a multitude of candles were lit, and some soft music was playing from the direction of the master suite.

“The hell?”

Inuyasha set his bag down, striding into the expansive bedroom to see Tanaka lying on the bed awaiting him. Nude, lounging against the headboard languidly, a variety of fare sitting on a tray beside the bed.

“Ah, you arrive at last my lovely hanyou.”

“Ugh yeah, how…exactly did you get in here? And for that matter when and why?”

“Oh I’ve been in and out of here often enough I just kept a key. As for the why, I came because my favorite puppy eared companion was going to be here. And for that matter, my yacht is rather indisposed as Kouga’s chained to it, and he won’t stop griping about his cock cage. Really intrudes on any manner of rest or relaxation.”

“You have the wolf chained to your boat?” Inuyasha questioned as he plucked a slice of filet from the room service cart, idly chewing on the spectacularly tender cut of meat.

“Well it’s really one of those invisible fence type setups, but effectively yes. Can’t really lose any money to him in a test drive if he can’t step foot on dry land.”

“Not a bad idea now that I think of it. You know Sesshomaru’s got some cuffs around here somewhere, that headboard seems sturdy; maybe I’ll put you on ice for a bit too.”

Inuyasha prodded as he began to strip himself of his clothes. Tanaka nodded appreciatively as the beautiful hanyou, his hanyou, was bared to his lustful gaze. Once nude, the hanyou climbed onto the bed, coming dangerously close to the predatory dragon. Close enough that he was quickly ensnared in Tanaka’s arms as the dragon brought him closer still, claiming the pup’s lips with his own.

Rolling them over to put the hanyou beneath him, Tanaka grabbed the tube of lubricant he’d left by the bed and opened it whilst sucking on the hanyou’s thoughtfully exposed neck. Slicking two of his fingers he moved down Inuyasha’s body to find that his tight little anus was currently unoccupied. Sliding one finger in gently Tanaka let the lubricant slick the pup’s channel as he slowly dilated him open.

“What a naughty beta you are, unplugged and unprepared for an alpha to fill you. You must be after a spanking my sweet little hanyou.”

“Touch my ass and I’ll break your hand perv.” Such mean words spoken as such a tantalizing rear was thrust back against the second finger that joined the first in spearing the inu. It didn’t take the dragon much searching to find a plug in the nightstand and quickly he had it slick as his fingers, withdrawing them with reluctance before sliding the black rubber toy into its tight, warm new home.

“There we go, we’ll just let that dilate you open for me a while.”

“For what?” Inuyasha questioned, thrusting his hips against the dragon’s pelvis.

“For me to take you Inuyasha.” Tanaka nearly purred his name as their erections brushed each other, the dragon’s dark sex leaving a thin trail of precome across the hanyou’s abdomen.

“Oh, you think that’s going to happen huh?”

“Oh I do, I really, really do. In fact I think you’re gonna cum nice and hard on my length before the night’s over.”

“What an active imagination you’ve got Tanaka.” Inuyasha’s wit was quickly running dry as the dragon nuzzled his neck, kissing and nipping at his jawline just so, making the hanyou’s rear clench down snug on the rubber spreading him open.

“Certainty yes, imagination no.”

Inuyasha bit back a whimper as a tongue ran across his pulse, the dragon moving his arms up above his head and pinning them there with one hand whilst the other played with one of the dog hanyou’s nipples. Precum quickly beaded at the tip of the half-demon’s endowment from Tanaka’s ministrations, leaving his own wet mark on the dragon’s rather taut abdomen.

“Damnit I missed you Inuyasha.”

Reaching under the numerous pillows Tanaka found a previously stashed set of cuffs and quickly substituted his hand for the manacles, cuffing Inuyasha through the bars of the headboard. As the inu tugged at his sudden new restraints the dragon retrieved the lube, slicking his length generously before withdrawing the rubber toy from the hanyou’s achingly tight rear.

With an extra helping of lubricant to Inuyasha’s hastily dilated anus, Tanaka pinned Inuyasha’s legs up and apart before pressing himself to the pup’s awaiting entrance. As the inu spread wide for his gentle insertion Tanaka considered that Sesshomaru most certainly had been within the boy a matter of hours ago. A thought that sparked both gratitude and a small touch of jealousy and possessiveness in the dragon.

“Oh fuuuuuuccccckkkk.”

Tanaka merely nodded in agreement with Inuyasha’s description as the pup gripped him like a silky, burning hot vice. As the head of his cock sank into the pup the dragon rested himself against the inu before slowly easing himself deeper. Inch by inch Tanaka sheathed himself, returned home, within Inuyasha’s perfect little rear until his groin was pressed firm against muscular buttocks.

“You are so fucking perfect Inuyasha.”

“Oversized bastard.”

“Feels like a perfect fit to me.”

Tanaka spoke against the hanyou’s neck as he slowly withdrew to thrust in once more. Working up a slow building rhythm the dragon waited as Inuyasha relaxed into him, relaxed around him, before picking up his thrusts. Quickly he worked himself into a frenzy, pounding into the restrained half-demon beneath him, Inuyasha thrusting back and clenching around him as the dragon mounted him, made love to him.

It wasn’t long before Tanaka’s prediction came true.

The next morning came late for Inuyasha, the exhausted half demon burying his head in the soft pillows and lying dead to the world till the tail end of the a.m. hours. Though, as he finally, slowly, awoke the dog found that Tanaka hadn’t slept quite as deeply as he. Sometime in the very late hours of the night, or the early hours of the morning, or the late hours of the morning Inuyasha had been plugged.

And as he slid the sheets from his form, anus clenching around the sizeable invader, the toy had a harness of metal chains wound round his hips and waist. A set of chains that were locked together, the toy snuggly and securely inserted within him.

“Really?”

“Of course, don’t need a repeat of last night, you should always be available to your alpha at all times.”

Tanaka wheeled a cart of breakfast options over to his companion before sliding the hastily adorned robe from his shoulders. Sliding into bed once more he covered the beta hanyou’s body with his own alpha frame, arms ensnaring the pup as he nuzzled away at Inuyasha.

“Did you sleep alright my Inu?”

“Just great till I realized I’ve been plugged.”

“Seems more like you woke and then realized it, not the other way round.”

“Says you.”

“Says I.” Tanaka confirmed the hanyou’s statement before capturing the pup’s lips with his own. As tongues entwined, a shot of energy burst up and down the length of his spine, excitement and nervousness coursing through his veins. 

Inuyasha was a beautiful creature, just one look was enough to ensnare anyone blessed with the gift of sight. His ferocity, his backbone, his driving skill, and the rather relaxed demeanor that dwelled behind those qualities; they just made him absolutely addictive.

And Tanaka was proud to say he was hooked.

The handsome hanyou had him hook, line, and sinker and the dragon was not looking for a way out. Something about Inuyasha just rubbed him the right way; he found himself missing the inu when they were apart, craving him. Tanaka wanted Inuyasha, and not just as an occasional fling. The more he’d ruminated on it, the more he’d realized Inuyasha was the person he wanted to wake up next to on a daily basis.

The kind of person he wanted marked as his mate.

That revelation experienced, all that was left for the dragon was convincing an ornery, headstrong, Sesshomaru-courted Inuyasha to accept a set of teeth marks on his neck and a dragon cock in his rear for the rest of his long life.

What could possibly go wrong?

“The hell are you thinking about?”

“I’m sorry?”

“You’re drifting off somewhere, and you’re doing it on top of me ya heavy bastard.”

Inuyasha griped, though it was not an unpleasant place to be. The darker skinned dragon was a very, very good looking youkai nearly as attractive as Sesshomaru. And he possessed a similar sexual prowess, was obscenely wealthy like Inuyasha’s sibling, refined and intelligent with no sense of arrogance or entitlement whatsoever, as car addicted as he and a hell of a driver to boot. And of course he was rather…blessed in certain aspects.

Not to mention he had a huge cock.

“Just thinking of things, of you.”

“What the hell are you thinking ya perv?”

“I’m thinking that I want to court you, that I want to mate you Inuyasha.”

“…I…I really don’t, I mean, really?”

“Really. I love you Inuyasha, I know I’ve not been fortunate enough to know you for long, but I know how I feel about you. You are a beautiful little inu, so fiery and strong, so talented, and yet so very down to earth. I want you to be mine, to be my beta, my little hanyou.”

“I…don’t really know what to say Tanaka, I mean…I.”

“I know, I know Sesshomaru is pursuing you. Well, he had better be, though I know he is not stupid. I know he is courting you, and he would make an excellent alpha for you, give you everything you deserve. But I can be, I will, be an excellent alpha to you Inuyasha. I can protect you, love you, give you anything you desire, anything. 

You would not be even remotely wrong to mate your brother Inuyasha, but you are most certainly entitled to entertain a number of suitors before you accept an alpha. Will you at least consider me, allow me to court you, let me show how good life by my side could be?”

“I…I don’t want to lead you on Tanaka. I mean, I really like you, but I really like Sesshomaru too. A lot, I mean, I think I properly love the bastard.”

“You’re right to, but I think you can love me too, and I think I can be the alpha you deserve. Let me prove it to you, give me a chance? No hard feelings if you choose him, all I want is the opportunity.”

Inuyasha stared at Tanaka, amber eyes meeting the purple ones of the dragon holding him against the bed. Rationally, he ought to just let the demon down easy, tell him it wasn’t going to happen. They’d barely known each other any length of time, and were essentially opponents the entire time; what good could possibly come from stirring Sesshomaru with another suitor anyway?

“Alright, I accept.”

Tanaka’s lips crashed down on Inuyasha’s, the dragon’s wordless thanks expressed as his tongue invaded the dog’s mouth, sliding against the hanyou’s own appendage. It was going to be a challenge, prying Inuyasha from Sesshomaru. 

He was as wealthy as Tanaka, possibly even better looking in his slightly effeminate way, very intelligent, utterly refined, extremely talented, and absolutely ruthless when it came to getting what he wanted. And if he had two brain cells to rub together, Sesshomaru would most definitely want Inuyasha, badly.

It was a challenge Tanaka was looking forward to.


End file.
